


The Diary of a Death Eater Whore

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Remus Lupin, Anxiety, Ass Play, Blood Play, Blowjobs, Brothels, Bukkake, Cheating, Collars, D/s, Desperate Sex, Detention Roleplay, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Facials, Falling In Love, Felching, Foursomes, Frottage, Genital Shaving, Hair Kink, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Knife Play, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Minor Character Death, Mirror Sex, Murder, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Oral, PTSD, Pack Dynamics, Partially Clothed Sex, Pedophilia mentioned (Greyback), Politics, PostWar, Prostitution, Public Sex, Quiddich Kink, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Sexual Roleplay, Snowballing, Spanking, Threesomes, Train Sex, Voyeurism, Werewolf Sex, bdsm (safe-sane-consensual), collaring, coming in hair, dark themes, death eaters won the war, forced werewolf shifting, golden showers, legilimency sex, semi-dystopian world, semi-forced prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-01
Updated: 2008-05-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 101,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: Severus Snape returns to a post-war wizarding world without the Dark Lord. With a victorious Lucius Malfoy as Minister for Magic, former Order members are forced to get by as best they can, even if the means to survive are not to their liking. They either bow to their new Death Eater overlords, or leave the wizarding world. For a werewolf like Remus Lupin, or a pro Quidditch player like Oliver Wood there is no real choice. It turns out, however, that Remus and Oliver have... talents that make them quite popular among the Death Eaters they serve in bed.





	1. Part 1 - Chapters 1-10

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the nature of Remus and Oliver's trade, there are a lot of unlisted/untagged sexual encounters that I hesitate to call pairings. They have sex with just about all male Death Eaters, so be warned. This is around 100K of porn.
> 
> This is an older fic that was never posted to AO3. It was written over the course of one month, for the 2008 Lusty Month of May challenge, one chapter a day. This will be posted in 3 x 10 chapters as not to clog up any subscriber inboxes.
> 
> There will be more tags added because there are so many kinks. So many. If a kink is not your thing, skipping a chapter doesn't ruin the story, just skip as most kinks are limited to one chapter, except the general D/S and BDSM.
> 
> And of course (I hate dark, sad endings and never write them) this is romance and a happy end, despite the topic.
> 
> Betaed by Envinyatar15 and Red_day_dawning

**Thursday, 1st May, 2008 - Welcome back, Severus Snape!**

'It is lovely to have you back, Severus.' Narcissa put down her napkin and sent Severus a bright smile. 'But now I'll leave the two of you to catch up. Lucius has missed his old friend so.'

Nine years, almost to the date.

Narcissa hadn't changed at all, she was still as willow-slender and fair-haired and as pretty as the day Lucius married her. Severus just nodded and watched her leave the dining room before he turned to Lucius. 'Really?' Severus asked, half-way sarcastic. 'You have missed me?'

Lucius laughed. 'Of course I have, everybody else are busy being polite to me. I think they are afraid I am going to take after our dear deceased Lord. Nobody dare speak to me like you do, Severus. No matter what others might think, I like a bit of balance.' Lucius smiled and threw the sleek long hair back over his shoulders, knowing exactly how good he looked; the decade seemed to have passed without leaving any traces on the handsome man's face.

Severus stopped himself from sighing. Lucius never changed. It made him easy to manipulate, if one knew how to. Severus did. 'I might have thought of you once or twice, you spoiled arrogant fool,' Severus sneered, still leaving no doubt of the love he held for his friend. 'But you know as well as I that my return to the wizarding world wasn't possible right after the war.'

'Severus, nine years is not "right after the war". You could have come back sooner. I have after all been Minister for more than five years now.' Lucius pushed his chair back. 'Let's have coffee in the library, shall we?' He brushed an invisible crumb off his dark blue robe and stood, signalling with one hand for Severus to follow.

'And there were still some of the more... let's say... idealistic witches and wizards you hadn't yet been able to tame. I'd have been dead at the slightest sign of weakness.' Severus knew the way and walked before Lucius to the cosy room, lined with old folios and the vast collection of Dark Arts books the Malfoys had collected through centuries.

Severus sat down in a comfortable chair near the fireplace. There was already a cup of deliciously smelling coffee at a small table at his left hand, and crystal goblet with brandy. 'I see your House-elves are better trained these days,' Severus said, appreciating the service.

'Yes, I took my pick from the poor creatures Dobby had alienated with his appalling ideas. Hogwarts runs better now, at least in that regard, or so I'm told. Of course House-elf rebellions are as unlikely as Muggle-borns in our society now. Although,' Lucius said, smirking, 'we do take our pick of those talented enough to actually provide us with more gifted children. We are not entirely barbarian, my friend. The rest... we skip them off to Beauxbaton. They seem to like them there.' Lucius wrinkled his nose slightly. 'As long as we don't have to have them... the Muggle-borns. House-elves are a necessity, though.'

Severus couldn't stop himself from smiling. 'You never change, do you?' Lucius was still the same haughty arse as he'd always been. Becoming Minister for Magic hadn't humbled him the least. Nevertheless, he was the reason Severus had considered returning from Bulgaria. Not that Bulgaria hadn't been nice, but it wasn't England. Severus had missed it so much.

'Never.' Lucius grinned and took a sip of his brandy. 'Still opportunistic, as always. If I didn't have the ability to be patient and wait for my chance, I wouldn't have the power I have today.'

'And the fact your lovely wife actually gave Potter the chance to kill our,' Severus coughed slightly, 'beloved lord has nothing to do with it?'

'It had everything to do with it. We won the war, and the Dark Lord died. The incompetent idiot the Dark Lord used as his puppet dealt with all the unpleasant tasks.' Lucius tut-tutted. 'Thicknesse was remarkably... thick. A perfect setting for a Malfoy, don't you think?'

'I think we both know it would have been disastrous if the Dark Lord had ruled us, Lucius. The man had no subtlety.'

'The diplomacy of a rhino, if you ask me. He'd have killed half of us - you, as he tried to - then tried to take on the Muggle world. One could be led to believe the fool had never heard of weapons of mass destruction. There are too many Muggles; they'd have put him down sooner or later.' Lucius put his glass down on the table and leaned forward. 'But enough. Now it is you and me; our world, Severus. As it is, we have disposed of our enemies, Potter and his friends have been banned from our society; their ridiculous little Order is dissolved and made illegal. But no prisoners to waste away in Azkaban, and no torture or executions. We are, as I said, not barbarians.' Lucius put a hand on Severus'. 'Now do tell me what you have been doing in Bulgaria, my friend. 'Married? Five illegitimate children? A nice boyfriend?'

Severus blushed. It wasn't really any of Lucius' business. He had worked, made potions and a living, being relatively content with his life. He opened his mouth to make a coherent reply, but for once he couldn't.

'Come now, Severus. I do remember our little... tête-à-têtes while we were younger. I cherish the memories, if you must know. And I always wondered why you didn't take any of the women our lord offered you.' Lucius smiled, obviously satisfied with himself. 'Now do tell me? Have you got a boyfriend? A lover? Or have you lived in celibacy all this time?'

'Er-' Severus said, wanting to tell Lucius to mind his own business. Then again, he knew the man well enough to know he wouldn't stop before Severus had told him everything, just as Lucius had made Severus tell him about the spying and the debt he had taken upon himself to pay regarding Lily's death. However, Lucius had, surprisingly, never betrayed Severus' trust. 'No lover,' he said. 'I didn't have time or energy for that.'

Lucius looked big-brother-like at Severus. 'You have got laid, I trust? You look good, Severus. '

'Yes, Lucius, I am so interested in letting you in on the intimate details of my personal life,' Severus said. 'If you must know then, not so much.' Not at all, that was. It wasn't as if Severus had Lucius' looks or Narcissa's charm or... anything, actually, that would make the men stand in line to jump into bed with him. It had just become a habit not to have anyone.

Lucius shook his head, his grey eyes shining with mirth. 'Severus, Severus, Severus... you are hopeless!' Lucius cast a glance at the tall grandfather's clock before he looked at Severus again, as if he assessed him. 'Luckily it is not too late. I think I know how we are going to celebrate your return to the wizarding world, my dear friend. It is of course my treat.'

'What is?' Severus felt clueless. What did Lucius have in mind?

'Just get up and grab your cloak. I am going to Apparate us.'

'Lucius, please? Where are we going?'

'To a very nice place, open to high-ranking Death Eaters only. Discretion above anything. Then again, we all go there, so nobody needs to speak of it to others.'

Severus' comprehension of Lucius' thinly veiled suggestion brightened slightly. 'You are taking me to a brothel?' he asked, incredulously. 'Have you gone bonkers? What about Narcissa?'

'Always quick on the uptake, aren't you?' Lucius laughed. 'Narcissa doesn't know, of course. And I always return to her, so why make her worried with something like this? I only love her. The whores are just... release and relaxation. Luxury. Some of them are quite... sought after. Like famous French concubines in earlier ages.'

'Oh,' Severus said. 'And what makes you think I'd like to go?' Luxury? As if Lucius Malfoy didn't have enough of that in his life.

'My lovely Severus, you haven't had any for nine years, maybe even longer! No wonder you are so tense. You would like to go,' Lucius stated. 'I know just the right one for you: he's a challenge, clever and intellectual too, just what you'd want. Not just a cheap whore, but a well-educated and handsome man. And he's divine in the sack. Since he only takes clients by appointment, you should feel delighted I was willing to first cancel my monthly visit so I could welcome you home, then, as it is, offer it to you. I have to take someone inferior, just to let you have this possibility.'

Severus rolled his eyes. 'And I suppose you expect me to be grateful?' It was typical Lucius, to have the best, even when it came to prostitutes. 'Why only once a month, if he's so gorgeous as you say?'

'Because he is not a slave. Because he has other customers who pay as well as I do.' Lucius reached for his glass and downed the last of his brandy. 'And he is quite fierce. I like that. He won't be against catering to your... special needs, if they are still as I remember them.' Lucius bent down, his lips brushing Severus' ear. Severus jerked. 'He'll love to make you crawl for him before he takes you like a dog, rough and hard, making you scream when he rams into you. You still like it, don't you?'

Severus closed his eyes. He barely remembered how it felt to be taken like that. He let out a shaky breath. 'Lucius, please. Don't.' Severus' cock stirred at the thought of the nameless whore, knowing exactly what to do to make Severus cry and beg and come. God, yes!

'I thought so.' Lucius straightened and held out a hand. 'Let's go.'

 

They Apparated directly into a large hall, expensively furnished and with lush, multicoloured tapestries on the walls. They seemed to be in a large Victorian London house. A House-elf popped up and took their cloaks. It bowed courteously and asked 'Is Sirs going upstairs?' The small creature looked at a wide staircase leading to a second floor. 'Is Mr Malfoy's day!'

'We are. And you may fetch me Mr Wood, if he is available.' Lucius dismissed the House-elf with an arrogant look.

'Wood? Oliver Wood?' Severus wondered exactly what had happened to the people who had fought against the Death Eaters. Lucius had told him in his few letters that most of the Order members were either dead or in exile; those who still wanted to stay in the wizarding world were either arrested or put to labour for the new world order. Severus wondered if Oliver Wood was working in a brothel willingly. The boy had been utterly gorgeous, no wonder he could earn a living pleasing high-ranking Death Eaters. Severus decided to ask. 'Is he here... by choice?'

'Most are. They can leave, of course, but they will have to leave the wizarding world as well. Their wands will be broken, and they will no longer be allowed near our settlements. Those who stayed... we like to keep an eye on them and, well... former members of the Order... we can't let them have proper jobs and mingle with decent wizards and witches. Mr Wood earns his ticket to stay in professional Quidditch by working here. It is physical exercise, he likes that. It beats being in Azkaban, Severus.'

'You ban them from our world but you can fuck them, the Muggle-borns. Is that it?' Severus was getting increasingly annoyed. 'This is just as bad as the laws against other sentient beings from Fudge's time.'

'Severus, we are doing the House-elves a favour; they were never interested in being set free. Centaurs and Werewolves and Goblins... they all have their place beside us now; they are after all magical beings; a part of us. As long as they are not of Muggle ancestry, of course. But enough of that.' Lucius smiled and put his arm around Severus' waist. 'Let's go have some fun, and celebrate.' Lucius clapped his hands and ordered Champagne brought upstairs when another elf appeared. 'Come,' he said and pulled Severus with him. 'Let's go get you laid.'

They stepped into a large room; a combination of a bedroom and a sitting room. A fire was lit and made the room a bit too warm for being dressed, which of course was the purpose of it. The walls had a warm yellow colour that went well with the dark mahogany furniture. Two large, but elegant regency chaise longues and a sturdy coffee table was placed in front of the fire. In one corner, a giant four poster bed with beautiful dark brown velvet curtains took up quite some space. In the opposite corner, a desk was placed, looking heavy and solid. Severus had an idea why. The room was lovely and warm, and looked nothing like a brothel.

'Is that you, Lucius?' A well-known voice asked from an adjourning room, maybe a bathroom.

Severus froze. No. No! Definitely no! He turned, maybe he could leave without having to face...

The door opened and a half-naked Oliver Wood stepped in. 'Professor? Oh, Merlin, it is lovely to see you! Why... how?' Wood sent Severus a bright smile, full of honesty and charm. The beautiful young man looked like a Greek god: Quidditch had emphasised what Wood already had and, normally, Severus would have been more than interested. As it was, all he was interested in was getting out before his suspicion was confirmed.

Behind him, Lucius moved. 'Moony, how lovely to see you. You have to believe me when I say our brief meetings lighten up my life!'

'I live to serve,' The man called Moony replied in a tone that was just about as honest as a fake Christmas tree. 'But I see you've brought another guest today? Feeling kinky, since you asked for Oliver, too? Maybe you'd like to introduce me to your friend?' Moony's voice was honey-sweet and seductive.

Severus wanted and then didn't want to turn around to see if it really was whom he though it was. He wanted to find out if the voice belonged to a man he both hated and then not. He wanted to... not do what Lucius had offered him. Severus turned slowly, his black eyes almost burning from the contempt he felt towards the man who had named himself Moony. Suddenly a cruel smile curled Severus' upper lip. Here he was, the werewolf, in the service of Death Eaters, bound to be their whore, their... plaything. To be everything Severus knew Remus Lupin would hate. The brutal truth of what Remus Lupin was now, and would ever become, shone as a beacon, a bonfire, and the pleasure that knowledge gave Severus was poorly hidden in the triumphant smile he sent the fallen Order member.

'I think I'll have Oliver. I do not touch animals,' Severus said, his voice low and cold.

Across Lucius' shoulder, Severus had the pleasure of seeing Lupin's golden eyes turn sad. It was as if all light disappeared from them by Severus' words. Clearly, the wolf had learned something, but he was still a meek sheep, a pathetic puppy, angling for accept. Or maybe he was just used to decent people insulting him for his trade, since he didn't protest. But the expression of defeat and sadness bore itself into Severus' mind, denying to leave. Severus' face turned even more disgusted. It was supposed to feel good to see Lupin debased, but it wasn't really. Not really.

Lucius looked at Severus, neutrally. 'We treat Moony with respect, Severus. He has done nothing to you today.' The knowledge of what the wolf had actually almost done, those many years ago hung unsaid between them. Lucius knew precisely what Lupin had done; since it was in Lucius' arms Severus had cried his fear and humiliation out after the incident.

'Very well,' Severus sneered. If even Lucius was acting as if the bloody creature meant something, Severus didn't want to have anything to do with this. 'Is there another room,' he asked, his voice still rough with anger. 'Oliver?' Severus had no intention letting the only time he was actually offered someone as handsome as Oliver Wood to go to waste. He was so angry and disappointed that sex would help getting over it. There would be no crawling or submission to anyone, because right now, Severus wanted to thrust his cock down Oliver's throat so roughly and deeply the boy couldn't breathe.

'Of course, Professor. If you'll come this way,' Oliver said, smiling. He held his hand out for Severus to take.

Severus didn't hesitate. He wanted to get away from this: the hungry look in Lucius' eyes, and the odd defeat in his former enemy's. He followed Oliver into an adjourning room; a proper bedroom, luxurious and warm.

Oliver pulled him out of his thoughts. 'What is your pleasure?' Oliver let the half-open robe he had been wearing slide over his shoulders. 'I always daydreamed about you in Potions class.' Oliver looked at Severus with gorgeous cornflower eyes. 'You looked so strict and... hot.'

'Rough,' Severus said, almost croaking. 'I like it rough.' He didn't say he usually liked to be the one who got it rough, since all that mattered now was to come in Oliver's beautiful mouth and to forget about what was happening outside. Also, Severus honestly couldn't imagine how he would ever be able to let somebody as sweet as Oliver demand anything from him.

Slowly, Severus unbuttoned his trousers. He was slowly becoming aroused by the thought of Oliver's moans and cries; by the thought of his semen flooding Oliver's mouth.

'No Champagne, I take it,' Oliver said, and knelt down in front of Severus, clearly appreciating what Severus was doing. The boy was definitely professional, and a perfect actor. 'Give it to me,' he whispered, seductively, licking his lips. 'Down my throat.'

Severus lost it. He grabbed Oliver's hair and almost before the boy had opened his mouth, Severus thrust in deep, moaning loudly at the sensation of a warm, hot mouth and Oliver's surprised gasp. Yes! Merlin, yes, it felt good! He pushed in again, and Oliver clearly knew what to do, grabbing Severus' hips to prevent him from being too brutal. Oliver sucked and licked as well as possible as the large cock moved between his lips. Severus moaned, unable to show any kind of stamina.

From outside the bedroom, Lucius cried out. A loud growl was heard, then there were more moans and cries and something that sounded as if one of the sofas were turned over. Remus Lupin certainly had learned something that made him do a proper job if he could make Lucius cry like that. Lucius' demand that Moony should fuck him harder was the last thing Severus heard before he came in large splashes in Oliver Wood's delicious mouth.

Maybe it had been a mistake to turn the offer of Remus "Moony" Lupin's body down?

 

**Friday, 2nd May 2008 - Pulling the Wolf's Tail.**

It hadn't taken Severus long to find a house. He didn't want to live in his Muggle house; he had let an agent find Muggles stupid enough to rent it for an obscenely large monthly sum when he left for Bulgaria. The Manchester area was "posh", the estate agent had said. Severus had no idea what that meant, although he knew the meaning of the word. All the houses in the street looked like dung, and the canal still smelled like rotten seaweed _and_ dung. Posh, indeed. Severus hated the house, but it had been _his_ , and a place to live before the war. Luckily, the Muggle tenants wanted to stay there, so Severus didn't care to return. The house had too many memories attached to it, and most of them bad. His childhood and the Dark Lord's many demands - none of it Severus wanted to think about if he could help it. When he considered returning to a British wizarding world that was running rather smoothly and more to Severus' taste than before, he had been reluctant. Was he seen as a traitor or a hero? Very soon Severus realised he was regarded with something akin to awe: the wizard who had done so much for the Dark Lord, even sacrificed his life for their lord. Lucius, of course, knew better; they had never kept secrets from each other. Lucius had still offered Severus a powerful position, although it had taken him years and quite a few Owls to convince Severus to come back. Severus hadn't replied to them for a very long time. _We are going to rule our world together_ , Lucius had said. _We both know you'll end up in Wizengamot sooner, rather than later. We've long waited for this._

Since Severus was neither particularly picky, nor wanted to live all year in the flat that came with the job Lucius had offered him, Severus had been up early on his second day back. How long could it take to buy a collection of bricks, really? All he needed was a roof, preferably with some kind of comfortable rooms underneath it, something he could call his own. Something that didn't bring up unpleasant memories of his past. He was returning to a new life, and he wanted new and pleasant memories to go with it this time.

So that spring morning, Severus had a meeting with a wizard who sold the Minister of Magic's new right hand man an old wizarding cottage, complete with thatched roof and a well-kept rose garden. The house in question was hidden away nicely in the outskirts of a small Welsh village; easy enough to hide for Muggles, and in Apparating distance of both Severus' work, and the Ministry in London. Severus thought the house looked like an English village cliche. Nevertheless, he liked it and looked forward to spending his holidays there in relative peace and quiet, without the threat of being assassinated by either the Order or his fellow Death Eaters.

The purchase of a house had lured Severus' thoughts away from the events of the previous day. Only when he Disapparated in stages to get back to Malfoy Manor, and hence had to stop in Diagon Alley, Severus' thoughts revolved around the both pleasant and not-so-pleasant aspects of his first meeting with the wizarding world in years. He was to Disapparate, but his mind was churning: alluring pictures of a naked Oliver Wood with Severus' cock in his mouth threatened to interrupt his concentration. As Severus as little as any other wizard wanted to show up in a Splinched condition, losing one or more body-parts on his way to Salisbury, he decided to take a glass of Firewhisky at the Leaky Cauldron before he continued. He could always wank at the loo, if necessary. It felt a bit as if the slight taste of sex he'd had (although it was more like Oliver had had the taste) yesterday had awoken long forgotten and suppressed urges. Severus was - to say it mildly - needy.

Severus slammed down his second Firewhisky. The first hadn't helped at all. He still saw Oliver's pretty face and his lovely lips, and regretted he hadn't had more stamina so he could have buggered his former student senseless. As the warmth of the second glass spread in his stomach for then to evaporate directly into his brain, Severus felt a tiny bit annoyed that Oliver's face suddenly disappeared, and all he could think of was Lucius' cries and moans and whatever it was bloody Lupin had done to him. All he could think of was golden eyes and that willow-slender, yet lean-and-muscular-in-the-right-places body Lupin had. All Severus could think of was Lupin's long brown hair that had fallen over his naked chest in heavy, shiny waves, and how it would feel to have-

Severus pushed his chair back angrily. Lupin was nothing but a Dark Creature. A cheap whore who serviced men for money, a bloody werewolf who bent over for anyone, just for a few Galleons. Damn it! Severus swayed slightly. He hadn't had any breakfast and the Apparition had taken its toll as well. But he wasn't drunk, not at all! It was just two glasses of Firewhisky, and just because he hadn't had any for years (neither sex, nor Firewhisky), it didn't mean he wasn't able to stomach a glass before lunch. Severus decided it was all Lupin's fault! Severus also concluded that Apparating to Wiltshire was a bit too far to go, instead he could just as well use the Floo back to that brothel so he could give Remus Lupin his uncensored view on werewolves and on Remus Lupin especially!

 

A House-elf opened the door. Severus didn't ask for permission, just stepped inside in the marble-tiled hall. 'I want Remus Lupin,' he said coldly. Now.'

'Is no Sir of that name,' the elf postulated.

'I was here yesterday, and Lupin most definitely was here,' Severus growled. 'Now fetch him!'

'But...' the little creature looked scared. 'Here is no Mr Lupin, Sir!'

'Mr Moony, then. Tall, slender. Brown hair.' Severus was getting increasingly desperate and decidedly loud. 'Get him, or I'll find him myself!'

 

Upstairs, Oliver Wood looked at Remus Lupin at the noise from downstairs. 'Do you think it is who I think it is?' he asked and looked at Remus with something akin to hopelessness in his eyes. 'I knew it was trouble when Lucius brought him here. Snape's not... it was either this, or he'd have fallen in love with me on the spot, deciding I needed to be rescued.' Oliver waved with one leather-clad hand. 'Should I stay, or can you manage him? Should we call the guards?' Oliver stood, pulling his Quidditch uniform close. 'I'd rather not be late for practice.'

Remus just smiled. 'I know him, Oliver. Just go. He needs to shout and accuse me for being a monster and now also a whore. When he's done yelling at me, he'll feel better and he can go home, continuing to hate me, safe in his little cocoon where animals such as I, and whores such as you, are not welcome.'

'Well,' Oliver said, 'it most certainly sounds as if you know him, and not for the pleasant aspects in his character. He's really an arse. But a damned sexy arse, despite his grim disposition and foul mouth.'

'True,' Remus grinned. 'Not to mention him being ugly as sin. I am not even sad to find out he's still alive. I had a crush on him once, something I'd hoped would... become something.' Remus didn't look forward to a confrontation with Severus, but he wasn't afraid of him. He had never been. If he were the slightest afraid of something concerning Severus, it was that the feelings he had once held for the sour man would flare again, only to be met with cold disdain. 'Off you go, I can handle.'

'Sure? I know you have issues with... you get a bit... er-'

'Promise. You know I have dealt with things like this, even on full moon's night.'

'Greyback.'

'The self same. Nothing can be worse than he, Ol.'

'Just play safe, Remus. The wolf wants out'

'Always. I have always played safe.' For a moment, Remus considered giving up that rule, when it came to Severus Snape.

 

Remus took a deep breath. He could do this, like he had told Oliver. He had gone through so much, swallowed his pride every time he had swallowed a Death Eater's cock, but he was alive, and so was his son, even in this screwed world of theirs. He could manage Severus Snape's unpleasantness for ten minutes, until the man had shoveled all his insecurity and prejudice off his mind. Remus couldn't even manage to be angry Severus had showed up on a day where he didn't take any clients. Snape was an emotional mess.

Remus plastered his most accommodating expression on his face, pulled off the old, soft robe he was wearing and grabbed a white, slightly transparent robe; one that left very little to imagination. If Severus regarded him as a whore, Remus knew how to use that facade as a weapon. The true Remus Lupin would not be allowed outside to play. He shook out his hair, licked his lips and walked down the stairs, his hips moving seductively underneath the white silk.

Remus Lupin had disappeared.

This moment, he was Moony; the highest paid concubine in the wizarding world; the Minister's favourite; an artist when it came to seduction and pleasure.

'Severus, back for more already?' Remus' voice was softer than the thin silk he was wearing, filled with golden promises of the deepest pleasures. 'Unfortunately you have come at an inconvenient time, but I'll be happy to-' Remus licked his lips, '-have you... at the first free date I have.' Underneath the acting, Remus was getting angry. How dared the man show up like this? How dared Severus look at him as if he was something smelly somebody had dragged in under his shoe?

Severus glared at the man who almost slithered down the stairs. How in Merlin's name had Lupin learned to move like that; as if the wolf inside him, all muscles and elegance, directed his movements. Lupin looked like a predator, a sleek, dangerous animal. Severus snorted haughtily. Lupin was no better than a mindless dog, rutting against other people's legs. Only Severus could not take his eyes away from Lupin. He had benefited, obviously, from being fucked. He wasn't as thin and the haunted, scraggy look was gone. Severus didn't want to admit it, but the thin robe emphasised Lupin's lean body in a way that made Severus even more angry. Furious. And very, very horny.

Again, Lucius' moans echoed in Severus' mind. To think his friend had let the beast touch him, that Lucius wanted to sink so low as to frequent a prostitute when he had Narcissa. A prostitute whose most attractive feature was that he was a beast and a werewolf! Anger and disgust and need mingled with the alcohol Severus had just had, and his mind let out precisely what it wanted before Severus managed to stop himself. 'Upstairs, Lupin,' Severus demanded.. You have a free date today, if I am not mistaken.' Suddenly it was so clear what he wanted: he wanted to humiliate the bloody whore, he wanted to see Lupin wag his tail for money, to make sure Lupin felt even worse than he supposedly did already. Yes. That was exactly it.

Remus tried to remain passive, gentle. It was hard. The wolf was just there, beneath his skin, and even at daytime, even this time of month, close to new moon, the moon felt like a magnet, trying to drag out the beast of his body. 'Severus,' he said softly. 'I only have clients every other day, as is my right. I am not a slave or a servant you can demand anything from.' He had reached the end of the stairs and was now standing in front of Severus. The man smelled slightly of Firewhisky, something that explained his awful behaviour, although Remus had never suspected anything so ordinary as alcohol could make Severus loose his self-control. 'I am sorry, but you will have to come back another day.'

'I have money,' Severus sneered. 'And you are selling your body, aren't you? Anyone who wants to can shove his dick up your arse, and you are just going to take it and say "thank you"!' Severus was getting annoyed. This wasn't at all going the way he wanted it to. How could Lupin be so damned arrogant and haughty? Severus took a step closer, straightening up. He looked rather intimidating.

'You are wrong, Severus,' Remus said calmly. 'I may sell my favours when I choose to, because it is the option I have if I want to stay with my son in the wizarding world, but I - my mind and person - am not for sale. This is my day off, and I have done you a favour, being courteous enough to come down to greet you and explain to you how things work when I could just have my guards and the House-elves dismiss you for your rude behaviour.' Remus had problems keeping the wolf quiet, and he was sure the soft look was gone from his eyes.

'Call it what you like,' Severus sneered. 'You are a cheap whore, and no fancy robes or marble-lined houses can change that. Anyone can make you take it, as long as they have Galleons!' Severus had worked up quite a rage. 'And since I know you, you probably like it to lie there, limply, and just obey. God, you are so _pathetically_ weak, Lupin!' Severus' black eyes held as much anger as Lupin's golden ones.

Something snapped inside Remus. The wolf took over, and for a moment the fight was so hard that Remus almost lost any control he had. Now he managed just to take two steps and push Severus up against the wall. 'It is my sodding _work_ , Severus!' Remus roared, and grabbed Severus' robe so hard he ripped open a seam. 'What I do for Galleons has nothing to do with who I am and what I like, neither in life nor in bed!' Remus breathed in deep, trying to take control. God almighty, he had never lost his temper with any potential customer like this. Then again Severus had always been special.

Severus' back had connected with the wall roughly, and he just stood there, panting, his mouth half open. For a moment it made him afraid to see the wolf in Lupin's eyes, and he reached for his wand. Severus pushed Remus in the chest to get him away so he could hex him. 'You're nothing but-'

That was all he managed before Remus grabbed Severus' hands and almost violently pinned them to the wall. Severus dropped his wand. Remus pushed a leg between Severus', then leaning in to bite just where Severus' collar had opened and left a piece of beautiful white skin that called to the wolf in a way that Remus couldn't overhear. 'Don't provoke me like this, not unless you want the wolf,' he whispered and bit Severus, worrying the soft flesh. Severus' angry whimper just inflamed the wolf even more. 'Never, ever, do this again, if you are not willing to let me do to you precisely what I want. Never, ever, treat me like this again, when you are approaching me outside work, or I'll make you regret it.' Remus growled, snarling a wordless threat. It felt so good, so good. Severus reacted exactly like the wolf wished for: there were scents of fear and arousal, and Remus used everything he had to keep the wolf from just... taking. Oh, it would be perfect, Severus would be perfect.

'Let me go, you... you... Dark Creature.' Severus was so angry he hadn't realised how hard he was, how his anger and the slight flicker of fear fuelled his arousal. He moaned. The spot where Lupin had bit him throbbed. He looked into Lupin's eyes and it was like looking into the wilderness.

'You are going to leave my house,' Remus said, his voice cold as ice. 'And if you ever come back here, Severus Snape, I'll do exactly what I have just told you, you will be mine and the wolf's. And just feel secure that no Galleons in the world will ever be able to buy you any of my professional favours, so don't try to make Lucius take you here.' A feral smile graced Remus' lips. 'If you return, you are accepting to give yourself up to me, and you'll find out precisely why I am not letting anyone stick their dicks up my arse, as you so eloquently described it.' Remus let go of Severus and flicked his wand to collect Severus' lost one. 'Get out. The House-elf will hand you your wand when you are outside.'

Before Severus was able to do anything, he found himself outside the heavy (and, he realised a few moments later, heavily warded) front door with an angry House-elf who smacked his wand into his hand before it popped out of sight.

The front door with its shiny dark green paint and polished brass door knob did not get even as much as a scratch when Severus tried out an assortment of hexes on it.

Even later, Severus used some time in his bathroom, cursing and swearing while he wanked, his hand fisting his cock almost violently. He kept Lupin's eyes and hands and the feeling of a rough wall and Lupin's body out of his thoughts until the moment he came; his defences crumbling. Then he saw nothing but the yellow-eyed wolf as he cried his orgasm out against the cold white tiles.

Merlin be damned, what was _wrong_ with him?

 

**Saturday 3rd May, 2008 - The Truth is Never Pretty.**

Severus had been using Saturday working with Lucius at the Ministry. He had to admit the man had actually made something relatively decent out of the mess left after the Dark Lord's death at Harry Potter's hand. Gone were the torture and the dank, dark cells in Azkaban. Gone were the Muggle-borns, although Lucius had allowed some of the most talented to stay; in minor positions, of course. Very minor. Severus was quite satisfied with how things had turned out. Looking at the catastrophe that had been his parents' marriage, it was good to know that mingling between Muggles and wizards was mostly prevented, unless it was for the benefit of the wizarding world.

Severus was going over the lists of marriages and births. Some of the names were known to him, others weren't. His finger stopped next to a known one. 'Female, born to Andromeda Nott, nee Black? Is that whom I think it is?' Severus wondered how Lupin felt about that, last he had heard was that the wolf's cub was raised by his grandmother.

'It was either marry, or leave the wizarding world, Severus. She had a choice. She was a traitor, and she helped traitors. Lord Voldemort would not have given one.' Lucius tapped the scroll with a well-manicured finger. 'We cannot afford to let the old blood dilute. As much as I understand wizarding genetics, I want to keep at least some lines pure. The Dark Lord never understood how important Half-bloods such as you are for us. We need both. Pure and Muggle blood alike. There is just no reason to let all the Muggle-borns in. But we have some. Your former student Miss Granger is now married to Blaise Zabini; he knows how to manage her. She is of course kept in line by magical contracts. Not even she can break those, not that she hasn't tried. She was given a choice, too, and chose to stay. One must admire her strength, if not her blood.'

Severus looked up. Lucius was suddenly promoting marriage between Muggle-borns and wizard-borns? 'You mean...'

'I do. We need them, Severus. The Dark Lord never understood it, and I didn't either - for some time. It is true what the old fool at Hogwarts said: that our pure lines need new blood once in a while, no matter if I like it or not. I can assure you I do not. I do not want them here, or at Hogwarts. Muggle-borns are abysmally without culture. Ignorant of our traditions. So we... sort, since we have to if we want to survive, and let our magic survive. We tolerate them - if they serve us well. Them and their supporters.'

'Like Remus Lupin?'

Lucius laughed. 'You really never got over what he did to you? No, I suppose not.' Lucius pulled his hair back, looking searchingly at Severus. 'One might say you should be content now. Mr Lupin's life has not always looked this way; he hasn't always been wealthy and allowed the relative freedom he has. The first four years, before I took over... he was nothing but a street hooker, except he was not allowed to leave Knockturn Alley and the abysmal lodgings he had there. The Order members were not popular with our former Minister. Those who didn't flee ended up in Azkaban, apart from Lupin. The former minister thought it was amusing to let Lupin live like that, like a stray mongrel. Lupin did it willingly, though. His son lives here. And Mr Lupin is still bound by the magical contract he signed when I pulled him out of the abysmal whorehouse he was working at. Before he was chosen to be one of the Ministry's... playthings.'

To Severus it sounded more like blackmail. He didn't say so. Lupin had done well for himself: the large house in Notting Hill was a vast improvement from a room in Knockturn Alley. 'But,' Severus said, 'he's a werewolf?'

'You've noticed? He is, but we do not hold old-fashioned prejudices against them. In fact, it was one of the reasons we found him erm- interesting enough to let him out of Knockturn Alley. As for the werewolves in general - with Wolfsbane - and we do provide it - the Pure-blood werewolves are useful members of society. And some of us find it to be a turn-on, you know, that Mr Lupin is... feral at times.'

'Like Greyback?' Severus looked ill. He wasn't in doubt exactly who had found Mr Lupin to be attractive, if he were to judge from how much Lucius had liked what Lupin did to him during their visit at the brothel. Obviously, Lucius seemed to have a werewolf fetish.

'Well... Fenrir is a special case. Personally, I wouldn't mind if the man suddenly dropped dead, and he knows I am going to make sure he will if he even once indulges in contaminating any of our children'. So many accidents can happen, and Fenrir knows they will.'

Severus found it to be slightly comforting.

Lucius reached over the table and mussed Severus' hair, something that earned him a dark glare. 'I wish you had come back earlier, Sev. But I do understand why you didn't want to. Some might have... misunderstood your involvement with the Order before I corrected their lack of comprehension.'

'Don't call me that.' Lucius was still an intolerable fop at times and Severus glared at his friend. 'And there was nothing to misunderstand.'

'Of course not.' Lucius smiled. 'As for your pet name, I admit you might have outgrown it.' He began to roll up the crinkling, dusty scrolls. 'Are you joining us at the Manor for dinner? I think we have worked long enough to call it a day.'

Severus agreed. It was almost dark outside, and he felt tired and old. 'No, thank you. I think I need to go home. I... didn't sleep well.'

'Tomorrow, then?'

Severus nodded and went to find his cloak.

 

It came as a bit of a surprise that Severus found himself outside Remus Lupin's house once more. He had meant to Disapparate to Wales, but his mind had obviously decided otherwise. He took a deep breath and tried to determine whether he had all his limbs with him. They seemed to be there. Except for his brain, apparently. Yesterday's episode with Lupin didn't help to lessen Severus' anger and the underlying feelings he was unable to suppress. Damned, he hated Lupin!

Severus decided, since he was here anyway, that he could as well tell Lupin precisely what he thought of him and his idle threats and his continued presence in the wizarding society. Wasn't it Lupin's "working day", as he had called it? A nice euphemism for the day when Lupin offered up his arse to anyone with a few Knuts to pay for it. It was _disgusting_!

He knocked, hard, waiting for somebody to let him in. It was business hours for the werewolf whore; the light from many candles shone warm and welcoming from the windows above him. The door was opened, this time by Oliver Wood.

'Professor, what a pleasure to see you.' Oliver's smile was just as welcoming as the candle light. 'I...' Oliver hesitated. 'Moony cannot see you, he is... occupied at the moment. If...' The smooth mask seemed to slide off Oliver's face for a moment. 'Professor, Remus told me... You cannot see him, he says, unless you agree to the conditions he has set.'

Severus clenched his fists. How could someone who was for sale set any rules? How could they dismiss Severus when he wanted to frequent someone that clearly belonged to the Ministry? 'Conditions,' he spat. 'How is it that the likes of you are able to set conditions?' Severus was losing his temper.

'You really don't understand, do you?' Oliver said quietly. Severus felt oddly moved by the sadness in his voice. 'If you swear to behave and leave without a word, or even an attempt to speak to Remus, I'll try to make you. If you want?'

Severus tilted his head and studied Oliver Wood for a moment. No, Severus didn't understand, he had no need to. But he looked at Oliver again, at the beautiful young wizard in front of him. Why had Wood ended up here? Realising he actually wanted to know, Severus nodded. 'All right. I promise.'

Oliver held out his hand. 'Hand over your wand and come in, then.'

 

The small room was dark and almost empty. Only a comfortable leather sofa stood in front of something that seemed like an enchanted window. Severus realised it was a one-way mirror. Oliver gave a sign Severus should step closer. As Severus did, he realised he was looking directly into Remus' - Moony's - room. Severus' eyes widened and he had to sink to be able to breathe. Oh, Lord!

'Yes, beautiful and arousing, isn't it?' Oliver whispered. 'If one doesn't look too close.'

Severus was so busy staring he didn't pay much attention to Oliver's words. Moony was indeed at work. On the floor he had a kneeling Lestrange, hands tied up, moaning and crying. Severus couldn't see which of the two brothers it was, they were too alike for him to tell them apart. Rodolphus, probably, since the hair didn't have that dark red tinge Rabastan's had. There had been a fight, judging from the deep, bloody scratches that both Moony and Lestrange had on chests and faces and backs. Moony had clearly won, something Lestrange seemed to appreciate quite a lot.

Severus had to admit that Lupin looked fantastic. His brown hair that had grown long was shining and fell like a heavy mane around Lupin's admittedly handsome face. The candle light made the hair shine with golden and tan highlights, emphasising the striking amber of Lupin's eyes. Lupin had his hand buried in Lestrange's hair, pulling it hard as he took the man from behind. Lestrange's mouth was open, and he was lost in the pleasure Lupin gave him, fucking him so hard his whole body was slamming against the low pouffe he had been thrown over. Lupin reached down and used his nails to make bloody scratches down Lestrange's back. The man screamed and came while Lupin was telling him how good he felt, how tight and lovely he was, how he loved to fuck him.

Entirely frozen on the spot, Severus couldn't move. God almighty!

'Look at his eyes,' Oliver said.

Severus did. For the first time he looked, really looked. And he understood. Now he understood. Lupin's eyes were dead, as if the man wasn't there at all. As if the body was making the moves, but the mind was somewhere else. There was no Lupin in there, no wolf, no Moony. No Remus. Only an actor who performed for money and survival for himself and his son, knowing he was lucky to be alive. How was this any different from what Severus had done for the Dark Lord; trying to survive in the maelstrom of war and hatred? Just like Lupin, he had performed. Severus had done worse, though, since he had not brought people pleasure, but death and torture, albeit he had managed to save some. However, he recognised the expression. It was the same expression he had worn for years, hidden under masks, real or mental ones.

Severus looked away from the scene in front of him, suddenly ashamed of himself. 'I'm sorry,' he said, honestly apologising to somebody for the first time in decades. 'I'm sorry, Oliver.'

As he left to Apparate home, he swore he would never come back to see Oliver Wood or Remus Lupin again. If there still was a Remus Lupin left to see.

 

**Sunday 4th May, 2008 - Insanity.**

Severus wondered whether he was going insane. It was a theory he wouldn't entirely dismiss, since working so closely with Lucius and some of the other high-ranking Death Eaters had stretched Severus' patience thin to the limit of snapping. Some of them were annoying enough to drive him bonkers. Lucius hadn't, however, done too badly, but there were indeed one or two of his closest employees who needed to be... not employed. Severus had had it. He shook his head, left Lucius' office, informing Lucius that it was Sunday, and he had expected to have the day off.

Severus went outside. He needed air, needed to walk the restlessness out of his body. One step took another as he - hidden by a charm - walked through the Muggle streets, from Kings Cross, along Regent's Park to Bayswater. How he suddenly appeared to be standing outside the house he had sworn he would never go back to was quite incomprehensible.

Looking at the dark house, so vastly different from when Lupin and Oliver had their, hm, _office hours_ , Severus wondered what Lupin was like when he wasn't working. If he was exactly as short-tempered and dominant as Severus had experienced him two days ago. Maybe it had just been a rare bout of anger. Or maybe Lupin had really changed? Severus admitted to himself that he was tainted by his former occupation as a spy. So he was curious about Lupin. Very curious. His sudden growing comprehension of Oliver and Lupin's situation hadn't made the curiosity lessen. The only thing that made Severus slightly anxious was that he couldn't put a finger to what it was that made him unable to stay away. He _hated_ Lupin. Why this interest in his person? Severus didn't understand.

So, for the fourth time in just as many days, Severus Snape was standing outside a high-class brothel asking to be let in. The House-elf who opened the door was the same that had denied him access last time, or so he thought.

'I want to see Mr Remus Lupin,' Severus demanded in a tone that didn't leave room for refusal. 'Now.'

'Folly will fetch Mr Wood,' the elf said, and disappeared. Maybe someone had instructed it not to debate with visitors, especially visitors who were Severus Snape. Some minutes passed before Oliver appeared. He was wearing a dirty Quidditch uniform and his hair was messy, as if he'd just come home from a game.

'I didn't think you would return,' Oliver said, without preamble. 'You seemed to understand.'

'I do. I think I do,' Severus replied, uncharacteristically subdued. 'I am not here to... I have come to ask Mr Lupin if he could spare half an hour to talk to me.'

Oliver sent Severus a small smile. 'I wouldn't count on it. It takes something to make him angry, a task you managed beautifully. But since you are asking this politely, I think you already know that.'

Severus didn't say anything. Oliver had a point.

'I'll ask. But don't get your hopes up.'

'Thank you, Mr Wood.'

'Oliver. After all you've had your cock down my throat. It somehow constitutes some kind of familiarity between us.' Oliver grinned and sent Severus a wicked smile. 'I wasn't acting when I said I had fantasies about you in school. That one was the real thing. If it hadn't been for Quidditch, I'd have made sure to have detention with you at least twice a week.' Oliver winked and ran up the stairs, showing exactly how fast and fit he was, leaving a scent of sun and sweat lingering in the air.

Severus had the decency to blush.

 

It took about ten minutes before Oliver returned. His face was serious. Severus assumed Lupin had denied to see him. Well, at least he had tried, which was more that could be said about the idiotic werewolf. Severus huffed.

'He says,' Oliver said, 'that you know the conditions already. He agrees to see you, but,' Oliver paused as if he was repeating something in his mind, 'only if you are willing to agree to them. Otherwise you'll have to leave.'

Severus considered his situation for a moment. He had to see Lupin, and if Lupin wanted to play rough, Severus could manage. After all he had endured the Dark Lord's Cruciatuses and torture. If Lupin thought he could get back at Severus by making him his slave, he'd be the wiser very soon. Nevertheless, Lupin seemed to have grown a spine, and well... curiosity killed some cats, but not this one. Severus nodded. 'Tell him I accept,' he said, stubbornly.

Oliver just stared. 'You are aware...'

'Aware of what, Wood?' Severus snapped.

'Just be careful. He is not the same calm person you knew a decade ago, and whatever it is you have promised him, he's going to take it. The wolf makes him, er- impatient.'

'Fascinating. It is not as if I can't handle the puppy.' Severus didn't like the way Oliver looked, but he was sure Lupin wouldn't be a problem. They just needed to talk, that was all.

'Please, Professor. Moony has an... unpleasant appointment tomorrow, and he is not in a good mood. Promise me to tread carefully.'

 

No matter Severus had promised Oliver Wood he could handle Lupin, he realised he might not be able to keep that promise. Oliver was right. Remus Lupin had changed. Severus knew that already, but any doubts were eradicated as soon as Severus opened the door to Remus Lupin's flat. It wasn't the room Lucius and he had visited. This was obviously Remus' private flat. It reflected the man as Severus knew him before, though: furnished with sturdy mahogany pieces, bright, lively colours and a few paintings, some of which even seemed to be Muggle. Lupin sat in a low, modern sofa, legs up, dressed in Muggle jeans and nothing else. His hair was tied back in a pony-tail. For a brief moment, Severus wondered how it would feel to loosen the ribbon and run his fingers through the shiny hair.

Remus looked up when Severus walked in. 'Close the door, please.' he said softly. He hesitated, waiting until Severus had done so. The man looked slightly nervous. 'Oliver told you my conditions? That you were mine to do with as I please, if you choose to stay here?' Remus wanted to speak with Severus, ask him all the questions that had popped up since the former professor had visited the first time. Only Remus wouldn't have Severus treat him like a doormat. That time was long gone when Remus Lupin just took what was dealt. That was the only thing that had improved in the wizarding world. Werewolves were respected. Feared, yes, but still respected. Since half the Ministry's employees regularly ended up in Moony's bed, the notion that werewolves were no good had vanished slowly but surely. Some even seemed to appreciate the wolf's aspects. Often loudly, and in not so many words.

Speaking his mind, Remus said, 'Then you know what to expect. You either agree or leave, Severus. I am not your whipping boy any longer. What will it be?'

'Why?' Severus asked. 'What will it gain you to treat me... like that? I saw you with Lestrange. How little you... wanted to...' Severus had forgotten he shouldn't be here. He had forgotten he didn't want to participate in the wolf's idiotic games, and he had forgotten there was a time when he'd rather have died than to let Lupin touch him even with a ten feet pole. All coherent thought disappeared at the sight of the naked chest and the tight jeans and Lupin's confident pose. There was this annoying voice in Severus' head screaming, 'No!'. He ignored it. The only sounds he could recall in his mind was Lucius' pained cries and Lestrange begging for more. Severus wanted to know what the difference was between that and what Lupin demanded of him now. Severus wanted more of the rough wall and the wolf staring at him. What he didn't want was the knowledge that Lupin's eyes went dead and distant behind his back when... if... Oh god!

'Go away, Severus,' Remus said politely. 'I am sorry, but I am not talking to you if you are not agreeing to my conditions.'

Severus suddenly felt desperate. He had counted on a bit of fighting, a few explanations, and then try to give some kind of veiled apology and leave. This wasn't at all going the way he wanted it to. 'Please, Lupin? Just one question. I promise to leave if it is not...' Severus didn't know what to say. Lupin just watched him, looking jaded and tired; the professional mask slipping over his face again.

'Very well. One question. Why, you ask? Because you insulted me.' Remus' bored expression changed, and a look of longing replaced it. 'Because I want something... someone who knew me... before. Because you need to learn we sometimes have to do things we don't want to do - if you haven't already learned that lesson. Because I at times want pleasure given to me, not just taken from me.' Remus wasn't even sure he understood it himself. He felt hungry. Not for food, those times when he was willing to do anything for the next meal were forgotten. No, he was hungry for sex, for comfort, for tenderness. Food and Galleons he had, but the rest... he didn't count what was going on downstairs as sex. It was mere fornication. Work. He even had spells to fake a release. Severus... there was so much between them that this could never just be for Moony's talents in bed. Hate, yes. But it was still better than the sound of Galleons being dropped on a nightstand. It was true. Love and hatred... if he couldn't have one, the other would at least be true, without pretence.

'But... you hate me? And I most certainly hold-' Severus stopped. He realised the moment he had looked into Remus' eyes and seen emptiness had changed something in the way he regarded Lupin. Severus took a deep breath. What did he have to lose? Sex? It wasn't as if he'd had much of that before. Status? Hardly. Anybody of importance had been buggering Lupin, no matter it was mere business transactions. There wasn't that much to think about, apart from the inevitable humiliation of taking back twenty years of carefully nurtured contempt. And Severus could leave, if things didn't go the way he wanted them to. There was always that. Severus nodded. Maybe he needed this, because even if it felt wrong, it felt right too. Like a challenge. Maybe he had just missed living on the edge. 'All right, Lupin,' he said. 'I accept.'

'Good. And for the record, I don't hate you. I'd not have set conditions like these if I didn't want you to agree to them, Severus. Just so you know.' Remus smiled. Even if it wasn't close to full moon, he felt as if he was ready to crawl out of his skin. Usually, Oliver would have offered, just to bring a friend relief. But this was better, much better. The wolf wanted the fear and the arousal, and Remus... he wanted to search for that spark he had once felt. All in all, a pleasant deal. If Severus could be tamed a bit. 'Have you ever agreed to something like this... before?'

'Like practically being owned by somebody and jump when he tells me to?' Severus sent Lupin a wry smile. 'No, never. The Dark Lord and Dumbledore... they always asked me nicely.' Severus grimaced. 'What do you think, Lupin? Being at the Dark Lord's beck and call? This can't be half as bad. I trust you are not trying to either kill me or sacrifice me for the greater good or even get me a tacky tattoo? I am not going to do this, if you insist on tattoos.' Severus suddenly found an odd sense of humour in this. The situation was simply too absurd not to be amusing, at least a little.

'Not right away, no. I am not that fond of tattoos myself.' Remus had to pause to hold the wolf reined in. His brain tried to process the fact that Severus Snape had just agreed to be Remus' toy. It didn't make sense. However, he thought he had seen a need in Severus' eyes as he had him pressed up against the wall, and there had been no doubt how Severus' body had reacted to being handled roughly. But that the man actually had the bollocks to allow himself to give in to it - that was impressing Remus more than anything else Severus could have done or said. Nine years was a long time, and it had been a long time, too, since Remus was easily impressed or intimidated with anything or anyone.

'Do I have any say in this at all?' Severus asked calmly. It was as if a feeling of relaxed contentment had settled over him. It felt as if he had given in to a long dormant craving he had been suppressing for years; the need to be ruled and still be his own person. He didn't have to decide for himself when he was here, didn't have to worry (much), just do what Lupin told him to. If he was to judge by what he had seen until now, it wouldn't be that awful.

'No. If you decide to leave before I say you can go, you will not be allowed to return. That is the only choice you have,' Remus told Severus firmly. There would be no testing of limits in that direction. 'Do you understand?'

'I am not a retarded idiot, Lupin. I am very much capable to understand a simple sentence.' Severus was sneering. What did Lupin think he was?

'Good.' Remus' mouth pursed in an arrogant smile; a quite uncharacteristic expression, even for the jaded werewolf. 'Then I suggest you get over here and kneel in front of me.'

'Have you gone nuts? Not in a mil-'

' _Severus_. Now! You do not want the wolf to fetch you.' Remus could feel the beast inside him wanting out, wanting to rip and tear and take and dominate. Remus agreed wholeheartedly, he just preferred a slower pace. Remus shifted on the sofa, straightening up. 'Come here.'

There was something in Lupin's voice that made Severus' body react. Fear of the wolf that Lupin threatened to unleash, of course. But it was as if a flush of pleasure flashed through Severus, too, making lower parts of his body wake up. Merlin, if Lupin could make Severus hard just by talking to him. Oh bloody hell! Severus took a step - maybe one of the hardest he had taken in his life. Did he really want this, Lupin's dominance? To give up himself to a man he didn't know, didn't like, didn't want? The answer was yes. Severus was no coward, and he hadn't had a decent challenge for years.

Severus took another step, then another. It seemed as if this dominant Lupin had a way to overrule any sensibility Severus had ever been in possession of. Severus' heart was pounding as he took the final step and paused before he sank down on the floor, gracefully. The carpet was soft, and so were Lupin's amber eyes, not at all like the empty expression he had when he was... working.

'Good,' Remus said. 'I think you may have a reward. Oliver tells me you like it rough. Is that true?' Not that Remus really was in doubt, because Severus would never have reacted the way he had done in the hall, not to mention now, had he not had a desire for 'rough' and 'dominant' and 'hard'. As Severus hesitated, Remus' look became more feral. The wolf was not satisfied with the human's submission. 'Answer me,' Remus growled.

'What do you think, Lupin? I am letting you do this because I'm in love with you? Have you fucked your brains out already?' Severus glared up at Lupin. He was not going to stand for this a moment longer, no matter how aroused he was, or how tempting Lupin looked. He wasn't going to kneel, either. He put a hand on the sofa to get up, but didn't manage before Lupin had grabbed him hard and pushed him, face down, onto the sofa. Severus didn't manage as much as a word before Lupin was over him.

'Oh no, Severus. But I am willing to assist you in getting your brain fucked out, if you don't mind.' Remus moaned as Severus moved and the rough wool of his robe rubbed against his nipples. Remus slid his fingers down Severus' shoulders, over his arms, until he could entangle them with Severus' thin fingers. Remus undulated slowly but rather roughly against Severus' well-formed arse. Remus wouldn't mind to have his cock inside it very soon. Severus fought weakly under Remus' body. There were bad things and good things about being a werewolf, and the extra strength it gave Remus definitely was a benefit now. 'I'll make you obey, Severus,' Remus growled. 'I'll make you scream and come, just like you wanted to.'

'Gerrofme!' Severus tried to get up from the sofa but couldn't. He hadn't known Lupin was so strong. He yelped as Lupin ground his erection against his arse, a hard cock slipping between Severus' cheeks, only separated from his skin by thin layers of fabric. Arousing images of what Lupin wanted to do to him floated through Severus' mind, and he wanted it so much, too, but there was no way he could let Lupin know. Maybe Lupin understood, because suddenly there was a growling voice; a ghost of hot air against Severus' ear.

'You are free to go any time you want to, my Severus. But there will be no return. Is that a risk you want to take?' Remus bit Severus' ear, letting his tongue slide in to lick its shell.

The No! Severus let out was quite a bit louder than he had intended it to be. In fact, he hadn't intended to let it out at all.

'Stop fighting me,' Remus said. 'You'll get it rough later, but not now. Right now I just want you to give in. Let the wolf get what it wants. Don't make me release it, Severus, because you are not ready for that yet.'

'I can take anything you bloody well can dish,' Severus snapped. 'I am not made of glass.'

'More like barbed wire and steel.' Remus kissed Severus' cheek from behind. 'But I am known to be able to let even metal melt. Give in, Severus.'

'I am still here,' Severus groaned, fighting back, mostly for the show of it. He could feel the determination to get up and out disappear more quickly than ice under the spring sun.

'I've noticed,' Remus whispered. 'Now straighten up and unbutton your robe.' He wanted to touch Severus' skin. He wanted to see if he could replace the expression of reluctant need on Severus' face with pure lust and abandon. The wolf was roaring. It was impatient, but Remus managed to push it back. He didn't want to hurt Severus for real. He wanted him to come back for more since it was the only chance Remus had to see himself, the real Remus Lupin, reflected in somebody else's eyes. It wasn't just about dominance and lust.

'Let go, then,' Severus said, accepting Lupin's demand. Lupin pulled him up and let go of his hands. Severus fumbled with the small buttons, slightly apprehensive. This hadn't gone the way he had planned at all. He had wanted to be relatively reasonable, and all he got out of it was to kneel on the floor for a bloody werewolf. Severus' cock reminded him there were pleasant aspects, too. He managed the buttons, and his black robe and the white shirt underneath it hung loosely from his shoulders.

Remus put his hands underneath the robe, pushing it down Severus' arms. Severus made a nice gasp, inflaming the wolf. 'Shhh,' Remus said. 'You are going to like it.'

Somehow Severus wasn't in doubt. He wished he could see Lupin's face, though; the thought of lifeless eyes and the mechanical way Lupin had taken Lestrange hadn't left him. 'Lupin...' he tried, 'I...'

' _Remus_.' Remus leaned in and kissed Severus' neck. 'I am Remus here. Not Lupin or Moony. Remus.' He kissed Severus' neck again. There were large scars on it on each side. Remus licked one of them and Severus groaned.

'Remus.' Severus managed to say the word neutrally. He breathed in deeply. Lupin would make him beg for this, he knew already. 'I want to look at you. Please?' It was odd, because a few days ago, Severus would have preferred Lupin's back. Or nothing that had to do with Lupin at all. Only now it mattered, Lupin's need and accept. Severus had been a tool for too long not to understand how it felt to be used. He wanted to be sure neither of them felt that way.

'Stand. And take the rest of your clothes off.' How odd. Remus had thought Severus was too shy or too angry for them to be face-to-face. He watched as Severus obeyed, almost numbly disposing of his boots and underwear. Remus looked appreciatively at Severus. He was thin, a bit too thin, but slender, almost lanky. Not bad at all. Severus' cock was thick and long, beautiful. Remus suppressed a desire to lick it. Not today. Later. If Severus decided to come back. 'Sit down on the sofa,' he demanded. 'Pull your legs up and open yourself to me.' Remus said the words as if he saw it as a mere formality; that Severus would obey instantly. He wasn't as sure as he sounded. The possibility was there, that Remus could push too far, and Severus would get up and leave. Remus didn't want him to. Both he and the wolf alike liked the prospect of having access to Severus' body.

Severus did what he was told but it cost him a lot to keep the calm surface. To push away the voices that shouted at him that he was debasing himself, that Lupin was his enemy, that this was wrong, wrong, wrong. Another, smaller, voice asked if it was wrong, why did it feel so right? Severus couldn't answer that, and it made him able to obey. He blushed. It was hard to expose oneself when one was basically shy. He managed, hooking his arms under his legs and spread them. The reward came instantly. Remus' eyes were definitely not dead and indifferent. The feral expression was that of a hungry beast and, for once, Severus appreciated it. There could be no doubt Lupin wanted this.

Lupin reached for his wand. 'First, I think I am going to play with you,' he said huskily. 'Make you ride my wand until you are so aroused you want to scream.'

Severus bit his lip. He could feel his opening quiver. Just the thought of Lupin pushing his wand in there made Severus want to cry out and offer Lupin anything he wanted!

Lupin cast a spell. Severus gasped loudly as the wand was pushed inside him. It was slick and not hard at all, and the wand vibrated, gave off an almost electrifying sensation that seemed to spread inside him. 'Oh. Ohohoh!' Severus couldn't hold back little moans. He moved a little, rotating his hips so the wand moved inside him. Oh! Oh bloody Merlin! Then Remus began to push the wand in and out, slowly fucking Severus with it. Severus' groans became louder. Remus played with him, moving the wand around, letting it brush over his prostate, then rotating it to widen Severus' channel. Severus had no idea for how long Remus had been tormenting him. 'Remus!' Severus cried out at last, damned close to coming.

'Not yet, Severus. When I tell you to, not before.' Remus smiled. He liked to hold so much power. He loved to see the expression of deep concentration on Severus' face. The intensity. With the self-control the man had, Severus would make a wonderful toy to torment and give pleasure and release.

'Ca- can't.' Severus' voice was shaky, ragged with moans. 'Please. Please, let me come!'

'No.' Remus thrust the wand in, hard, before he pulled it out of Severus' arse. He knew limits when he saw them. 'You are allowed to come when I come. Not before,' he said, and made it sound like an order. Remus looked down at Severus. As he lay there, with rosy cheeks and his legs wide spread, his hole open and slick, Remus couldn't remember having had more lust for anyone for a very long time. He'd been horny, aroused, yes. He had appreciated all the male beauty he had seen through the years, but no one had been as beautiful or as arousing as Severus, offering himself willingly, for nothing else than what had been between them through the years. For hate and arousal and fear. It was a deal too, but one Remus liked. He leaned in and kissed Severus' inner thigh. 'Ask me for it, and I'll fuck you. Hard. Like you want it.'

Severus closed his eyes and bit his lips. He couldn't beg. He wanted to scream at Lupin, and curse him. He couldn't. On the other hand there was no way he could deny that he wanted it hard, and he wanted Lupin to do it, no matter how much he hated him. Severus suppressed another moan and took a deep breath. 'Please? Fuck... fuck me?'

'Anything you ask for,' Remus said huskily, and pushed inside Severus' tight hole. 'Oh... Severus...' Remus let out a deep growl. The wolf had been patient, very patient, and now it had had it. Remus lost it, happy Severus really wanted "hard". The position was awkward, but a hand buried in Severus' hair made Remus able to hold on, making Severus whimper from the pain. The wolf liked that too. They took Severus hard, the wolf and the man, fucking him ruthlessly. Remus, halfway drowning in the sensations, reached up and pulled Severus into a kiss, biting and sucking and taking his mouth as well, not caring whether Severus kissed back or not.

It didn't take long. Remus had nobody to please but himself, and it was a relief to let the wolf rut and fuck and spurt into Severus' tightness. 'Come,' Remus moaned and kissed Severus again, tasting the deep moans he let out as he, too, came in large splashes over Remus' naked chest.

They slumped together, breath damp and loud in the silence. Remus leaned his head against Severus' shoulder. He could feel Severus' breath like warm puffs in his hair. He felt alive. For once, he felt alive! Remus stroked Severus' cheek slowly, could barely reach it with a thumb, but he was too satisfied to even move his hand. His mouth was close enough for him to kiss Severus' collarbone. It made Severus stop breathing for a few seconds. Then Severus nuzzled Remus' hair, letting out a deep sigh.

'We have gone insane?' Severus asked, making it sound more like a statement than a question. 'Or maybe someone cast a lust spell?'

Remus thought about it for a little. The risk was there, that some unknown wizard out for revenge had bespelled them. 'Yeah,' Remus just said. There really was no way to deny it, no matter the reason for such a spell. 'But if you don't mind, neither do I.'

'I... don't.' Severus moved a little to get more comfortable. He still had Remus' cock inside him, and he realised he definitely didn't mind. Not when the man had given him this immensely satisfying orgasm. His relaxed state made him unable to keep his defences up. It was as if Remus sensed it and he, too, moved, somehow making them end up in each others' arms on the sofa.

Severus really wanted to protest. Really. He decided he could do that later, when it wasn't so damned pleasant to have strong, warm arms wrapped around him. Severus considered their common insanity. Was it true when he told Remus he didn't mind? He wasn't sure. It was disconcerting at best, that he had fallen in bed with a man he disliked so intensely, and even feared at times - not that anyone could ever make Severus admit that. But Merlin, the sex had been good!

Severus' eyes were heavy. Remus whispered something and a soft blanket hovered over the sofa for a moment before it flapped down to cover the both of them. It was nice that the sofa was wide enough for two. However, Severus knew he should get up and leave and never return. In a minute he would, he told himself. As he drifted into a relaxed sleep - the best he'd had in years - he mused over the fact that he had returned to the wizarding world to rule. He was the adviser for the Minister for Magic. He was to take over the position of Headmaster of the most esteemed wizarding school in Europe. And now he had given himself up to a famous concubine werewolf he despised. If he stayed.

Severus didn't think fate could be more sarcastically surrealistic than that.

 

**Monday 5th May, 2008 - The Bitter With the Sweet**

For the second time that day, Severus had to leave Lucius' office to find a loo where he could wank. He was sore, and every time he moved, he was reminded of what Lupin had done to him. It was hard to concentrate about books and lists and plans for half the wizarding world and its institutions when one longed for a slow, rough fuck up against a wall. Against any surface, that was, but Severus was partial to walls if he could decide the location: being slammed up against cold bricks and have Remus' thick cock shoved up his arse... the thought was so much more interesting than budgets and books.

The day had been torture. Every time Severus changed in his chair, he could still feel how hard Lupin - Remus - had fucked him. When he stood and the robe swished around him, the fabric slid over places where the lingering pain of sharp bites had painted Severus' skin in dark-coloured bruises. When he sat, his underwear made him feel naked, rubbing over his skin. When he spoke, he could sense a roughness in his throat, as if the cries that had left him yesternight had been torn from him. Words scratched like sandpaper, grating roughly. Severus longed for Lupin's creamy-soft kisses to soothe his mouth.

The memories would not leave him alone. He tried hard to ignore them. It didn't help. Wanking did. It took Severus only a few strokes to get close to climax as soon as he had found a fitting cubicle. He closed his eyes and imagined Remus behind him, or on top of him, inside him before he came, wishing he was back in the house in Notting Hill and Lupin was ordering him to strip. It was humiliating to feel so needy!

Severus swore wild horses couldn't drag him back to Remus Lupin.

It wasn't necessary, either, to summon any horses. Just after Severus had finished his work and stepped outside the Ministry a quick Apparition took care of it - faster and with less commotion. As he stood outside the house, he made a mental check list. Did he still hate Lupin? Check. Did he still fear werewolves? Check. Did he still want Lupin to stay away from him, and preferably die by falling into the same greedy portal that had taken Black?`Check. Severus made another account. He still wasn't a coward. He still supported Lucius' way of doing things. He still hadn't received an Owl, informing him that he, by mistake, had been sorted into Slytherin, when he should have been placed in Gryffindor. Everything seemed to be in order in Severus' life. Things hadn't changed at all.

Apart from the minor, tiny, incredibly insignificant fact that Remus Lupin somehow had discovered what made Severus tick, and there was no chance in the world Severus could stay away if there was a slight chance he could get more of Lupin and of what the man had given him.

Oh, there were probably wizards enough who would agree to have Severus at their feet. He had even tried. Several times. It hadn't worked. Only Lucius had what it took to make Severus feel safe in his submission, but Lucius had married, and that was the end of it. Until last night, Severus hadn't been able to let go of himself enough to plunge into his deepest desires. Not until Severus had seen the wild beast look out at him from Lupin's glittering eyes. Not until he had found safety in Remus' arms.

Severus thought it was possible to both hate and want at the same time. That, he had tried too. She had died, and that was the end of it too. Almost.

 

Remus moaned loudly as the man on top of him impaled himself on his cock. Thank God for erection spells and potions! Remus closed his eyes, pretending it felt fantastic. 'Damned, Amycus! You're so good,' he managed, pushing up in the man's arse. He arched up, careful not to scratch the customer. He scared easily, Amycus. While Moony was doing his work, one hand working Amycus's cock, the other caressing one substantial thigh, Remus was busy planning what he wanted for dinner. He let out a deep moan, again careful not to let it sound like a growl. Amycus only dared come for Moony's services during new moon, and not even then did he let go of his fear of the wolf. Remus had often wondered why the chubby little man came at all. Maybe to impress his colleagues. Remus, on the other hand, wasn't impressed. Appalled was more like it. Moony didn't care, he just performed. At least Amycus had no odd wishes like being dressed like a House-elf and getting his hands ironed. That was a comfort.

Remus decided that a nice omelet with tomato salad on the side would suit him fine. He let out some more moans and moved his hips a bit faster, synchronising the movement with the tugs on Amycus' prick. Remus hated to do Amycus. If turn-off had a name, it would definitely be "Amycus". Luckily it didn't take long before the man's piggy face contracted in a grimace, making Moony close his eyes and let out another moan and a husky, 'yes, so good!', whispering a spell to fill Amycus's arse with a semen-like fluid that had no origin remotely close to Remus' cock and bollocks.

Remus plastered on a soft smile to send Amycus. 'You are so...' There were no words that didn't feel like a lie, and Remus was an accomplished liar. '...wonderfully tight.'

Amycus grinned, his stupid face shining.

'I'll let some of the boys take care of you,' Moony smiled. 'They fought over who was to take a shower with you.' That was true, sort of, apart from the fact that the five young men who worked downstairs together with Oliver had been debating loudly who were the lucky ones to avoid it. One of them had been impolite enough to mention manatees in connection with Mr Carrow's name. Remus hadn't been able to find it in his otherwise kind heart to disagree.

Remus used some time in the shower too, trying to wash off the smell of another man's sweat and the feeling of being tainted.

 

The one good thing about having Amycus as a client was that Remus had most of the evening to himself. He didn't have to stay up late to entertain with anecdotes or his knowledge of Dark Arts. He didn't have to recite poetry or let an adventurous wizard eat strawberries from his body. So Remus had put his feet up, eaten the delicious omelet the House-elves had prepared, poured himself a glass of port and begun reading "The Wizarding Werewolf - Fur for the Future". The relative peace lasted only until Folly showed up and announced that, 'Sir is outside. Mr Snape is outside!'

'Oh,' Remus said and put the book down. He honestly hadn't counted on ever seeing Severus again, although he had silently hoped he would. Severus had disappeared without a word, before Remus had woken up, in reality violating the agreement. Remus had been more disappointed than relieved at the sight of the empty side of the bed. 'Ask him to come up, will you?' Remus had no illusions left or any modesty, for that matter, when it came to being naked. Nevertheless, he buttoned his jeans, found a dark brown cotton tunic and pulled it over his head. He thought it over for an instant, then loosened his hair and shook it out, making it spread like a soft curtain over his shoulders.

Remus wondered whether he needed to see a healer tomorrow since he was actually worrying whether Severus would find him attractive or not. He managed to arrange himself casually in the sofa before Severus stepped through the door.

'I didn't think you would come back,' Remus said softly when Severus stood in front of him. Remus didn't want to be a liar or to pretend anything; he did that far too often when working. He was tired of lies. His whole life was build on them. 'I hoped you would,' he added and cocked his head, waiting for Severus' reaction.

'I am not a coward,' Severus said. His eyes were burning with need.

'I know. I didn't think so, either.'

Severus said nothing. He felt like a schoolboy before his first kiss. He wanted this - indeterminable this - so much, but had no idea of where it was going. Remus seemed to be just as clueless.

'Come,' Remus said. After all Severus knew what he had agreed to.

This time, Severus didn't refuse. He just slid down in front of Remus. He moved like a line of a particularly beautiful line of poetry, or maybe like a bird in flight, hovering on the wind before it decided to land. Remus found it elegant.

'You realise it is my working day?' Remus said.

Severus nodded.

'Why did you come?' Remus wanted to know. Severus had come, despite he knew Remus might ask him to leave.

The black eyes were desperate. 'I couldn't not.'

'Severus,' Remus said solemnly. 'I have had another man today. It is what I do for a living.'

A flicker of something angry, possessive flickered through Severus' eyes. He still didn't say anything.

'I don't think you should come here on those days. I...' Remus didn't know if he wanted to continue that sentence. He did anyway. No more lies. 'It is not always pleasant, handsome men who visit me. I have clients who leave me... disgusted. Unclean.' Remus closed his fists. He didn't want to think about it. It had been worse, much worse, before he became Mr Moony of Notting Hill. When he was "you there, suck me off" in Knockturn Alley. There had been no choices, then. At all.

'So you don't want me?' Severus' voice was icy. 'I don't crawl prettily enough for you?' His head snapped up, anger building inside him.

Remus recognised an angry Severus when he saw one. 'You think this is just about you crawling for me? Not that I don't appreciate it, in fact, you on the floor is possibly the most arousing sight I can think of.' Remus smiled. Moony and he agreed wholeheartedly on that one. Remus licked his lips. It felt a bit foreign to be the one who was able to make demands, to ask for his wishes to be obeyed, but Remus knew how much he needed it. He couldn't have sex now, but he couldn't let Severus leave, either. 'I do want you,' Remus said. 'You, Severus. Not because you are able to perform a certain task I give you.'

Severus suddenly looked insecure. It wasn't just because... because Remus wanted to decide and have and take? Remus actually wanted... someone. Severus didn't dare put his own name on that place. He had thought it was just a game. A punishment. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea at all, to be closely connected to a werewolf who had no power and was barely tolerated in the wizarding world. But his need was above any cunning planning.

'I need to feel... wanted,' Remus said, sensing Severus' reluctance. 'That someone wants _me_ , not Moony the whore.'

Severus wanted to say that Remus was no prostitute; say that he only did what was necessary. But Severus' own situation rendered him close to speechless. He wasn't used to feel this powerless. 'Just... just tell me what to do,' he said instead, unable to let go enough to do things by his own volition. He had to feel as if there was no way out. That was the only way he could allow himself what he desired. 'Please, Remus? I want you to.' Severus was wrapped up in the promise he had given Remus: that he belonged to him when he was here. There was no anger or sarcastic banter left. He had left it outside the house. Remaining was only the promise he had given to the man he detested.

'Show me you want me, then. That you are not here just for me to satisfy you.' Remus sounded sad, like the emptiness Severus had seen earlier had taken over his voice.

It hurt strangely. Severus abhorred how the light disappeared from Remus' smiling eyes. He looked into the golden eyes, and he knew exactly what to do. To make Remus feel someone wanted Remus the werewolf. Remus the loser. Remus the human being.

'Come,' Severus said and took Remus' hand as he stood. He led Remus to the bedroom, pulling aside the bedspread. 'Lie down and let me take care of you.'

Remus regarded Severus' face for a moment. There was no betrayal in the man's eyes, no hatred. Remus sighed and slipped into bed, on top of the duvet. He wanted to get rid of the memory of Amycus's body. Anything to take that away. Even to give Severus free hands by leaving it up to him what _taking care of_ meant.

He found out soon. Severus went around the bed, pulled his robe off, and got in next to Remus, clad only in trousers and a thin shirt. 'On your side,' Severus demanded, and moved closer. Then thin arms were wrapped around Remus' body, and a soft kiss was pressed to his neck.

When Remus fell asleep, still fully dressed, it was to the languid rhythm of Severus' fingers, stroking tenderly over his cheek.

 

**Tuesday 6th May, 2008 - Negotiations**

The kiss still lingered on his lips. Remus had kissed Severus like there was no tomorrow, just before he left, and the tingle of it hours after still made Severus close his eyes, lost in the dream of more kisses.

'You didn't sleep well?' Lucius' voice disturbed Severus' daydreaming.

Severus had slept perfectly well, thank you very much, until he had been woken up by a House-elf who demanded his clothes so it could clean them. He had been offered coffee and toast in exchange, and then there had been Remus' kisses. 'No,' he sneered, not wanting to say more.

'We're certainly in a good mood today, aren't we?'

'My apologies, Your Haughtiness, I didn't realise you had begun speaking of yourself in third person.' Severus snorted and grabbed another document.

'Is it your intention to make me regret I convinced you to return to us?'

'Lucius, I already regret it, so stop bothering me unless you want to teach next year's litter by yourself.'

Lucius shook his head and tried to look puppy-eyed. Waste of time when one had eyes the colour of an polished steel. 'Severus... please... don't do that to me. I need you to take over Hogwarts, Alecto is bloody incompetent as Headmistress.'

'I'm so excited I can hardly breathe. Piss off and let me work.'

'Salazar, how I love your kind heart and your mild disposition.' Lucius laughed. 'Don't you think you should take the day off? We've worked even through the week-end. It isn't necessary, Sev, to work yourself to exhaustion.'

'I am going to turn you into a House-elf if you call me that one more time.'

'Go home. Sleep. Come back tomorrow afternoon, and please, bring a better mood.'

Severus muttered a few obscene things about what Lucius could do instead of working. Two or three of those included a goat and a huge amount of lubrication. Severus found his cloak and hung it over his arm as he walked down the corridor to take the lift to the ground floor.

He didn't Apparate home.

 

'We need to talk,' was all Remus had managed to say before his arms, almost magically, were full of Severus. It made it very difficult to speak, too, because Remus' tongue, just as his hands, were very busy. Remus was tasting Severus' mouth, sucking his tongue, nibbling on the thin, yet so wonderfully warm lips. Remus' had his hands firmly placed on Severus' arse, and really had no intention of moving them.

Severus was mostly busy moaning or murmuring small encouraging sounds.

'You've come here every day for almost a week,' Remus managed before he kissed Severus again. It took a while and a few groans before he could continue. 'I have never allowed anyone that, Severus. Now I want to know what the hell is going on.'

Severus prevented further elaboration by shifting so Remus' back was up against the wall in the downstairs hall. Thank heaven one of them had been alert enough to close the front door. Then there were more kisses, and one of them dragged the other close, so close there was no doubt what was hidden in both mens' trousers. 'I have no idea,' Severus admitted and stuck his tongue down Remus' throat. It wasn't as if he was against finding out, though. 'I thought you knew,' Severus said, when he finally thought Remus had been kissed thoroughly. 'I am merely obeying your orders.'

'In a very pleasurable way,' Remus growled, a bit out of air. 'I think you need to get an extra pillow and a toothbrush.' He leaned in and bit Severus' earlobe. It took several minutes before it was adequately chewed and licked and wet. 'Maybe we can find out together? It might not be entirely hopeless to cooperate on doing research for that.'

'Fine,' Severus said and pushed his leg between Remus'. 'As long as you remember I hate you.'

'I am sure you won't let me forget. You're an insufferably high-maintenance emotional fuck-up.'

'Oh, Remus. I love it when you talk dirty.' The sarcasm was so thick one could have painted the walls with it, had they not already been covered with antique tapestries.

'Shut up,' Remus said, and kissed Severus again, not especially less clueless than he was before.

 

They made it upstairs with all their clothes on. When they stepped inside Remus' flat, Severus hesitated. He had made a promise. He couldn't do anything without Remus' permission here. It made him cool down enough to think clearly. Remus was right. They needed to talk. In fact, Severus needed to leave the house, forget about Lupin and never return. They could talk about that.

Remus hadn't been fulfilling men's needs for years without learning one or two things. He did notice how Severus changed the moment he stepped inside. The conclusion wasn't too far away, or too far out. It had happened before that powerful, controlled men had the need for an outlet where they put their power and responsibilities aside. That Severus was one of them, Remus unconsciously knew already from the way Severus had accepted his conditions. 'Not now, Severus,' Remus just said. 'Right now we're just Severus and Remus.'

'I didn't realise I was someone else at times. I am not the one who changes into a monster once a month.'

'Good to know you haven't suddenly turned into a nice person. I am not sure how I would handle that fact.'

'But you know how to handle me when I'm not?' Severus asked the question he hadn't thought he would dare ask.

'It would be my pleasure. And yours. If that is what you want?' Remus entangled his fingers with Severus' and pulled him over to the sofa. 'Please, Severus. Sit down. Do you need a drink?' Remus certainly would like one. He rarely drank anything stronger than Champagne or wine, but a Firewhisky would do right now. Having a talk with Severus regarding sex and what seemed to be mutual attraction spiced up with a bit of loathing... that wouldn't be easy.

'Yes. Firewhisky. With water. And a cold shower.' Severus felt very hot.

Remus wouldn't mind a cold shower himself. He summoned Folly, the House-elf who usually took care of him, and waited until she had returned with their drinks. He pushed his arousal aside for a moment. Before things went further. 'This is insane. You know that already, right?' Remus leaned against the sofa's backrest, his arm resting on it. He turned sideways to look at Severus.

'No, I hadn't figured that out. I usually do things like this.' Severus glared at Remus. 'Do you have to state the obvious, or are you just trying to appear stupid?'

'I'm so glad you haven't changed, Severus.' Somehow it was true. A subdued, subservient Severus was not... Severus. The Severus Remus had once daydreamed about had been much younger, but exactly as prickly and difficult. Remus smiled, and decided to test how far Severus' need went. 'I haven't either - figured it out. As for the changes, I am, as you say, still a monster once a month. A werewolf, Severus.'

'I am not going to be here when it is full moon. I know better. I do not belong to the fraction who recklessly seem to believe werewolves are nothing but housebroken little poodles.' Severus wrinkled his nose. He was well aware of Lupin's status as a Dark Creature and Lupin had to be an idiot if he thought Severus had forgotten.

'I didn't think so.' There was no reason to talk about that. Remus couldn't stop being a werewolf, and Severus couldn't stop hating Remus for being one. Quite a pointless discussion. 'But you still come here every day?'

'So? You still keep letting me in. I am only using you for sex, Lupin. It is nothing but that.' Severus' voice was sharp, as if to refuse there could be other reasons for Severus' daily return to Notting Hill. Also, it wasn't entirely true. Severus had gone without for long, and he didn't _crave_ sex. It was just impossible for him not to go back to Lupin for some odd and obscure reason.

Remus smiled. Yes, Severus most certainly only used Remus for sex. If sex was to hold another wizard through the night without other demands on his body than to caress his cheek. 'As long as we agree on that,' Remus said. 'Since the fact you seem to spend more time here than in your own home, where-ever that is, could make one slightly suspicious.'

'Shut up, wolf. Don't think I'm using all my time here. I have other, more important things to do. I have a school to run, come September. Alecto is leaving and her office's a mess.'

'Ah, so that is what it is. I'm just a source for sex, and unimportant, too. And still you agree to my conditions?' Remus said, disbelievingly. Maybe he had had a weak hope it was... more. Then again, this was Severus. One never knew. 'You realise I can get all the sex I like?' he said, deciding to be true to himself. 'I am not sure I need to do this, if all I get and all I can give is purely physical. However, I don't need someone to fall in love with me. I am fucking other men for money, and it is a situation I can't get out of. I don't want to deal with jealousy and possessive behaviour because there is nothing I can do about the fact that I am a Death Eater whore. I know it is difficult... to have a relationship in my situation, but I miss the tenderness between lo... that is what I want.' 'Tenderness. Friendship, maybe. Care.'

Severus wasn't famous for being slow on the uptake. 'And now you are asking me to be a Death Eater whore's lover?' he asked bluntly. 'I may bring a toothbrush here, but I don't love you, Lupin. I am not sure I even like you. Actually, I'm sure I don't.'

'You get to offend me on a daily basis.' Remus hadn't begged for anything for a long time. He felt like a stray puppy, hungry and alone, when he said, 'please, consider it, Severus.'

'And you get to punish me for my stupidity it would be to accept. I'll think about it, Lupin, but don't get your hopes up for more than said pillow and toothbrush.'

'Since we're talking about punishment...' Remus knew they had to have words about that too. 'I want our agreement to extend itself only to my bedroom or anywhere else we have _both_ chosen to play for some time. Do you understand?' Remus had no intentions of having a human-shaped House-elf, unable to take even the slightest decision by himself. Severus was not his slave and the need for submission Severus had shown would not be allowed to be the center of their attention. 'I can't and won't do that all day, all week. I want an equal partner too, Severus. A companion, not a catamite.'

Severus hadn't thought that far. He had just reacted to the dominance Lupin exuded, without much thought on the consequences. He had been thinking with his dick, and possibly with the part of his brain that reacted to the wolf's dominant behaviour - which was probably why he hadn't been able to keep away from Lupin. That and because of the odd familiarity their life-long enmity had. 'Of course I don't want to be your bloody servant and fuck toy all year round,' he snarled. What do you take me for?'

'Your sunny disposition, and your wonderfully soft attitude?' Remus leaned over and kissed Severus on the sour mouth. Thank Merlin there were things that never changed. 'And I _will_ take you.'

Severus just crossed his arms in front of him, almost rejecting Remus' advance. 'If we're done with the talking?' Couldn't the man just shut up and get on with it?

'Not quite. You are mine, as you promised. But I want to know where your limits are, before we do anything about your attitude and the fact that you consistently have been rude to me.' Remus straightened. They could just as well discuss that as a part of the game. Severus would recognise the slight shift in Remus' voice and attitude. Their play had begun.

'There are none.' Severus didn't look up. 'That is what I agreed to. You can do anything you want. If I want you to stop, I get up, get out and can't return. That is what you said.'

'Manners, Severus. I'd prefer it if you spoke respectfully.' Remus considered Severus' words. It was as if Severus needed a line so brightly and sharply drawn that even a blind man could see it. Remus wondered if Severus really trusted him this much since he dared hand Remus so much power over him. Remus entangled his hand in Severus' hair and forcefully turned Severus' face to look at him. 'Then tell me the three things you'd least like me to do to you.' That way, Remus could have some kind of guide of what to avoid. 'And the three things you'd like me to.' Remus smiled. 'If you ever want to stand up and leave, you will tell me you want out. And it will mean you are leaving and never are coming back. Understood?'

'Yes, Remus.' Severus lowered his eyes. 'I understand.' Severus trembled slightly. Remus knew what he was doing. He was clever. Dangerous. Wonderful. Severus could almost palpably feel the borders and limits of what they were to do and it made him feel safe and cared for. The Gryffindor would never betray his trust; Lupin never wanted to disappoint anybody close to him. Severus breathed in, to enjoy Remus' scent of wood and wilderness, so wonderfully male. Submission was a powerful thing. With a word, Severus could ruin everything. It was perfect. He was powerless and powerful at the same time.

'I am waiting, Severus, and you are challenging my patience,' Remus purred softly. 'I think I need you to stand, and slowly undress while you inform me.' Remus gave Severus' hair a hard tug. 'Up. Now.'

Severus let out a deep moan. He had had a taste of what Remus was able to do, and everything pointed in the direction that told Severus Remus was definitely dominant and forceful enough to manage Severus' lust. He stood, head hanging, almost sinking into himself to find the calm place where he was ready to let go of worries and duties and just let Remus decide for him. Strangely enough, his dislike of the man didn't matter at all. Severus raised his head proudly and began unbuttoning his robe. He looked Remus in the eye, not challenging him, but to convince him of his sincerity. 'I have marks enough as it is,' Severus said. 'Not these.' He let a hand slide over his neck, just above the collarbone. He unbuttoned a few more buttons, exposing more pale, white skin and some still livid bite marks. 'I like these. The pain you give me. But no permanent marks. I belong to no one.'

'You belong to me now,' Remus said, shifting in the sofa. 'By choice.' He was becoming increasingly aroused. It was definitely an odd way to get to know the real Severus. Remus would have liked things to be different, their world to be other than it was. He had learned not to mourn what had been. Instead he wanted to cherish what might come. Severus was more than he could have hoped for.

'For a time.' Severus pulled his robe and shirt open and let them slide down on the carpet. 'As much as I like candle light, I don't like wax. It feels like scabs. I have had wounds enough too,' Severus looked down in that characteristic pose he had had as a young man. The long black hair fell over his face, contrasting the paleness of his skin. He opened his trousers. His erection was long and hard. It had already made damp, dark stains in his pants. 'I don't like to be bound or caged, then left alone,' Severus said. This time it was hard to admit, because it was too close to _I don't want to be left alone_. Severus would never admit that, though. He let his hands fall down his sides, in an almost defenceless attitude.

'Thank you, Severus,' Remus said, letting the soft words express the praise and appreciation Severus had deserved. It was never easy to speak of those things. Nevertheless, it confirmed the strange trust Severus seemed to have in him.

Severus toed his boots off and pushed them away. He looked expectantly at Remus.

'I didn't tell you to stop, did I?' Remus growled, raising an eyebrow, almost a copy of Severus' usual angry scowling.

'No. I'm sorry.' Severus bent his head pliantly, happy Remus wasn't the least lenient. He pushed his hands down his underpants and disposed of trousers and pants in one fluent movement. He straightened up. He felt exposed, bared, vulnerable. He loved it. His cock was throbbing, and a few drops of pre-come had ran down the head, making it glisten. Severus licked his lips. 'I like to be kissed, he said, 'while being whipped or spanked, or just hurt.' He raised his head challengingly, as if to underline that the need didn't make him weak.

'I'd like to do that to you,' Remus said. 'You are lovely to kiss, and I can't wait to have you writhing on my lap or whimpering from pain.'

'Oh,' Severus moaned. He could almost feel Remus' large, strong hands on his skin. ' And I like to... I like to...' Severus had to start again. 'I'd like you to play with my arse. Put things other than your cock up there. Or together with it. Your hand.' This was so hard to admit to Lupin, but it felt good anyway. Severus watched as Lupin's eyes became that feral golden-yellow he feared and wanted at the same time.

Remus could not keep a moan down. 'Yes.' He closed his eyes and rubbed the heel of his hand over his own restrained cock that suddenly felt about twice as hard as it had been previously. If Severus knew how much Remus loved that... to lick and touch and fuck and widen... oh bloody hell! The wolf roared too. It wanted it as well, the scent and dominance it understood so perfectly, when that body-part was involved.

'I hate being naked,' Severus said, appreciating what his confession did to Remus. Right now, Severus held the power. His words were power, too, even if Lupin was his master. 'And I need to be forced to undress. I love standing here before you, watching you watch me. To see how you look at my cock, and realise you want it.' Severus let his voice drop to a husky seductive tone. His voice had always been a weapon, but he knew how to use it for seduction as well. 'I love it when my clothes are ripped off, just because you want access to me. I love to be refused my need to cover up. It emphasises who I am. What you are. Our positions.' Severus slid a finger over his cock, looking at Remus through heavily lidded eyes. 'I like to be fucked hard, naked, by someone who isn't. I'd like you to just pull your cock out of your trousers and demand I ride you, denying me the access to your skin, while you touch mine where-ever you want to.'

'God! Severus!' Remus was losing it! He hadn't thought Severus could be that cruel and sexy and arousing at the same time. Those who thought the dominant partner had all the power could not be more wrong! Remus took a deep breath. He could not allow Severus to get what he wanted right away. If he did what Severus implied he should, he wouldn't have underlined Severus' status. This was a test, no doubt about it. Remus had to punish Severus for questioning his dominance in this way. Remus could always reward him for his pliancy later. This was already going far beyond what Remus had hoped for in regard to Severus' willingness to submit.

'Over the coffee table,' Remus demanded, and reached for his wand. He didn't have a speck of patience left, and a flick sent Severus sprawling on top of it. He made a beautiful, pain-filled moan. Another flick pulled Severus' arms over his head and ropes appeared out of thin air to pull them down along the table's sturdy legs. Remus thought Severus looked delectable, tied up and with his arse ready for Remus to abuse.

Severus lay panting on the table. The polished oak felt slightly rough against his skin. The table smelled of old wood and linseed oil. Controlling his breathing, Severus relaxed. He was almost certain Remus would spank him. He wanted it, to be reassured Remus would be strong enough for him to lean on, through the cleansing pain and the loss of control that would come as well. Maybe not today, but if they were to do this on a regular basis, there would come a day where Remus had driven Severus to the limit. He wanted that too. To let go of everything in the tender and merciless hands of someone he trusted. And strangely enough, Severus trusted Remus. Otherwise he would not have let himself end up in this situation. Nevertheless, Severus had trusted Remus with his life during the war, and this was nothing, compared to that.

Remus moved forward, sitting on the edge of the sofa. He reached out, parting Severus' cheeks. His pink hole twitched slightly. Remus blew a soft stream of warm air over it, and Severus made a small mewling sound. 'Impatient? You are not going to have anything before I am satisfied with your punishment,' Remus said softly. 'When I have made you cry and sob and you have begged me to stop hurting you. Then, maybe, I'll give you what you want.' Remus pinched both cheeks hard, twisting and digging into the skin. Severus moaned.

When Severus' arse was pink from the pinching, and Severus' moans were loud, Remus let a hand fall on one cheek. The lust-filled groan Severus made, made Remus smile. Right now, he could manage his own arousal. He was so focussed on Severus' reactions, on every small change in the way he breathed or sounded or moved, that it didn't matter how much he needed Severus. Then he hit Severus again. And again.

Severus' arse felt so hot and every stroke burned. Once in a while, Remus stopped and slid his hands over the red, warm skin, making appreciative noises, praising Severus for his beautiful skin. Severus had rubbed his cock raw against the table. He wanted to come. He wanted Remus to stop. He wanted him to go on forever. He wanted... something. Severus was hovering on the edge; where pain became pleasure, and pleasure was brutal and ugly and hurt like nothing else. Where the fire burned away all pretence and left only sensation. Just a little more, a little longer. Severus knew it would come. Remus knew what he was doing.

'Turn your head,' Remus demanded, sliding down from the sofa to lie half-way over Severus' tormented backside. 'Turn your head and offer me your mouth.' Remus caressed Severus' one cheek, ready to take Severus further out. All he needed now was a little tenderness to push him over the line.

Severus was sobbing. He hurt so good, and he could feel his control leaving him. He wanted to hold on to it, not let Remus see his weakness. It was so hard to let go. He did it anyway, did what Remus wanted, and he stretched, searching for Remus' soft lips.

'So good,' Remus whispered softly, before he kissed Severus deeply, and a moment after hit Severus' cheeks again and again and again, forcing him to moan and cry into the softness of his mouth. The kisses became harder, deeper, more brutal, just as the strokes that were poured over Severus' arse. Remus continued until the sobs were uncontrollable and loud and Severus was begging him to stop.

Remus let the strokes fade in intensity and strength, letting Severus calm down, make the pain bearable. He finally stopped, still kissing Severus' mouth, his neck, his shoulders. Severus was ready. 'Beg me to fuck you,' Remus demanded in a tone that left nothing up for contradiction.

Severus would have done anything Remus had asked him that instant. He was so caught up in sensations that all he could do was to follow what Remus wanted from him, because it meant more pain or more pleasure. Severus didn't care which, he had reached a state where he couldn't tell the difference. He just wanted. 'Please. Fuck me. I want you inside me.' Begging didn't matter either, it was just a way to prolong the endorphin rush. 'Please, Remus?'

'You may have your reward,' Remus said hoarsely, fumbling for his wand. He didn't think he'd be able to hold back for long, no matter how professional he was, fucking men. This had nothing to do with what Remus did. This was real. Severus was real. A word untied Severus' ties, and Remus supported him, carefully helping him to turn until he was on his knees in front of the sofa. Remus sat down again. He locked eyes with Severus. The black eyes were soft and distant, as if Severus was lost in pleasure. 'Look at me,' Remus said, calling Severus back from the haze of pleasure. 'Look.' Remus reached down, unbuttoning his trousers, just enough for him to be able to pull out his hard cock. 'Do you want this?' he asked, again flicking his wand to cast a spell on Severus. 'I think you are slick and ready enough to take it.' Remus put his wand down and held a hand out for Severus to help him up. 'Ride me,' Remus demanded, and that was all he was able to say.

Moaning loudly as he kneeled over Remus, Severus wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. The pleasure was so intense that Severus wasn't sure he could take more. Under him, Remus used a hand to position his cock, and Severus pushed, the oil from the spell dripping down his thighs, making Remus' large hard cock slide up his unprepared channel. God, it hurt so good! Severus' breath came out in ragged little pants, small moans: Remus' name spoken over and over again, like a prayer or a chant. Severus felt full.

'Kiss me,' Remus ordered again. 'And move slowly, clench around me until you make me come. Then you are allowed to move, but not until then.'

'Yes,' Severus just whispered and moved, making Remus' lovely hardness press against his prostate. The small undulations were driving Severus crazy. He needed something to distract him so he wouldn't come too soon. He broke the kiss to whisper his wish against Remus' lips. 'Spank me,' he asked, 'please?'

Remus' only reply was a deep thrust up into Severus' clenching arse, then a hard blow on his sore cheek.

'Yes!' Severus cried out, moving faster. 'Please come, Remus! Please!' The intense pleasure was taking over Severus' mind. 'I can't... _god-yes-more_!' The pain didn't distract, it only fuelled the fire that burned inside Severus' body. He was coming, untouched, by Remus' hardness moving inside him, and with Remus giving him more arousing pain.

It was too much. Remus couldn't hold back, it had been so long since anyone had cared about what he wanted, and how he wanted it. Severus' abandon was the most delicious thing Remus had seen for ages, and the narrow arse pulsating and clenching around his thrusting cock was too good. Oh, so good! Remus let go of Severus' arse and flipped him over, landing him on his back on the sofa; smearing Severus' come over them both as Remus pounded into Severus, growling ferociously before he finally let out a loud cry and felt his bollocks let go of their load, sending large spurts into Severus' arse.

It took a while before any of them were able to speak. Then again, speaking wasn't necessary when there were kisses to be had.

 

**Wednesday 7th May, 2008 - Golden Promises**

Severus woke up to a heaven of soft blankets and pillows. There was a warm body next to him, a lean arm wrapped around his waist. Somebody was breathing against his neck, a slow, relaxed breath. Severus wasn't aware of how he had ended up in a bed. He didn't have to turn to know who was holding him, although he feared thinking about it, since he would have to face what he had allowed himself to indulge in the night before.

He knew he should get out of that bed, pull his clothes on and leave. Only he felt oddly safe in his enemy's embrace. He knew he should feel ashamed. Lupin had asked him to become his lover, and being the toy of a whore made Severus unable to see how he could sink any lower. He wanted so much to get away and forget he had ever set foot in the brothel.

Severus turned a little so he was able to look at Remus Lupin. Lupin had never looked better in his life, Severus was sure. He seemed healthy and almost younger than before the war. Severus did something he had wanted since he had seen Lupin's long silken hair fall over his face for the first time: Severus ran a hand through it, and it felt just as soft as he had thought it would. Like warm silk.

To lie in bed with a werewolf didn't seem less insane early in the morning compared to when one was in the throes of passion. But Severus' determination to leave diminished as he argued with himself whether he should flee or stay. He decided nothing could be undone anyway, and since he didn't want to look like a sodding coward, he could stay a bit longer. The weak connection he had seen between himself and Lupin: the fact that they both had sold themselves because there had been no other way out, made his disgust fade. That, and the sex they had had. Lupin had known precisely what Severus needed and had given it to him. Freely. Just as Severus had given himself freely, after a bit of persuasion, of course.

The intimacy of it was overwhelming. Severus had to remind himself he hated Remus Lupin and the monster he became once a month. Lupin was weak and pathetic and tail-wagging, and for a while, Severus had problems making the picture of Lupin he had in his head fit in with the new Lupin, who was a jaded whore; a respected man, yet prisoner; a dominant, strong lover, yet still kind and soft.

Remus blinked, turning his face so Severus' hand slid over his cheek. 'This is nice,' he mumbled, and snuggled closer. 'You have to leave?' Remus hadn't slept with another man for years. His body was for sale because he had no other choice, but his sleep and his mornings were not. Intimacy was given freely. It had nothing to do with the trade, although Remus had customers he liked, some he even liked a lot. Still, they were not eligible to receive that particular and exclusive gift.

'The Ministry,' Severus said, almost snapping at Remus. 'Maybe another time.' If Severus could decide, there would be no such time. What was happening between them was too intimate, too overwhelming. Even despite the fact that Lupin was a prostitute, and none of them had done this other than to get a bit of sex and tenderness without money being involved. 'I'll be back,' Severus promised, before he could stop himself. What a pity the connection between his brain and the words that left his mouth seemed to be broken. 'I hate you, wolf,' he snarled, just for good measure, and crawled out of bed.

 

Remus was ready to receive his client. He wore a thin robe; dark blue-green silk, emphasising the gold in his eyes. He was lounging in the Regency sofa in his office flat, his bare feet curled up under him, a large glass of Pumpkin juice next to him. Nott's day was never bad, in fact it was usually pleasurable. Most importantly, Nott Senior brought news about Ted who Remus wasn't able to see that often. Through the years, the two men had become as close to being friends as possible, when one's relationship had once been tainted by the exchange of Galleons for sex. Nott, at least, understood why Remus had chosen to stay in the wizarding world. Nott had a son, too.

Nott showed up early, as usual. He had to go home before bed-time to take care of his young children, and of Teddy. The two men embraced. 'How's my son?' Remus asked, eager to hear about Ted's progress as he led Nott to sit beside him on the sofa.

'He's fine. He's going to be a brilliant Auror, like his mother, if he wants to. He looks forward to seeing you at the end of the month. He thinks you're in Guatemala this time. Looking for other sources to refine Wolfsbane with spells.'

'Guatemala, eh?' Remus laughed. 'I probably better read up a bit. Won't want to make him suspicious.' He summoned another bottle of freshly made pumpkin juice, raising a questioning eyebrow at Nott.

'There'll be a day when you don't have to lie... we don't have to lie to him.' Nott nodded. 'Yes, please. Half a glass. It is not I who needs it today.'

'True,' Remus said, pouring the juice. He returned to the subject of politics. 'There are still Pure-blood radicals who think I should have been sent into exile, or even executed,' Remus said. 'This is still better than Knockturn Alley. Lucius is a ruthless man, I presume he only took pity on me for the love I hold for my son. He understands that, I suppose it is his only redeeming feature; that he loves his son too. Maybe one day the fundamentalists won't have power enough to even keep me here.'

'None of us appreciate what they do, Remus. We just want a world without Muggle interference. Not one that suppresses the beings who are here already. You were the enemy during the war, you and your mother in law. She'd been asked to leave, too, had Lucius not come up with the idea of binding you all, either in marriage, like Miss Granger and Andromeda, or like you-'

'-as whores or servants. At least Andromeda is respected and cared for by a husband who loves her.' Andromeda and Remus were never going to like each other, but she was in a mother's stead for his son, and for that, he owed her.

'A husband who hopes she will one day love him back, when she realises I did not take her for revenge, but to protect her and Teddy. Her blood, hers and her sisters, is too valuable.'

'But you still come here for more than talk.' Remus stated that neutrally. He didn't mind Nott wanting more than just discussing politics. What they did was easy, and Nott never made Remus feel used or dirty, despite the strange desires Remus stilled for him.

'You still don't ask me for money.' Nott smiled. 'Or to stop asking you for what I need.'

'As long as I am here, doing other men for money, and you make sure my son is safe and sound? No, I would not tell you to stop.' Remus smiled. In another life, another political situation, they might have been lovers. He liked Nott, who had never really been as deeply involved with the Death Eaters as others. Nott was the only one who was allowed to call Remus by his given name. To other clients he was always Moony, or Mr Moony.

'There will come a day where you can,' Nott said. 'I'll regret it deeply, since you give me what Andromeda can't. Or won't. But I will also be happy for you.'

'If it ever happens. My contract with the Ministry has no sell-by date, as you know.'

'It'll happen. It might take some time, but few listen to the fundamentalists these days. There is a vast difference between idealism and realism in politics. Lucius was always a realist. It'll come, Remus.'

'And so will you.' Remus put his glass down, the sweet, spicy taste of pumpkin juice still on his lips. 'Shall we?'

'Please!'

 

'Do it,' Remus ordered looking strictly at the man on the tile floor. 'Now!'

Nott moaned, his hand stilled and a stream of piss sprang like a tiny, golden fountain and poured down over his stomach and cock.

Remus closed his eyes. A memory of a black-haired, ugly man on his knees interfered with what he was doing. Remus pushed it away. He'd have been extremely aroused and enjoying this immensely, had it been Severus kneeling in front of him. Now he just found it... pleasurable. Fine.

'You are such a dirty boy, pissing all over yourself,' Remus growled. 'You cannot even do that properly. Now I'll have to teach you!' Remus took his own cock in hand and directed it at Nott's face. 'Open your mouth,' he demanded, pulling Nott's face up. Remus let the wolf take over. It liked this. Remus let the beast peek out, since it appreciated this more than he did. 'Take it,' he growled, and let an acrid stream of pumpkin juice-smelling piss pour over Nott's face.

The man groaned, spluttering and coughing, working his own prick hard, as Remus pissed on the face, in the mouth, over the chest and cock. When Remus had emptied his bladder, he kneeled down, holding Nott from behind until his orgasm subsided, leaving a mess of urine and semen on both of them.

A little after - and a lot of soap and water later - Nott leaned against the bathroom wall as he slipped a hand around Remus' body. The shower's warm spray had washed away any remnants of Nott's little perversion (that Remus happened to share) and as usual, Remus allowed Nott to give him a quick hand-job. It was nothing but physical release. Remus had never dared think of Nott as more than a friendly customer. There was a time when that would have meant more pain and frustration. Now it was just fine; Nott was just fine.

It didn't take long. Remus never tried to hold back with Nott; he just enjoyed the warm hand and the pleasurable sensation. It was nothing but that. Again the memories of Severus begging and panting popped up in Remus' mind, and that was all he needed. Remus moaned as he came, barely able to prevent Severus' name from falling over his lips, as he imagined a golden stream pouring down the man's naked body, while his peaceful, upturned face held nothing but grateful submission.

 

It was late before Remus went to bed. As usual, Nott had stayed for dinner, it took time to talk about their children and about politics. It was close to midnight before Remus slipped under the duvet, opened the book he was reading, and let out a deep sigh. Thinking of Teddy always made it more difficult to accept things as they were. Remus knew he was both respected and a prisoner at the same time. He was rich, but he was also denied the aspects of life that made it worth living. A lover. His child. Freedom. Remus rubbed his eyes, trying to make the stinging feeling in them go away. When he looked up, Severus was standing in the door opening.

Severus had a pillow under one arm, and a toothbrush in the other hand. He didn't say anything. He just put the toothbrush down on the chest of drawers, threw the pillow on the bed, and pulled his robe off. His black eyes had an odd light in them.

Remus just looked up at him and pulled the duvet aside. Despite their tainted past, words weren't always necessary.

Snuggling up against Remus' naked body, Severus wondered - not for the first time that week - what the hell he was doing in Lupin's house, in his bed, in his arms.

Remus was nuzzling Severus' ear. 'So you have decided?' Remus wasn't sure what the answer would be. Severus was never easy, and suggesting something akin to a relationship to a man who seemed to deny his need to have one was... disconcerting. It probably was to Severus as well.

Severus let a hand run down Remus' waist. 'Decided? To be a whore's lover? To accept you will never be fully mine in body or mind?' His voice was hoarse. It bothered him more than he thought it would, that Lupin was for sale; that there was a part of him Severus could never have. On the other hand, everything Severus had ever owned had been second rate, used. Why would the only man who had ever offered him anything close to a relationship be otherwise?

'Always the diplomat. I think I've said this before, and I didn't lie, Severus - I _do_ want a lover; but someone who will only ask for what I am able to offer.'

'Yes,' Severus just said. 'I know.' Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. Severus had never had much to give, after all.

 

Thursday, 8th May, 2008 - The Werewolf's Scent

The pain raced through his body, making him arch his back away from the soft white cotton sheets, following the ruthless pull of his nipple. His hands scrabbled helplessly for something to hold on to, finally settling for handfuls of the warm duvet that had been partly removed from his chest. A whiff of warm spring air from an open window contrasted the burning pain concentrated in that one nipple. Severus whimpered in his half-awake state, trying to shake off sleep.

'You are mine. Wake up and kiss me.' The deep growl rolled roughly against his skin, making him shiver and whimper again. His breath became shallow in an attempt to fight pain and sleep and confusion. 'Kiss me, Severus,' the voice demanded again. 'Wake up, lover.'

Severus sat up, half way, so as not to make the pain worse. When he sleepily managed to open his eyes, Lupin kneeling over him, sliding one strong arm around his back. Severus cried out when his nipple was twisted again, more brutally this time.

'Kiss me,' Remus demanded again. It was so good to have this sleepy, defenceless Severus in his power, clearly confused and in pain. Remus found it beautiful to watch. All Severus' strength had gone, and he looked so young and innocent, his whimpers were the sweetest sounds Remus had heard for a long time. Finally, Severus managed to find Remus' lips, and he lessened the pressure on Severus' nipple.

Remus pushed his tongue deep inside Severus' mouth. It tasted of sleep and a bit stale. It was exactly what Remus wanted. Something that wasn't scoured and cleaned and spelled and sodding made-up attractive like every other encounter Remus had with the men who paid him. Instead, Remus wanted Severus' breath and his taste. He wanted to know how Severus smelled in the morning before toothpaste and soap had lessened the scent that was Severus' alone.

Severus' arms made their way around Remus' neck. The sudden and unexpected attack had overruled Severus' usual defence mechanisms. He had been pushed directly into the mindset of a submissive, only allowed to serve his master, guided by the cleansing pain. Severus would have liked to be able to fight back. He also knew he'd have said a few nasty things and left, had Remus not just demanded of him what he took from him now. So Severus kissed back because there was nothing else he could do. He sucked Remus' tongue, offered his own in return, opened his mouth to the wolf, because who else could it be that ruled Remus' brain that instant? The animal-like sounds Remus breathed out into Severus' mouth were more inhuman that Severus cared to think about. Despite his fear of the wolf it made him hard that Remus had such need for him.

'Put your hands over your head,' Remus ordered. 'Keep them there until I allow you to take them down.' Remus rubbed against Severus' stomach and chest, his arse and bollocks sliding over Severus' hipbones, back to make contact with his cock, then over the hollow between ribcage and hips.

Doing what he was told, Severus' eyes followed Remus. He was acting strangely, Remus, as if he was rubbing his own scent into Severus' skin. Remus leaned down, sniffed Severus' armpit, licking the skin and nuzzling the sparse black hair there. Severus let out a whimper and Lupin _growled_. Severus stomach clenched for a second and the old, never-forgotten fear of the werewolf took over. The flush of adrenaline made Severus jerk, and the punishment came instantly as Remus cupped his bollocks, digging his nails into the skin as he pulled them hard.

'I see we need to pay attention to that little phobia of yours,' Remus said, roughly. 'I am who I am, Severus, and if you are staying you are going to live with that too.' Remus lowered his voice, letting out an almost inaudible purr. 'One of my greatest pleasures is to let the wolf have what it wants, because I so rarely are allowed that. It scares quite a few of your fellow Death Eaters, you see. The beast and I share a lot of desires, and since you are mine to do with as I please, you are going to be the target of them.' Remus licked Severus' neck, growling against the skin, nipping at it. 'You can get up and leave,' Remus murmured, darkly, 'or you can keep still when I explore every inch of you I desire. What will it be, Severus?' Remus underlined his words with yet another brutal tug on Severus' testicles.

'I... oh! Please!' Severus wanted Remus to do that again. Pain made it easier to accept what Remus and the wolf demanded from him. Severus spread his legs wider, wantonly longing for Remus rough hands. 'Stay, I'll stay!' Severus didn't use long to convince himself to try to let go of what he for the first time managed to label as his "irrational" fear. There would be no rogue werewolf, just the aspect of it when Remus released his inner wolf and used it to be rough and hard and... oh Lord...

'Good.' Remus kept his hand on Severus' sac, again sniffing at Severus' armpit, relishing the salty scent of fresh sweat before he kissed his way down to the chest. Remus chewed lightly on Severus' hard nipple, until the man was unable to keep still. A tug, more violent this time, on the sac he cradled in his right hand. Severus' moan was loud and made the wolf impatient. A line of rather harsh bites down Severus' flat stomach made him even harder, made him fight the urge to move, despite Remus' command. The mingling of arousal and fear was overwhelming.

Moving around to sit between Severus' spread legs, Remus pushed the long lean legs up. 'Reach down and spread yourself for me. More that that,' he growled, waiting for Severus to obey. 'Open your hole, let me see how tight you are. Push your fingers in and widen your opening.' Remus murmured a spell to slicken Severus' fingers. He wasn't interested in hurting Severus in that way.

Vastly and deeply aroused, he couldn't remember when he had last been so far out (unless one of the previous days with Lupin counted), Severus did as he was told. It was humiliating to let Lupin see everything, to spread open his arse for the man, and it made Severus dizzy with lust. He hated it, and loved it. 

Lupin bent down and licked Severus inner thigh. 'I'd like to stick something large into you,' Lupin murmured. 'I'd like to fuck you with toys and cock. Fuck you 'til you split. But not now. Now you hold yourself like that until I tell you to stop.' He bent down more, again taking in Severus scent, heady and musky down there, but still Severus' lovely, attractive scent, so titillating and arousing for the wolf. Remus studied the slight quiver the stretched muscle made before he stuck his tongue inside Severus' arse.

'Oh God!' Severus couldn't keep quiet, and since Remus hadn't told him to, he let out the cries that would have strangled him, had he been forced to keep silent.

'Like that, hm?' Lupin purred. 'That I lick you in the arse? Have my tongue inside you?'

'Yes! Godyes! Lupin, please! So dirty!' With the pathetic remains of his sanity, Severus wondered if it was possible to go mad from lust.

'And you like that too?' Lupin combined the words by licking the rim before he once more thrust his tongue inside the hole. He licked and sucked and bit for some time, leaving Severus' ability to express anything coherent utterly shattered. Remus considered the cries and the undulating movements Severus made equal to a yes, though. When Severus' moans became whimpers, Remus roughly shoved two fingers up Severus' arse, rubbing over the prostate. 'You are allowed to come,' Remus managed, so very aroused too, 'but only on my fingers. You may not touch your cock.'

Severus' reply was no less incoherent than the rest of the sounds he had let out. He was certain Lupin was trying to kill him with pleasure. Severus dug his nails into his own skin, trying to open himself even more to Remus' ministrations. It didn't take long before the moans Lupin made, and the harsh strokes of his fingers made Severus tense, then come over himself as he was unable to lie still, with Lupin's fingers thrusting inside him.

'So lovely,' Remus growled, as Severus movements stilled. He looked beautifully debauched, with come splattered over the pale stomach. Remus suppressed an urge to rip and bite at the skin, to bite through it. 'You will keep that position,' Remus demanded, expecting to be obeyed. He pulled his fingers out of Severus' arse and put the hand to good use on his own cock. It didn't take long before Remus was unable to keep still too. He thrust hard into his own fist, knowing it wouldn't take many seconds before he'd come. 'Yes, like that, Severus... more... god, you have such a hot arse... open it for me... let me see it... want to shoot my come in your hole...' Remus was losing it, letting out a stream of obscenities. 'Severus!' With a few rough tugs, Remus came, directing the spurts against Severus' pink pucker. It made Remus half way unconscious to see this warm come drip down Severus' bollocks, over his widened hole and his bite-marked thighs.

It took Remus some time to gather himself before he leaned over Severus, finally lowering himself on top of him. The kisses they shared while Remus made sure his come was smeared over Severus' body were sweeter than anything Remus had had for some time.

 

'You are not allowed to bathe until you return,' Remus said and wiped most of the come and sweat off Severus' body with a damp facecloth. 'I want my scent on you.'

'Good Lord, Lupin! I had no idea you were such a... dog.' Severus wrinkled his nose. Even if most of the physical results of their morning fun had been removed, he still felt as if a shower would be less than adequate. Half an hour, soaking in Lupin's large tub... that would do.

'No.' Remus was adamant. He leaned in and sniffed at Severus' neck, relishing in the scent of alpha-male werewolf. Remus was sure no one but Severus and he could catch the slight scent of sex and semen and sweat on Severus' skin. 'You are mine, and I want you to smell like you are mine.'

'Lupin, I have to work. I am going to the Ministry, and I have no intention of being in the same room as Lucius smelling like I've had sex in a pigsty all night.' Severus tried to pull his shirt and robe off, as Remus was trying to make him put them on. At least his clothes were clean, Folly had taken them and put them back in pristine clean condition.

'Do I have to repeat myself?' Remus' voice was turning into an angry growl. 'I've told you what I want. You are free to go, but do not come back here with the scent of soap on you, when I expect my marks and my scent on your body. It is your choice, Severus.' Remus tilted Severus' face up and kissed his toothpaste-minty lips. 'I want you to come back tomorrow, after midnight, smelling like pack, and I'll fuck you senseless for it.'

That was as good a reason as any. Severus pursed his lips, ready to be convinced. He could manage a slight discomfort if the reward was worth it. 'Why do you want... sex? At all?' Severus asked, as he uncomfortably tried to dress. He felt so sticky. 'One would think you had enough of intercourse such as it is.'

'Because it would be to give up,' Remus replied and pushed Severus' hands away, taking over the buttoning of the many small buttons in Severus' robe. 'It would be to let them win, and to be _theirs_ for good. That is why I need you to feel like pack. The pack is mine, and so are you.' Remus looked rather possessively at the man who had given himself up to be used as Remus pleased.

Severus understood. He knew how it felt to give up, and to take back what had been taken from him. 'Since you don't want to be theirs, then whose do you want to be?' he asked softly, looking directly into the golden eyes.

'I'd like to be my own,' Remus replied, just as softly. 'But with the right person I wouldn't be against sharing what little I am able to.' Lupin smiled. 'But come back here, Severus, and I'll show you you are mine.'

 

**Friday, 9th May, 2008 - Politics and Pleasure**

Severus had left the meeting he had been in, surrounded by a charm clumsily made up to hide the scent of sex and Lupin that he was sure clung to him. He was quite certain he didn't smell, but he still felt uncomfortable and - at times - aroused. Lupin had known exactly what he had done when he demanded Severus wasn't allowed to shower until he was back from the Ministry. It was sweet torture, being so close to Remus and still under his command.

Together with Lucius, the older Nott and Adrian Pucey, Severus had made plans for the Muggle half-way house; an institution for those Lucius wanted either in or out of the wizarding world. Severus was surprised to realise that Lucius, aside from his prejudice which hadn't lessened much, wasn't entirely dismissing the fact that Muggles did, in fact, produce wizarding children continuously. That was what the half-way house was for: a home for the children Muggle parents wanted to dispose of because they had no idea how to handle them. Lucius made sure to send them off to France, where they didn't mind the tainted blood.

'It is not so much their genes,' Lucius told Severus. 'It is the fact that they arrive here, eleven years old, without any idea they are wizards. Look at the catastrophe that was Harry Potter and you know how it is when the little ignorant bastards are let loose on us. Same with the intolerable Granger woman, but at least we have her put into her place now.'

'Potter? After all he managed to remove the largest obstacle for you, in your search for power,' Severus had said, briefly considering how his life had looked, had Lily not come from a Muggle family with decidedly odd opinions about democracy and class that didn't go well with the political climate in the wizarding world. Personally, Severus wouldn't have been against being removed from his home before he had begun at Hogwarts. Not at all. He had Lucius to thank for his pre-Hogwarts education, because Merlin knew neither his mother or the man who had sired him did anything in that direction. The best thing Severus' mother had done was to let Severus visit the Malfoys every time Lucius was home. Severus supposed Potter wouldn't have been against living somewhere else, his Muggle family had been more than appalling. There was the tiny problem with the protection of blood and kin, but see where that had got Potter in the end. He was just as dead as the other witches and wizards who had lost their lives in the last battle after the Dark Lord's fall. The Death Eaters had been fewer but stronger, and Potter's demise had been devastating to the other side. Lord Voldemort's death had not evoked the same negative feelings, on the contrary it had helped the Death Eaters fight even harder, led by Rodolphus Lestrange who didn't seem especially broken by the loss of his lovely and utterly insane wife and the megalomaniac wizard she had loved.

Severus dragged himself out of the deep thoughts he had fallen in. He was relieved when he was able to leave the meeting; it had been immensely boring. He went in the direction of the luxurious office down the corridor that Lucius had given him. Half way he passed a tall half-human shape prowling the hall. The man was clad in new flashy robes, dirty and torn in places already. Greyback. Lucius' hunter and executor.

'If it isn't the dethroned headmaster back from the dead.' Fenrir smirked, his yellow canines flashing in the candlelight. He smelled slightly of rotting blood and raw meat.

'Well, if it isn't Lucius' tame werewolf. Lost your collar, little mongrel?' Severus' sarcasm could have cut Fenrir's throat, had it been a knife.

Fenrir stepped closer, then stopped. He tilted his head a bit and breathed in. 'So worked up for a reason, Snape? Angry I got there before you?' Fenrir's face contracted into a mean, feral grimace.

Severus' eyes narrowed. 'Angry you got where? I don't know what you are talking about, but that is to be expected, half-wit as you are.' Severus stepped back, suddenly aware of the werewolf's enhanced senses.

'You reek of Lupin.' Fenrir sneered, then stepped forward to whisper in Severus' ear. 'You are fucking him. I didn't think you had it for werewolves. Maybe you are so deviant you want to know how he cried and wailed when I bit him? Do you pay him to tell you while you fuck him? How close I was to take him and rip him apart? How close I was to fucking his little boy arse. I bet you do! Why else would you have his scent all over you? Like to wallow in your own prejudice?'

Severus went entirely still. A cold rage flared inside him. How _dared_ Greyback? How dared he taunt Lupin's condition like that. Severus felt a possessiveness like nothing else grow inside him, an urge to protect and care for the werewolf's innocent victim. It disturbed him almost as much as Greyback's words. Fenrir Greyback was a sick bastard if there ever was one. The mere thought of what he had wanted to do to Remus as well made Severus feel sick. And he wasn't biased, Greyback was so very wrong! Wasn't he in Lupin's bed without having given much thought to what Lupin was, except when the wolf peeked out to make their sex even more rough? Suddenly, Severus understood what Lupin must have gone through when the filth that was Fenrir Greyback had contaminated him. No wonder Lupin wanted to be in control of things in bed when his life otherwise never had allowed him to. The enhanced understanding of Lupin's situation made Severus more angry. His eyes narrowed, the odd feelings he had had regarding Lupin finally concentrating and beginning to make sense. 'Never turn your back to me, Fenrir Greyback,' Severus said softly in a voice so icy it would have made an glacier shiver from cold. Yes. That was how it was. If Remus could not protect himself against scum like Greyback, Severus would. He had the power, the Minister's support, and he had the ruthlessness Remus didn't. He glared at Greyback, making sure the beast understood Severus did not issue idle threats. 'Because I'll stab you in it when you least expect it.'

'Ah, Snape... so protective of your rent boy. I didn't know you could afford Moony. He's good, isn't he? He sucks cock like no one else. Such a lovely warm mouth.'

Severus paled. 'He would never let the likes of you touch him.' Severus' eyes were narrowing; anyone less ruthless than Greyback would have crumbled at the mere sight.

Fenrir just laughed. 'Do you really think a tight-arsed whore like him has a choice? The Ministry owns the little puppy. He does what he's told, Headmaster.' Fenrir leaned closer, again overwhelming Severus with his stench of wild animal and prey. 'I make him suck me, and he makes me remember. He was six, Severus, and he screeched like a little girl when I touched him. He still does. That's the only reason I like to do him. He's far too old for me. I like them... young. Maybe I can make him take Polyjuice potion next time. I make him do that occasionally. I am sure I can get some hair from his son.'

Severus had closed his fists so hard his nails were cutting little half-moon shaped wounds in his palms. He thanked Merlin for the self-control he had acquired in Voldemort's company. 'I meant what I said, Greyback. Turn your back to me for a moment, and you'll find yourself dead.' Severus let Greyback see exactly how the words had affected him. 'And it is not a threat. I do not threaten vermin, I dispose of them,' he said calmly. 'You are dead, Greyback, but still breathing. It won't last.'

Fenrir just let out a laughter that sounded like a barking hyaena, turned his back to Severus - clearly deliberately - and strolled down the hallway to Lucius' office.

Severus watched him, trying to manage the anger that threatened to make him kill Fenrir on the spot. For the first time in his life, Severus considered planning a murder to revenge somebody he didn't like.

 

Hiding his face in the pillows, Remus was trying not to laugh. It was quite hard, but he couldn't allow himself as much as a giggle. But it was difficult. Really. What wasn't hard was the young man behind him. The selfsame young man had been pulling Remus' hair, then tried to spank him, used a crop with even less success. Remus had about had it, but he was paid, and Draco Malfoy had the Galleons. The customer was always right.

Remus tried to distract himself with the memories of Severus' naked body, and of the things Severus had allowed him to do. It helped a little, and Remus was caught up in his thoughts enough as not to notice anything before Draco gave up, threw the crop on the bed and informed Remus he _couldn't do it._

'What would you like instead,' Remus asked kindly as he sat up, rubbing the spot over his kidneys where one of Draco's strokes accidentally had hit. 'I am sorry if I am not pleasing you.'

'It's... it's not...' Draco looked down. 'You were my professor... I... I can't...'

Remus wondered why Draco was here in the first place. It seemed as if he'd like to be somewhere else. Like Remus. 'Mr Malfoy, it would help if you told me what you'd like; why what we are doing isn't pleasuring you.'

'My father... he...' Draco looked insecure, and the haughty demeanour from when they began the session had disappeared entirely.

Remus turned around, then put an arm around Draco's shoulder. 'Your father sent you here, yes.' Remus had a notion Lucius could be terribly convincing if there was something he had decided others should do. 'Didn't you want to come?'

'Yes. My father... he said I shouldn't get married before I had tried... men. That I couldn't continue trying things out, as soon as Greengrass and I...' He dropped his eyes and sighed. 'He wants me to get more experience.'

'But?' Remus found this so typically Lucius, goading his son into any pleasure available for him. Even if Draco didn't want it.

'Father told me a Malfoy must always be on top, especially in a situation like this.' Draco looked up, his eyes innocent. 'Father says I had to be in charge.'

'Well, your father isn't here,' Remus said, trying not to tell Draco exactly how much his father liked it when Remus was tying him up or fucking him so hard and rough up against the wall the older Malfoy had to have his back and arse healed before he left. 'You are not-' Remus hesitated to ask, '-inexperienced when it comes to sex?' Remus didn't think so, the lovely younger Malfoy had been the target of several marriage-willing girls even before Draco finished at Hogwarts.

'No. Not at all.' Draco smiled for the first time since he had set foot in the brothel. 'I can get any girl I like. I just don't think I share my father's fondness for being in charge. If... I think I might like it the other way around, but I've not tried that. Girls seem to be expecting me to do things.'

'Maybe it has been the wrong girls, then,' Remus said and rubbed Draco's back. 'It is your first time here, and I want you to be comfortable. Would you rather just talk, or would you allow me to suggest something? Something you'd like better than what we've done?'

'You are not going to tell father, are you?' There was an endearing insecurity in Draco's voice that made Remus melt. The boy was gorgeous when he was like that, so sweet and innocent behind the arrogant surface.

'Anything that happens here is between you and me, Draco. Discretion above all. I would be out of business if I told even the slightest thing about what happens in my house.' Why Lucius had interfered with Draco's personal life was beyond him.

'Oh,' Draco said. 'Maybe you could tell father I did what he wanted me to? I'm sure he'll interrogate you about...'

'No. I never tell. Anything.' Remus knew how to keep secrets, and except for the occasions where he had more than one man present, or at the social gatherings he often held, no information was ever exchanged with anyone. Not even with the Minister.

Draco let out a relieved sigh and turned to lie down in the large bed. 'Maybe...' he began, as he looked up at Remus with those fantastic grey eyes, so like his father's. 'Maybe you could just be... the stronger? Like in school, when you...'

Remus wasn't in doubt what Draco was trying to suggest. Seeing the Malfoy heir squirm wasn't exactly appalling. 'Would you like me to tie you up a little?' Remus asked. 'In a way that'll make you able to pull the rope and get out of the ties if you want to? Maybe caress you when you are tied to the bed?'

Draco's eyes widened, and his cock made a nice twitch. 'Oh, yes!'

Ah, success. Remus decided to poke a bit more, to better be able to satisfy his generous customer. 'Do you like pain? Just a little? I can do whatever you like, Draco, but I need to know what your desires are.' Remus smiled, and let the wolf peek out a bit, adding to the slightly dominant stance Remus had taken, leaning over Draco.

Draco sank and his cock was rising to the occasion. 'Nipples,' he whispered, inaudibly. 'I like...'

'Have you ever tried nipple clamps,' Remus purred, knowing Draco was exactly where he wanted to be now. On his back, insecure, waiting for Remus to decide. 'Just a little pain, nice little clamps that pinch and twist your beautiful nipples when I pull the chain that connects the clamps? A pleasant reward when you have behaved like a good boy for me?'

Draco's reply was almost a cry. 'Oh! Please, yes!' He closed his eyes and bit his lips. 'And... suck.. Suck me off?'

'I think I like your suggestions.' Remus let a finger slide up Draco's stomach, leaving a slight red mark where the nail scratched the white skin. He leaned down, his breath ghosting Draco's ear. 'If you need me to stop, or if you feel uncomfortable, say "Hogwarts". Then I'll stop, and we can find out if you need more, or if you have had enough.'

'Hogwarts,' Draco repeated. 'All right.'

'So, since you have been such a bad boy, trying to fool me into submission, I think I'll tie you up now, so you can receive your punishment. Are you ready, Draco?'

'Yes! Please!' Draco's cock was hard as a rock. Remus didn't hide his smile now. 'Grab the headboard,' he demanded, watching as Draco let out the first true moan of pleasure as he did as he was told. Remus grabbed his wand on the nightstand and conjured a rope, commanding it to wrap itself around Draco's hands. He leaned forward and pushed the end of the rope in Draco's hand. 'Pull this if it becomes too much. It'll make the rope disappear,' he informed.

Draco just nodded. 'It won't,' he said. 'I think I'm going to like this.' There were two lovely rosy spots blushing on his cheeks.

'Me too, Draco,' Remus said, smiling at the beautiful young man on the bed. He would. The way he liked a cuppa or a nice stroll in the park, but at least it wasn't revolting. Draco was pretty and obviously submissive. Not too bad for a day on the job. At least Remus wouldn't have to plan dinner or think of the latest book he'd read while he fucked Draco Malfoy. This was one of the few moments where he enjoyed his trade: teaching an insecure young wizard about the pleasures that could be found in dominance and submission, or even in the pain that could be administered - or received - with it. _The eternal teacher_ , Remus mused as he summoned a metal chain with a pair of padded clamps in each end.

Draco looked at him, then at the chain, with eyes wide from lust and anticipation. He kept quiet until Remus licked his nipples, nipping and biting them until Draco cried out, writhing on the bed, pushing his whole chest against Remus' mouth to get more. Remus let go and tweaked the wet, pink nipples. Draco whimpered nicely, alternating with delicious little moans, until Remus was able to pinch him hard; harder, even, than the clamps would.

'Ready?' Remus asked, holding up the chain and clamps. 'If you take this to my satisfaction, I'll do something nice to your lovely cock,' Remus purred and bent down to give Draco Malfoy a small sample of exactly how nice it would be.

The small cries Draco made as Remus put the clamps on him _did_ arouse Remus considerably. Draco Malfoy was just about the cutest thing when he was in a little pain, trying to do what he was told, as to get more of Remus' cunning mouth. Remus wondered if Severus would show up, because when he was done with his client, he would love to make Severus whimper just as nicely. And fuck him. Hard.

Remus shook his head and turned his attention to work. He swallowed Draco's cock to the root and at the same time pulled the chain attached to the young man's nipples.

The cries became loud and, as Remus pulled the chain more firmly, Draco thrust hard into Remus' mouth a few times before he came, babbling something incoherent about masters and punishment. At the height of his orgasm, Remus pulled the chain again; pulling off the clamps, that way adding a bit more pain to give Draco more pleasure. The cries made Remus wish Severus was here, upstairs in his bed, so he could go up there and ram his own cock into Severus' warm and willing body.

Unfortunately, Remus had been quite adamant that Severus wasn't supposed to show up until after midnight. When Draco had left.

 

**Saturday, 10th May, 2008 - On the Razor's Edge**

The clock had barely struck twelve times, announcing that Saturday and the midnight hour had begun, before a loud knocking on the door sent Folly down to let the visitor in.

A tired Severus Snape threw his robe on a Rococo chair in the hall. 'Is he in?' Severus asked, knowing he was stretching Remus' demand by arriving so early. He really hoped Remus' customer had left. It felt increasingly nauseating to think of what Lupin had to do, and the encounter with Greyback had not done anything to ease that feeling. The most nauseating aspect was that Severus understood how little difference there was between what Remus was doing and what he had done: they had both been for sale, although Severus had not been paid with Galleons. And just like Severus had realised very early in his career as a Death Eater, this was a similar situation for Remus: there was no way out of it.

Severus had felt that way too; caught up in the circumstances. Not until Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort had died, there had been a way to break free. Severus had never had a problem finding the necessary hate to cast that Unforgivable on Albus (although Severus would have preferred not to become a murderer again), and he would happily have used it on his other former master. When it came to the new ruler of the wizarding world, Lucius was at least human, with flaws and strengths and weaknesses (of which one clearly was a dominant Remus Lupin). Lucius' manipulation was to a certain degree not as hurtful as Dumbledore's ruthless use of Potter and everybody else who had been blind enough to trust the master manipulator. In that regard, Lucius was transparent and often used a quid pro quo approach.

Folly disappeared without another word, only to pop back a few seconds later. 'Master Remus Lupin will see Severus Snape,' the House-elf informed him.

Severus let out a relieved sigh and hurried up the stairs. Half-way up, he reminded himself that he was going to see the man he usually disliked and detested for what he was. Of course he was in no hurry, he told himself, because what could Lupin possibly have that would make Severus act so undignified?

The rest of the stairs were taken at a leisurely pace. Severus was still able to lie to himself.

 

Remus was striding impatiently through his living room. He was restless, and so was the wolf. He could hear Severus outside, suddenly changing the pace of steps. To Remus, it was as if Severus couldn't get inside fast enough, getting naked so Remus could feast on his skin, his scent, his body. He hoped Severus had obeyed, not taking a shower, because Remus wanted to wallow in the pack's smell, in the knowledge that Severus was his - the only thing he could control in this odd life of his. It was as if they had both left behind their past conflicts; their clashing opinions; their former lives, when Severus came up here, to Remus' private flat. He wasn't sure whether he should feel worried or not. One thing was certain: they gave each other something the other needed, something basic and desired, since they were both able to forget everything else for the other.

As soon as Remus sensed Severus standing outside the door, he pulled it open, almost violently. Before Severus could say a word, Remus had his nose buried in Severus' neck, taking in the scent of pack and salty sweat and of Severus himself. Yes! Oh... Remus gave up and let the wolf take over, even before it began to fight him. The wolf could have its share, then Remus would have his, later, when the wolf had had its cock up Severus' arse, and had come and growled and claimed. Later. Remus' eyes flashed yellow and feral.

Severus wanted to fight when Remus, almost violently, pulled him with him, after having sniffed and snorted like another dog for a bitch in heat. The man was really an animal. The thought made Severus shiver. 'Like a dog,' he let out before he could stop himself, more aroused by Remus' treatment than he was willing to admit. 'Take me like a dog!' Severus forgot the feeling of being sweaty and dirty when he saw the look in Remus' eyes. The wolf was there, Remus had gone and left Severus alone with the beast. It probably meant that Severus was getting exactly what he wanted. Severus couldn't stop himself from letting out a moan.

'Off! Now!' Remus' words were more a growl than anything comprehensible by human ears. He pulled and ripped Severus' clothes, then pushed him down on the floor, where he tried to open his trousers, shivering. Remus murmured a spell, making sure he could ram his cock inside the man without hurting him too much. The wolf had no time for preparation. 'Head down, on your arms,' Remus demanded and opened his jeans. He growled as he kneeled behind Severus, grabbing his hip with one hand, making him cry out from the sheer power of the strong hand digging into his flesh.

'Fuck me!' Severus pushed his dignity aside, replacing it with a deep arousal. 'Please, Remus!' Pushing his trousers and pants down, barely enough to expose his arse to Remus, Severus shivered: anticipation, need, lust. He was utterly unable to resist a forceful Remus Lupin! Then Remus' cock was at his opening, the head pushing hard to get inside, leaving Severus no choice than try to relax as Remus pushed his length all the way inside. Severus cried out; the rough pain and the exquisite pleasure mingled, leaving Severus unable to do anything but try to breathe through the overload of sensations.

Remus' cock slid easily in and out; the spell he had used had left Severus' tight hole slick and hot. He set an almost violent pace, letting the beast rut and take, just as it wanted. Like Severus wanted. The sounds of moans and growls; of skin slapping against skin filled the silence. Remus was pulling and ripping at Severus' robe, trying to get more skin contact, more of the scent that was Severus. It only took a few minutes of frantic thrusts before Remus let out a deep moan and came, pumping hard into his lover's still very tight arse.

Severus hadn't come, but God he wanted to! Remus' hard fucking had left him even more needy, longing for everything Remus could give. 'Let me come... so good,' Severus managed as Remus slammed into him, coming hard. An attempt to fist his own cock to follow Remus over the edge was discouraged by a brutal grip around his wrist.

'Not yet, Severus.' The wolf was snarling, and it made Severus breathless, longing even more for the orgasm he wasn't allowed. 'When I say so.'

Severus didn't say anything, just put his head on his arms. Patience. He had always had a lot of it, but damn it, Remus was able to wear it thin. 'Soon?' he moaned, wanting to come so badly, with Remus' hard cock pistoning into his tight body.

Remus leaned over the warm body under his, breathing in. The smell of lemon and salt and sweat was like a charm to the wolf. He used a few minutes on just holding and kissing Severus' neck, nibbling and searching out the sweetest-smelling spots. The wolf had had what it wanted, and now it was Remus' turn. He pulled out carefully, for a moment admiring his work, sliding a finger into Severus' gaping hole; come and oil seeping out. Remus held back an urge - his and the wolf's - to lean in and bury his tongue in the mess. Maybe later, another day, he would lick Severus' arse like that, when it was used and wet and open. When they were closer to full moon. When the wolf would howl and growl and bloody appreciate it for the base action it was to lick one's own come from one's lover's sullied hole.

'Mmm,' Remus purred, 'soon.' He stood, pulling Severus with him. He turned him in his arms, for the first time since Severus had arrived looking deeply into his eyes. 'Are you ready for more?' he asked quietly, caressing Severus' cheek. 'Maybe a bath would be good? There are so many nice things one can do there.' Remus leaned in and kissed the thin mouth.

'Please!' Severus definitely wanted water and soap and Remus' naked body. Actually, he wanted it so much that his delayed orgasm didn't matter. Remus would see to that later. Severus reached up and pushed the open robe off his shoulders. 'Now?'

'Come on,' Remus said, and pulled Severus with him to the luxurious bathroom.

 

Wizarding bathrooms exceeded any Muggle bathroom Severus had ever been in. This wasn't an exception. Stretching out in the built-in tub - an orgy in dark blue glazed tiles and silver taps - was heaven. Remus' fingers in his hair and on his body didn't subtract from the experience. Severus felt clean and satisfied.

A light pinch of a nipple dragged him out of the relaxed state.

'I think I want you on the floor, on your back, legs spread,' Remus said softly. 'Hands over your head.' Remus slid a hand down Severus' body, relishing the lean lines of his lover's legs. It felt so good to have something of his own.

Severus didn't argue. Why would he? If Remus would kindly use his considerable talent to give Severus another orgasm, like the one he had the day before, he'd be willing to lie down anywhere. He didn't even try to reach for a towel. He spread out his legs, giving Remus access to his arse and cock. It felt slightly humiliating, being exposed like this, and the feeling mingled with his budding arousal, making Severus moan.

'Mmm, like that, yes,' Remus whispered. 'So lovely.' He leaned down and kissed Severus' inner thigh as he cupped the heavy bollocks. 'I think I want to see more of your skin,' Remus said, summoning soap and a razor. 'You better lie very still now. We do not want you cut up, do we?' Remus actually wouldn't mind a minor cut or two. To see Severus' blood well up, warm and iron-smelling, and trickle over the lovely pale skin... The wolf would like it too. To lick it off. To taste Severus on his tongue. Remus licked his lips and slid a hand between Severus' legs, cupping his bollocks.

The first stroke made Severus shiver. Cold, sharp steel slid over his skin, leaving a smooth, naked surface. He raised his head a bit; opposite the tub was a large mirror that gave Severus a view to his spread legs, his arse and to Remus who looked concentrated and determined. A bit like a predator just before the kill. It never occurred to Severus to stop Remus; this was a part of what Severus had offered his new lover: his body belonged to Lupin as long as they were playing. Severus allowed himself to sink into the safety of Remus' care and his willingness to claim Severus as his.

'Such lovely skin.' Remus was almost purring over the pliancy his lover offered. He spread soap over Severus' groin, then removed hair and foam, leaving the pale skin free of any hair to drag attention away from the more important parts. Severus' cock was hardening again. Remus had to stop and breathe, as not to hurry. He wanted to finish shaving Severus' groin, then swallow the hard length and make Severus come. Soon Severus was rid of any hair, except for the thin line of soft black hair that led from the taut stomach to the gorgeous cock between his legs.

'Would you like to come now,' Remus murmured as he took a bowl and poured warm water over Severus' skin, slowly massaging his cock and bollocks. 'Would you like to be allowed to fuck my mouth, to push yourself so deeply in my throat as you can manage?'

Severus whimpered softly. His skin felt exposed and cool, and the thought of seeing Remus' beautiful lips and hot mouth around it; to feel him suck and lick until Severus couldn't hold back any longer... oh, yes. 'Please,' Severus croaked. 'Anything.'

Remus let the sharp blade ghost over Severus' cock. 'Anything?' Remus asked, feeling the wolf roar, appreciating sex, mate, blood, life. Remus slid a sharp nail down the skin as well, leaving a pink welt. 'Even to let me drink you in another way? Your come and your blood in my mouth at the same time?' Remus bent forward, his long hair falling over Severus' body. 'Are you aware how much it will arouse me? How it will make me come again, just because I can do that to you?' Remus' mouth was close to Severus' ear, his voice but a whisper. 'I'll fuck you so hard you will scream and beg me to stop - after I have sucked you off. I am going to make you wonder if I broke you, if you are ever going to be able to sit again because I am going to force myself inside you so roughly you think I have ripped you apart. Would you like that?'

'Fuck, Lupin!' Severus couldn't keep still but thrust up, wantonly, against Remus' hand and the sharp knife. Somehow it was so base, so raw and wild what Remus wanted. 'Yes! Please, yes!'

'I knew you would see it that way,' Remus growled and slid the thin blade over Severus' cock, leaving a thin, shallow cut. Severus cried out: a mix of pain and pleasure. It made Remus dizzy from lust, to see his lover like that, caught in the abandon of submission. 'You're so beautiful,' Remus said and bent down to taste Severus again. The iron and the slight saltiness of Severus' pre-come made the wolf happy. It was precisely what it wanted, the taste of everything its mate was: sex and life and pack. Remus sucked hard, even harder when Severus made little soft sounds, his hands searching for Remus' hair. It didn't take long. Remus took Severus' long cock down his throat and Severus froze, arched his back in a hard-strung bow from the tiles and came, giving the wolf more of what it wanted. Remus took it all, rubbing himself with the heel of his hand. He wanted Severus again. It was incredible how hot the ugly, sour man could be when he was pulled out of his usual cold, reserved, closed world.

'Get up,' Remus demanded, keeping a smile from blossoming on his lips. Severus looked debauched and well-fucked, utterly adorable with the heavy lashes over dark, soft eyes, and a rare smile on the thin mouth. There was no way Remus could stop himself from kissing his lover.

Severus kissed back, giving himself up entirely to Remus' mercy. With strong arms around his back, and Remus' tongue playing with his, he was pulled up from the floor. Remus was remarkably strong. Before he knew it, Severus was carried a few feet then put down and turned, pushed up against the wall - or rather against the large mirror that hung on the farthest bathroom wall. Severus stared into his own almost unrecognisable features. He barely managed to let out a surprised moan, closing his eyes to the sight of himself in a way that didn't exactly look like the strict, hard man he was, before Remus had whispered a spell and thrust into Severus' arse, pushing him hard up against the mirror.

'Open your eyes.' Remus pulled Severus' hair hard, then thrust in, even harder. 'Look at yourself! You love this so much, and you cannot even watch what I am doing to you.' Another hard pull yanked Severus' head back, followed by another hard shove of Remus' thick cock into Severus' arse. 'Open your eyes, or I'll stop fucking you, and you won't like that, will you, you little slut. You like how I treat you, isn't that so? But you are still ashamed of it!'

'No!' Severus opened his eyes, staring directly into the mirror. Behind him, Remus was snarling, his eyes lupine yellow and wild. For a moment, Severus couldn't breathe. It was the same look he had seen in the werewolf's eyes that night in the tunnel below the Whomping Willow. Then Remus rammed his cock inside again, and Severus screamed. It hurt, and it felt so good. 'No,' he managed, breathless from the sensations Remus evoked, both the mental and the physical. 'No. I am not ashamed. I want this. I want _you_.'

Remus' eyes widened in the mirror. 'Oh, Severus,' he moaned, his eyes locked with his lover's. 'Yes!' Then Remus' face contracted in pleasure, and he came, thrusting even harder into Severus' welcoming body while he was watching the pain and the pleasure and the alien softness in Severus' deep, black eyes.

Severus Snape was indeed a larger temptation than Remus had ever thought he would be.


	2. Part 2 - Chapters 11-20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning** : This part contains chapters which both contain dark, disturbing themes. 
> 
> Ch. 13: rape and murder in sexual role play with a customer.  
> Ch. 20: Fenrir Greyback's preference for younger victims used as threat. Rape, murder.
> 
> Both chapters are bleak, so please proceed with care if you prefer not to read the above content.

**Sunday, 11th May, 2008 - Walking the Line**

'Who?' Severus was curious. After Greyback's confession that he was one of Remus' customers, Severus had felt the information gnaw and grate inside him, and he could stand it no longer. 'Who are you going to...'

'Don't ask, Severus.' Remus turned and rose up on one elbow, the duvet rustling softly around his body. 'It is a part of my life I'd prefer to keep away from you. I am not proud of what I do, but it is the only thing I am allowed. There is no choice.' Remus' voice sounded flat and sad. He stroked Severus' cheek, pushing the black hair away before he leaned in and kissed Severus' nose. 'You are someone... I...' Remus didn't know what to say. Severus Snape had come into his life like a whirlwind, and Remus still didn't know precisely what to think of it. 'You are a part of what I am. Not of what I do. If you understand?' he said softly.

'But I want to...' Severus hesitated as well. He wasn't used to talking about what he felt, it was so much easier to just let Remus fuck him and hurt him. All the words (despite Severus' usual eloquence) made him uncomfortable. Then he remembered he had been the one to ask. 'I want to be a part of that too,' he said, to his own surprise. 'It is your work, I accept that, just as Hogwarts will be mine. I...'

'No, Severus. You don't want to. It is nothing I want to discuss, and not something you would like to know about. It is just going to end up in misery for the both of us. You agreed to ask for only what I can give, and I can't - won't - give you this. I belong to the Ministry; it is the only way I can stay and see my son and sometimes those of the Order who stayed as slaves, just like me.' Remus looked at Severus, who hadn't said a word. His eyes, however, spoke volumes. It was as if Severus was surprised. Hadn't he seen what their world had become?

'Maybe I should just go,' Severus said and got up from bed. 'This isn't a game any more.'

 

'Harder! Suck me harder!' Rabastan Lestrange's voice was hoarse with arousal as he pushed his cock into Remus' mouth again. Rabastan had a lovely cock, he smelled good, and Remus wasn't finding his work entirely unpleasant this day. He could, however, not forget that Severus had left, not indicating whether he would return or not. If one were to be particularly anal, Severus had left without Remus' permission, and would hence not be allowed to come back. Remus sucked Rabastan's cock deeper into his mouth and let his sharp teeth slide over the head. Rabastan moaned and buried his hands in Remus' hair.

'Moony, damn it! I am going to... ' Rabastan paused and pulled out. 'I want to see you come. You are going to be the death of me.' Rabastan's long red hair flowed over his pale face as he looked down at Remus with eyes glazed over from arousal.

'At your service,' Remus purred, and discreetly put a hand on his wand to perform the wordless spell that would make his cock spurt some kind of fluid that resembled semen. Remus was not able to perform, he was too caught up in what had happened that morning. He wasn't sure what to do if Severus didn't come back. 'Yes! Rabastan, you're so hot... your cock...' Remus groaned, making a lovely act out of looking aroused and on the verge of coming. 'Yes! I want your lovely cock in my throat,' he muttered, and tugged his cock a few times, then letting the spell take charge. He cried out, thrusting and gasping, while he realised he would find Severus, find him and make him come back, if he didn't by his own volition. 'Yes,' Remus moaned, more like a confirmation of his decision than by a recognition of Rabastan's nice body, as he spurted fake come over the floor. He leaned forward, head bent, breath ragged. He took a minute of reenacting orgasmical bliss before he looked up and asked Rabastan, 'do you want me to suck you, or would you like me to summon Oliver so you can fuck him while I fuck you?' Remus knew exactly what his customers wanted, and Rabastan was rather partial to the young Quidditch player. Maybe it was the boy's Muggle ancestry that kept Rabastan from going to him, but he certainly didn't mind when Oliver was asked to join them.

'I like your ideas, werewolf,' Rabastan said hoarsely, his eyes shining with an odd light. 'Oliver...'

 

Somewhere in Wales, quite a bit away from the posh brothel, Severus Snape was eating a late breakfast. He was sitting in his cosy kitchen, reading the Muggle paper that was delivered to his address every day. He was still angry. He was angry with Remus, of course, but he was even more angry with himself. How had it gone so far he had literally begged Lupin to let Severus into his everyday life? The man was a prostitute slave, and it didn't concern Severus who Lupin fucked, as long as Severus got what he wanted. He should just be content to have the most expensive and sought after concubine in the wizarding world at his beck and call for free. He got a service other wizards were paying a fortune to get. Why couldn't he just be content with that?  
Trying to concentrate on an article about sheep being hunted by a pack of feral dogs in the outskirts of Merthyr Tydfil, Severus' thoughts kept wandering. Why was it he was so intent to know about what Remus was doing? Why was he in Remus' bed at all - apart from for the sex? The latter question was easier to answer: Severus loved what Remus was doing to him. He needed that kind of dominance, and Remus was particularly good at it.

Severus picked up another piece of toast and buttered it. He took a bite, not really tasting the food. His mind was filled with thoughts of the bloody werewolf. Severus knew his behaviour could be interpreted as jealousy, but for that, there needed to be deeper feelings present. The only deep feelings Severus had ever held for Remus Lupin were of disgust, hatred and fear. How was it, then, that the man suddenly had Severus' attention in a way that could easily be interpreted as more positive? Had attraction replaced disgust? Had hate been exchanged for... Severus didn't dare think that thought to an end. He pushed the paper aside, and went to his small office to look into more boring papers from Hogwarts.

Anything that could keep the disturbing ideas at bay. 

 

Oliver cried out as Rabastan entered him. Remus was standing beside the bed, slowly tugging his own cock to get it ready. Oliver was on his back on the large four-poster bed; his legs spread wide for Rabastan. They were a remarkably lovely sight, the tanned, muscular Quidditch player and the pale, slender, elegant red-head. Contrasts, except for their blue eyes, Rabastan's sky blue; Oliver's cornflower.

'Oh,' Oliver just said, and reached up to pull Rabastan down into a deep kiss. It startled Remus a bit. They didn't kiss. None of the paid men kissed their customers. Ever. It was too intimate, too personal. Rabastan didn't seem to mind, but kissed Oliver back, using time to kiss and thrust tongue and cock into Oliver's mouth and arse. Remus felt quite superfluous.

Rabastan broke the kiss, only to whisper filth into Oliver's ear. 'My little Mud-blood. My dirty whore. How many men have you had,' he murmured, thrusting faster into Oliver's body. 'How many have sullied your tight arse before me?' he demanded, underlining the question with a pull on Oliver's hair. 'Tell me, slut, who you liked best! Who make you long for more?'

A loud, honest moan told Remus how much Oliver liked this. Well... obviously something had been going on in Remus' house that he didn't know about.

'You!' Oliver cried. 'Only you, Rabastan!' Rabastan was looking at Oliver as if there was no one else in the world. He bucked up from the bed, his lovely body tight from arousal. For a moment Oliver opened his eyes, and Remus was shocked by the intensity in them; he was seeing no one but Rabastan. His bloody customer. Remus sighed and backed out of the room, leaving the two wizards alone. More than one person was going to be hurt from this if they didn't put an end to it, Remus was certain. Oliver was a Muggle-born under the control of the Ministry, with a contract similar to the one Remus had made. Rabastan... if there ever was a conservative Pure-blood wizard, Rabastan would be he.

It made Remus think of Severus again. He returned to his upstairs private flat, knowing Oliver would summon him if he was needed. Remus doubted it. Rabastan had his hands full with what he wanted already.

 

It was much later, in fact it was close to dinner time when Rabastan released himself from Oliver's embrace. Remus sat down with him, as usual expecting Rabastan to stay for dinner, and possibly more sex. Folly was sent for and asked to serve the luscious meal that had been prepared for them.

'Oliver was to your satisfaction, I believe,' Remus said, neutrally letting it be up to Rabastan whether he would like to talk about what had happened.

'Yes.' Rabastan sat down at the small table by the window, leaning back in the elegant Regency chair. He pulled a damask napkin closer and plucked distractedly at one corner of it. 'I like him.'

'So I noticed. He's good in bed, isn't he?' Remus smiled, a small reassuring smile. Folly popped out of thin air with a large tray. A delicious smell of curry and basmati rice spread in the room. Folly served them while Remus waited for Rabastan's answer.

'Yes.' Rabastan seemed unusually quiet. He took some of the salad Folly offered and put it on a small plate together with a piece of bread. 'But that is not what I am talking about.'

Remus decided to be more direct. He could, of course, ask Oliver after Rabastan had left, but he preferred to get Rabastan's version too. If Oliver's heart was going to be broken, Remus would like to know why. 'Have you been seeing him, apart from when he has been asked to join us?' Remus asked softly. 'You usually pay handsomely for my... services, and I didn't think you'd rather have Oliver. As much as I like your company, I'd be happy to let you have Oliver if you prefer him.'

'No... yes... twice. Last week. Then just about every time I have visited you the last year.' Rabastan caught a piece of tomato on his fork. 'He's Muggle-born. I... can't ask for him, Moony. My brother... he's going to kill me.'

'We don't kiss and tell.' Actually, they didn't kiss either, and the fact that Oliver had let Rabastan snog him like mad told Remus that there were other feelings than just business in this. At least from Oliver's side. Remus tried not to look worried.

'I know. He told me no kisses, but...'

'But you are attracted to him? And he to you?'

'I am pure-blood. He's nothing but Muggle filth; he's owned by the Ministry. His contract can only be cancelled if he leaves the wizarding world. I can't afford to be attracted to somebody like him.'

'A Muggle-born whore?' Remus sighed. 'He is a person too, you know.'

'I do know. That's what worries me. I even care that he is a person, and not just ministerial property. But there cannot be any connection between a Muggle-born and a Lestrange. Under no circumstances.' Rabastan took the bottle of claret and poured himself a glass, sipping from it, as if lost in thoughts.

'It is not a question of blood, Rabastan. Everybody knows you are as gay as a picnic basket, and that there will be no children from your loins and all that. You already know I am fucking your brother, since I have sucked you off at the same time more than once.' Remus sent Rabastan a wicked grin. 'I'm half-blood, and a werewolf. Why would Rodolphus care? He's visiting the boys downstairs too, and not all of them have a pedigree worth mentioning. Your brother doesn't care what blood we have, as long as he gets it hard up the arse before he returns to his sweet young wife.' Remus raised an eyebrow. 'As I recall it, you have taken him once or twice too.'

'My brother's a pervert.' Rabastan stated coldly. 'But this is not just...' Rabastan turned the crystal goblet in his hands. 'It is not just about fucking Oliver.'

'Ah.' So Rabastan was smitten too. This could lead to potential disaster. It had to be taken care of. If Rabastan saw this as a threat to his own standing, how dangerous wouldn't it be to Oliver? Remus considered the options. Depending on what Oliver wanted, there was one or two things that could be done. It all depended on how much Rabastan was willing to tell; how much he dared trust Remus. And how good an actor he was. 'He is not just a good fuck... but nevertheless it turns you on that he has been with other men?'

Rabastan's nod was barely visible. 'If I am going to roll in the dirt, I may just as well do it properly. I have killed his kind, and I'd do it again. Oliver's just... different. However, I am not going to let this interfere with my position.'

So Oliver was good enough to bed, but not good enough to take as a lover. Prejudice certainly had tender meat to feast on in the wizarding world. 'If he agrees to be with you, will you take him? Maybe just making him act as your catamite or servant in public?'

'The Ministry owns him, Moony. What can I do? He can't do anything but stay here, being fucked by all my friends and colleagues every other day. No matter how arousing I find that fact in bed, I don't like the prospect of it if it has to continue.' Rabastan sighed and looked a bit guilty, as if his perversion was any dirtier than anything else Remus had knowledge of.

'I manage his contract for the Minister. If I decide to let him stay with one man, he has to do so.' Not that Remus would ever do such a thing without Oliver's consent. He had fallen far enough as it was, managing five young wizards who had not wanted to return to the Muggle world, nor have seen Azkaban as an alluring place to use the rest of their lives. At least they didn't have to service anyone who asked for their mouth or arse down Knockturn Alley. It would be Oliver's decision entirely, whether he wanted to become Rabastan's slave instead of fucking whoever the Ministry sent his way.

'I see.' Rabastan's eyes shone. 'And the contract? Will it always belong to the Ministry?'

'We'll see,' Remus said, not especially happy about this development. 'Maybe something can be done. You are closer to the Minister, so maybe you should be the one to find out? Can you get your hands on the scroll, to find out exactly what the conditions are?'

'I'll try,' Rabastan said. 'You are aware you are urging me to help a Muggle-born wizard with this? We can both go to Azkaban for it.'

'I doubt it,' Remus said. 'I know too much, and you are too wealthy.' He was slightly disturbed that he was going to help a man who had tortured and killed his friends. He was even more disturbed that Oliver seemed to be attracted to Rabastan. It just proved how their world had changed, that the slightest flicker of human weakness from the Dark Lord's men was embraced and cherished. Remus shrugged off the thought. Even a Death Eater might have a softer side. Nevertheless, resistance was futile, and connections were of larger importance to get by.

'An invincible combination,' Rabastan said half-way sad. 'My Galleons and your brain. But my brother is definitely going to kill me anyway.'

It didn't seem to affect Rabastan's appetite, though. He asked for second helpings and after dessert, Remus sucked him off once more. Rabastan certainly knew how to get the most for his money.

 

Remus, on the other hand, wasn't as comfortable. He was afraid something unfortunate would happen to Oliver, not from Rabastan's side, of course, but if somebody else found out. It had to be taken care of.

For Merlin knew how many times, he hated what had happened to him; hated how he was able to love his son so selflessly that he had sold himself for the privilege to stay close to him in a world where one had to step so very carefully. If only he had been able to leave Ted with Andromeda and turn his back on the wizarding world. But Teddy was pack. Somehow the inner image of his son flickered and left another image together with it. The image of a thin black-clad man with burning eyes.

As Remus went to bed, he discovered exactly how worried he was that Severus hadn't returned. _It wasn't a game any longer_ , Severus had said. To that, Remus agreed. They had both been playing games, and had somehow become lovers.

The game had stopped.

Remus sighed. As if his life wasn't complicated enough as it was.

 

**Monday, 12th May, 2008 - Fire**

It was early when Remus woke up to the sound of a common Barn Owl pecking at the window. His sleep had been oddly restless, and the empty side of his bed felt... emptier. Remus closed his eyes, ignoring the bird's frantic attempt to make him get out of bed. It was odd how he had come to like Severus' company, both in and out out of bed. The man was a snarky beast, and Remus was not supposed to feel like this; to wake up and miss the warm body next to his; to miss Severus' snarkiness before coffee, or his lovely protests when Remus had decided he wanted Severus' tight arse before breakfast.

Remus opened his eyes. If Severus didn't return, something had to be done. The wolf wasn't satisfied, either. Remus could feel it move underneath his skin, pacing restlessly. With little more than a week until full moon, the wolf wanted its pack (albeit small); it wanted its... mate.

Letting out a deep breath, Remus wondered how he had been able to lull himself into that kind of ignorance. Severus had given himself up, and the wolf had reacted to his submission. No wonder Remus thought Severus' absence to be disturbing. He had let the wolf take what it wanted, and now it didn't want to let go. Frustrated, Remus yanked the duvet off and strode over to the window to stop the bloody bird from distracting him in his musings.

Remus took the small scroll from the owl's leg, patting the bird's head before he summoned an owl treat from the kitchen. The bird gulped it down and disappeared, clearly not expecting a reply. The letter was brief and held nothing but a few words scribbled down on the Ministry's stationery. Macnair was informing Moony to expect his visit the following day.

Sinking down to sit on the bedside, Remus crumbled the small piece of paper and threw it on the floor. This seemed to become a day one would rather rip out of the calendar - closely followed by the day tomorrow. Remus pursed his mouth in an unattractive grimace. He _hated_ Macnair. Not only did the man want things Remus hated, but he also made him feel cheap and used - not even the less than appealing customers in Knockturn Alley had made Remus feel like Macnair did. Macnair was a dangerous man, and Remus was usually very careful not to be alone with him. He was... unstable at best, a psychopathic monster if there ever was one. The man liked to kill a bit too much for Remus' tastes. He was the type of wizard who would sneak poison in one's tea, just for the fun of it.

Remus wondered if he should go see Oliver to get some kind of comfort, but decided against it. Thoughts of the difficult and sensitive Hogwarts Headmaster were too dominant, and the comfort Oliver and he had given each other through the years was not to be tainted. They were both interested and clearly (Remus had to admit to himself) on their way to becoming emotionally entangled with each their man.

This was definitely going to be a shitty day, Remus agreed with himself. One of those which reminded Remus that he was nothing but a prostitute, Ministerial property. Maybe that was how Severus regarded him too - as someone one could use when convenient. Severus hadn't even told Remus where he lived, other than a vague mentioning of a house in Wales. That was precisely what added to Remus' feelings of being enslaved. His contract didn't allow him to leave London.

He couldn't even go look for the man he wanted. Wales was outside the magical borders of Remus' luxurious prison.

 

It was equally early when Severus Apparated into his office. He was still grumpy and not at all rested. He had slept badly, and the satisfying sensation of being well-shagged was missing entirely. A wank in the shower, imagining Lucius without clothes on, hadn't helped the least. Actually, Severus hadn't been able to come until he had pinched his own nipples hard, and imagined Remus' lovely body over his. That had worked. Only far too well.

Severus had felt his strength and determination not to return to Lupin fade considerably. When Lucius and he had finished the books they were looking into, Severus was ready to do _anything_ to feel Lupin's hands on his skin again. He was sitting in the chair opposite Lucius' gigantic mahogany desk, a cup of tea in one hand. Something had to be done, and working up a fuming rage might help. Provocatively, Severus smirked and asked Lucius, 'would you mind if Fenrir Greyback wasn't able to work for the Ministry?'

Lucius just raised an eyebrow. 'You really aren't fond of werewolves.' He leaned forward resting his elbows on the desk, studying Severus' face. 'What did Fenrir do to you?'

'I just don't like him.' Severus avoided answering the question. He wasn't sure he would like the reply himself. 'He's too much of a danger, Lucius. Just one more werewolf made by him, and subjected to his sick urges... You should dispose of him before he snaps. It is unacceptable to keep one like him if you are trying to make your rule seem human.'

'Now, now, Severus. Here I am trying to help you get back a little of what your former enemies owe you. Potter's brat is dead, the Granger girl is kept pregnant and at home, and the lovely Mr Lupin is kept like a whore because I ordered it so. What more could you possibly ask for? The school's yours, Fenrir is kept on a leash.' Lucius shrugged and pulled a lock of his hair, twirling it between his fingers.

Severus didn't say anything. Lupin was kept a prostitute because Lucius thought Severus wanted revenge? He paled visibly. He was the reason Lupin had to spread his legs (although not literally, due to Lupin's preferences) for anybody who asked?

'Are you not well?' Lucius looked a bit worried. 'You have worked hard, Severus. Maybe the week-end off wasn't enough?'

'Was it you who made Lupin work in Knockturn Alley?' Severus asked, not caring how rudely he changed the subject. 'Is he so much of a threat to your rule that you have to-' Severus closed his mouth, reminding himself nobody knew of his connection with Remus. Of course there was no connection now; he had after all left Remus' bed without asking and the wolf had sounded very determined when he had informed Severus of the rules of their... relationship.

Lucius looked searchingly at Severus. The man was not stupid, and he knew Severus far too well. 'So you have forgotten about Lupin and Black's little prank? I didn't think you forgave easily, Headmaster Snape.' Lucius leaned back in the chair, placing a hand on each armrest. 'But no. I did not put Lupin in Knockturn Alley. I picked him up there, in both senses of the word. He was on his knees, sucking off anyone who wanted him, just for a few Knuts. He lived on the street. I am not a merciful man, Severus, especially not towards former Order members. But I am a father, and no son should find his father dirty and with unknown men's come on his face, begging for a few coins. I picked him up, found a small flat and made the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures provide a monthly supply of Wolfsbane for him. I thought seeing him as a prostitute would be revenge enough for you as it was. I even made him take a few customers he cannot refuse, even if he liked to. His son did not need to be included in it. Ted Lupin has no part in his father's wrongdoings. As for Lupin's current state and residence... that he managed by himself. He's a rich man, Severus, but he is still bound by the contract he signed when Thicknesse was minister. Apart from the few very unpleasant visitors he is forced to bed, just to emphasize our revenge Remus Lupin isn't worse off than he was before.'

'A slave.' Severus didn't know what to do with the information that he was the reason Lucius had underlined Lupin's position as ministerial property. He wasn't sure he liked it much.

'A slave, if you prefer. But it is by choice. He had a choice. Azkaban or leave.'

'Or prostitution. What a lovely alternative.' Severus huffed. It was a typical Lucius-solution, that.

'There was a time when we were all for sale, Severus.' Lucius' face became solemn for a moment.

Severus knew exactly what the price had been. Not all of them had wanted to pay. 'I know. Which is why you should know better. Are you going to continue to keep the Muggle-borns as lesser citizens?'

'Their children are half-blood witches and wizards, Severus. Things will loosen up. But I have people like the Lestrange brothers and vermin like Greyback to keep quiet.' Lucius' narrowing eyes were glaring at Severus. 'You are not suggesting I should set them free, are you? Because I promise you that you'll be sorely disappointed. I might bend as much as to transfer their magical contracts, but free? No, Severus. I will not have my people mixing with Muggles again.'

Severus bit back an acerbic reply. He sat for a moment, silent. Discussing this with Lucius was hopeless. He changed the subject to something else; something he could actually change. 'You wouldn't be entirely against losing Mr Greyback, then?'

'If you know of someone else who can manage the werewolves, no. But they are a rough lot. Apart from that, Mr Greyback's casual relationship with personal hygiene makes me occasionally nauseous, so...'

'He smells like dead animals.' Greyback's words about Lupin echoed in Severus' mind. He tried to repress what it would feel like to bed the man. Severus didn't dare think of it.

'Very true, my Severus, although I might have expressed it... gentler. Always the diplomat, hm?'

'You say that all the time.' Severus stood. 'I have free hands then?'

'Discretion. Above all. We do not want to upset anybody.' Lucius smiled. 'I wish I knew what it is you are planning, Severus. But as usual I'll find out. Just be careful you are not interfering with anything I am doing. If you want to remove Greyback, do it, but do not leave any traces that can lead to me.'

'You just asked me to come back to be your adviser. It means I give you advice, and you listen. Why would I want to interfere otherwise?' Severus didn't care to reply to Lucius' thinly veiled probing.

'Perhaps your little... shall we say... liaison with Albus Dumbledore against the Dark Lord could give a hint?' Lucius raised his hands, palms out. 'But I have forgiven you that. He would have been hard to kill, our inconvenient Lord, had you not set Potter on him, and I would not have been Minister for Magic.'

'Lucius, you are notorious. Not everything is about you.' Severus laughed at his friend, shook his head and left. He had things to do, not least of all a visit to Notting Hill to find out if he could mend what was broken.

 

'Headmaster Snape is asking to see Remus Lupin.' Folly stood, ears dropping, nervously pulling the hem of the tea towel.

'It is becoming a habit, isn't it?' Remus asked the House-elf rhetorically. 'You don't suppose he is going to go away if I tell him to?' Remus' heart made a few strange gymnastic exercises.

'Severus Snape is very rude to Remus Lupin,' Folly said. 'Folly can make him go away.'

'No, thanks. But I don't think it is necessary. I want to speak with him anyway. Thanks, Folly.' Remus let out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Now he had to think fast. It was clear Severus needed someone strong to be able to let go. Remus had a slight suspicion it applied not only to a sexual relationship but also to an emotional one. Trying to deny that feelings weren't involved would not be possible any longer. It wasn't a game. Not to Severus, and definitely not to Remus. Holding on to what they could give each other, that was the important thing - it just had to be done in a way where Severus didn't feel Remus had been soft and had refused to enforce the borders he had set for his and Severus' play.

There was just one thing to do: he had to break Severus down entirely and have him beg for forgiveness in a way that underlined the game was over, and something much more important had begun. Quickly he stood and fetched a few things in the bedroom, stored there because he had been planning to use them on Severus sooner or later. It seemed "sooner" had come before he expected it. Remus smoothed his white shirt, letting it stand open. There was a nice view to a line of dark brown-golden hair just above the waistband of his jeans. He crossed his arms, waiting for Severus to open the door.

Severus felt nervous. What if Lupin had decided he didn't want anything to do with him? What if... what if he couldn't get what he needed from Lupin, together with what he wanted so badly? Pushing the door open, Severus braced himself. Lupin had always been kind and forgiving. Weak. Maybe he still was? For once, Severus really hoped so: that Lupin would include Severus in the group of people he was unable to deny anything. 

One look at Remus (who looked oh, so sexy and cold) made Severus' breath catch. There certainly was no weakness to be found in the lupine eyes.

'On your knees. Now!' There was nothing weak about the whiplash order. 'Do not _dare_ to look at me!' Remus took the floor in three long strides and back-handed Severus across the face, hard enough to make Severus cry out in pain and surprise. Then he was grabbed and thrown down on the floor, the soft carpet taking a bit of the impact. 'Undress,' Remus demanded. 'You have not earned the right to look at me, so keep your head down.'

Severus pushed up on one arm, so surprised he wasn't able to speak. Again, Remus had overruled any objections Severus could possibly have by surprising him and pushing the buttons Severus couldn't avoid reacting to. He didn't dare look up. If Remus was doing this, there was hope it wasn't over, their affair. In front of him, all he could see was Remus' slender, naked feet and his jeans-clad legs. Severus managed to get up on his knees, and began to unbutton his clothes. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered. 'I should have asked for your permission. I didn't...'

Another hard blow landed on Severus' cheek. 'I haven't given you permission to say anything. There is nothing you can say that will make me happy, Severus. Only your punishment - extensive punishment - will do that. When that is over, I might allow you to speak.' Remus reached inwards, for once not letting the wolf peek out. No, he reached for it, pulled it out to play. He could feel it pushing against his skin, against his mind, and he let it. A low growl took over where words should have been spoken.

On the floor, Severus' movements froze the moment before he managed to get the last of his clothes off; hands on one trouser-leg. Oh, God! Severus felt a deep, cold fear well up inside him, adding to the arousal that had inflamed his body since the first blow. Between his legs, his cock stirred, filling with blood, soon ready. Severus reacted instinctively. He put his hands behind his back, straightened, and spread his legs to show Remus how hard he was.

Golden eyes gleamed and Remus growled again. It aroused the wolf to see the willing submission of the lovely human. A hand struck out and Severus was pushed down on the floor again. 'Kiss my feet. Crawl for me,' Remus said, the words barely understandable. For a second, Remus was afraid the wolf really would take over, but he managed to calm it down. _Later_ , he promised it, _later you may fuck him like you want to_. Right now, Remus wanted to see Severus humiliated and crawling and begging, until the memories of empty beds and angry words were erased from both their minds.

'Yes, Remus.' Severus gave in, totally. There was no way he could get out of this, not unless he wanted to see the wolf unleashed. He was caught in his own fears and the knowledge that he could trust his lover. If they still were lovers. The words and the question were there, on the tip of his tongue, but Severus didn't ask. Not now. Later, when they were done. He crawled closer to Remus, and bent down to press kisses on his elegant feet. Severus moaned softly at the contact between his lips and Remus' skin. He _needed_ Remus so much!

For a little, Remus allowed Severus to kiss and lick as he pleased. Then Remus stepped back. 'Get up.' Remus' cock was throbbing hard in its confinement behind the heavy fabric. Remus wanted to pull it out, wanted to have Severus close, rubbing against Remus' thick cock while he hurt him.

Severus stood, his head bent in a submissive pose. He was hard, and Remus slid a finger over the head, smearing the drop on the tip of the cock over it. 'Beautiful,' Remus growled and pulled Severus with him to a low leather chair in the corner of the large sitting room. 'Kneel. You will lean over my lap, your hands behind your head. I don't want to hear a word from you until I am done. Is that understood?' Remus had forgotten the anger and the fear that Severus had left for good.

There was a low, disbelieving muttering close to Remus' ear. He startled and looked in the direction of the sound. Oh. He had forgotten that. A wizarding photo of Sirius and James hung on the wall next to him. The picture's objects looked appalled. 'Moony, you can't... it's Snivellus!' Sirius flashed his seventeen year old charming smile, forever caught in the golden frame. James didn't say anything but held a hand over his eyes.

Kneeling on the floor, Severus heard a voice that made him stop breathing for a while. It couldn't be? Remus wouldn't... Severus' head snapped up, disregarding Remus' order.

'Be quiet.' Remus' voice was rough and bore traces of a suppressed growl. 'Or I'll turn you against the wall.'

Severus looked up and realised Remus was talking to the portrait, and not to him. He was just about to say something scathing, then get up and leave, when Remus' hand brushed over his hair in a calming, caring move.

'He is mine, Sirius, and I advise you to stay out of this.' Remus leaned over Severus, not caring Sirius stood angry and with an expression of betrayal on his handsome face. 'Look at me,' Remus said softly, and tilted Severus' face up.

Severus' eyes met Remus'. They were wolfish; the pupil oddly distorted. It was as if the wolf was ready, just there, below Remus' skin. Severus shivered at the sight, but leaned into Remus' hand. 'I don't think I can do this,' he whispered and sent the picture a glare. 'It is too much.'

Remus smiled, the white teeth flashing. 'You heard me, Severus.' Remus knew he had to push his decision through. 'You are mine, and no one - not even the charming Mr Black - is going to keep me from punishing you.' Remus kept his eyes on Severus. It was a good sign he hadn't moved at all. 'And after that I am going to fuck you like you want it, and you won't have a mind or time to care if all Hogwarts was watching us when I thrust my cock in your wonderful arse.' Remus sat down on the chair, ignoring James and Sirius entirely. He pressed a kiss to Severus' lips. 'I have decided I want you. And you, Severus, will lie over my thighs and cry and beg when I spank you, and every time I touch you, you'll remember that it is you I want, that it is you I'll have in my arms when we go to bed later. I love my friends, Severus, even beyond death, but you are the one who's alive; you who are in my arms.'

Considering Remus' words, Severus realised he was right. If he let a sodding portrait stop him from giving himself to Remus, he gave the two men he hated more than anybody in the wizarding world power that reached over the border between life and death. He didn't think he wanted that. He gave a curt nod, accepting Remus' explanation.

'Come to me, then.' Remus held out a hand to Severus. 'Come to me because you want me, not because I forced you to, or because I left you no choice.'

From his kneeling position, Severus looked up, and his eyes shone. He was afraid, humiliated, worried where this would lead. But above all, there was the need in Remus' eyes, in his words. Need that told Severus they could play all they liked, but that their game was no longer boys playing with fire. The fire was roaring, and if he let go - if they both let go - the fire might devour them entirely.

Severus took the first conscious choice in his life in regard to his feelings for another human being. Contrary to the few people in his life he had attached himself to - Lily, the Dark Lord, Albus, Lucius - Remus gave him room to decide; as if his opinion mattered. As if his happiness mattered.

Slowly, Severus put his hand in Remus'. The slender, strong fingers that closed around his did not feel like prison. They felt like freedom. 'Yes,' he said quietly, relishing the warmth of Remus' hand. 'I am yours.' Then Remus' lips were over his, and no surrender had ever felt sweeter.

'I have to punish you now,' Remus said, when they reluctantly broke the kiss. 'I am going to break you down, and you will let go for me.' Remus said it as if it was an established fact and it seemed as if Severus agreed. The wolf wanted to tear itself free. The beast's ruthlessness was overtaking Remus' mind, mixing with the tenderness and care he felt for his lover. It would be good to do this for Severus, to help him let go of the tension and anger and doubt.

'Yes.' The immense arousal Severus had felt returned. He hadn't been wrong about Remus. He was strong, so very strong, and worth Severus' trust. 'Please?' The relief of being free of any kind of responsibility washed over him, and he let out a small, needy moan.

Remus unbuttoned his jeans and let his cock spring free. 'Lie here,' he said, helping Severus to arrange himself over his jeans-clad thighs, making sure Severus' naked hip was rubbing against the hard length. 'Mmm, yes, like that.' Remus stroked Severus' back before he let his hand slide down further to caress the firm buttocks. 'Lovely,' he said, managing to keep the wolf's deep growl out of his voice. 'You have such a wonderful body, Severus. So responsive and delightful.' Remus pinched Severus' one arse cheek until the man whimpered. His fingers left a nice red mark. 'You like that?' Remus wasn't in doubt, but he wanted to hear it.

'Yes.' Severus groaned and pushed against Remus' His cock was caught between Remus' legs; the head rubbing against the jeans' rough fabric. 'More, please?'

'At your service,' Remus said, and pinched Severus again. He continued to work until both cheeks were pink and warm, ready for Remus to spank. He leaned down and licked the skin, kissing and nibbling at it. 'I think I want to play with your arse before I give you more pain.' Summoning the toys he had fetched earlier, before he had Severus at his feet, Remus let go of Severus and opened a jar of scented oil. 'I seem to remember you said you liked to have things put in there?'

Severus could barely speak. The delicious pinches had not only made him ready to receive his punishment, but they had also left him extremely aroused. 'It isn't much of a punishment,' he croaked. 'But please, Remus! Please!' Severus wanted to reach back, to spread himself like he knew Remus liked it, to expose his hole, and open it to his lover. 'Oh... yes!'

Remus smothered his fingers with the oil and eased two fingers into Severus' arse. It felt so warm and tight that Remus couldn't stop himself from thrusting against Severus' hip. It didn't matter if his lover knew how attracted Remus was to him, not any longer. It would help Severus to sink into the submission, to know how wanted he was, how arousing and beautiful in his new master's eyes.

'Mmm. So good,' Severus moaned. 'Deeper.'

Remus smiled. Severus couldn't even stop giving orders when he was on his knees and naked. 'Like this?' Remus growled and thrust a third finger in Severus' arse, harder this time.

'Yes! Ah!'

Remus had to pause. God, Severus was lovely. 'More?' He moved his fingers, deep and shallow, carefully, then roughly; all the time opening up the wonderful, alluring hole. 'Can you take a fourth?' he asked, not wanting to harm Severus for real.

'I want you to split me open. I want your hand. I want... god,yes… God! More!' Severus pushed back, becoming increasingly unable to keep still. Three fingers weren't enough. He wanted to feel Remus fill him, to invade him, to leave traces on his body that wouldn't be gone when they stopped this.

Carefully, watching how the rim widened to accommodate another digit, Remus pushed inside. Severus cried out, but not from pain. Remus poured more oil over his fingers and thrust in, as deep as possible, only his thumb outside the hot arse. He could hardly wait to ram his cock inside, only he had to. Later. Later he would take Severus.

Severus was lost in the sensations, in the mingling of care and pain and lust. He didn't hear Remus' words at first. 'Please, Remus?'

'I said, I am going to use this nice toy on you,' Remus said and slid a small dildo up Severus' arm. 'You see, it grows when you widen, so we'll make sure you are opened as much as possible without being ripped. As much as I enjoy your blood, I do not want to use it for lubrication. This will stop the moment before you tear, the moment when you think you cannot take more inside your body.'

'Oh Merlin,' Severus just moaned and bent his head in acceptance. Once more, Remus knew how to push him to his limit, but not across it. How was it that this Dark Creature knew how to still his every need? Digging his fingers into Remus' calves, Severus braced himself. The dildo slid inside, soft and small, and Severus groaned, dissatisfied. He wanted to feel full!

'Patience, my Severus. There will come a time where you would like it to be this small.' Remus moved the dildo a bit, rubbing it against Severus' prostate until he moaned again, this time definitely happy. Remus raised his hand and began punishing his lover. The first blow was placed so it pushed the toy even deeper inside, and Remus knew it would begin to grow, grow until the magical device could feel the limits set by Severus' flesh.

Remus looked up as he slapped Severus again, making sure to hit the base of the dildo. Severus moans got louder. Remus looked up, sending the small portrait of his two friends a wolfish grimace, somewhere between a grin and a snarl. 'He's mine,' Remus growled. 'I want him, and all you can do is watch.' Remus loved his friends, but he would not tolerate their dismissal of his choice of lover. Those times were over when Remus cared about what others thought of him. Sirius' outraged expression only amused him. Somehow, it felt cleansing to do this under the close scrutiny of the people who had hurt Severus the most. To hurt him in a way he loved and craved. Remus growled again and smacked Severus hard.

Severus writhed and rubbed against Remus. The dildo was growing, massaging and widening him, readying him for his lover. Each blow made the toy move, and the pain and pleasure was mingling: the more aroused Severus got, the more pain he wanted. Slowly the arousal became a haze of intense sensations, and Severus allowed himself to fall into it, letting Remus decide when enough was enough. Pain raced through him as his channel was stretched until it felt as if he was burning inside. His skin was aflame, and the only thing that kept him from breaking were Remus' soft words of praise. He was so good. He took it so well. He looked so sexy and gorgeous.

'Look up,' Remus ordered. He could feel Severus was holding on, keeping the last part of himself from his lover. Remus knew how to break the endorphin high so he could take Severus the final step of the way. 'Look up and watch them watch you.'

'No!' Severus was ripped out of the pleasant fog. 'I won't!'

Five hard - very hard - blows landed on Severus' arse. 'Do as I tell you. Now!'

'Remus, no, I... can't!' Severus could feel his arousal begin to disappear. He felt naked and lost and the pain felt more... like pain.

'Now!' Remus let the wolf loose, and with a hand in Severus' hair, he pulled his head up and hit him again and again, as hard as he could.

'No! No! Please, no!' Severus couldn't. He couldn't let anyone see how weak he was, how fragile and afraid and lost. He couldn't let anyone see that Remus was the only one who could keep him sane in this. 'No, Remus!' he cried again and again, refusing to open his eyes. The hard spanking continued, and suddenly it was too much. Lord, it was too much!

'I'm sorry,' he sobbed as he finally gave in. Decades of tears wanted out, and Severus opened his eyes, only to see Sirius and James' shocked faces. It didn't matter. Because Remus' arms were suddenly around him, and small kisses was poured over his skin; a soft hand wiped away the burning tears. He clung to Remus until he didn't have any pain left inside.

'So good, oh Severus... so beautiful... so obedient... Merlin, I want you so much.' Remus was melting. He had never seen anyone submit so perfectly, never seen the raw pain and the exquisite pleasure mingle like this. The wolf wanted to howl in triumph over it, but Remus pushed it back. That was not what Severus needed now. The possessiveness he felt made him pull Severus up, holding him as he turned him so they could both look at the portrait. 'Tears are not weakness,' Remus told Sirius. 'To be stubborn and trying to impress others... that is weakness,' Remus told his friends. 'To dare be this weak is to be the strongest of all, and I admire strength.' Remus turned Severus so he could face him. 'You have given me a wonderful gift with this,' Remus said softly. 'I have chosen you. Not anybody else. You are mine.'

'Yes,' Severus agreed, and his eyes were so young and innocent and soft that Remus thought his heart would break. 'You have been perfect, and I am going to reward you and let you come.' Remus caressed Severus' cheek and kissed it. The skin was still wet and a bit salty. 'Then we will go to bed, and I'll make love to you, if you want it.'

'Yes, Remus.' There was nothing else to be said, because this instant, Severus' whole world revolved around the calm, kind man who was his pillar to lean on. Tomorrow things might look different, but this was how it was, here and now. 'I like that very much.'

'Good,' Remus said, letting the wolf pour back in his mind. 'Very, very good.' He put an arm around Severus' back, slowly lowering him so his back rested on the floor, his arse still in Remus' lap. Remus tapped the toy with a finger, making it shrink a bit. It began to vibrate and Severus made a content moan. Remus caressed Severus' chest, played with his nipples until Severus' breath was loud and ragged. Severus was hard, and his cock leaking, just like Remus'. It wouldn't take any of them long to reach completion.

Hitching Severus' legs up to rest on his shoulders, tilting Severus even more, Remus grabbed his own cock. 'You are allowed to come now,' he said. 'I want you to use your hand, and come in your own face when I do.' Remus turned and kissed Severus' knee. 'I want to see your come and mine smeared over you lips. You are mine!'

Unable to deny Remus anything he asked for, Severus wrapped a hand around his length. The toy was doing delicious things inside him, and Remus' handsome face above him, and the hunger in his eyes made Severus come, almost before he had tugged his cock a few times. The release was long and drawn out; the perfect crescendo of a long foreplay. As he was ordered, Severus directed the spurts at his own face, and soon after hot splashes - the result of Remus' loud orgasm - landed on his lips and cheeks. Severus licked his lips to taste Remus' come. He lay, gasping, totally spent, physically and emotionally; the world really didn't matter to him right that instant. Then Remus carefully pulled out the toy, and leaned down to pull Severus up in a tight embrace, sharing kisses and the taste of cooling come with him.

Happiness was a strange thing, Remus found. One's life could look bleak and empty, and still happiness could lighten it up, like a small flame, growing to cast its warm light over everything. Happiness was definitely strange, and was found in even stranger places, like when one was sitting, spent and exhausted, with one's lover, kissing and coming down from a perfect and blissful orgasm. That was how Remus felt. He sat like that with Severus until the exhausted man began to shiver. Then Remus picked him up and carried him to bed, making sure he was clean and warm and was offered all the kisses and sweet words he wanted.

 

Later, when they had both rested, and their kisses grew deeper and hungrier, Remus found out that making love to Severus was the single most consuming and unforgettable thing he had ever done in his entire life.

 

**Tuesday, 13th May, 2008 - Reality's Ugly Face**

It was the birds that woke Severus up. He lay for a little while, enjoying the heaviness of Remus' arm around his waist. Severus didn't want to move. The spring air was warm, and the scent of blooming trees and flowers from the small park outside was such a pleasant addition to the comfortable soreness and the relaxed state he was in. To be honest, he didn't want to wake up and face the reality: that he was so attracted to Remus Lupin that he had lost any control he had ever held over himself. That he was lost in Remus, just as it seemed as if Remus wanted Severus as badly. Badly enough to confront his - albeit dead - friends about their relationship, if only by photographic proxy.

Severus didn't know if they had a relationship. He had no words for what was going on, other than a few to describe the utter idiocy of it. He was a high-ranking Death Eater, Remus only a servant. Still, Severus wanted what he was offered. What really disturbed him was that it wasn't enough. His return to Remus indicated he wanted this relationship, the care - everything Remus offered. And it still wasn't enough.

The clock on the wall struck seven.

'When do you have to leave?' Remus opened his eyes, turning his head a bit on the pillow. 'I wouldn't mind staying in bed with you,' he said, that way informing Severus he regretted nothing from their night together.

'At eight.' Severus entangled his fingers with Remus'. 'Lucius likes to get as much done as possible before the Ministry opens to the public at 9.30.' Wincing, Severus turned around, every movement reminding him how ruthless Remus had been, and how tender. Severus had never been made love to the way Remus had made love to him. Never had anyone been so intent that his pleasure was above anything else. 'I wouldn't mind staying, either' he said, and raised Remus' hand to his lips so he could kiss it.

'Breakfast? Before you leave? We can stay in bed, and ask Folly to bring some?' Remus sat up and, since Severus didn't look neither angry nor as if he wanted to flee, Remus kissed him. 'I'd like to use time in bed with my lover,' he murmured, 'since I have one for the first time since...'

'Since the war,' Severus continued the sentence. He tilted his head a bit, inviting Remus to kiss his neck. 'You are my first too. I didn't have time - or the urge for that matter - while I was in Bulgaria.' Speaking about their relations didn't seem as difficult as it had yesterday.

'Bulgaria, hm?' No wonder no one in the wizarding world had known where Severus Snape had gone. The rumours had been many, most of them telling about Snape's gruesome death. Remus rubbed his thumb over Severus' naked stomach and kissed him again, paying attention to his jaw this time. There was a slight stubble tickling Remus' lips. 'And now... ' Remus felt foolish to ask. 'Where do you live now? Wales? Or at Lucius' manor?'

'No. In Wales. Small village, Muggle.' Severus looked up. There was an expression in his eyes, as if he were about to ask something important. 'You could come... visit? Maybe stay for a few days, if-'

'I can't go anywhere, Severus.' Remus was almost snapping. 'I can't leave London. I am bound here, magically. I couldn't leave if I wanted to, I'd just end up here again.'

'So you are truly a slave?' Severus was appalled. Remus couldn't go where he pleased in Britain? 'You can't go to visit friends?'

'No. I am sent back here if I try, Apparated.'

'Why did you let them do this to you?' Severus knew why. Lucius had said it: that Lupin's son was too important for him.

'This is how it is: this house, Severus... I have earned it.' Remus' face became the professional mask he usually wore. 'I have been selling my body for years to make certain my son would never have a fate like mine. I have earned Galleons enough that neither my son, nor I, will never be hungry or homeless. It is a lovely house, this. But it is nothing but a cage, a gilded cage.' Remus reached for his wand, and tapped a small bell. 'I can summon my house-elf, I can have what I want for breakfast. I can stay in bed all day, and read any book I'd like. But I cannot have my freedom. I gave that away for my son. When all comes to all, it was a bargain. You of all people should understand. I could have paid for his freedom with my life.'

Severus did understand. They had both paid with what currency they had - paid for the lives, or in Severus' case the death, of people they loved. 'I'll talk to Lucius about this,' Severus said, determined to ease Remus' life in that regard, if he couldn't do more than that. 'If the Minister's advisor, the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts, is not going to be able to have his lover visiting, the rules have to change.' Severus knew before he had finished the sentence, that he, indeed, wanted to have Remus with him whenever it was possible. Wales, Hogwarts, Notting Hill. Discreetly, of course, but that was what he wanted. And it was still pure, unblemished foolishness. Severus didn't even dare to think of what Lucius would say.

'You-' Remus began. 'You are willing to recognise-' _This, me, our connection?_

'Oh, stop it, Lupin! You are still a puppy angling for attention and a biscuit.' 

'I am not angling, Severus.' Remus smiled softly. 'I am just... amazed that you trust me enough to do this for me. The way I trust you.'

'Trust, hm?' Severus considered the notion. He did trust Remus; what had happened between them had been impossible without trust. 'I have trusted you with my life during the war, Lupin. Of course I trust you,' Severus said firmly, now that he had convinced himself. 'But do you trust me?'

Remus looked confused. 'Oh, Severus... Why would-'

'Enough to let me in on your life and work?' Severus was curious. He had this feeling of being kept out, and he didn't like it. Knowledge was power, and he could use the information to push Lucius to gain a little freedom for Remus. 'On who your customers are?'

Remus looked up at Severus for a few seconds. Then he took a decision. 'Macnair. I am going to service Macnair today.' 

'Thank you.' Severus pulled Remus into his arms. 'You won't regret it. I need to know. I am willing to speak to Lucius, and I will tell him we are-' Severus hesitated, knowing now that he had stepped over an emotional border which would not let him return to his previous dislike of Remus Lupin. 'I will tell him,' Severus continued, 'that we are lovers. To know who uses your brothel might give me the upper hand.' Severus kissed Remus' hand. 'I'll try to make him ease the conditions of your contract.' Severus smiled softly. 'And I'll come back to you every day, since you cannot go anywhere until I've made Lucius give in.'

Remus felt as if he was melting slowly. There was this wonderful warmth in his heart that flared and burned, obviously connected to Severus' words and the promise they held. 'You truly are a strange man,' Remus said. 'I knew you were complicated. Two weeks ago you would rather have ran out of here, and now you-'

Remus wasn't able to finish the sentence. Just as Severus didn't get any breakfast, either. An hour could be used for so much more interesting activities.

 

Remus took another spoonful of the porridge. The walls were cold and damp. Thinking of the sunny May day outside did not help. The shackles clanked and clattered when he moved. He really wished he knew what time it was, but the dank cell had no clock, nor did it have any natural light. The weak candle in the corner made a pale circle of light that didn't even reach the heavy iron bars. Remus was hungry, bored, and very, very alert. That was how it was when Macnair was visiting. Remus didn't dare let down his defences for as much as a second.

He looked up at the spot on the wall that hid the one-way mirror. It was a relief to know that one of the other men was standing there, in the small, secret room, keeping an eye on things. There had been a few unfortunate incidents where Macnair had crossed the line. Remus was, unfortunately, forced to service the man, he just didn't want to perish during the attempt. The only positive thing was that Remus had a lot of time to think of Severus and what had happened between them the night before as he sat, chained to the wall. It made Macnair and his utterly deviant desires entirely insignificant. Soon, Remus would be out of here. Remus wanted this over, so he could go back to his flat and to Severus, who might have returned from the Ministry. There was a chance. Remus felt as if he had been in the stupid cell forever.

Remus scratched his shoulder. The prison uniform wasn't exactly comfortable, made from wool as it was. It stank. Remus wondered who had used it before him. Scooping up the last of the cooling grey substance in the bowl, Remus leaned back against the granite wall. Hopefully, Macnair was soon tired of wanking in his Dementor robes. Refraining from neither sighing or rolling his eyes, Remus waited. It couldn't take much longer before Macnair couldn't hold back and would come hovering down the narrow corridor to the cell. A few moments of uncomfortable anxiety and it would be over. For this month.

Remus heard a rustle of fabric outside the cell. Macnair had probably been sitting there, jerking off for Merlin knew how long. The man usually got off just by dressing as one of the horrible creatures, and by hovering outside the bars. Remus was fine with that. He could even understand the pleasure of having someone (that indeterminate someone who seemed to have transformed into a _certain_ somebody since yesterday) chained and ready to use when one wanted it. Remus would love to have Severus naked and shackled, tied up and defenceless. As for Macnair, it was the last few minutes before he left that were bad. Really, really bad. Five years, and Remus still hadn't got used to it.

He chased the thought of Severus away and arranged himself against the wall, just in case Macnair wanted to finish himself now. Remus sat limply, with an empty expression in his eyes, beautifully impersonating a person who had already had his first slight kiss from a Dementor. Macnair preferred it that way. Remus closed his eyes. Damned, he felt awful. Playing a Dementor's victim always made him feel as if he condoned what the Dementors had done while they were guarding Azkaban. He felt dirty.

At last there was a slight creaking as the door swung open, and the whiff of cold air that followed. Macnair performed some kind of charm to surround himself with it; it just made the whole scene so much more unpleasant, and far too realistic. Macnair hovered closer. Remus was pushed down on the floor, quite brutally. Still performing the role of a Kissed prisoner, Remus sprawled there, staring emptily at the ceiling. Macnair's cold hands turned and probed and pulled, until the trousers of the tattered prison uniform were ripped open. Then a cold finger was pushed into his arse, and a similarly cold hand was wrapped around his cock.

Remus did nothing. He was paid to do nothing, which was good, since there was no way in hell he would ever find this the slightest arousing. "Disturbing" was more like it. Remus didn't have his wand with him, so he couldn't cast the erection spell. The lack of a wand was also one of the reasons he never did this without having somebody watching from behind the one-way mirror. Remus really didn't want to die just because he was forced to cater to Macnair's perversions.

He bit down a whimper as Macnair forced his long nail into Remus' slit. It was bad enough with the finger in his arse, but Macnair seemed to be unusually persistent today. The Death Eater used some time on moving it around, and Remus needed all his determination not to cry out. Thank the Lord he was so used to unpleasant pain from his transformations. After some time it stopped. Macnair pushed Remus' legs up, then ripped the trousers open at the bottom. Five minutes... Remus bit the inside of his cheek. Five minutes and it would be over. He really hoped Oliver was paying attention. Macnair was always at his most dangerous at the end.

 

'Oh, hello, Professor Snape.' Oliver nodded, but he didn't send Severus the usual bright smile. Folly opened the narrow door to the secret room to let Severus in. 'Remus told me you were allowed to... watch when he is working. If you are able to be quiet and not interfere.' Looking a little worried, Oliver asked, 'are you sure you want to? Macnair is... well. See for yourself.'

'It doesn't go away just because I ignore it, Oliver.' Severus had returned to Notting Hill after work. As usually it was late, the sun had gone down already. Severus had found Folly in a better mood than the other times he had been welcomed by the house-elf. Maybe Remus had told the creature that they were lovers now. He had been slightly surprised when he was let into Remus' flat, served a decent dinner, then informed that 'Master Remus Lupin wants Professor Snape to go where he wants to. Professor Snape may go downstairs if he wishes, but only into the secret room, and only if he promises not to disturb Remus Lupin when he is with clients.'

'No. But maybe today is not the day you would want to acquaint yourself with Moony's work.' Oliver had turned around, watching the odd scene through the mirror.

Severus stepped up next to him. 'Macnair, yes. Remus told me.' He felt and inexplicable spark of anger and possessiveness inside.

'He likes Moony to perform... well... I don't think there is any doubt of what Macnair wants.' Oliver's voice was cold.

'I am not sure I like this,' Severus said. 'When is it over?'

'A few minutes.'

Severus found that to be very comforting. That way he might be able not to stride into the cell and rip the man off _his_ Remus. And maybe hex him a little. With each and every Unforgivable known to wizardkind.

 

Leaning over Remus, Macnair rubbed himself against Remus' crotch. The man knew Remus didn't want to be penetrated, but still he cut it so close. Remus could feel the head of Macnair's leaking cock against his opening, a disturbing pressure. He managed to keep still, and to keep his eyes open and empty as he knew Macnair liked it. Macnair's moved one hand to Remus' throat, the icy, slimy fingers sliding over it.

Macnair's breath was damp and closer to Remus' face than he liked. The grey rags of the Dementor's robe slithered over his skin like spiderweb: sticky and soft and unpleasant. The Death Eater was rutting against Remus' cock, and the hand around his neck tightened. Remus was becoming nervous. This was a bit more insistent than usual. He tried to move his arm, but the shackles were interrupting any free movement. If only he had had his wand.

Suddenly, Macnair closed his hand tightly around Remus' neck to hold Remus down. Macnair crushed his scabbed lips over Remus' mouth before he could prevent it. Remus began to fight, but the lack of air made him dizzy. There was this rattling sound of Macnair's sucking breath, and a hard pressure between his legs, as if Macnair tried to enter him.

The world became fuzzy.

 

'Snape, quickly!' Oliver turned, wand in hand, and ran out the door, not waiting for Severus to follow. Severus had no problem understanding. In a few seconds, they were in the fake cell; Oliver sending a hex at Macnair that sent him sprawling against the stone wall. The man flopped limply to the ground. Oliver was over him in an instant.

Oliver didn't have to ask Severus to take care of Remus. He was at his lover's side before Macnair had hit the floor. Carefully, Severus put an arm under Remus' shoulder, lifting him up a bit to check if he was breathing. Severus was relieved when he sensed the light ghosting of a slightly ragged breath against his cheek. Good. Severus pulled off his robe and covered Remus; the half open prison uniform disgusted him, and he didn't want to see his lover in this humiliating position.

'Is he all right?' Oliver asked behind him.

'Yes,' Severus managed; the anger boiling inside him made it hard to speak. 'I think you better get Macnair out of here, or there _will_ be casualties.'

'I will. If I don't kill him myself. Trust me, I'd like to.' Oliver looked as if the opposite team had just caught the Snitch right under his nose.

'Save some for me,' Severus growled, and moved his wand over Remus' throat and the flaming red and blue mark that Macnair's fingers had left. Severus took a deep breath. Healing charms demanded calmness. He began a low chant to heal the bruise from inside, to ease Remus' breathing. He pushed away any need to dispose of Macnair in particular cruel ways until Remus' chest began to rise and fall, indicating free passage through the windpipe. The relief Severus felt was immense.

He pulled Remus up to sit. 'Can you hear me? Remus, please?' Severus brushed Remus' hair back from his face, worried beyond belief. If Macnair had hurt Remus in any way, Severus would personally create a hell for the man that would make Azkaban, including Dementors, look like a nice trip to a five star hotel. 'Please, love?

'Sev- Severus?' Remus coughed and scrabbled to hold on to Severus. 'I-' The world was coming back, and it seemed somewhat more pleasant now, since somebody had seen it fit to remove Macnair.

'Thank Merlin. I was so-' Severus held his lover, stroking his back softly. 'He's gone. Oliver has sent him away. He's never going to hurt you again.' Severus continued to comfort Remus, letting him cling to him. Remus felt so small and weak in his arms. 'If you are ready, I am going to help you upstairs,' Severus said. He presumed Remus would like a bath and to get rid of the disgusting rags he was more or less wearing.

'Yes,' Remus croaked. 'Bath.' His throat hurt, and he wasn't sure if he was bleeding from his opening where Macnair had tried to force his way in. Severus was calm and warm and safe in the middle of this.

'Slowly.' Severus helped Remus stand. 'I am going to Apparate us.' He wrapped his arms around Remus, and sent them both into Remus' lush bathroom.

Remus winced as they landed. *Think I'm hurt,' he managed, not wanting to let go of Severus.

'I know. I saw what he did.' Severus tenderly removed Remus' hands from his shoulders and made him lean against the wall. 'Do you want me to help you?' he asked, not knowing how much this had hurt Remus, not only his body, but also his mind.

'I'd like that.' As if replying to the unspoken question, Remus made a small, pained smile. 'It is not the first time someone has tried to take advantage of the situation, and tried to step across my limits and break the rules, Severus.' It wasn't the first time, either, that Macnair had gone too far, however, never this serious. There was a good reason Remus didn't want to be alone with customers like him. 'I'm all right.'

Remus stood there while Severus fussed over him, running the bath, and disposing of the prison uniform - including his own best office robe. He did not want to keep anything that had touched the filthy rags. It felt most satisfying to set fire to the small pile of rags and see them disappear.

Severus truly had a way with a wand, even despite his dislike of "wand-waving". Soon Remus' physical wounds were healed and Severus held out a hand to help Remus into the water. 'Thank you.' Remus didn't let go of Severus. 'Would you...'

'If you want me to.' Severus looked worried at his lover. This wasn't normal. Remus was... rattled.

'Maybe you could hold me? I'm not... broken, but...' Remus could feel the shock fighting its way to the surface of his mind. It wasn't as if he hadn't been prepared, it was just the fact that it had been a necessary, and not just a precautionary effort to prevent Macnair from coming this close to murder that hit him hard. Knowing he had no way to refuse Macnair because he was one of the customers who was forced upon him shook Remus more than he liked to think.

Severus undressed quickly and stepped down into the huge built-in tub. He sat down next to Remus and pulled him into his arms. He didn't know what to say. Remus had been right when he had said Severus didn't want to know what happened at work. Now it was too late, and Severus felt powerless, impotent.

Remus cuddled up, once more clinging to Severus. They sat like that for a while, not speaking, just listening to the small fountain that sent water clucking and splashing down the steps to the tub. Then Remus' breathing became ragged, as if he was holding on to painful sobs. 'I can't... he... he is coming back... a month... can't deny...'

Severus took a deep breath. He tilted Remus' head up and kissed him, ever so softly, to wipe away the memory of Macnair's greedy mouth on his lover's beautiful lips. Then Severus kissed Remus again and again, until he had established that Remus Lupin kissed Severus Snape and no one else. Anyone who tried to take a kiss from Remus would answer to him! After a little while, Severus withdrew and looked his lover deeply in the eye. 'I swear to you he will not come back,' he said, solemnly. 'I don't care what I have to do, but I will do whatever it takes. Anything that is necessary, Remus.'

Oh, Lord. _Anything_.

 

**Wednesday, 14th May, 2008 - Revenge (No Reason to Hold Grudges for Long)**

Severus was awake early. This time it wasn't the birds or the trees or the sense of spring that woke him up, but the rather frantic looking Folly who whispering informed him that 'Professor Snape has to wake up. Professor Snape has to go to work.'. Severus groaned and swung his legs over the bedside. Remus was still asleep next to him. The sleeping potion Severus had given him had worked well. Remus needed to rest. Severus turned and let a hand slide over Remus' slightly stubbly cheek, tenderly. It was becoming increasingly harder to leave in the morning; the bloody werewolf had a way of worming himself into Severus' heart.

Severus showered and dressed, then ate a quick breakfast Folly was serving for him. The House-elf was looking at him as if he was the world's Eighth Wonder. 'What's wrong?' he sneered, as he put down the empty coffee cup. 'Stop looking at me like that.'

'Professor Snape is very brave! Professor Snape protected Remus Lupin.' Folly nodded; tears gleaming in the large eyes. 'I is happy Remus Lupin has someone who loves him. Folly will do anything Professor Snape asks!' The House-elf sniffled and ran back to the kitchen.

'I don't love your bloody employer,' Severus snapped. 'Have you gone insane?' He glared angrily at the disappearing House-elf, as if it had revealed something unpleasant that Severus would rather have kept hidden.

Although Severus didn't love Remus at all, there was this small uncomfortable feeling that Severus had told a lie by denying it. He stood, ready to leave for work. He had important things to do this morning; he had a meeting with Macnair as soon as he arrived: a meeting that Macnair hadn't planned. A very unpleasant meeting. Severus, however, was certain he would enjoy every moment of it.

He was about to grab his cloak, then stopped and went back to the bedroom. A narrow sunbeam had sneaked inside the dark blue curtains and was playing with Remus' golden-brown hair. Remus was curled up, entangled in the duvet. He looked young and innocent. Severus could feel a tender, happy smile creep over his lips. He had to admit that some kind of positive feelings had replaced the more negative ones regarding Remus Lupin. Feelings that made him want to kiss the wolf.

Severus sat down on the bedside and caressed Remus' naked shoulder before he bent down to kiss Remus' cheek. 'I'm leaving now,' he murmured. 'I really don't want to. I'd rather stay with you.'

Remus didn't move. 'Why don't you?' His voice was slurred and sleepy. 'I'd much rather you stayed.'

'Greedy, are we?' Severus whispered. 'You should go back to sleep.'

'I'm not sleepy.' Remus' tired eyes, and the yawn he let out contradicted his words enough to make Severus smile. 'Kiss me first.'

'I think I can manage that,' Severus said softly and kissed Remus' mouth. It was a chaste, soft kiss, but Remus wanted more. He reached up and locked his arms around Severus' neck. 'I don't think I'll allow you to leave just yet. I want another kiss.' Remus suddenly seemed awfully determined.

Severus obliged, of course he did. The next kiss was not as soft, but wetter. Remus' lips parted and Severus slid his tongue into the slick warmth, tasting his lover.

'Mmm,' Remus sighed, and tightened the embrace. He sucked Severus' tongue deeper into his mouth, inviting him to deepen the kiss. Remus braided his fingers into Severus' hair, loosening the ribbon that had held the heavy mass of hair tied. He liked it when it fell around them, making a small, dark cave around their faces. The sensation of Severus' tongue caressing his own made Remus moan louder, hungrily. He rolled over on his back, pulling Severus with him. He needed to lie there, under Severus' body, to feel safe and cared for. He needed more kisses, to underline the difference between what was work and what was... life, home. Pack.

Withdrawing for a moment, Severus settled between Remus' spread legs. There was no way he could reject the invitation; their kisses were perfect: small moments of building need and lust, tender or wild but always wonderful. He found Remus' lips again, this time plunging his tongue inside, letting it battle Remus' to get access to the deep cave, to taste every spot of Remus' warm mouth. He let Remus suck his tongue, as his hand found its way underneath the duvet, to Remus' warm skin.

Severus' hand caressing his side made Remus unable to keep down the low growl that had threatened to leave his chest. He broke the kiss to allow himself an even louder growl, before he placed a small row of kisses over Severus' neck. 'I have missed kissing so much,' Remus murmured, before he caught Severus' mouth again. Kissing was just about the best thing Remus knew of. It was the most intimate, the most tender or arousing thing one could do. Sex was wonderful, but kisses...

'You don't...' Severus nuzzled Remus' hair and kissed him again. 'You have never kissed your clients?' It made sense now why Remus had detested Macnair so violently. A Dementor's kiss was a skewed picture of a true kiss, one of care and need and love.

'No.' Remus moved a little under Severus, enough to feel Severus' hardening cock through the layers of fabric and down. He had only one client he had kissed, which was as good as never. 'I have saved my kisses for-' For _my love_. '-for you.' The duvet was warm, and Remus pulled it away as best he could. He threw a leg over Severus' hip, undulating slowly against him. He looked up into Severus' black eyes, no longer angry and hateful, but filled with wonderment and tenderness. 'I think I might have waited for you, or someone like you, for a long time,' Remus said softly, smiling. Seeing his smile mirrored in Severus' face was enough to make Remus let out a happy purr.

'For me?' Severus asked. 'If I remember it correctly, we hated each other two weeks ago.' He nibbled at Remus' lower lip, sliding the tip of his tongue over it, kitten-like. Remus arched up against him, and a wonderful hardness thrust against his hard cock. 'I won't mind helping you in your need for kissing,' Severus said and moved his hips, languidly rubbing against his lover. All plans about getting to the Ministry early had somehow left him.

'Mmm,' Remus moaned, and thrust up against Severus. 'I seem to recall something similar. I think it might have changed.' He wrapped his other leg around Severus, now moving his hips faster. 'I- oh! Oh... I think I _like_ you now.' Remus' brain capacity was rapidly moving down to a lower level, not that Remus minded. Severus was all he wanted now.

'I'll give you what you need,' Severus whispered, his sentences becoming increasingly ragged and broken. 'Gods, Remus...' Severus' cock was so hard it was straining the seams of the tight trousers he was wearing and the constant rubbing of Remus' cock against his own was so delicious. Severus wanted more. He reached between them, pulling out the duvet, groaning loudly as he had direct access to Remus' slender body. He crushed his lips over Remus' again, pushing his tongue inside, taking Remus' mouth in possession again. The deep kiss did nothing to discourage further exploration. Severus felt a bit restrained by his clothes, but he was too aroused to care. All he wanted was to lie here between Remus' legs, kissing him utterly breathless.

'I need you,' Remus panted, as they finally broke the kiss. 'Gods, I need you!' He knew Severus had to leave, but if he could have just a little Severus first, the day would feel much better.

'You have me,' Severus moaned, and pushed a hand between them, roughly unbuttoning his trousers. He barely managed to pull his cock out, before Remus was rutting against him again, making him unable to breathe for a moment; the sensation was so intense. 'Kiss me,' Severus demanded. 'I want your kisses. They are mine! Do you understand? Mine!' He thrust hard against Remus, and somehow Remus' hand had wrapped itself around their hard, leaking cocks, rubbing and stroking them both. 'Kiss me until I come,' he said, pushing an arm underneath Remus' head so he could direct their kisses.

Remus didn't protest. He just let out a, 'yes, please!' and undulated against his lover. Severus' possessive behaviour should have felt disturbing - there was no room for jealousy or possessiveness in Remus' life - but it didn't. It felt good. 'Yes, Severus,' he said, and kissed back, thrusting his tongue into Severus' mouth. Fire spread between them, warm hands and hard cocks rubbing, touching, until it was too much. Severus came first, crying out, soaking his trousers and shirt with come. Only a few thrusts in the warm, slick heat of Severus' semen made Remus growl and gasp into Severus' mouth, coming hard, as he tried to keep kissing the man he wanted so much.

They lay together for a while, caressing each other, kissing, until their fluids cooled and became a bit sticky.

'I think I'm going to be a bit late for work,' Severus said calmly, and kissed Remus some more.

 

Severus was indeed late for work. It didn't matter so much, because he managed to complete the most important task first thing.

He strolled down the corridor, found a lift to the fourth level and the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He was pleased to find a secretary that informed him that Mr Macnair was indeed in his office. Severus nodded and went in, neither knocking, nor caring about the secretary's protests.

Macnair looked up at the unexpected intrusion and put down a copy of a complicated-looking law text concerning Pygmy Puffs. 'Snape. If this is about yesterday's incident, I am going to tell you I'll have Wood's bollocks for this.' Macnair looked sullen and not at all afraid, as if Severus had just been there to fuck Remus or Oliver like any other customer.

'Aha,' Severus said and sat down, not waiting for an invitation. It was hard to keep his anger down, but he had to.

'My wife is angry with me, to say it mildly. Wood tied me up and delivered me to my wife in...' Macnair waved a hand. 'A man should be allowed his little games, don't you agree?'

'Oh, of course,' Severus said, his face a mask of neutral interest. 'But that is not why I am here. You can dress up as a-' Severus pointed at the law text, '-Pygmy Puff, if you want to. Providing you are able to do so.' Severus sent Macnair a cruel smile. 'Now, as for my errand this lovely morning...' Severus studied the nails on his right hand, before he continued. 'I actually came to ask you a question. If you don't mind, that is?'

'Not at all. Everything for the Minister's personal advisor. Do you want coffee, by the way?' Macnair was half way out his chair before Severus stopped him with a wave of his hand.

'I am so pleased you see it that way.' Severus' expression was becoming increasingly cruel. 'Now, if you would try to help me figure out what the similarities are between such different wizards as the Dark Lord, Sirius Black, Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore? I'd be truly grateful.' Severus managed to sound accommodating and kind.

Macnair thought about it for a little. 'They're dead?'

'They are. There is also another similarity, Macnair, one you may want to pay particular attention to.' Severus smirked. 'Are you able to figure it out by yourself, or do you need me to help you?'

'Er-' Macnair said, his annoying moustache twirling a bit as he pursed his mouth in concentration.

'I'll help you then. I would not want a fellow Death Eater to be distressed or left in ignorance.' Severus twirled his wand between his fingers, rubbing the handle with the corner of his sleeve. 'In your case, I'd listen carefully, because you may end up having more in common with those four than you'd like, Mr Macnair. You see, Potter, Black, Dumbledore and the Dark Lord... I either killed them or made sure they ended up dead. That is one similarity.' Severus sent Macnair a glare that left no doubt what Severus thought of him. 'They were all my enemies, wizards I disliked intensely, either because they were trying to manipulate me, hurt me, or worst of all: hurt the one I loved.'

Macnair looked increasingly nervous. 'Your point being?'

'My point being,' Severus said and stood, leaning threateningly over the desk, wand in hand, 'that you have just put yourself in two of the three categories we just mentioned. You have hurt people I care deeply about and by that, made yourself my enemy. If you do not want to find yourself in the third category - the Dead Enemies category - I suggest you go to Lucius and ask him to cancel the clause in Mr Lupin's contract that allows you to visit him and receive his services. Today.' Severus smiled softly. 'Unless, of course, you would like your wife to become a widow overnight.' Severus straightened, satisfied to see Macnair pale visibly. 'Good day, Macnair.'

'But... what did I do?' Macnair looked as if he was going to faint. 'Moony is just a fucking prostitute! What do you care about a bloody traitor?'

Severus turned in the door. 'I will suggest something else to you, out of kindness, and because I am a very patient person. In the future you may wish to address Mr Lupin in a more respectful way, Macnair. Actually, I'll advise you never to speak to Mr Lupin again, or be seen in his proximity in the foreseeable future. And by _future_ I mean _ever again_.' Severus looked at Macnair like he would look at a nasty bug. 'If some friendly advice does not convince you, hear this: Remus Lupin is my lover.'

Severus closed the door behind him and went back to Lucius' office to inform him Mr Macnair wanted his privileges regarding Mr Wood and Mr Lupin revoked immediately.

 

**Thursday, 15th May, 2008 - Fragments of Strange Conversations**

Remus downed the vile potion and kept himself from gagging. He grimaced and put the vial down on the dining room table. It didn't exactly make breakfast enjoyable.

'The Ministry's brewers have not improved the taste, I guess?' Severus didn't envy Remus that particular drink. He pushed the teapot in Remus' direction. 'Where, exactly, do you spend full moon?'

Remus looked away. He really didn't want to answer that question in detail. He didn't want to lie either. Trust. It was still so fragile, their relationship. Remus couldn't just tell Severus a nice story, but maybe he didn't need to tell it all. 'In the basement. I have... cages there. Just in case.'

'Ah,' Severus said. Remus looked ill. He decided to let it lie, at least for a day or two. 'There is still a week until full moon.'

'You cannot stay,' Remus said. 'I don't want to risk anything.' He really didn't know how he was going to tell Severus about those nights. He tried not to think of them.

Severus reached over and poured tea for Remus. He seemed to have forgotten about it. A calming scent of quince and black tea spread in the room. 'Maybe you should drink some?'

Remus nodded and pulled the cup closer. He had run out of words. The mood between them felt odd. He took a drink of the tea, then put the cup down, trying not to fidget.

'Who is it today?' Severus asked, deciding he could just as well ruin their morning entirely. He didn't want to admit he was worried. What if more of Remus' clients were like Macnair?

'You are jealous.' Remus' eyes were bright yellow, as if he was agitated or angry.

'No,' Severus said. 'I'm not.' He wasn't sure whether he was lying or not.

'Really?'

Severus sighed and put his coffee cup back on the table. The tablecloth was suddenly interesting, the blue colour needed to be studied intensely. Severus hadn't yet come to terms with what he had done the day before, by stating his connection with Lupin. He knew he had to speak to Remus about it. About that and a few other things. It shouldn't be this hard, after all Lupin was just whore who hadn't promised Severus anything but what he had left after the clients. He raised his head, looking directly into the wild eyes. 'I threatened Macnair to kill him if he ever touched you again. It wasn't an idle threat.'

Remus' cup rattled against the blue-and-white patterned saucer as he put it down. His hand shook. 'And?'

'And he asked Lucius to revoke his access to this house. He will not bother you or Oliver again, neither will you be asked to take another client in his place.'

Closing his eyes to hide the immense relief he felt, Remus asked softly, 'do you intend to chase all my clients away like that?'

'If I thought it would help,' Severus said, just as softly.

'You are jealous,' Remus said again. 'You are doing exactly what I asked you not to: you want more than I am free to give.'

'I know.' Severus brushed a finger over Remus' hand. 'I don't suppose you want Macnair back?'

'Mostly,' Remus said, 'I want you to get over here so I can kiss you.'

'I can do that,' Severus agreed, and once more breakfast became quite insignificant.

 

'Do you want to let me in on what this is about?' Lucius held up a dusty, yellowing scroll in his left hand. Severus had just arrived at the Ministry - an hour late - and gone directly to Lucius' office.

'You are holding up a piece of dirty parchment. For what I'm concerned it can be anything from one of Granger's intolerably long complaints over the wizarding world's state to an account of the number of goats in East Kilbridge. If you tell me which, I might be able to provide you with an adequate answer.' Severus snapped at his friend. Lucius usually wasn't so dense.

'It is the contract between a certain individual, werewolf Remus Lupin, and the Ministry, regarding his... duties. One of my employees came to me in a slightly nervous state and asked me to remove his name from the scroll, rather sooner than later.' Lucius raised an eyebrow. 'Is it something you'd care to explain to me, my Severus?'

'I am your adviser, not "your Severus", and I'll give you advice, Lucius.' Severus didn't want to explain things to Lucius in this way. He had hoped he didn't have to begin to tell his life-long friend about Remus by starting the sentence with _by the way, I am going to kill Walden Macnair if he ever comes close to Remus Lupin again_. Severus let his hair fall over his face, as if hiding there could delay the inevitable. 'You don't own me, so don't ask me not to interfere with your affairs, if you want to interfere with mine.'

'I didn't know Remus Lupin's contract was _your affair_. Now I'm really interested. Are you in the middle of some cunning plan to make Lupin's life even more bleak?'

Now it was Severus' turn to raise an eyebrow. It had always been like this between the two of them, a sort of wary ping-pong. It was the reason he had never truly loved Lucius: Lucius had never betrayed Severus' trust - there was just this feeling that he one day might, and that was enough for Severus. No matter how passionate their affair had been, Severus had never given the final piece of himself to Lucius Malfoy.

It was as if Lucius sensed Severus' thoughts. 'You don't trust me? After all we've been through, you don't trust me?' Lucius looked disbelievingly at Severus.

'In politics and war, yes, I do. Explicitly,' Severus said, brushing the hair back from his face. He wasn't fifteen any more. He couldn't keep hiding. 'But love...'

'Oh,' Lucius said. 'I see.' No words were needed to remind any of them about how their relationship had been broken up. Narcissa. 'So this is about...' Lucius frowned, slightly confused. 'What has Remus Lupin to do with love? Why is it we are having this particularly strange conversation? You hate him, and now you are trying to mess his life up further?

'Not so much, no,' Severus said, taking a deep breath. 'I'm in love with him.'

 

'The imagery in the 1789 song... it metaphorically underlines England's strained relationship with France by using Slytherin and Gryffindor to contrast each other.' Adrian moved a bit. 'Yes! Like that! Fuck, Remus!' The young former Slytherin moved his decidedly well-muscled body to get Remus' cock further up his arse.

'I don't agree,' Remus moaned and thrust upwards, making sure every inch was inside Adrian's tight hole. 'The Scottish giants were playing a game with... oh.... the heads of their... good Lord... enemies that...' Remus had a hard time continuing; he had placed his hands on Adrian's hips and assisted him in moving quite ferociously on his cock. Remus closed his eyes to concentrate. 'And the song describes that incident, to illustrate how enmity and cruelty compared to- Oh! Oh!'

'No,' Adrian moaned as he rode Remus hard. 'You are wro... ong. All the... please... faster!' Adrian was becoming a bit incoherent. 'All the girls named Marianne were sorted into Slytherin that year, and the last line in the song tells us that this was- Remus, yes. Oh... More. God, Fuck me! Fuck me!' Adrian threw his head back, gasping for air.

'It is just a coincidence, Adrian. Just because... the French... oh, you're so _tighti >liked_ it. He wasn't, however, prone to let Remus push inside him without any preparation, and a quick spell spread a warm, slick feeling in Severus' channel, widening him enough not to break. 'You're an animal, Lupin! Show me how much,' Severus encouraged, wanting this Remus, wanting his dominant lover to take charge. 'Fuck me, put your cock in my arse and fuck me hard.'

The sound Remus made was less than human. He couldn't think, wouldn't. He just wanted to mate with his lover, to reclaim his body and state his alpha status. Almost devoured by the blinding lust, he grabbed his cock and pushed against Severus opening, enjoying the anxious whimpering, as if Severus knew it would hurt. Remus pushed in, trying to go slow, but instinct took over, and almost before his entire length was encased in the hot tightness, he was rutting against Severus' back, teeth buried in the skin if his neck. Good! So damned good!

Moaning from the exquisite mingle of pressure and pleasure and pain, Severus grabbed the edge of the desk. Remus was inside him, invading him, so hard and so good. 'Remus! Yes... please, fuck me... make me feel you...' Severus' words disappeared into a series of gasps and whimpers as Remus bit through his skin, hard; growling and tearing and fucking. The fast thrust of Remus thick cock in his arse were rapidly pulling Severus with him in a haze of pleasure. Severus began jerking himself off, following the quick rhythm of Remus' fucking.

Too soon, Remus was unable to hold back. He just let go, almost howling as the orgasm hit him. A few hard thrusts made Severus cry out, as Remus emptied himself in his lover's body. Severus hadn't come, and in the haze of orgasmic bliss, Remus pulled out, making Severus moan something offensive, then sank to his knees behind Severus, spreading his cheeks. The smell of Severus was lovely, and the wolf wanted it. Remus buried his tongue in the mess of slick oil and his own juices, licking Severus' arse until he came, crying and muttering a wonderful litany of obscenities.

It was true. Severus really made the most delicious sounds. Remus stood and wrapped his arms around a spent Severus. 'Thank you,' he whispered softly in his lover's ear. 'I think I feel much better now.'

 

**Friday, 16th May, 2008 - A Conspiracy**

Severus tried to move. He wasn't really awake, and the weight on his back puzzled him for a moment.

'Lie still,' Remus growled over him, tightening the grip around Severus' wrists. 'You're mine.' Remus had woken up early: the wolf had been impatient. The waxing moon was pulling and pushing it, making it stronger. Remus knew better than to fight the inner beast when there was an outlet for the restlessness. Severus provided such an outlet. Under him, Severus fought, trying to turn. 'Do as I tell you,' Remus said. 'The wolf wants you.'

It made Severus moan. In a few weeks, he had realised that the more the wolf part of Remus was let out to play, the rougher and more dominant he became. Severus liked this part of the wolf; the part that made Remus want to take and tear and rut and claim. Severus didn't care if he was _bent_ , this safe aspect of the beast... he loved it. No matter how base and instinct-driven Remus' sexual desires were, Severus didn't mind being the target of them. Not at all. Severus moaned again, as Remus roughly pinned his wrists against the white sheet with one hand. Remus' knees were pushing Severus' shoulders down, making him unable to move.

'You're lovely. Want you too.' Remus' voice was dark and rough, as if the wolf's growls were trying to take over. He grabbed Severus' long, black hair with one hand, wanting to make it smell less of the lemon-scented shampoo Severus used and more of wolf and pack.

'Ah,' Severus gasped as Remus pulled his hair. 'Yes!' Anything that made Severus feel powerless. He belonged to Remus, and he wanted the belonging to have a physical outlet. 'My Remus,' he whispered into the soft pillows, knowing Remus might hear it. 'Want to be yours. Show me.'

Another hard pull, and Remus couldn't hold back the desire burning inside him. The softness of the long hair, the scent of lemon and _Severus_ and the need to _have and own_ , made Remus move close enough to let Severus' fur-soft hair brush over his cock. Oh Merlin! 'Severus... oh!' Remus growled again; the feeling of Severus' hair made the wolf insanely needy. Remus did it again. Severus didn't protest, and Remus let himself do what he pleased. 'Keep your hands down, or I'll punish you hard,' Remus whispered, making it clear he didn't want Severus to fight him now. 'I'll whip you until you aren't able to sit for a week.'

Not that Severus would mind, but on the other hand he wouldn't interfere with what Remus was doing. Obviously, Remus had found something he wanted to explore, and Severus enjoyed being told what to do, so he kept his hands on the mattress, just relishing the hard pull of his hair. 'Yes, Remus,' he whispered, accepting what his lover was doing.

Burying both hands in Severus' hair, Remus thrust his hard cock into the silky mass. He was leaking pre-come already, smearing it into the long hair. It felt utterly fantastic: warm and alive, strands of hair tickling and spilling over the sensitive tip. It wasn't tight and hot the same way Severus' lovely arse and mouth were, but it was... good. So good. Remus growled wordlessly and wrapped some of the black strands around his length, pulling and rubbing. 'Mine,' he said, suppressing the wolf enough to speak coherently. 'So soft...'

'Pervert,' Severus murmured, almost lovingly. 'You're not satisfied before you have desecrated every part of me.' He moved, pressing his erect cock against the sheets. 'Do it,' he urged. 'Want you to.'

Remus didn't need any encouragement. He thrust faster, closing both hands around the black mane and his cock, making a tight, silken cave. It didn't take long before he let out a feral growl and came, rubbing semen into Severus' hair. Under him, Severus made a small, 'oh', and shivered, coming, too.

They stayed like that for a little, Remus just sitting, breathless, straddling Severus' back, and Severus, panting, with his head buried in the pillows. Finally, Remus let go, and helped Severus turn so they could kiss. 'I think I need a bath,' Severus said. 'I am going to be late for work.'

Remus kissed his lover again. 'Not today.' He sent Severus a wicked smile. 'I had Folly wake me up at six. You still have time for both bath and breakfast.'

Severus shook his head, his hair felt wet and heavy. 'Incorrigible.'

'Would you like me to be different?'

Severus wrapped his arms hard around Remus and kissed him tenderly. 'Not really, no.'

 

'Well, Severus! What a pleasure to see you here in time. Why this sudden punctuality?' Lucius smiled and pointed at the teapot. 'There is still tea left, if you want. Or maybe you've even had breakfast today?'

'Amusing, Lucius. Don't you have something sensible to do, like ruling a nation?' Severus took one of the bone china cups and poured some tea for himself.

'Oh, and in a good mood, too? Did your werewolf keep you up all night?' Lucius' eyes gleamed, and Severus knew the man had an agenda.

'Not any of your business, is it?' The reply implied that Lucius better not interfere.

'Not my business? When my second in command, my rising star, my adviser and friend more or less publicly declares that he is not only shagging a known traitor, prostitute and Muggle-lover, but also adds to it that he is in love; that he has begun a relationship with said traitor; one serious enough to sodding issue death threats against other high-ranking Death Eaters? How are you going to explain to me that "it is not my business", again? You are aware you are undermining my authority, Severus?

'It will only undermine your authority if you let it.' Severus glared at Lucius. 'How is it that you _dare_ question me? You've all been fucking Lupin for the last half decade. I think that is what worries you - that he is not going to be under your control for long.'

'Severus, I love you. You are my friend. And I am going to say this very clearly because I don't want you to get hurt: I am not going to let Remus Lupin go. I am not going to release him from the contract he has with the Ministry. It is one thing that you... cut Macnair off, but I won't have any more of Lupin's clients coming here, telling me you threatened them.'

'Too bad,' Severus said casually, 'then I just have to dispose of them otherwise.' He made it obvious it wouldn't be beyond him. He had fallen so deep already: killing for what he wanted was not foreign to him, and if anyone ever treated his Remus like Macnair had done... there would be more killing.

'You wouldn't dare!' Lucius' eyes were angry and he slammed a hand down on his desk, making a small pile of documents slide over the edge and spread over the Persian rug on the floor.

'Try me.' Severus' eyes were just as angry. He wasn't afraid to challenge Lucius. 'And consider the days when you all used Remus as your expensive fuck toy as over. Not today, maybe. But I'll find a way to cut him loose.'

Lucius let out a sigh. The anger disappeared. 'You were always a stubborn brat, my Severus. You are not going to give up, are you?'

'No.' That was all Severus had to say about it.

'At least consider how you might damage my position. Rabastan and Rodolphus are standing in line to take over, if I take one wrong step. And they are not going to vote for a moderate approach to the Muggle-borns and their supporters.' Lucius sounded honest. 'If I could get the brothers under control, it wouldn't be so... compromising.'

'Lucius, you allowed Muggle-borns to marry into old families already. You have Granger producing Zabini's children - they have what? Five? You tolerate her weekly rants and her attempts to get her rights as a citizen of the wizarding world back, and you accuse _me_ of compromising you?'

'Well, Granger was a mistake. How was I to know that Blaise would overcome his disgust with his prisoner and fall in love with the girl? She was pregnant already when he informed me. I couldn't very well throw him out of the wizarding world for doing what I asked him to.'

'You didn't ask him to shag her on a daily basis, I presume?'

'Making sure she was... contained. The shagging... I think that came later, and definitely not with my consent. But Blaise begged so nicely to make a decent woman out of her.'

'Salazar! You really have a heart.' Severus knew exactly which buttons to push. 'You finally realised that, when your precious son barely avoided our Lord's anger.'

'Don't mock me, Severus. I owe you for that... my son. Don't think I have forgotten.'

Severus sent Lucius a wry smile. 'Don't think I have, either. I'd have helped Draco anyway, but I like that you owe me.'

Lucius didn't say anything, he just bent down to collect the files from the floor. As he straightened up, his hair a bit mussed, he sighed deeply. 'I am not going to win this one, am I? You are aware it will have dire political consequences?'

'No. You are not. I'd even be willing to leave the wizarding world with Remus, if he wanted me to. But he has a son too, Lucius, which is why he has put himself in this situation.' Severus leaned forward, regarding Lucius with serious eyes. 'I know it might cause some unrest among the natives, but... do you want to continue the Lestrange line, or do you want to rule like a human being? As I see it, it is up to you - when we are together no one can beat us. Maybe you should just see this as a possibility for cleaning up a bit - to get some of the more radical voices silenced.'

Pursing his lips thoughtfully, Lucius tapped the desk with a finger. 'I worked hard to get this, Severus. I will not allow Rodolphus to take over; after Lord Voldemort's lovely way of doing things, I don't want anything like it again. I don't want the unpolished Muggle-born brats, no. But I am not entirely blinded by my opinions. I am not stupid, my friend.'

'If I thought you were, would I be here?' Severus smiled, this time softly. They understood each other, had always done so. 'I don't want them either. Marriages and connections like those of my parents' are to be discouraged. Of course there has to be some kind of continued action against those who stood against us during the war. But it _was_ war, Lucius. No matter how little I agree with the Muggle-loving part of us, they are still witches and wizards. Condemning them, and sending them into exile might just increase the number of Muggle connections. Maybe it would be better to encourage them to stay and find their spouses in the wizarding world. Like Granger. Think of what might have happened had she been allowed to have children with a Muggle...'

'True,' Lucius said. 'That's a point. I'll consider it.'

'Do,' Severus said, knowing Lucius well enough to know he had won.' Do.'

 

'Can I speak with you?' Rabastan stuck his head in, giving Severus an impression of flaming red hair and green robes. Rabastan had become quite flamboyant since the Dark Lord had gone. It had been known since Hogwarts that the younger Lestrange only was interested in men. He had avoided all Lord Voldemort's attempts to marry him off to some pure-blood woman, and with good reason.

'Rabastan, come in.' Severus stood to greet his former friend. 'How are you? You look... fabulous.' Severus let his eyes slide appreciatively over Rabastan's willow-slender shape. He was more than easy on the eye.

'Fine.' Rabastan smiled and embraced Severus. 'Good to have you back with us. Have you really lived among Muggles for nine year?'

'I was raised a Muggle, as you very well know.' Severus wondered why Rabastan had dropped by. 'What do you want?'

'Always so direct. And at times so very sneaky and obscure.' Rabastan sent Severus a wide smile and sat down, uninvited, in a deep armchair. 'I suppose I'd better not waste your time; I understand you have interesting things to do with it.' Rabastan turned, flicking his wand to make the door close.

'Rabastan, _that_ is not direct. Get on with it, man.' Severus was becoming impatient.

'Rumours go that you have found yourself a lover. I didn't know you were gay.'

'Have you come to talk about my private life, or are you just using it as a preamble to threaten me with some radical pure-blood fundamentalism crap?'

'My, my. It is nothing like that, Severus!' Rabastan looked like a kicked puppy. 'I am not like my brother.'

'Really? I seem to remember one or two times when you expressed the same enthusiastic glee about Muggle torture and killings. I wonder why you are included in the "radical" wing politically. But maybe you've changed? One never knows in this new world of ours.' Severus didn't think that was the case. Rabastan was just as biased as his older brother, both unable to listen to common sense, when it came to Muggles. The only difference between them was that Rabastan had left Azkaban with a bigger part of his mind unmolested. One might even argue he was close to being sane.

'Oh, I did. I won't deny that. But-' Rabastan paused. 'Can we talk about this... somewhere else? Walls have ears and all that.'

Now Severus was interested. What could be so important that Rabastan wanted this much secrecy and stealth? 'You want to go somewhere secluded with me to discuss whether I am gay?' Severus coughed slightly. 'I think not.' What the hell did Rabastan think?

'No! Salazar, no.' Rabastan laughed. 'That is not what I meant. Not that you are not-'

'Thank you. I have eyes too. Now can we get on with the lies and the beating around the bush, or are you actually going to leave a clue to what this is about?' Sseverus had happily forgotten all about how it was to deal with Slytherins only.

'It is in a way connected to your relationship with Lupin.'

'Everybody knows about it?' Severus somehow wasn't surprised.

'Maybe announcing it in the Daily Prophet might have been remotely easier if you wanted to spread the word. Threatening Macnair, then telling him you are Lupin's lover did the job almost as well.' Rabastan smirked. 'I doubt there is anyone in the Ministry who doesn't know yet.'

'And you are going to talk me out of it? To ensure I don't mingle with a traitor?' This was getting trite. It had been war, and Lupin a warrior. But the winning side was always right, of course.

'Not really.' Rabastan moved closer. 'Can you find a place to meet with me? Bring Lupin. Maybe somewhere Muggle?'

'Muggle?' Severus didn't keep his voice down. ' What is wrong with you, man? Are you-'

'Shhhh, Severus, please!' Rabastan became flustered and nervous. 'I mean it.'

'You haven't been anywhere Muggle in your entire life, Rabastan. How, exactly, are you going to fit in "somewhere Muggle"?' Severus couldn't figure out what was going on. Was this some kind of trap? 'Do you mind letting me in on at least a minor part of what this is about?'

'I have something I need to discuss with you.' The nervous look hadn't left Rabastan's face.

'Thank you, Mr Lestrange, for informing me. I hadn't understood that until now.' Severus sneered. 'Get on with it, or get out. I don't have time for this.'

Rabastan moved restlessly in his seat, looking at the door as if he was afraid somebody was listening. He flicked his wand, casting a charm. 'I don't dare say too much. Sound-proof charms are too easy to work around. In a random Muggle place... we can be safe.' Rabastan paused, as if considering what to say. 'We're in the same situation, Severus.'

'And what situation is that? We're both gay, Death Eaters, hired by the Ministry? Fill me in, will you. Preferably today.'

'Oliver Wood. I...' Rabastan _did_ blush.

Now, _that_ was a surprise. Severus' eyes widened. 'I suppose you want to discuss Ministerial contracts, or maybe the dissolving of them?'

'Precisely.' Rabastan seemed relieved that Severus understood so easily.

This was very valuable information. Quickly, Severus calculated what he could get out of this, and the result was a win-win situation. No matter what he did, he'd own Rabastan. 'Do you want the subjects in question to be present when we... consider our options?' Severus took a piece of parchment and scribbled down an address. 'This is a café near Hyde Park. Calm place, no one will raise an eyebrow if one arrives with another man.'

'Thanks, Severus. I'll inform the... my... subject.' Smiling his dazzling smile, Rabastan looked substantially happier than he had been when he arrived.

'Good. Meet me there at eight. Ask your subject to help you dress. You can't go like that.' Severus threw his hands in the air. 'And you know nothing about behaving... Muggle. Gods!'

'I'll learn. It seems I have to.' Rabastan pushed the chair back and stood.

'That'll be a first. But you may find out Muggles and Muggle-borns aren't that awful. Not all of them, at least.'

'I know, Severus. Unfortunately someone already made me see that.'

 

Severus was the first to arrive. He'd let his robe stay at the office, and was just wearing a black shirt and his usual black trousers. The mild May weather didn't require a coat. Severus' wand had been transformed into a small wallet that held a credit card to a Muggle bank. He was used to Muggle pecuniary transactions, and had found it easier to just use the card. He was standing outside the café when Remus arrived. He smiled, somehow seeing his lover in this environment made their relationship more real. That Severus had already made it public, at least in the small circle of Ministerial workers, hadn't made him feel the same way. Standing in the center of London, waiting for one's lover to arrive... that was real, and Severus looked as he felt: happy.

'Hello, love.' Remus greeted Severus with a kiss before they sat down at one of the outdoor tables. 'Oliver and Rabastan are on their way. They had a problem with Rabastan's clothes.' Remus' grin indicated that Rabastan hadn't found Muggle clothing adequate.

'You didn't tell me Rabastan and Oliver were lovers.' Severus felt betrayed, just a little.

'First of all, Rabastan is a client, and I didn't know where our relationship was going. I didn't dare, Severus. And I didn't know what was going on. The fools have been doing this behind my back.' Remus took his lover's hand, stroking it. 'They have barely reached a point where they are willing to admit it to me, so "lovers" might be a bit much. But they want to be. If it doesn't have dire consequences for any of them.'

Waving at the waiter, Severus ordered coffee for himself and a pint for Remus. 'Not blinding love?'

'No. Blinding attraction, I think. But Rabastan is still willing to sacrifice his standing in the wizarding world for Oliver.' Like you, Remus wanted to say. 'I doubt he'd be shunned. There are few as radical as Rabastan and his brother. To be honest, they both calmed down a notch when Lord Voldemort and the lovely Bellatrix were gone. Nothing like well-spoken rhetoric to inflame hate and prejudice, and Lucius has at least put an end to that.'

'And now Rabastan is able to see sense because he's finally found something he want?'

'Oliver is a very handsome and intelligent man. Passionate. Also, he has some status; he is after all a famous Quidditch star.'

They were interrupted by the arrival of the two men in question. They were not the only ones who noticed. Rabastan's almost androgynous beauty and remarkable red hair contrasting with Oliver's athletic build, dark tan, and fantastic blue eyes certainly attracted attention. That Rabastan wore a pair of faded jeans - very, very tight - and that Oliver's blue t-shirt left little to imagination when it came to what Quidditch did to a man's chest didn't make it better. They both looked wonderful, but together they were striking. Oliver had a possessive arm thrown around Rabastan's shoulder.

'Oh my,' Severus said, entangling his fingers with Remus'. 'If I hadn't already found the man I'd like to live with for the-' He stopped himself. Freud obviously hadn't lived and invented the term "Freudian slip" in vain.

Remus' turned to look at Severus, forgetting all about Rabastan and Oliver. 'Oh Severus.' His heart seemed to become rather soft, threatening to melt entirely. 'Would you mind completing that sentence?' This was insanity, indeed. The attraction Severus had felt was obviously more deep-felt than Remus had thought.

'You'd like that, stupid wolf!' Severus snapped and looked Remus deeply in the eye, the world around him disappearing. 'I love you.'

Severus was happy he had chosen a place where men with male companions were welcome, because the kiss Remus gave him might have upset lesser Londoners.

'Hem-hem.' Oliver coughed slightly. 'Gentlemen, we are in a public place.'

'Something you forgot before you dressed and left home, I take it,' Severus sneered as soon as he was able to breathe. 'As if anybody noticed with you and Rabastan flaunting your... ' Severus indicated with a wave of his hand what he meant. 'Discretion really wasn't the keyword when you decided we needed a stealthy meeting, was it?'

Oliver and Rabastan sat, and Severus made sure they had water, wine and coffee enough not to be disturbed for some time. Severus' hand was still resting in Remus'.

'You've seen the contract?' Remus asked Rabastan. 'Of course I know what mine says, but Oliver's?'

'I have.' Rabastan put a hand in Oliver's. 'No Quidditch if he doesn't stay at the brothel, and do whomever the Ministry - that's Lucius, and by his orders, Remus - sends his way.'

'Lucius has been fair, though,' Oliver said. 'I did fight the last battle, and he could have sent me to Azkaban. I had a choice.'

'We all did, only Lucius has been clever enough to promise us something we couldn't afford losing.' Remus nodded. 'Azkaban would have been worse. Our prison is a pleasant one, relatively speaking.'

'But none of you would have chosen this, had you not been forced.' Severus looked darkly at Rabastan. 'We're the ones who can change this.' Severus didn't know if Rabastan had the bollocks to stand up to Lucius, of if he could trust him at all. One thing was to fight the Ministry's less than brilliant decisions, another was to go against Lucius. Severus didn't want to break his trust, they would have to fight openly, so very atypically for them. Bravery... that was for fools. Courage was nothing but stupidity taken to a higher level. 'How much do you want this, Rabastan? Do you really want to stand up for yourself and fight your brother? Do you truly want Oliver enough to make a revolution?'

'As long as we're not talking about opening our society to Muggle-borns again, unless they are... re-educated.' Rabastan sent Oliver a look that could have melted icebergs. 'I'll be honest. I am not in love, but there might come a day where I am, and I don't want my lover caught in a prison he cannot leave if he wants to.' Smiling, Rabastan rubbed his fingers over Oliver's muscular arm. 'There might even come a day where I am loved more than Quidditch.'

Practical, if nothing else, the two lovers. Remus studied them, not speaking. He had his own battle to fight. Contrary to Oliver and Rabastan, he had love to help him through this, no matter how much time it would take to break free. What Severus wanted, Severus got, of that Remus was certain. If anyone could sway Lucius, it would be Severus. 'If you want me to, Oliver, I can assign you to take care of Rabastan only.' Remus turned to Rabastan. 'You'll have to pay the usual fees, to make certain the contract is upheld. I think we can work out a substantial discount, though.'

'Please.' Rabastan sent Oliver a bright smile. 'If Oliver wants it. I have Galleons enough to pay for him until he dies of old age.'

'How sweet. You'll love me when you have to float me around in a chair,' Oliver said and nodded his consent. 'I am still bound to London, and where ever the team is going, but it'll be a considerable improvement, I agree.' He leaned over the side of his chair. 'Thank you, Rabastan.'

'Oh, you can thank me in bed,' Rabastan said, very much looking like a cat that had just caught a fat mouse. 'You are going to earn every Knut by servicing me in the most delicious way.'

'I can hardly wait.' Oliver, too, looked satisfied and very interested in the suggestion.

'I'd prefer, though, if you did wait. At least until we leave this place.' Severus looked at Oliver the way he used to look at his students.

'Oh, Professor,' Oliver moaned. 'Look at me like that once more, and I'll regret that I've just been sold to Mr Lestrange.'

'Brat,' Severus growled, glaring at Oliver again. He still didn't understand what was so attractive about his strict attitude.

'You still have a few appointments, Oliver,' Remus reminded the young man. 'Will you be able to fulfill those? I am sure Rabastan wouldn't mind.'

'Could I watch?' Rabastan suggested, wickedly. He leaned over the table and whispered to Severus, 'I like it when Oliver is fucked by others. He's so damned hot to watch.'

'Yes, thank you. That was just about the most unnecessary thing to tell me,' Severus snapped. 'You're a pervert, Rabastan!'

'Oh, thank you! I knew you'd see it that way.' Rabastan preened and put a hand on Oliver's muscular thigh. 'Remus? Please?'

'If the clients in question allows you to. Otherwise, no. And Severus is right. You _are_ a pervert!' Remus knew Rabastan too well to be even remotely appalled by his request. Compared to other clients, he was close to being vanilla.

Severus looked as if he had given up. 'Sex. Is that all you think about?'

'Oooh,' Remus teased. 'Because you never do that.'

'Never. I'm pure,' Severus huffed and crossed his arms. He knew very well exactly how much he thought about sex. Sex with Remus. Which was just about all the time he didn't think of politics and work, and some of that time too. 'What we do now,' he informed the others, 'is that I am going to put some pressure on Lucius. You, Rabastan, are trying to find out what your brother thinks of this; if he possibly can be convinced that nine years on one's back is enough for fighting a battle. You, Remus... you are going to find out which of your customers are prone to think of relieving the conditions for those incarcerated in brothels or marriages, or even in prison. The same goes for you, Oliver. Maybe you can even use some of the connections you have through Quidditch?'

'Anything else?' Rabastan asked, this time more serious.

Yes,' Severus said. 'Prepare for the possibility we all end up in Azkaban. We're starting a revolution, my friends.'

 

**Saturday, 17th May, 2008 - Envy and Insecurity**

A bee buzzed by, maybe on its way from one blooming flower to the next. The air was heavy with the scents of late spring and the approaching summer. Above them, the trees almost shone with fresh leaves and fading sunlight, light and shadow playing on Remus' skin, making lace-like patterns. Severus' finger traced the outline of a leaf-like shadow; one arm around Remus' waist, the other caressing his face. They sat, leaning against a tree, Remus with his head against Severus' shoulder, his eyes closed in pleasure. His skin felt as soft as the spring breeze.

'Did you really mean it?' Remus asked for the tenth time that evening. 'Not that I'm slow, I just like to hear you say it.' He sighed happily, enjoying that they had time to enjoy each others' company, since Severus wasn't going to the Ministry today. Remus' client would arrive late, and they had the whole day to just be together.

'No, Lupin, I just told you by accident, and I didn't mean a word. Are you daft, or just slow on the uptake?' Behind Remus' back, Severus rolled his eyes. This should teach him to watch his mouth and heart. However, Severus found it endearing that Remus wanted him to say it - even for the tenth time, and no matter if it made Severus insecure. Mostly, he was afraid. It had made them unequal. Remus didn't seem to have similar feelings.

'Now I know, my Severus. How could I ever think it would be easy to make you admit it?' Remus turned and kissed Severus' cheek.

'Which time are we talking about now? You are becoming obnoxious, Lupin.'

'Just one more time.' Remus looked up and sent Severus an innocent look that could have made a six weeks old Cocker spaniel look jaded and calculating. 'No one has told me since... since...' Since Dora. It wasn't the same. Dora had been infatuated, and Remus had been pressured. It had been nothing like this. Nothing like he felt for Severus. 'I promise not to make you say it again.'

'This hour, or today? Or may I hope it would last forever? So I can stop making a fool of myself?' Severus had given up. He had told the whole effing _Ministry_. He had told Lucius. It didn't matter that Remus knew, because Severus was already in a state where the bloody wolf could hurt him so easily.

'You think it is foolish?' Remus sounded hurt. 'What we're doing?'

'It is probably the most idiotic thing I've done in my life, apart from getting a tasteless tattoo when I was eighteen. Although "stupid" does not indicate I'd rather not have fallen in love.' Severus combed a hand through Remus' hair, pulling it slightly to get his lover to look at him. 'I really do love you, Remus,' he said, softly spoken words barely audible.

Remus let out a deep, happy sigh that made it worth it - making a fool of oneself. 'You make me happy.' Remus reached for his lover's hand. 'This is so not what I counted on,' Remus said, cuddling up in Severus' lap, just like an over-sized puppy. 'Just a little true pleasure for us both, and nothing, or no deeper feelings but care that could disturb my life, since somebody else has been kind enough to plan it for me.' Remus looked up and sent Severus a soft smile. 'You really aren't good with rules, Severus.'

'I know. Things have moved so fast since my return. But I make the rules now. That's all I need to know. I'll be sure to make them better than the old ones. Not that I plan to play by those, if it doesn't suit me.'

Remus laughed. 'Of course I didn't plan to be the Headmaster of Hogwarts's lover, either. And see where that went.'

'Our lives are doomed,' Severus said, unable to be in a bad mood. He was well-shagged, in love, and he finally had the power he had been fighting to get all his life. Life didn't get much better than this. Especially if one forgot the fact that Severus - again - was in the middle of a secret conspiracy to overturn the wizarding world.

They sat for some time, enjoying the lovely spring morning, just getting to know each other better, exchanging small tit-bits of information; little pieces of confidence and care, some utterly meaningless; others, more significant. They both discovered they really liked each other when all the old conflicts were forgotten. That had been one positive thing about Remus' situation: it simply made what had happened in their youth utterly trivial. There were other, more important things to work through. What James and Sirius had done would probably rear its ugly head sooner or later, but it would be dealt with, as any other problem.

Severus realised he had changed. He was still Severus Snape, but an older one, both in age and maturity.

His increased maturity, however, didn't cover the fact that his lover had to go back to the house to take someone else to bed. Severus was jealous, he could feel the feeling flare and burn as they, hand in hand, left the small park across Remus' residence.

'Who is it?' Severus asked, pushing the jealousy down. He couldn't let Remus see what it did to him.

'Greg,' Remus said. 'Not unpleasant. If you must know.'

'Greg? As in Gregory? Goyle?'

'Mhmm,' Remus said as he opened the heavy green-painted front door. 'Lucius sent him here, as a thank you for standing with Draco in the last battle.'

'He was what? Twenty two?' Severus looked surprised. The Goyles were an old family, but not powerful.

'Yeah, and very much a virgin. So I had the pleasure of teaching him how to be a considerate lover.' Remus rubbed a hand over Severus' back. He could feel how tense Severus was, and the tinge of something acrid in his sweat. It was practical to have the wolf inside at times. Severus was blatantly jealous. 'If you don't want to know, Severus, don't ask. It might be wiser not to, especially when it comes to Greg.'

'And why is that?' Severus closed the door behind them, none too gently.

'Because I truly like him. He's not very bright, but he is just as soft as he's large, when he doesn't have to impress anyone. He has never asked me to do anything I didn't like, and... he's been coming here for five years. We talk, go to bed, just... nothing to it. He doesn't demand I am reciting poetry or want me to fuck him standing on my head tied up in pink ribbons. It's just... uncomplicated. Nice. I think he might be the only one who cares about me, truly cares, of all my clients, apart from Nott.' Remus had never loved Greg, or even come close, but it was true what he told Severus. He cared about Greg, maybe a bit too much. But the young, inexperienced, insecure man who'd come to him, trusted him to teach him... Remus simply felt comfortable in Gregory Goyle's company because the demands were few and Greg paid back by caring, too.

Severus barely bit back a very nasty reply. 'I see,' he said. He reminded himself that this was what Remus did. He had to learn to live with it, since there was no way around it. Not until they had found a way out. 'I'd like to watch you,' he said, deciding that knowledge was better than trying to keep reality at bay. 'If you'll allow me to.'

'If you think it is a good idea, I won't stop you.' Remus pulled Severus into his arms, almost being rough. 'Just remember I am with you, Severus. I want to be with you, and if I were free, I'd never again touch Greg or any of the other men who come to me.' Remus looked up at Severus, honesty evident in his expression. 'I am doing this because I have to. Even Greg and Nott... There is no comparison. They rent my body for a day... I give you what they can never buy. The moment I am free, there will only be you for me. Only you, Severus. Can't you accept that? For both our sakes?' It was important to Remus, because it made it harder to work because of Severus' pain.

'I'll try. I know, Remus... It's not your fault.'

Remus kissed his lover softly. 'Thank you.' He sighed. 'I better go prepare.'

 

'Greg? Something wrong?' Remus greeted his somewhat flustered client with a hug. He almost disappeared in Gregory's embrace.

'I... I wondered if you could... I...' Goyle looked lost and let go of Remus.

'Pansy threw you out again?'

'Yeah.' Goyle rubbed his face, then let the hand fall, as if he gave up. 'She's still angry I'm not Draco.'

'As long as _you_ are not angry you aren't him.' Remus put a comforting arm around Gregory's shoulder. 'I don't mind that you come here. You know that.'

'Thanks, Moony.' Gregory smiled a smile that made his face change. He wasn't pretty, but his smile was sweet. 'I think it will be a good idea if I don't go home right away.' He let out a small laughter. 'I think I better wait until the house-elf has repaired things.' Gregory seemed to shrink a bit, not that it meant much. Remus still had to look up to look him in the eye. Greg let out a small whimpering sound. 'I am glad I'm not Draco. If only Pansy would let me be glad about it too. But she usually reminds me I am a big thuggish dolt. She's right, of course.'

'Won't you sit? Or maybe you'd like something else?' Remus really wanted to be out of there, upstairs, with Severus, but Greg didn't have an easy life, not with Pansy nagging at him and the children all hours of the day. He could do this for Greg.

'I'd like to. We don't have to...' Greg managed to look like a kicked puppy. 'Could we just cuddle? You'd do better just...'

'Anything you like.' Remus stepped aside, letting go of Greg's shoulder. He just reached down and took the young man's hand; a limb the size of a dinner plate. He led him to the sofa and sat down with him. 'Just relax. She just needs to rage a little. She'll be nice when you return.' Remus leaned in and pressed his lips to Goyle's, kissing him softly. 'She always wants you back.'

'I know.' Gregory wrapped an arm around Remus' back and leaned forward to catch Remus' mouth. The kiss was soft and slow and deep. They both sighed at the same time.

'If nothing else, you certainly know how to kiss,' Remus whispered and took Greg's mouth in possession once more.

'I know,' Gregory said again. 'Because you taught me.'

'My pleasure,' Remus said and caressed Goyle's lip with a finger. 'I often think I did myself a service by doing so.'

 

In the secret room, Severus stood, fists closed hard, watching his lover kiss another man. It made him more than jealous. It made him furious! Hadn't Lupin sodding sworn he would not kiss other men? That he never kissed his clients? Severus repressed an urge to confront Remus, there and then. Maybe it had all been lies? Lupin never wanted him. Lupin... Lupin didn't feel the same as Severus did, that was clear. He hadn't said anything that could be interpreted as such, just that he was glad Severus loved him.

And now he was proven a fool. A big, bloody fool. Was Remus Lupin really that devious? To make Severus love him; using any trick in the book to make Severus fall? He had the power to free Remus, and maybe that was all it was? Freedom for himself and Oliver...

Severus closed his eyes for a moment. The pain he felt was so immense. It was his destiny to love and then to be cut down by the betrayal of the one he loved. Oh, Salazar. Never again. He decided to stay and watch his... Lupin. To watch how betrayal was played out, just in front of him.

 

'You are a very good kisser,' Greg said, slightly breathless. 'At least that's one thing Pansy doesn't complain about.' He cocked his head and looked down at Remus, pausing as if he wanted to say something.

'Yes, Greg?' Remus smiled encouragingly. They knew each other rather well, and Gregory was easy to read.

'They say you have found a lover.'

Remus' smile flashed, wide and happy. 'I have. I'm... You know him.' Remus couldn't hold back his joy. He had of course spoken with Oliver about Severus, but he was so happy, it felt like the happiness was overflowing. Greg would understand.

'Professor Snape.' Greg seemed to forget his sadness and his own troubled marriage. 'I always found him... you know how stern he can look, and with those billowing cloaks and the silken voice...' Greg suddenly put a hand over his mouth. 'Sorry about that. I didn't mean to...'

'You too? What is it with you all? Honestly, it seems as if the man could have got laid by at least half of Hogwarts.'

'He's just so... commanding. It's hot.' Greg grinned. 'Maybe that's why I married Pansy. She's like that too.'

Remus just coughed. If they only knew how lovely Severus looked when he was crawling on the floor, or begging for Remus' cock, or moaning and crying under his hard lashes... 'He is,' Remus said. 'And I'm... It has been a long time since my life was this good.'

'I'm glad, Remus.' Greg leaned in and pressed a kiss to Remus' mouth. 'I suppose this is our last time, then? Maybe we could... I'd like to...'

'I am still here. The Ministry won't let me go.' Remus didn't mind that Greg knew. He'd figure it out anyway, in a day or two.

'You are.' Greg's voice was soft. 'But I won't be. It is enough that I have to listen to Pansy moaning Draco's name in the throes of passion. I don't have any illusions that you... I know you like me, but that's it. I won't be in bed with yet another person who'd rather be with someone else.'

'Oh, Greg,' Remus said, tenderly. 'Pansy certainly doesn't know what she's saying when she calls you a dork.' Remus stroked Greg's cheek tenderly. 'You don't have to do this. I still have other clients, and I'd rather have you than any of them. Who knows what the Minster would send me in your stead?' Yes, his job would be both easier and harder if he had clients like Nott and Greg and Adrian.

'If you don't care about losing the money, I'll just stay away... keep my day. Not use it.'

'Are you aware how much I'll owe you for this?' Remus was so grateful. Another day with no clients... more time to live, to be with the man he wanted...

'Yes. I am very aware.' Greg's smile was wicked. 'You're the Minister's adviser's lover. Your debt to me can very well be worth a lot.'

'Slytherin to the bone?' Remus couldn't hold back his laughter. 'Oh, Greg, I'm going to miss you.'

'No you aren't. And if you really were going to, what could stop us from visiting each other... I do consider you my friend, despite the circumstances.' Greg looked more insecure now, as if he had suggested something indecent.

'I'd like that. Friends. I think I might need all the friends I can get.' Remus sent Greg a soothing smile, as if to tell him that it was all right; that Remus truly liked him.

'Thanks.' Greg's smile reached his blue eyes and made them glitter. 'If this is... the last time... could we... make love? Not just...fuck?'

Remus didn't give the "whatever you like", he usually treated his customers with. 'I'd like to make love to you, too.' Remus never spoke of feelings or needs with clients, but now... with Greg's offer... 'I always liked you. From when you came to me the first time, and let me... educate you. You have never made me feel cheap or worthless.' Remus leaned in and kissed Greg lovingly. 'I'll make love to you, because you deserve that.' Remus wanted to treat Greg with a tiny bit of himself, a taste of what he had decided to fully offer Severus. This one time, he wanted to act unprofessionally.

 

Severus was almost blinded by rage. He was so angry he could do nothing but stand still, because he was certain he would hurt himself himself or others if he did anything but stand still and try to breathe through the pain that had overtaken his heart. He stood there while Remus undressed Greg, when he slowly kissed him and licked him, clearly enjoying Greg's equipment that seemed to follow the size of the rest of his body. He stood there when Remus slid his cock into Greg's arse, taking him from behind, his arms around the larger man. Severus watched as pleasure overtook the two men; it was so evidently clear how they both enjoyed it. The tenderness in Remus' eyes, directed at Gregory Goyle felt like a thousand needles; like nails and spikes hammered in his mind. If Severus had ever thought he knew what pain was, he was wrong. Gods, he was wrong.

If he could drop dead on the spot, it would be a relief compared to enduring what was going on just out there, a few feet away.

His jealousy was so powerful that Severus had forgotten entirely that Remus knew he was standing there, watching, counting on him to understand.

Severus watched them as they stroked and kissed and came: together, as if they had done this so many times, as if they knew each other so well. Severus just wanted to leave and never come back. This was what one got from love: handing somebody else the ability to hurt so deeply the wound would never heal.

 

In the large bed, Remus was able to speak. It had been more than good - it had been _marvellous_. 'Thank you,' he said. 'I am grateful I have this to remember.'

'Me too,' Greg said. 'I have to have something. This will outshine any of Pansy's temper tantrums for some time.' Greg kissed Remus softly. 'Thank you.'

'You _could_ leave her, you know? Maybe you could find happiness...' Remus' thoughts suddenly revolved around a certain Headmaster.

'I know,' Greg said. 'I might. When I look at you, just now, I envy you what you have. It is so clear you are thinking of him.'

'Yeah,' Remus said, sending Greg a giddy smile. 'I am.'

'You really love him.' It wasn't a question.

Remus replied anyway, looking up at the mirror he knew Severus was hidden behind. 'Yes. I do. I love him as I have never loved anyone in my whole life, and I doubt I will ever stop.'

'I better go.' Greg stood. 'So you can go back to your love. Thanks for everything, _Remus_.'

 

Behind the mirror, Severus stood, now even doubting his ability to breathe. Remus loved him? But... love? Hadn't Remus said he wouldn't...

It took some time before Severus was able to move. His feelings were so mixed up, so mingled he couldn't tell one from the other. He was so confused and angry and scared and bloody in love. He had to do something... to get some kind of outlet to be able to think again.

There was only one way. He waited until Goyle had left. The midnight bell struck, as if to add a mood of impending doom. Severus ripped the door open, strode into Remus' office, not caring that Remus lay sweaty, and with another man's sweat and semen on his body. Remus looked up, surprised.

'Severus? Wha-'

Remus was brutally dragged out of bed by the hair, Severus' hand buried in it, A hard hand closed around Remus' wrist and his arm was twisted quite painfully behind his back as Severus pulled Remus to the bathroom.

'You are mine,' Severus growled, so ferociously that Remus could feel the wolf shrink back - some feat a few days before full moon. 'Mine, Remus! Do you understand that?'

Before Remus could reply or fight, Severus pushed his lover up against the wall, brutally. 'Mine,' he growled again. 'And now I'm going to show you.'

 

**Sunday, 18th May, 2008 - A Clean Slate**

'Nobody kisses you but me,' Severus growled. 'Nobody!' He pushed both Remus' arms up, pinning him against the wall; his back to Severus. 'Nobody, Remus!' Severus rubbed himself against Remus' finely shaped arse, grinding his cock into Remus' cleft. He wasn't hard, but he would be. The possessiveness and jealousy made Severus shiver from mere tension. He could smell Goyle's cologne on his lover's skin. It made Severus even more furious. Severus wanted Goyle's scent erased, gone, from his lover's body. There was a reason he had dragged Remus out here. Severus hated that Remus had treated Goyle the way he had, so tenderly. Remus belonged to Severus! 'Tell me again what you told Goyle,' he demanded, wanting to hear Remus say the words. 'I want you to tell only _me_ , not everybody else!'

Remus was naked, his chest pressed against the cold tiles. Severus' sudden attack had taken him by surprise; just as he had been overrun by the anger and passion Severus expressed. Even the wolf kept silent. It recognised a beta that had been pushed into a corner, and now fought for what it wanted. Oh, it kept quiet, the wolf. Remus had enough experience with clients who took liberties to fight back, but this was Severus. His lover. His lover whom he had hurt by caring a bit too much about another man. 'I can only get out of this by letting you have what you want?' Remus murmured. 'Isn't that so?'

'You bloody count on me getting what I want!' Severus pushed Remus even harder up against the wall. 'And right now I want you to tell me what you told... him!'

'You heard it,' Remus tried. 'I know you did. You were there the whole time!' He desperately wanted to explain to Severus how it had been difficult never to attach himself to any his clients; that Nott and Goyle's kindness had left him like a small dog, feeding on the emotional scraps it could find. Remus' life had been bleak, and he had survived, lapping up the care he could find in the most unexpected of places. 'Don't you understand it was a goodbye to a man who has been kind to me when others saw me as nothing but an outlet for their needs?'

'I don't care!' Severus was shouting, his voice echoing against the tiles. 'Tell me. You are mine, Remus. Tell me.' Severus was desperate. Did Remus want him or not? Had he made a bigger fool of himself that he thought?

'Calm down, please, Severus, please.' Remus stopped fighting. He wanted to belong to Severus too, he wanted it so deeply and intensely that he couldn't express it in words. Yes, he could tell Severus that he loved him - it would be true, of course. He could say the words, try to convince Severus that Goyle was... he had been Goyle's teacher, and that was it. He cared, but not like he cared for Severus. Remus had loved Sirius and James. He had loved Dora, but not in the way a husband should love his wife. Apart from Teddy, Remus had never loved anybody the way he had come to love Severus: this rush of falling in love, head over heels, utterly, deeply in love. Remus wanted to make Severus understand how he had given him what he didn't have in his life before: love, and with that, hope. Hope there would be a better place for him in the wizarding world.

It suddenly hit Remus how he could make Severus understand, using a language that left nothing to misunderstanding. 'I'll tell you,' he said. 'I'll tell you how much I love you, but please let go of me. I want to look at you.' Remus kept still, doing nothing to inflame Severus' anger. 'Please?'

Severus got a hold of himself. Remus' quiet plea finally penetrated the flaring rage and jealousy. He breathed out, trying to calm down. His face was still angry; his mouth a thin line of anger and tension. The black eyes were burning, showing exactly how much Severus had invested in this; stupidly trusting a man who had hurt him before, and let others hurt him. Only, Severus still wanted Remus to say the words; to tell him he loved him; that there was no one else but Severus for him. 'All right. Turn.' Severus let go of Remus.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Remus turned. He looked Severus in the eye, not proudly or defiantly, but instead lovingly, trying to communicate to Severus how deeply he felt. 'I do love you,' Remus said quietly. 'I've never been in love before - not the way I am in love with you. If I were free, if I didn't love my son so much, I'd leave this house to follow you where ever you'd want me to go, and never look back.' Remus wanted to touch Severus, to raise a hand and caress his cheek, to kiss him and comfort him, but he didn't think it would be appreciated, not right after what he'd done with Greg. 'I love you so much that I cannot breathe, I don't know how I am going to take the next client and the next, because all I want is you. I've done what I've sworn not to do: I want to give you what I am not free to give, and it hurts me so much that I can't. If only I was free...'

Severus looked at his Remus, and there was no way he could ignore the pain and the emotion, so evident in every word, in Remus' expression. Remus was telling the truth, and Severus was loved. Gods, Remus loved him, and every word was true. What did it matter Goyle had had a small piece of that when Remus wanted to give Severus all he had and then some? 'You love me?' Severus asked again, this time softly. 'Remus...'

'I do,' Remus said. 'More than anything.' His eyes hadn't left Severus' face for a moment. 'Let me show you.' Without another word, Remus kneeled; in one fluent movement he let Severus know exactly how much he wanted to belong to him, telling him with no words what he felt. 'I _am_ yours,' Remus finally said, his head bent down. 'All of me, all I can give, and even what I am not yet free to offer.' He raised his head to look up at his lover. 'But my heart... I cannot give you that. It is yours already.'

'Remus...' Severus' voice was a hoarse whisper. He reached out, cupping Remus' cheek. The rage and confusion faded away, slowly but surely, leaving only the desire he had for his beloved.

'Make love to me,' Remus said. 'Let's wash away what happened. I didn't do it to hurt you.' He sent Severus a gaze so smouldering it felt as a relief they had easy access to cold, running water. 'Make love to me,' Remus asked. 'Anything you want, I want.' He stayed on the floor, kneeling, that way telling Severus he was his to take. In nine years, no man had been allowed to, but if Severus wanted it, Remus was willing to give that as well. 'Please, Severus,' he begged. 'Please?'

Severus' eyes glittered. The sight of Remus submitting himself to him... it was lovely. And Severus understood. Somehow the words also became easier to understand, because no translation was needed to know what Remus explained with his body. Even if submissive, Severus was dominant enough at times to appreciate Remus' offer. He could have Remus' heart, mind and body if he wanted to. And Severus was greedy. There was no aspect of Remus he didn't want. He really wasn't one for sharing. 'Tell me again,' he demanded, wanting a bit of revenge for the many times Remus had made him do the same. 'Tell me you love me.'

'I love you.' Remus smiled. Thank the Lord, his lover wasn't angry any longer. 'I love you so much I'll explode if you don't touch me, right now. I want you, Severus! Only you!'

'I think I can live with that.' Severus sent Remus a wicked smile. What was it about that bloody werewolf that made him this soft? Maybe being told he was loved had something to do with it. Severus realised he was a bit over-dressed to be in a shower cubicle. 'Maybe you should just stay were you are and begin to undress me,' he said, sliding his thumb over Remus' lip. Severus had one or two brilliant ideas about what Remus could do while he was on his knees. But they needed a shower. As much as Severus tried not to be jealous, he did not want to touch his lover with another man's fluids still on his skin.

Quickly, Remus helped Severus dispose of boots and socks. They worked well together: Severus was impatiently ripping a button off his robe while he tried to drag that and his shirt off at the same time. Remus, on the other hand, had more success opening Severus' trousers and pulling them down together with his underpants. The clothes were thrown in an untidy heap, just outside the cubicle. Severus reached for the tap. 'Maybe you better get up here, so I can make sure you're clean,' he purred. 'When that's done, we can get you back on the floor. You look lovely like that.'

The water was steaming hot, and so were Severus' kisses. Remus didn't think he'd ever had kisses more demanding, obviously made to make Remus melt entirely, had he not already been weak when it came to Severus and Severus' touches. This new angle, a Severus who took charge and directed and took... Remus wasn't precisely against it. He was gasping for air, water and kisses making it hard to breathe. If Severus only knew how different their kisses were, compared to those he had shared with Greg. They had been about care and respect. Kissing Severus - or in this case: being kissed by him - was different. It was like throwing oneself into a blazing fire, not knowing if one would be able to escape it. Not knowing if one _wanted_ to. 'I love you,' Remus told Severus again and again, every time Severus let go of his mouth. He whispered the words against Severus' skin, every inch his mouth could reach.

Severus decided that unless he was in danger of turning into a raisin, he'd prefer never to leave the bathroom. Two days before full moon, his lover was able to submit to him, pliantly washing and kissing Severus' body, keeping the wolf and its dominance away. 'You are so strong,' he murmured, nuzzling Remus' cheek. 'I knew I wasn't wrong about that. And you need to be strong to overcome this.' Severus' soapy hands slid over Remus' chest, further down, rubbing over his hips; around them so Severus could pull Remus closer, his hands kneading Remus' cheeks.

'Mmhmm.' Remus sighed, enjoying Severus' caresses. 'Strong enough to give you what you want.' Remus moved, closing the small gap between them. 'I want to feel you inside me. I want the slide of your cock, to make me feel I belong to you, as you belong to me.' He pressed his groin against Severus', hardening as their caresses got more intimate. He kissed Severus' chest, his nipples, his stomach, nibbling and biting his way down to Severus' cock.

At the sight of Remus back on his knees, water splashing over his shoulders, Severus had absolutely no objections. 'I'd like that,' he said. 'Very much.' He wanted to be encased by his lover; by his embrace or his mouth or his lovely arse. Just to feel him, to have him like that... Severus threw his head back, moaning as Remus took him in hand, only to close his lips over the head of his erect cock.

'Oh, yes!' Severus groaned as Remus played with him, licking over the head, sucking lightly. The tip of a tongue was pressed into the slit for a moment, then there was more wonderful sucking. Severus looked down, watching Remus swallow him, over and over, using hands and lips and teeth to - evil as he was - make Severus so close to coming, over and over, that he was sure he might die from pleasure. Severus couldn't hold still, but thrust into hot Remus' mouth, as deep as Remus would allow. Severus didn't force Remus with hands on his head, but instead used them on himself, pulling and pinching his nipples to add a bit of the pain that was the spice on any pleasure Remus wanted to give him.

Pausing for a moment, Remus stopped what he was doing and reached for a small bottle of scented bathing oil. It wasn't the best thing to use, but it was convenient, and Remus had no intention of leaving Severus for a second. Getting back to sucking Severus' long cock, Remus poured a healthy amount over his fingers, reaching back to thrust two fingers inside himself. The sensation made Remus groan loudly. He loved having fingers in there, just the feeling of something rubbing over the rim and the sensitive nerves there... it was bloody good. To have Severus' cock inside him? It could only feel better.

Severus couldn't take his eyes away from Remus on the bathroom floor, sucking cock and finger-fucking himself. Severus had never seen a more arousing sight in his entire life. It wasn't that it was hot. It was the fact that Remus, this way, was offering Severus everything he had, everything he was. And Severus bloody wanted it! 'I love you! I want you so much,' Severus moaned, close to incoherent by lust. 'Let me fuck you. Let me make love to you. Want you so badly!' He reached down and for the first time grabbed Remus' hair. 'Up. Want you now!'

As Remus had decided not to deny his lover anything, he let go of Severus' cock, and go up, turning to lean against the tiles, supporting himself on his arms. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and spread his legs invitingly. He was just as aroused as Severus seemed to be; a bit anxious, though. It had been years since the last time he had had a cock inside him. 'I want you, Severus. Anything you need,' he said, wanting more of his wonderful lover.

'Oh, not like that.' Severus' expression was one of pure need. 'Turn. I want to watch your face when I push into you. I want to watch you come, impaled on my cock.' Severus stepped closer and pushed Remus up against the wall. 'I want to fuck you against the wall. I want you to moan and whisper in my ear you want more. That you want me.' Severus moved with the elegance of a large cat, sliding against Remus' hard body. 'Would you like that, my Remus?'

Remus had to breathe deeply. Did he want it? God, yes! This sleek, determined Severus? Oh, god yes! 'Please. And now?' He wrapped an arm around Severus' neck, using a hand to rub some of the excess oil over Severus' length. It made him hiss in a decidedly catty way, making Remus even more weak for his lover. 'Slowly, Severus,' he whispered. 'It has been a very long time.'

'I'll be careful.' Severus put his hands on Remus' arse once more, lifting him up, making him lean back against the wall. Remus wrapped his long legs around Severus' waist. 'Ready?' Severus looked into Remus' eyes and positioned himself. He moaned deeply, just by the sensation of Remus' hole, prepared and slick. The moans became little ragged sounds as he pressed inside, still watching Remus' face while it contracted in concentration. Pain and pleasure. That was how it should be. Slowly, slowly, Severus pressed inside; Remus' muscles clenching around him. 'You feel so bloody good,' Severus groaned. 'Fuck, Remus!'

'Good... idea.' Remus could barely speak. Severus was hurting him, but at the same time, the feeling of being filled, and the slide of oil and the long cock inside him gave him a pleasure so intense and deep it didn't matter. It felt _right_. It felt as if he truly belonged to Severus; that Severus knew every inch of him, inside and out. 'Yes,' Remus breathed. 'Do that.'

Severus began to move; slowly at first, until Remus' channel had widened enough for him to go on. Remus was clinging to him with arms and legs; his moans sounding louder and louder as Severus increased the force and tempo. Severus kissed his lover, thrusting his tongue deeply inside Remus' mouth. 'I love this,' Severus managed as they became too breathless to keep kissing each other for a longer period. 'You are so hot and tight and... oh! Remus... love you... fucking tight...'

'I love you,' Remus managed. 'Just fuck me. Make me... Severus... want to have you come inside me... want everything... love... Merlin!' Remus cried out, not daring to move a hand down to rub his own cock. It probably wouldn't be necessary either. He could feel the orgasm in his bollocks, not just a tingle, but a cold fire; a mingle of lust and love and release, as it made him cry out, over and over: Severus' name; the promise that he'd always love Severus, that they belonged together... everything Remus had held back because he hadn't dared tell Severus of his dreams for their future. Severus thrust in hard, and Remus came; that moment looking up, looking at Severus, finding a love and tenderness in his eyes that undid Remus in a way he had never been undone before. Love... that was the greatest thing in the world.

The look of love and amazed wonderment in Remus' eyes made Severus smile in the middle of a loud moan. 'You're mine,' he said, and pushed inside his lover for the final time, then holding still as he came too, only making small movements to enjoy every moment of this wonderful orgasm, of the exchange of the deep feelings they had come to share in so little time. 'I'll never let you go. I'll be with you, always,' he promised his lover, just standing there, sated, satisfied, and deeply in love, caressing and kissing each other.

They still had a long way to go. They still had to fight a war. But they knew now they were able to handle the internal enemies: jealousy and misunderstandings. The outside enemies would be nothing compared to that as long as they fought together.

 

**Monday, 19th May, 2008 - Quidditch and Other Games**

'Marcus Flint.'

'Er-' Severus said and rolled over, pulling Remus with him in a rustle of sheets. 'I envy you your ability to express yourself so briefly and to the point.' Severus wrapped his arms around Remus' neck. 'Maybe a bit of elaboration?'

'Today's client is Marcus Flint. I just thought I'd tell you before you tried to pry it out of me.' Remus smiled and kissed his lover's nose.

'Stop it,' Severus growled, not really in a bad mood - on the contrary. So it seemed as if their relationship had changed enough for Remus to trust he wouldn't throw a fit, since he was able to speak of his work so willingly. Did Remus think his jealousy had gone? Because in that case, Remus was wrong. Severus hated what Remus had to do, hated Flint for even wanting to touch Remus. On the other hand, Severus felt secure. He knew Remus wanted only him, there was no doubt about it. Severus was loved, and it made all the difference. He could manage, although he didn't like it. 'Marcus?' he asked, wondering why his former student had any need of going to a brothel. Flint wasn't the flashiest of men, but he was impressive and a brilliant Quidditch player - enough to get him all the women - and probably quite a few men - he wanted.

'Marcus likes to play "riding the broom". The man has a Quidditch fetish, I tell you.' It was a relief to Remus that Severus seemed all right, even remotely interested in his work without being angry about it. It was an improvement. Maybe Severus finally understood that Remus could just as well have any other kind of physical work. In fact, Remus would have preferred any job to his current one, but it wasn't as if the offers had been many, when it came to hiring a treacherous werewolf, not unless one viewed glaring at the inside of an Azkaban cell as work. Prostitution had been the former Minister's lovely way of punishing Remus Lupin, and Remus had rarely seen it as anything but punishment, despite some of the more positive aspects.

'A Quidditch fetish?' Severus raised an eyebrow. He knew what Oliver looked like in Quidditch gear, so he could partly understand Flint's inclination. 'But you don't play Quidditch.'

'No, but Oliver does. They come here after practise, and we...'

'Both of you?'

'Marcus has... stamina.'

'I love you, Remus, and I will try to listen, but please... no more today.' Now Severus wanted the picture of Marcus Flint riding Remus' broom out of his head. Luckily, he had a tight schedule; he had plans that needed to be executed - plans that would improve Remus' life at least a little. Severus pressed a soft kiss to Remus' mouth. 'Also, I need to get up and go to work. I am busy today.'

'Severus... stay? Just a little longer...' Remus looked puppy-eyed at Severus, but the hand that suddenly rubbed against Severus' cock was wicked.

Severus moaned. 'Remus Lupin! Since we got out of that bathroom, we've shagged more or less without pause. You can have no more until tomorrow! And don't pout!'

'I am not pouting,' Remus said, and did exactly that. 'Where are you going?'

'The Ministry first, then back to my house. I am going to make sure the wards are set. I have this odd feeling I might not be coming back to it that often. I want to get some of my clothes too, so that Folly won't have to clean my robes all the time.'

'That is so considerate of you,' Remus teased. 'So you are moving in?' Remus realised he wanted Severus to, that waking up every morning in his lover's arms would mean a level of happiness Remus hadn't thought he would experience. 'Are you coming back tonight?' he asked, hoping Severus intended to.

'You can't really come with me to Wales yet.' There would come a day where they could go where they wanted, live how they liked to. 'I'll be back tomorrow.'

'Oh.'

'You don't have clients tomorrow, do you?'

Remus' face fell, the happiness disappearing. 'It is full moon. I have... I always have one particular client that day, no matter if it is usually my day off. I can't deny him... It's on the Ministry's order. Thicknesse made me...'

'I am sure I don't want to know about it, but...' Severus knew the name already. He just knew. Which was good, because he wouldn't have to go look for that particular wizard tomorrow. His plan suddenly seemed a lot easier to execute. 'It's Greyback.'

'Yes.' Remus looked repulsed.

Severus felt that way. He really didn't want to think of what Greyback wanted. Only Greyback had already told him. The only good thing was that Remus would only have to go through this once more, then never again if Severus' plan worked. And if it didn't, he would just come up with another. Before the next full moon. 'There are reasons I have to leave,' he informed Remus. 'Can you manage, or would you rather I stayed with you?'

'No. I... I have lived through it for many years. Oliver's here, too. He knows what to do.' Severus' care almost made it worse. The fact that someone actually cared what Remus wanted - it was harder to bear the cruel aspects of his fate. 'I can manage.' Remus didn't force himself to smile or to calm Severus down. They had passed that point yesterday, where they needed to pretend. 'It is awful and perverse, but I'll live.'

'I love you,' Severus said. That was all he could do. That, and kill Fenrir Greyback.

 

After work, Severus Disapparated to Wales. He had left the Ministry early since he had things to do, other than to pack his suitcases and move in with Remus Lupin, more or less. It didn't take long to take care of that; Severus waved his wand, and that was that. There had been an entirely different reason to get back early.

Severus looked in the large mirror. His hair was short, indeterminably brownish. His eyes were somewhere between blue and grey, and his features were just as exciting as a bowl of oatmeal, and just as distinct. He was forgettable, mousy and uninteresting, which was exactly what he needed to be. He buttoned the beige Muggle trench coat, and Disapparated to the nearest city to speak with the Muggle police.

'I live in Nant-dou,' Severus informed the constable. 'Some of my sheep were chased by feral dogs last night; they killed two lambs.'

'We've had this problem before, Sir,' the constable said. 'There has been a few incidents this month, closer to Merthyr Tydfil. You live next to the National Park, then?'

'I do. I suppose the dogs will be back, I left the dead sheep there. Maybe you could send someone to see if they can catch them... tonight?'

'It's not high priority, but we'll try,' the constable said. 'If there's a risk the animals have rabies, we need to find them. Wouldn't do if we had to deal with that vile disease after being rid of it for so many years.'

'That would be disastrous, indeed,' Severus agreed. 'You better do something, just in case. If your men want coffee or anything, you can just tell them to come by. I might be home late, but the sheep are visible from the road, on your left.'

'That's kind of you. Thank you, Mr...'

'Mr Smith.' Severus nodded, and left the police station. Part one of his plan had turned out to work precisely as he had intended it to. Now he just had to return to his small cottage and arrange the two dead pigeons he had Transformed into lambs. He could probably find a flock of sparrows he could turn into a herd of live sheep. He would need some time to do a bit of magic. Tomorrow, he would go back to London to execute the second part of his nice little plot.

 

A loud crash sounded from below. 'Bloody hell,' someone groaned, probably Oliver. Remus put his book down, pulled his hair back and tied it with a piece of brown leather string and opened his tight jeans, just enough to make it possible to see what was hidden inside them. He pulled the Falmouth Falcons supporter t-shirt over his head, smiling. To be true, he'd rather have worn a Holyhead Harpies shirt, but the one time he'd tried, Marcus had been furious, and since Remus didn't want to let Marcus fuck him, Oliver had been the one to endure the harsh treatment. So Falcons it was. The grey colour looked nice on Remus, that was a comfort, at least. Marcus fucked the way he played: rough, ruthless, hard and fast. Preferably with Quidditch gear on. Even the broom had been used once or twice on Oliver. Flint certainly loved Quidditch as much as Oliver did. Remus, however, had not had any inclination for being fucked up the arse with a Nimbus 2008 Limited Edition. Oliver, on the other hand, had written to the manufacturer to make them alter the shape of the handle for a better fit, no further explanation. Oliver had fun with Marcus, no doubt. What Remus had was a cock the size Marcus liked, which was why they played together, the three of them.

Remus headed down the stairs. It was obvious from the sounds coming from the hall that Quidditch practise (Puddlemere had practise with the Falcons this week) had made the young men rather horny, since they had barely stepped inside the house before they were at it. If nothing else, it would be amusing. Oliver, too, used to find Flint entertaining. It wasn't the worst client they had. Also, Oliver and Flint could get more worked up over Quidditch than over sex, and when both were combined... Remus braced himself. He was getting too old to handle that much enthusiasm from two men.

'Damn it, Flint! Take it easy!' Oliver was leaning against the window frame, facing the street. His robes were pulled up, his arse naked. Marcus had three leather-clad fingers inside him already.

'You like it rough, you little bastard,' Flint sneered. 'That should teach you to play fair!' Marcus pulled out his hand and smeared more oil (probably something used somewhere in Quidditch) over his hand. He was ruthless when he pushed inside again; four fingers this time.

'Ah!' Oliver cried out. 'Fuck you!' He moaned loudly, somehow contradicting his complaining, and tried to push back to get more of the large, gloved hand inside.

Flint smacked Oliver's arse. 'You don't have the bollocks for that,' he grinned. 'And I like to fist you before I fuck you. Can't use a broom for days when I'm done with you.'

'You wish! I'll make you come so hard you can't see straight for a week, and you'll be the suckiest Beater, ever! Hard to hit the Quaffle when all you can think of is me.'

'Shut it, Wood. Or do you want me to shove my broom up your arse and fuck you with it until you beg me to stop? Had trouble with splinters last time, right?'

'Piss off, cunt! You don't even want your coach to touch your new broom, so why make promises like that? You are just sodding afraid I'll ride her like she's never been ridden.' Oliver turned his head and gave Flint a wicked smile. 'Now what'll it be, Flint? Are you going to use your hand on me, or are we just going to chat?'

'I'll turn you inside out, you piss-ant!' Marcus pushed Oliver down, his head against the window. Remus hoped the passers-by wouldn't notice. They were bound to have a wonderful view of Flint's naked chest, visible since his Quidditch robe was ripped open. From outside, there could be no doubt what was going on. Oliver was groaning as Marcus continued to widen him, rather brutally. The sight of the giant Quidditch player handling the smaller Oliver so roughly was not precisely repulsive. Remus stepped closer and the very male scent of leather, sweat and sex hit him. He had to arrange himself, despite the half-open jeans; it was more than arousing to watch the two men, especially since Remus knew that Oliver liked it quite a bit. Oliver had once told him that most of his fantasies evolved around Quidditch and sex, in that order, or about sex and Quidditch if the first combination wasn't available.

'Boys, boys!' Remus tut-tutted. 'Play nicely.'

'Oh, good! Moony, help me shut Wood up. He annoys me.' Marcus underlined his words by pushing even harder inside Oliver's hole. 'Sit on the window sill and make him suck you, that should do it.' Flint looked down at his fingers disappearing into Oliver's widened opening. 'He's ready soon, and I'll not have him scream like a woman when I fist him. I like it when he moans incomprehensibly.'

'Oh,' Remus purred and stepped up to Marcus, sliding a hand over his broad chest from behind. 'You are so wonderfully cruel. I like that. But just wait. I'll let you have it just as hard when I shove myself into you. Just so you know.'

'Fuck, yes! Moony... Ah!' Marcus wasn't against the prospect. He liked to get as he gave.

'But let me see you play with Oliver first. I like to see that dirty, padded leather in his arse, hear him cry out when your fist is so deep inside him he cannot breathe.' Remus let the wolf come out to play. 'Give it to him, Flint,' he growled in Marcus's ear. 'Make him whimper and cry, just like we want him to.'

Oliver just moaned very loudly.

'Look at him,' Remus whispered, his voice rough. 'He is just waiting for you to do it, the little slut. He wants you to be rough with him.' Remus used his other hand to reach further down and pull open some of the buckles that held Marcus' leathers in place, just enough to let Remus loosen Marcus's trousers. 'Give me some of that oil,' Remus demanded and held out his hand. 'I think we both know who wants what Oliver's getting.' Remus slid a hand behind the leather and down Marcus' pants. 'Come on,' Flint,' he urged. 'Put your hand inside him.'

Marcus groaned, for a moment he leaned against Remus, enjoying what he was doing. 'I'll break him. He needs more stretching.'

Good to know Marcus was careful. Remus knew Oliver could take it; he would never let Flint do this without having prepared himself with spells, charming himself wide open, but still appearing tight and unprepared. Flint could probably shove his hand and cock there at the same time and still not hurt Oliver. They never took risks. 'Go on then, stretch,' Remus said, and pushed two fingers inside Marcus. It made the large man push against Remus' hand.

'Yeah, Moony... mmm.' Marcus seemed to have forgotten Oliver for a moment. Then he continued what he had been doing, pushing his fingers in and out of Oliver's arse. It only took a little before he added the thumb, carefully stretching the wide open hole further, enough so he could press his hand inside.

Remus was aroused. Not by any charm or potion, but truly aroused. Of course he would much rather have done this to Severus, but he wasn't yet ready for such a treatment. Watching Marcus's fist slowly disappear up Oliver's arse was incredibly, amazingly arousing. Remus swore he'd use the next week to complete what he had already begun: to make Severus ready for his hand. Luckily, Severus took four fingers easily, so it wouldn't be difficult. Remus closed his eyes and imagined Severus bent over, tied up, begging for Remus to hurt him and invade his body like this. Remus couldn't hold back a wolfish growl.

'More,' Marcus demanded. 'Give it to me, Moony!' His voice was ragged, and he was working furiously on Oliver. 'He's ready soon... I want to be ready for you... want your big cock shoved into me...'

'In good time,' Remus said, pushing Marcus's trousers down before he pushed another finger inside. 'Still want Oliver to suck me off?' Remus didn't think so. This was too delicious.

'Fuck, no! Keep going!' Marcus looked down at Oliver, checking the strained rim hadn't split. 'He's ready. Moony...' Marcus looked over his shoulder at Remus; his grey eyes were glazed over, he was more aroused than Remus had thought. Obviously, Quidditch _had_ been rough today - just the way Marcus and Oliver liked it.

Oliver made some more incoherent moans. 'Flint! Now... I... God!' Marcus pushed his hand inside, careful not to make the leather seams scratch Oliver. The Quidditch glove was charmed, of course. 'Ah... ah...' Oliver let out little pained cries, but leaving no doubt how much he enjoyed it. 'Turn it... padding over... prostate... Yes! There... god!Yes, now… Ah!'

Marcus thrust in, slowly. He had used plenty of oil; his arm was dripping. He bent down over Oliver's back, rubbing his other gloved hand over Oliver's uniform. It seemed to arouse Marcus even more. 'Moony... now. Want it. Shove your cock in me.'

Marcus was growling, in a way the wolf recognised. Remus pulled his cock out of his jeans, slicking it with some of the Quidditch oil (Fleetwood's High-Finish Quidditch Leather Polish for Better Performance). Had he not been aroused already, the look of Marcus' muscular arm with leather padding that disappeared up Oliver's arse would definitely have done it. Merlin, it looked so hot!

Remus dug his fingers into Marcus's hips as he pushed into his narrow arse. Marcus seemed to have muscles in places other men did not; maybe from the many hours of Quidditch practise. Remus found it amazing what many daily hours on a broom could do for a man.

Oliver had a firm grip on the windowsill. He was trying to brace himself against the hard thrusts of Marcus' fist. Oliver's moans had become a constant litany of pained sounds. The sight of the pretty young man getting fist-fucked by Marcus only made it harder for Remus to hold back, close as he was. He took his bollocks in one hand, pulling them, trying to stop the impending orgasm.

'Flint! Oliver sounded as if he was choking. 'I'm coming, give it to me... deeper... Fuck, you're good!' Oliver was shivering and crying as Marcus pressed his arm inside too, just before Oliver froze and came; his semen ending up against the window and the wall. Oliver stood, gasping for air, whimpering softly as the last spurts were forced out of him by Marcus's huge hand.

Marcus made Remus pause (something Remus appreciated, because he had been so close) as he carefully pulled his hand out of Oliver's arse. 'You have no idea how fuckable you look,' Marcus groaned as he was treated with the sight of Oliver's wide, slicked hole, open to just thrust into. 'I am going to fuck you so hard.' Without further ado, Marcus slid home, ramming his cock into Oliver with the sensitivity of a sledgehammer.

Remus just followed Marcus's movements, fucking him from behind as he took Oliver, not too fast. He was trying to keep himself from coming, just at the mere sight of what Marcus was doing.

Marcus wanted otherwise. 'Fuck me!' he demanded. 'I don't care if you come now. Do it, Moony! Let me feel your beast!' The large man moved, trying to pace the rhythm. Impaled on Remus' cock, and with his own buried in Oliver, Marcus couldn't hold back for long, either, of that Remus was sure.

Marcus didn't have to say that twice. Very few men were able to stand Remus' forceful fucking when he was close to full moon. He became too wild, too feral. Marcus... he didn't care if he was hurt, he was just as strong as Remus, and he appreciated a hard cock shoved into his arse - preferably as ruthlessly as he played. For a minute there were no other sounds than flesh against flesh as Remus fucked Marcus's muscular arse and Marcus in turn had his cock pistoning into Oliver. Oliver was utterly gone, totally absorbed in the pleasure it gave him. He didn't seem to be able to even moan. He just stood there, whimpering, with closed eyes, and let Marcus fuck him.

Then Marcus let out a shout. 'Moony! Now! Come with me. Fuck me! Harder, damn, harder!' Marcus thrust into Oliver a few times, to the hilt. Remus could barely follow, but the wonderful, deep contractions inside Marcus made it evident the man was coming hard. Remus stopped holding back. He came, too, on his mind the image of his wonderful lover bent over a desk as Remus fucked him brutally. The "Severus" he whispered against Marcus's back was luckily not heard by anyone but himself.

When they had calmed down a bit, Marcus helped Oliver to the bathroom. Remus followed, making sure a bath was run for the three of them. Folly served them chilled wine and water. Later they would dine, and have another go. Marcus had, if nothing else, the endurance of a cave troll.

Maybe it was a very good thing that Severus wouldn't return that night.

 

**Tuesday, 20th May, 2008 - Trapped**

As Severus got up to eat some breakfast, he decided to make certain his plans went on as he intended. After having a cuppa and a piece of toast in the cosy kitchen, Severus called the police station in Merthyr Tydfil. It wasn't the same constable he had spoken with yesterday.

'It's Stephen Smith,' Severus said. 'I just saw a large dog chasing my sheep. It disappeared in the direction of the park. I think it's the same that killed my two sheep yesterday.'

The constable reassured Severus they would send someone to look for it. The policeman found it very accommodating that _Mr Smith_ was willing to leave the dead animals outside, to lure the beast back to the scene of the crime. Slightly goaded by Severus' horror stories of what would happen if rabies was once more introduced in rural Britain, the man promised to find a few farmers who had a hunting license.

Severus' smile was not pleasant as he put the phone down. His face was cold and cruel, and he was glad his Remus could not see him that moment. He would feel so relieved when Greyback was gone. If anyone deserved to be executed, it was he.

Severus had only a few things to do before he could leave for work. He placed the two dead lambs on one of the meadows, cut them open to make their smell even more distinct. He cut one leg off and put it in a plastic bag. He had to perform charms on it before he left.

It didn't take as long as he thought. The leg was packed and shrunk, and Severus had time to check the wards. He did not want to be face to face with a mindless beast, and he made sure the meadows were warded too. He didn't like Muggles much, but he did not want any of the Muggle policemen to be bitten either. His magic was strong enough to make certain they wouldn't be.

 

Back at the house in Notting Hill, Remus was sitting at the kitchen table, reluctantly opening the morning owl post. He repressed a sob and let a piece of crinkled, greasy paper fall on the floor. He hid his head in his hands, barely able to breathe. Disgust so overwhelming he was close to sicking up made him unable to move for a while. Then, carefully, he looked into the envelope. There was a small tuft of hair in it. As usual, the letter had given him no indications of what he could expect. A six year old girl? A sixteen year old, barely a woman? A thirteen year old boy, like last time? Greyback had no limits when it came to torturing Remus, or so it felt. The man was a perverse, deviant beast.

Remus took the lock of brown hair, wondering how and when Fenrir had acquired it. Was it from one of his victims? Remus feared the day he took the Polyjuice potion and found himself wearing his son's face, knowing he would have to service the man like that. There were few horrors that could erase that image. Usually, Remus was able to repress the thought of Greyback and his sick desires until right before it happened. Remus had always feared the full moon, and the last years had only made it worse. It was so bad he at times wondered if it were easier not to take Wolfsbane; if he couldn't remember what he was doing.

On the other hand, he didn't dare risk contaminating Oliver or anybody else. No matter how horrible Greyback was, it would be significantly worse to be the reason another man was turned into a werewolf. It was a fate not even Remus' worst enemy deserved. Not even a creep like Greyback, although the man seemed to like it very much. He was always partly changed, whereas Remus was glad _he_ had taken Wolfsbane for so long that he didn't transform unless he was in direct moonlight. Not only did he feel more in control that way, but it had also improved his health, that he didn't have to go through the wrecking, painful changes.

Remus sighed and bent to take the letter he had dropped on the floor. _Moon rise at 22. Be redy_ , it said. Remus was surprised Greyback was able to set quill to parchment at all.

He would be ready, if entirely unwilling. This was the price he paid to keep his son here, where he fit in. Where he could go to Hogwarts and learn to use magic and maybe, some day, grow up and help change their world. No price would be too high for that.

 

Remus downed the potion. There was half an hour left before the moon would rise, and Greyback usually arrived twenty minutes before. It was a cold comfort that it didn't take too long. The wounds Remus carried with him were reopened every time. He closed his eyes, trying not to sick up. The taste was vile, and the result even worse. Remus could feel his body alter and change; change in a different way than when the wolf wanted to get out. It wasn't as physically painful, but apart from that it caused Remus more pain than any transformation from man to wolf had ever done.

He sighed and looked into the mirror. He stared into the blue eyes of an unknown child. Remus sighed, relieved. Fenrir hadn't been able to get a hold of any of Teddy's hair this time, either. Remus touched the unblemished, soft skin. He was resembling a child, around ten or eleven; the same age as Ted. Fenrir was indeed deviant. Remus hoped it would make Fenrir's advances quicker than usual. The younger, the faster. Remus was sure Fenrir had done what he could to get hair from a child that resembled his son.

Remus made his way to the basement. Oliver was there already. He had been closing the only window in the room. It was shut tight by a narrow pair of wooden shutters, easy to open by a string that led to the outer part of the cellar. The room was parted in two: one part with heavy bars on it and the small window. The other was merely a cage with a hole in it, facing the barred part. It was padded on the top, barely four feet high. A sturdy iron mesh was covering the cage. The room was the result of a longer negotiation with Lucius, who agreed it would do no good if Remus ended up shredded to pieces by Greyback. Greyback had protested, of course, but Remus had won. It didn't, however, feel like a victory.

 

'No, Professor Snape cannot goes down there.' Folly was frantic. 'Please, Professor Snape?'

Severus gathered all the patience he could muster. He was late, the bloody Minister had taken his time, and he needed to find Remus, now, before the moon rose. If Folly really wanted to prevent him from going down to the basement, she was more than able to. House-elf magic was strong. Severus kneeled down. 'Listen, Folly! Do you want Remus Lupin to never go back to the cellar and to be sad he has to? Don't you want Remus Lupin to be happy?'

'Yes!' Folly nodded feverishly. 'I wants Remus Lupin to not goes down to that other werewolf.' Her large eyes were sad, and there were tears in them.

'Professor Snape swears that Remus Lupin never will have to see that other werewolf again if Folly lets him go down there.'

'Promises?' There was a tinge of hope in the critter's voice. 'Folly wants Remus Lupin to be happy.'

'I swear. I want Remus Lupin to be happy too. Just tell me if Fenrir Greyback is in the basement.'

'Fenrir Greyback is. Bad, bad man. Oliver Wood is there too.' Folly sniffled and dried a drop of snot off her long nose with the tea towel. 'Professor Snape must go.' She stepped away from the door that led to the house's lower levels. 'Folly wants Professor Snape to be happy also.'

Severus ran down the stairs, wand at the ready.

Luckily, Oliver was standing just across the stairs, looking through a small slit in a heavy wooden door. He looked up, relieved, as he saw Severus.

Severus stepped over to the door. 'Where are they?' Severus whispered in Oliver's ear. 'Why aren't you in there, overseeing the... thing?'

'Greyback gets more aroused when somebody's watching. He gets worse. I stay out here, until he's changed. He gets mindless. He doesn't take Wolfsbane.' Oliver sighed. 'It's ugly, Professor.'

Severus felt ill. It was worse than he thought. 'I need to get inside. I have to.' If Oliver wouldn't let him, Severus was more than willing to use magic to get his way.

'What do you... what do you intend?' Oliver looked up, the lavender eyes innocent. 'You shouldn't interfere.'

'You'd like Greyback to never come back? Or do you like watching him desecrate Remus like that?' Severus hissed. Oliver ought to be careful now, because Severus was willing to do anything to rid his lover of this beast. The sounds from the inner basement were by far enough to know Greyback needed to be disposed of. Severus really didn't want to see for himself.

Oliver startled at the anger in Severus' voice. He stepped back from the heavy wooden door. 'No... no, of course I want him gone. It's horrible!' He nodded. 'I'll let you in. I need to open the window so Greyback can change. That's what he likes... to change in the middle of things.' Oliver's expression was one of disgust. 'Can you wait until he's changed entirely? He'll be defenceless, then. He cannot get out of his part of the cage.'

'Defenceless is good,' Severus said, and stepped closer to the door to take a peek inside. He needed to know what happened, and how the interior looked. He didn't want to take any risks. He loved Remus, but there was no way he wanted to share the full moon with him in wolf form.

At the sight of the scene, Severus nearly dropped the parcel he was holding. Oh no! That was too much, too deviant, too... God almighty! He slapped his hand over his mouth, or he would surely have cried out: outrage, anger, disgust, pity... If he hadn't decided already that Greyback needed to die, he would have, that instant. 'No...' he just said. 'No!'

Oliver's hand was a calming warmth on his back. 'Shhh,' he murmured. 'It'll be over soon. Don't waste whatever it is you have planned. Just do it, Professor, and come back to Remus. That's the best you can do for him now.' Oliver's voice became cold as ice. 'And make Greyback suffer. Please.'

Oliver was right. It was Severus' duty to the man he loved; to ensure his happiness and take revenge on his enemies. As long as Remus was not able to defend himself, Severus would be his shield and his sword. Greyback would die. Tonight. 'I promise,' he said, his face a cold mask. 'Greyback's dead. If I can make him suffer I will, but unfortunately my plan doesn't leave room for it.'

'Thanks, Severus,' Oliver said softly. 'I owe you for that. As long as he's dead, come morning.'

 

Remus was gagging, and Fenrir's laughter rang in his ears. The man hadn't washed, probably to repulse Remus even more.

'Such a good little boy... I'd like to rip you to pieces... you know how that feels, don't you, you little thing?' Fenrir thrust his cock into Remus' mouth, harder and harder. 'I'd love to fuck your little boy arse.... make you break and cry for your mum... you did that, didn't you, Lupin? Even before I had my cock in you. So scared and so hot... If your father hadn't arrived, I'd have fucked you and ripped you apart... eaten you... ' Greyback was working himself up.

'Are you crying, little boy? So sad you don't dare do the same? I'd love to have my cock up your bloody arse and make you cry when I fucked you... then bite you... rip a piece of meat out of your throat and make your life blood pump out when I came in you... pumping into your little arse while you died in my arms... Oh, Lupin... I'll do that one day... get hair from your lovely son, and make you take it... no cage between us.' Leaning over the cage, Greyback was literately drooling on Remus. 'I'll kill you... rip you apart when I fuck you...'

Remus was crying. He couldn't stop himself. He wasn't ashamed of it, either. Greyback... it just got to Remus to hear those words every time, knowing that Fenrir would leave him to go find a Muggle boy to kill or contaminate in precisely the way he described it to Remus. His own pain, the memories of the attack, were secondary to that, but still heavy and powerful. So he kept crying, passively letting Greyback fuck his mouth with the disgusting piece of flesh through the hole in the cage. It would be over soon. Soon he would be able to wash, soon Severus would come get him. Soon... oh God, soon. Soon.

 

Severus' fists were closed so tightly it hurt. He didn't know where he found the strength to keep watching, or to keep himself from casting an Unforgivable on Greyback. Only Oliver's presence calmed him enough to wait.

'Only one more minute, Severus,' Oliver was whispering. 'A minute, and he begins to change. Five minutes, and you can have it your way. I'd love to watch when you kill him.' Oliver sounded so serious that Severus had to turn and whisper to him.

'You'll have to take care of Remus. I'll be gone for a little while. I have to. Comfort him as best you can. I'll be back as soon as possible.' Severus hoped it would be fast. Not for Greyback, but for Remus. Severus wanted to see the relief in Remus' eyes when he told him he would never have to do this again. It was rape, there was no other word for it. Ministerially endorsed rape. Lucius would answer to Severus for this, and the question wouldn't be a nice one.

'How long?' he whispered, watching Greyback thrust his dirty cock into his lover's beautiful mouth. No one would be allowed to sully him that way again.

'Half a minute.'

'Good.' Severus reached into his pocket and grabbed a Muggle mobile phone. He pressed one of the express keys. As the other end replied, Severus said quietly, 'It's Mr Smith, from Nant-dou. I think I just saw those feral dogs pass by my window. Are your men there?' There was a pause as the constable spoke. 'Good,' Severus said. 'I appreciate it. Thank you.' He closed the phone and sent Oliver a cruel grin. 'Now?'

'Yes. Get ready.'

'How long until he's changed?'

'A couple of minutes.'

'Just get Remus out of there.'

'I will. Good luck.' Oliver pulled the string that opened the shutters and let the night in.

Severus watched with horror as the full moon's light hit Greyback. It seemed as if his body was pulsing as it slowly changed; fur washing over it like a tidal wave. Greyback kept thrusting into Remus' mouth, changing. The cock changed too, became longer, thinner, skinless. Severus felt as if he needed to be sick. He couldn't, though. He had a murder to commit. One he really, really needed to do.

 

Remus was choking. Greyback had changed, and in his stead, a big wolf thrust its long, thin prick down Remus' throat. The beast's knot hurt Remus' mouth and lips every time the beast spasmed, and Remus tried to deep-throat the long prick to keep the knot inside his mouth, half choked, half drowned in the constant stream of thin fluid that leaked from the werewolf cock. Greyback could come for more than a quarter of an hour, as soon as he had changed into wolf form. Remus could barely breathe. His nose was clogged, he was still crying, and his throat was filled with werewolf prick. It was times like these when he just wanted to be dead. He tried to empty himself from feeling anything. It would be over soon, for this full moon.

Then he heard voices. Above him the slobbering beast growled. Suddenly Remus could breathe, as Greyback pulled back to attack the bars that held him inside. Remus fell down on all four and vomited, as if his body tried to get rid of the pollution that was Fenrir Greyback. Still retching, Remus tried to focus, but he couldn't. He could feel the moon's pull, and it was all he could do - to stay out of her reach to try to delay the moment where his body once more that night wasn't his own. Remus felt humiliated, violated, dirty. He didn't need the beast to interfere, although its base needs would be a relief to sink into.

 

'Get Remus away from the cage, Oliver,' Severus ordered. He kept a safe distance from the bars in front of Greyback's part of the room. He pulled the plastic off the leg of lamb. A look on his wristwatch showed he had calculated the time perfectly. Half a minute left. 'Here, puppy,' Severus purred, and pushed the bloody, rotting meat through the bars, watching the big scruffy wolf. 'Yes, that's good. Take a nice bite,' Severus said, his voice deceptively sweet.

Raging, Greyback attacked the large piece Severus offered him. 'Is he all right?' Severus asked, quickly glancing at Oliver who had gathered Remus in his arms. The room smelled of wet dog and vomit and blood.

'Yeah, he's fighting what happened. And the beast.' Oliver waved at Severus. 'Go. Come back as soon as you are able. Make sure he's dead.'

'Five seconds,' Severus said, and then the Portkey he had offered Greyback activated. Now the plan had to work! Severus waved his wand and Disapparated directly into his Welsh living room. He flipped out the mobile phone, even before the Apparitional nausea was gone. 'I can see it from here,' he barked at the constable who answered. 'It's as big as a wolf. It's on the meadow on the left side of the house!' Severus closed the phone and went over to the window. Greyback had been delivered precisely where he had planned, next to the two dead lambs. Perfect.

It was too dark to see the men waiting at the outskirts of the tree-lined meadows. When the shots fell, Severus waited, trying not to look victorious and gleeful. It took less than ten minutes before somebody was knocking at his front door.

'Did you get it?' he asked eagerly. 'I've never seen anything like it.'

The police constable nodded. 'One of the farmers hit it. He lost some sheep last week. This dog was bigger than the ones he saw, though. Wolf-sized. I am certainly glad you contacted us about it, Mr Smith. It could have caused much more damage than this.'

'You're welcome. It was my pleasure. I really didn't want it to come close to my property. Seemed like a disgusting beast from in here. Maybe a wolf that has run away from a private zoo, or something? It's not unheard of.' Severus was so pleased the brutal minion would never be able to touch his Remus again.

'I doubt we'll ever find out. I'm going to take some blood samples from it, so we can have it checked for rabies. We'll have it delivered to a vet so it can be destructed tonight. Who knows what was wrong with the creature, so better safe than sorry.' The constable nodded and left.

Severus closed the door, as not to let the policeman hear his cry of triumph.

 

He returned to the house a few moments later, when he heard the police cars leave the premises. It had been smooth and easy, and the evidence would be gone before the night was over. No one, neither Muggle, nor wizarding authorities could get him for this. Fenrir Greyback was dead, and Severus had freed Remus of yet another of his Ministerial duties. Lucius would soon begin to understand what would happen to wizards who found it attractive to visit Moony the prostitute.

Folly was standing in the hall. 'Severus Snape must go upstairs. Remus Lupin is not well.'

'Has he... has he changed?' Severus asked, not really wanting to face another werewolf tonight, not even if his lover was caught inside it.

'No. Oliver Wood was careful not to let Mistress Moon shines on him. Remus Lupin is in the bedroom.' The House-elf looked at Severus, expectantly. 'Did Professor Snape make Remus Lupin happy? Is Fenrir Greyback gone?'

'He is, Folly. No more Fenrir Greyback,' Severus said and ran up the stairs.

He found his lover in a state of disarray. His hair was wet and mussed, as if he had bathed then gone to bed without drying himself. He was curled up around himself, Oliver trying to hold him. Oliver looked up as Severus entered.

'He's showered, but he won't talk to me, or dress. All I could do was to make him crawl under the duvet.' Oliver stroked the duvet where Remus' back was supposed to be. 'Maybe you'll have better luck, Professor?'

'Severus. Name's Severus.'

Oliver smiled. 'Thanks, Severus. I'll be right outside, if there is anything you need. Be careful with the curtains. He's weak, so he might not be able to stand the pull of the moon.'

Severus just squeezed Oliver's arm, as if to thank him for caring for Remus. 'We don't have to do this another time. This was the last.'

'I'm glad,' Oliver said. 'Tomorrow we celebrate.'

Severus walked over to the bed. Behind him, Oliver closed the bedroom door firmly. 'Can you hear me, Remus?' Severus was afraid the catatonic state he had seen Remus in, right after Macnair's visit was more serious this time. He crawled into the bed to just hold his beloved, hoping the warmth and the comfort would pull Remus out of the shock he seemed to be in. 'Love, please,' Severus whispered. 'He'll never come back. He's dead. Fenrir Greyback is dead. He can never hurt you again.' Severus paused, not sure whether Remus heard him or not. 'He was killed by the Muggle police. Please, Remus... speak to me!'

There were sobbing sounds from the pillows Remus had buried his face into. Severus kept stroking Remus' back, trying to get under the duvet to hold his lover if he wanted it. 'Do you understand, Remus?' Severus repeated, wanting to hear the confirmation that Remus had indeed understood. 'Fenrir died from gunshots He attacked some sheep in front of farmers and police, and he's dead.'

There was a rustle of sheets and some more wet, sobbing sounds. 'You did it.' Remus' voice was muffled and shaking. He moved a little, maybe to be able to breathe. There was another sob.

'Do you want to know?' Severus said and pulled the duvet away from Remus' face. He couldn't see his lover's face clearly in the weak light of one candle. He could feel the wetness from the tears Remus had cried, and he bent down to kiss them away; his lips sliding over teary eyes and salty cheeks. 'I love you.' Severus said softly. 'No one is going to hurt you as long as I am protecting you.'

'Severus...' Remus' voice was rough from crying. 'I... did you?' A cold hand found Severus' under the warm blankets.

'Does it matter?' Severus wasn't sure how Remus would manage the fact that Severus had killed for him.

'No. As... long... as... he...' Remus seemed to break again and Severus made little noises to soothe him, alternating with kisses on his eyelids, his cheeks, his brow.

'He is. I made sure he was... trapped. Never again, love.'

Remus didn't say anything, but the sobs subsided. Severus' neck was wet from the tears, and they fell asleep like that; Remus resting against Severus' chest, with Severus' arms firmly wrapped around his naked body.


	3. Part 3 - Chapters 21-31

**Wednesday, 21st May, 2008 - The Beast**

'Mate! Wake up. Want! Severus?'

Someone was growling his name. It was dark and Severus yawned, trying to wake up. Another growl made him startle as he realised he was in bed with Remus on the night of the full moon. Clearly, it was not a good thing that Remus' voice sounded as if a German Shepherd was trying to articulate its wishes though his vocal cords. 'Remus... what's wrong?' Severus pushed his fear away and reached out into the dark, not knowing what he'd find. He was relieved as he touched Remus' body, not the least furry, just naked.

'Want you.' It was hard to speak. Remus could feel the moon passing over his house: the moment, the one second it was full before it moved away, slowly waning. Speaking was almost too much. He needed all his strength to keep the wolf in check. The wolf wanted what Remus had had for almost a month now: its mate. The day had been so emotionally straining, and Remus wondered if taking Severus would lessen the wolf's hold on him. He didn't want to change. He didn't want the wolf to turn him inside out and overtake his body. The beast was pacing inside him, wanting blood and mate and hunt. 'Wolf's so strong,' Remus managed, clenching Severus' hand. 'Don't want to scare you.'

'You're not.' It wasn't entirely true. Severus had dealt with Greyback through the war, and the memory of Remus as a werewolf - even through the eyes of the child Severus - had faded, compared to that of the older wolf. But there were still remains of the fear Severus had experienced. Enough to make him shiver with a strange mix of fear and something else, something Severus preferred not to think about, especially after having seen Greyback's abuse of Remus.

'You're mine,' Remus growled, and Severus could feel him move in the bed, turning over and getting up on hands and knees. 'Want.'

'I understood that,' Severus whispered. 'Remus... I...'

'Trying to... keep the wolf away.' Remus was breathing heavily, concentrating on not giving in to the moon. Thank Merlin he had Wolfsbane; he would stay sane, even if changing. 'If it can have you... it might... relax.'

'And you?' Severus asked, willing to give Remus everything he wanted, just as he had promised when he had accepted Lupin as his master in bed. 'Do you want me?' He didn't think so, but then again Remus had wanted sex after the incident with Macnair. It seemed as if lovemaking and sex with someone who cared helped Remus wash away the memories of what he had to endure.

'Always,' Remus said. 'Love you.' He didn't lie. He wanted Severus now. Not for the same reason as the wolf; Remus wanted the comfort he could find in his lover's arms. He wanted to cherish the love Severus had for him. If he could calm the wolf by letting it have Severus' body, Remus wasn't against it. There was no connection between the awful, distorted parody of sex Greyback had forced on him, and the sweet (or sometimes wild and rough) lovemaking he had with Severus. None.

'I love you,' Severus said and rubbed his hands over Remus' naked back. 'I'm yours. You can do to me what you want, that is what I promised you.' Severus quenched the fear that gnawed inside him. He had accepted to let a werewolf have his body on a full moon's night, and Severus knew there was a risk. One he really didn't want to take. Nevertheless, the fear aroused him slightly. He had lived so many years with adrenaline rushes every effing time he was summoned to the Dark Lord, and somewhere, deep inside, he had missed the thrill of being in danger. Now Remus offered it to him. Did he want to take the offer, despite the risks? He smiled, knowing Remus couldn't see it. 'Is there any reason tonight should be different, wolf?'

Remus let out a deep growl. He could have his lover, any way he wanted him, and it felt so good. He got a hold of the wolf, enough to speak properly. 'There's a... Severus, I might not be able to stay entirely in human form.' Remus understood if it would make Severus back out.

Inexplicably, it made Severus moan instead. He should be repulsed. He should flee. Only he began to unbutton his shirt, shivering from the thought of his childhood nightmare turn into something erotic, so powerful and overwhelming it spoke to Severus' most base needs. It was dominance and submission on a level he had never experienced, and he bloody wanted it! It was... depraved, but Salazar, he didn't care. 'You're not going to bite me.'

'No.' Remus was absolutely certain. He would rather die than contaminate another person, Severus least of all. 'But I'm going to-' Remus had to pause. He could feel the wolf push from inside, making his bones change. The moon was shouting a soundless cry on the sky, luring him to let go. '-be inside you. Can you... oh God... handle? Get... wand. Use if...'

Severus didn't reply. He reached for his lover and kissed him roughly, as Remus' growls rumbled deeply against his chest. This was like jumping into a lake without knowing how deep the water would be. It was precisely what Severus wanted: danger, risk, submission. And a rough fuck to get the tension they both had out of their bodies. Remus kissed him hard, thrusting his tongue into Severus' mouth to lick and taste and own. Severus hissed as Remus moved between his legs, already grinding hard against Severus' groin.

'Now... Severus...' Remus fumbled over Severus to get a hold on his wand on the bedside table. A flick lit a few candles, and yet another freed Severus of his clothes that disappeared entirely. Remus wanted, the wolf wanted, and it had to be _now_ , before the moon and the beast made Remus disappear too. 'Want mate,' he groaned, to calm the wolf enough for him to enter Severus without hurting him. 'Turn!'

Severus whispered a spell, since there would be no time for preparation. He moved, trying to turn around when Remus let out a whimper. Severus hesitated. As he watched Remus, his lover's eyes became yellow, the pupils shrinking, and he stared into the eyes of the beast.

'Please, Severus.' Remus was lisping and his canines seemed to grow, sharp and pointy and dangerous.

Severus gasped at the sight of his transforming lover. Could he do this? Looking at the wolf was something else than fantasising about the beast fucking him. He let the fear take him and imagined how anxiety and lust would mingle and set him free of the remains of his childhood horrors. 'Yes,' Severus said, determinedly, and turned his back to the creature which had haunted his dreams for years. 'Want you.' There was such a freedom in letting go, Severus found. Maybe that was what Remus felt too, after Fenrir's disgusting abuse.

A heavy weight landed on his back and something slim and hard was thrust into him. Oh God. Eyes and teeth were not the only features that had changed. Remus... oh!

Remus pushed in. His altered parts made it easy, as he was already coming, like any canine, coming as soon as the bone-filled cock was hard and out its sheath. He groaned and let out a muted howl. He had never done this before, and both he and the beast wanted it. The long, thin cock was buried deep in Severus. The small, slightly frightened sounds Severus made encouraged the beast. Remus grabbed Severus' hands and pushed them forward, pinning them with brutal force to the mattress. Another hard thrust pushed Severus' body down, too.

Crying out in surprise, Severus looked at the furry paw-like fingers that ended in dangerous looking claws. He gasped, fear and pleasure fighting over his body and mind. The half-transformed hands did nothing to calm him. 'No more,' Severus moaned. 'Please, Remus... stay human.'

'Human enough to fuck,' Remus purred, his cock pulsing inside Severus' arse. Something was growing, and Severus realised there was a distinct difference between a human and a werewolf cock. Salazar help him! He was caught and there was nothing he could do but to receive Remus' attention, no matter what form he chose.

'Love you like this.' The voice was changing, the words almost incomprehensible. Remus moved a little, enjoying how he grew inside his mate. Felt so good. Severus was his, his mate, his lover. The swelling knot inside Severus' channel just underlined it. Remus closed his eyes and let himself and the wolf be carried away on the wave of pleasure.

Severus liked to be forced to have a cock up his arse. He liked feeling helpless. This... lying under a half-way transformed werewolf, unable to move, as the beast emptied itself in him during a half-hour long orgasm... Severus had never felt anything like it. He was bound to Remus and the beast; he could feel the swollen knot press against the sides of his widened hole, rubbing and moving every time Remus thrust into him. Severus was utterly helpless; forced to submit, to stay still, not able to come. His prostate was rubbed, making him want to move and have an orgasm, but impaled on the long werewolf cock and weighed down by Remus' body he couldn't. Not until Remus allowed him. If he moved he would be ripped open or bitten and the fear added to his submission, giving him the most powerful sexual experience in his life. The slowness of it made him able to enjoy the sex and dominance in another way. He'd always preferred hot, urgent, rough sex. This wasn't. It was painfully slow and dangerous and it was entirely about trust and about feeling Remus' deep pleasure during the prolonged orgasm. Severus could feel the wolf's fluid semen seep between his legs. Even that desecration was wonderful.

Severus felt bereft as Remus finally stopped shuddering. 'Up,' Remus said, and pulled Severus upon his knees, still with the engorged knot buried in his arse. 'I'll jerk you off. I'm going to fuck you hard now.'

Whimpering, Severus watched Remus push a hairy and oddly long-fingered hand between his legs. It looked like a stretched dog-paw, with claws and fur. It just made Severus more aroused. His submission was deep. He was being fucked by an animal. He could sink no lower. He had a wolf's prick deep in his arse, but at the same time, his lover was making love to him. Severus considered if this was how insanity felt, but soon Remus' rough strokes made Severus forget. The beast was pushing into him, making the knot massage his prostate. 'Remus!' Severus cried out and came. He had been aroused for so long that the could not stop himself as the huge beast took him.

'Mine,' Remus growled, almost no humanity left in his voice, and thrust in a final time. 'Mine!'

Severus had no energy left to agree. He just let himself slump down on the duvet. Remus' knot was finally shrinking inside him, and they moved apart; Severus turning on his back so he could hold his wolf. Remus smiled a strange smile - as well as possible with the sharp fangs and the odd inhuman eyes. 'Yours,' he managed. 'I love you.' That moment, it didn't matter what his lover looked like, or what form he took. Severus knew he loved all Remus was: beast and man.

'Sleep now, love-mate,' Remus managed, resting his head on Severus' shoulder. He let out a content sound, not human either. The wolf was satisfied and happy, lying with its mate. The other alpha had been killed. There were no major threats to Remus' happiness. Life was good.

 

When Remus made it out of the bedroom and the shower, slightly exhausted from his partial transformation during the early morning, he found Severus in the living room with a tray standing on the low coffee table by the sofa. He looked immensely satisfied and not in the least as if he regretted what they had done together during the rise of the full moon. 'Morning,' Severus said and put aside the morning paper he was reading (one Remus knew he didn't subscribed to, so Severus had probably fetched it). He sent Remus a warm smile. 'Slept well?'

'In a good mood?' Remus went over to the chair, bending over its blue upholstered back to kiss Severus on the cheek. 'You are all right?'

Severus stroked Remus' hand that rested on his shoulder. 'Yes. You did nothing I didn't want.'

'You're a braver man than I thought.' Remus nuzzled Severus' hair.

'And you are different as a beast. I can't believe I let you do this to me.'

'Honestly, neither can I. It... it let me try what I never thought I'd ever try. The wolf was very pliant, after.'

Severus huffed and put the paper down on the table. 'I noticed. I've never seen anybody fall asleep that quickly.' He looked up to meet Remus' eyes. 'There is toast and coffee for you.' He pointed at the tray. 'And maybe you should read the paper. There are so many interesting news this morning - even for a Muggle newspaper.'

'Is that so?' Remus went around Severus and sat down on the corner of the sturdy coffee table. 'Is there anything in particular you'd like me to read?'

'Maybe this,' Severus said, smirking as he unfolded the paper with a loud rustle.

 

_Wolf on the loose in Wales!_

_The Welsh police found and killed a straying wolf close to the national park, Brecon Beacons. The wolf presumably killed several sheep on different farms in the area before it was observed hunting sheep at a farm near Nant-dou. The police and local farmers were able to surround and kill the animal before midnight, yesterday. The Police in Merthyr Tydfil states that the animal did not suffer from rabies. The wolf is assumed to have escaped from a private park, although it is not determined exactly where. Biologists say…_

 

'Thank you.' Remus sat very quietly for some time, regarding his lover with some interest. 'You are more ruthless than I thought. And more cunning. I think I am happy you didn't end up in Gryffindor - which clearly wouldn't have been out of the question.' Remus tapped with a finger on the newspaper. 'This was really dangerous, you know. Daring. Almost... flashy.'

'Like you.' Severus' eyes glittered.

'You like the danger.' It wasn't a question. Remus had never seen Severus look so alive. He leaned over and kissed Severus' thin mouth. 'You get off on it.'

'I... yes.' He kissed his lover back, feeling a bit guilty.

'There will come another full moon. Other nights in my bed.' Remus whispered softly. 'I will give you the danger you crave.'

 

'I think I might be a little drunk,' Severus said and swayed as he sat down in the sofa. He spread his legs, inviting Remus to sit down between them. 'Give me some more Champagne.'

'You're so sweet when you're a little pissed,' Remus grinned, pouring another glass for his lover before he sat down. He wasn't entirely sober, either. Oliver and Rabastan had showed up for dinner, and it had turned into a celebration. A wet one. Not even Rabastan seemed to mourn Greyback's death.

'Tell me again what Lucius said,' Remus demanded. 'You are sure he's not angry with you?' Remus hiccoughed and leaned back against Severus' warm body.

'He seemed to be pleased Muggles had been clever enough to kill the bastard.' Severus informed. 'He said he'd always been afraid that Greyback would bite Draco. He's always been looking at him in an odd way.'

'Lucius inherited Greyback from Thicknesse and my brother,' Rabastan said, a bit more drunk than the rest of them. He was somewhat smaller and thinner; he couldn't drink that much. 'My brother is an arse. He thinks the world would be better if we did things like Vol- Voldy-' Rabastan paused and drank some more Champagne. 'Like the Dark Lord did it. He's stupid.'

'If you say so.' Oliver laughed. 'You're turning into a decent politician, you know?' he told his lover. 'In a year, you've probably stopped hating Muggles for just existing on the same planet as you.'

Rabastan threw back his long hair and sent Oliver a haughty look, slightly disturbed by the fact that only Oliver's lightening-quick reflexes saved Rabastan's crystal goblet from ending on the floor. 'I am getting used to Muggles,' he declared loudly. 'I have read a Muggle book!'

Remus and Severus looked at each other. It was a surprise how much Rabastan's connection with Oliver had made him change. Clearly, desire was a powerful lure. If Rabastan fell in love, truly in love, he'd probably end up on their side. 'Amazing,' Remus whispered. 'Love changes people.'

'I know,' Severus said, and tightened his grip on Remus. 'And I wouldn't want it in any other way.' He bit his lover's earlobe. 'Do you want to wager? I bet Rabastan has been reading Das Kapital.'

'No. He's been reading Clan of the Cave Bear - for the few pages in the middle that are actually remotely interesting.' Remus had never read anything that deserved the term "drivel" plastered over the cover more than that particular book.

'I've been reading poetry!' Rabastan informed. 'Muggles are funny. They are so pent up, and yet they write obscene poems. They might not be as bad as I suspected.'

Severus raised an eyebrow. 'Obscene poetry? Oliver? Catullus, right?'

'Limericks,' Oliver grinned. 'I thought it might interest him, and now he can't stop making them.' Oliver rolled his eyes and put an arm around his rather drunk lover's shoulder. 'You are very clever,' he told Rabastan, as if he were praising a child. Turning to look at Remus, he said, 'some of them were actually funny. The Limericks.'

'I like Muggle poetry,' Rabastan said and stood, glass in hand. He raised the glass and declaimed:

" _Lupin's a werewolf from London,_  
who likes to thrust his big hard-on  
in every hole;  
like a dizzy mole,  
ruthlessly hard, without pardon."

Severus looked at Remus, not really sure whether he was going to laugh or cry. It seemed as if Mr Lestrange had found a part of the Muggle world that amused him. It was... promising. Especially if they didn't have to listen to more of Rabastan's home-made Limericks.

'I think we better see it as a positive effort, no matter the outcome,' Remus laughed. 'Rabastan, you're incredible.'

'I know,' Rabastan said, and sat down to kiss Oliver deeply.

One pure-blood wizard was already half-way on their side. Greyback was gone. Maybe their task wouldn't be so difficult. Nevertheless there was no reason to worry about that, just now. 

Also, there was still more Champagne left.

 

**Thursday, 22nd May, 2008 - Masters and Servants**

Groaning, Severus downed yet another vial of disgusting looking green fluid. His head still felt as if a herd of Hippogriffs had trampled it from inside. Severus swore he would never drink Champagne again, and definitely not in the amounts he had had yesterday. Nevertheless, he didn't regret it. He couldn't remember having a more entertaining evening in a long time (the nights spent in Remus' not withstanding).

There was a hard knocking on his office door, loud enough to make Severus let out another pained moan.

The Minister for Magic stuck his head inside. 'Are you... Severus, you look like you've taken several Cruciatuses before breakfast.' Lucius' voice held no pity. 'Nevertheless, I am going to be brief.'

'You? Brief? In which alternative reality?' Severus sent Lucius a glare that told him to piss off and not come back until much later - when Severus' headache was manageable.

'For once, yes.' Lucius was annoyingly determined. 'Rodolphus is complaining that Wood seems to be out of dates for appointments. Macnair wants him. Since you use a considerable amount of time in that house, could you possibly shed some light over the matter?'

'I see. You come here, disturb me in my suffering to discuss a serious political matter?' Severus bit sarcastically, rose and pulled a chair out for Lucius. 'Please, sit down. It must be a matter of our nation's security.'

Lucius didn't take the chair. He brushed a hair off his dark red robe and sighed. 'Rodolphus is basically the most dangerous man here. I need to be able to keep an eye on him, and to do that, I want him to stay here at the Ministry, pretending he likes me and the way I run this little business. Macnair is his supporter. Everything I can do to compromise them, or make them compromise themselves...'

'Including soliciting prostitution and allowing psychopaths like Macnair to roam free? That should do it.'

'I am doing what I have to, Severus. If you think the Dark Lord's way was better, you are free to say so.'

'I don't. You can play this game how you like it, but don't drag Remus or Oliver into it.'

'So it's "Oliver" now? Fraternising with Muggle-borns? Are you fucking him too? Lucius seemed slightly flustered. He was indeed getting angry.

Pleased with Lucius' anger, Severus rolled his eyes, something he knew would anger Lucius even more. 'Yes, it is "Oliver", and no, I am not fucking him, but if he offers, I am going to.' Severus' voice became colder. 'If you cared to revise the appalling contracts Thicknesse forced on Muggle-borns and Order-members, you would know that Remus is the one who manages Oliver's contract for the Ministry. And unfortunately for Macnair, Remus has seen fit to rent out Oliver to one wizard only. Oliver Wood is no longer available to anyone but Rabastan Lestrange.'

'You have become quite busy with things that does not concern your work. I am not sure I like it, Severus.'

'Do you honestly think I care? Those times are over, Lucius, where your opinions mattered to me when it concerns my private life.' Severus knew he sounded bitter, and he was. He had been thrown aside twice: first by Lily, then by Lucius, and that bitterness had formed his life. It was time to go on, leave what had been; to take control over he had and of what would come.

'Would it help if I asked you to come back to my bed? Would you let Lupin go and stop acting this foolishly?'

That was surprising. Did Lucius really think he wanted to warm the bed of a man who had a spouse already? Hadn't Lucius understood that Severus was in love? Deeply in love. 'No,' Severus replied softly. 'Even if Narcissa wasn't married to you, you and I are never going to... have another _understanding _.' No, no matter how gorgeous Lucius was, and how good a lover, one thing was missing: Lucius would never see Severus as the centre of his universe. Not like Remus did. Severus had been in love with Lucius, but there was a vast difference between what he had felt then, and what he felt now.__

__'Pity,' Lucius said. 'But I see you have grown up. You are not my little Severus any longer.'_ _

__'It has been a long time since I was, Lucius.' Severus smiled softly. 'Maybe you just need to accept I have chosen my own path - one you don't like - and that I am happy with my choice.'_ _

__'You really do want to attach yourself to a whore and a traitor?' Lucius' words demonstrated the contempt he obviously felt. 'I like Lupin, but he's not a proper companion for you.'_ _

__'If I were you, Lucius, I'd be very careful how I expressed myself now.' Severus' voice dropped to a silken purr. 'As you have noticed, I have began cleaning up a bit, and I wouldn't want to be swept off the floor when the broom hits it. Were I you, that is.'_ _

__'Are you threatening me?' Lucius' face was deliberately neutral. Lucius tried to hide how his feelings. Severus could tell from the minute flare of the nostrils that Lucius was upset._ _

__'I thought you didn't mind we lost Greyback.' Severus raised an inquiring eyebrow._ _

__'I don't mind.' Lucius' eyes glittered angrily. 'What I do mind is that you seem to take liberties with my Death Eaters, with the laws I've issued, not to mention the lovely toy I had found to amuse myself with.'_ _

__'Oh, somebody is playing with your things without asking?' Severus mocked. He knew exactly how to push Lucius' buttons, and right now he wanted to. It was only possible to get an honest opinion out of Lucius when he was adequately angry._ _

__'Actually, I am more concerned you are standing in line to take _this_ toy' - Lucius waved a hand, as if to indicate his office - 'from me. Don't you understand I am fighting to stand between the part of our society who supported the Order, and the part that would rather see the Dark Lord reincarnated?' He pursed his lips, regarding Severus with some suspicion. 'So, are you?'_ _

__Severus kept himself from smirking. Lucius was _afraid_ of him? Well, well, well... Severus stepped back. 'No. But I will - if you allow Rodolphus to set the rules here. He and his supporters, Lucius... their ancient beliefs... as a society, we cannot endure them. I agree we must be careful who we let into our world, and when. I agree that we should stay away from Muggles. You know very well what a Muggle marriage did to my mother. But there _will_ be a revolution if you don't stop treating wizards of blood as second rate citizens, rest assured there will.' Severus reached out and cupped Lucius' cheek, almost lovingly. 'And I'll be the one who is going to lead it.'_ _

__

__'Let's go out.' Severus hadn't taken off his coat and was standing, expectantly, holding out a hand to Remus. 'I'm inviting you for dinner at a wizarding place.'_ _

__'I didn't know you were such a romantic, Severus.' That was a surprise. Remus knew Severus loved him, but being seen in public... that was something else. There had been several articles in the Prophet, covering Severus' return to the wizarding world, so he wouldn't be able to go anywhere without being seen. 'Are you sure?'_ _

__'No, Lupin. That is why I am standing here, waiting for you to get up and find a decent robe to put on. Don't you have anything proper to wear?' Severus' eyes devoured Remus' naked torso and the tight trousers he was wearing. Severus wouldn't mind if Lupin looked like that most of the time, but it wouldn't do if they were to go out. There would be pictures if anybody from the Prophet was present. Severus knew what he was doing. He was making his relationship with Remus public. Of course most ministry workers already knew, but this was different. This was Headmaster Severus Snape, adviser to the Minister of Magic who made it known that he was with Remus John Lupin, blood-traitor, notorious criminal, former member of the Order of the Phoenix, and a known werewolf._ _

__'Ah.' Remus understood. They weren't going to hide in a corner. 'Maybe I should-'_ _

__'-Floo-call your son.' Severus didn't like children much, but he understood that such creatures didn't take it lightly if their parents found new partners._ _

__It didn't take long for Remus to change and to speak to Ted. He returned to the living room, looking happy. 'Ted was glad I had returned from Guatemala. That's what I told him this time. Unfortunately I seem to be an accomplished liar, when I can fool my own son so easily.' Remus slid an arm around Severus' waist. 'He seemed more impressed that I had met you. After all the attention your new position has attracted, he seemed to think you are able to make the sun shine just with a flick of your wand.'_ _

__'And the fact that I'm male?' Nott and Andromeda had done a good job, raising Teddy Lupin, or maybe the child had inherited his father's ability to stay calm during stress. Severus inadvertently tightened his grip around Remus._ _

__'Ted's a Metamorphmagus. Gender and sex are quite fluent for him. He didn't even mention it.'_ _

__'You have his blessing?' Relief. That was a relief Remus didn't have to fight on that front._ _

__'Especially if you would allow him into the school this term,' Remus laughed. 'He was quite adamant about that.'_ _

__'Next year. So we can make sure you are able to go and visit him. And he'll be eleven, then.'_ _

__'And I could visit you. If you want me to.' Remus tilted his head to look up at Severus. 'If only I could travel. At least to Hogwarts, and to your house.' He tried to keep the hope out of his voice. He didn't want Severus to feel obliged. He had done so much already._ _

__'I don't know. It is so much easier to have you here, where you can't run away.' Severus leaned in and kissed his lover, softly at first, then deepening the kiss, until they were both groping each other and gasping for air._ _

__'Severus!' Remus laughed, and nibbled at Severus' lower lip. 'I'll have to do something very mean and painful to you if you really mean that.'_ _

__'Yes, _please_ ,' Severus murmured. 'Before we leave, or later?' Remus' body was warm and hard against his, and it was tempting, so tempting to tease the wolf until it broke and did something decidedly pleasurable._ _

__'Waiting will be a part of your punishment,' Remus growled, enjoying what a few words could do to his lover. 'But I will enjoy watching you wait.'_ _

__'Bloody wolf,' Severus sneered and Disapparated them both, side-along, to Diagon Alley._ _

__

__It was just before pudding when Severus felt a warm hand between his legs. They had had a wonderful dinner, only a few curious witches and wizards had passed their table to greet them or try to determine what Mr Snape and Mr Lupin were doing together. Severus had removed any doubts of that by kissing his werewolf lovingly, several times. There had been a flash of a wizarding camera, and they would probably not have to bother telling anybody in the wizarding world they were together, come morning._ _

__Severus had been the one to decide the menu; he had been the one to decide how and when they did something that had revealed they were lovers. Remus didn't mind, but he wanted to take back control. He loved Severus for acknowledging their relationship, but it felt a little too much - as if he was a nice puppet on a string. Hidden behind the white table cloth, Remus let his hand slide up Severus' thigh, cupping his bollocks. He knew precisely how to make Severus his puppet._ _

__'Lupin!' Severus' voice broke. 'What are you doing?' Severus hissed, looking around to find out if other patrons had discovered where Remus' hand had gone. Severus was indeed willing to show the public he had noble intentions when it came to Remus, but being fondled like that in public wasn't a part of it._ _

__'Tell me who owns you,' Remus murmured in Severus' ear. 'You are mine. Mine to use as I please.'_ _

__Oh, Merlin. Remus knew exactly what he was doing. How could Severus stand against an attack like that? He breathed in deep. 'You do,' he admitted, voice low. 'You own me.'_ _

__'Pull your robe up.' Remus didn't leave room for any contradictions. 'I want to have your cock in my hand. I want to touch you, make you hard, under the table.'_ _

__'You are... not very nice.' Severus bit his lip. He could of course refuse to do so. He scanned the pub. The Cauldron was full, although not alarmingly so. It was possible to let Remus have his way without being seen. Somehow it was a bit arousing, to sit in a pub, being jerked off by one's lover, because Severus had no doubt that it was what Remus wanted. The risk.... the humiliation that would follow... It made Severus horny. It spoke to his need for being exposed. He spread his legs slightly to allow Remus better room._ _

__'No, love, that's too easy. I told you I wanted you to pull your robe up. I want you to leave your lovely long legs naked. I want your pants down your knees, so I have access to your delicious cock and your shaved groin.' Remus was whispering in Severus' ear; his breath warm and damp. 'I want you to know that if anyone walks over here, they'll be able to see everything. How I am moving my hand over you, roughly. How you are blushing slightly, trying not to look as if you are aroused. I want you to talk and smile and nod when it becomes too much for you and you come, spurting your semen over my hand and the table and your legs.'_ _

__'Remus!' Severus blushed furiously._ _

__'Embarrassed? You shouldn't be. Because I'll push a finger inside you, teasing your arse. I'll make you come hard, and you'll just sit there and take it, hoping no one realises what you are doing when you moan my name and begs me to continue. Afterwards, you'll lick my fingers - wet from your semen - with delight, as if I had offered you something sweet and lovely - which I have.'_ _

__'No, I... ' Severus moved restlessly in his chair next to Remus._ _

__'So what will it be? You want a finger in your arse and a hand around your cock? Are you going to serve me because you want to, or because I command you to? Does it matter what others think we are doing?'_ _

__'I want to serve you. I am yours!' Severus was getting desperate. Remus had pulled his strings, and Severus was defenceless. 'Anything you want.'_ _

__'I want you. You know I could have ordered you to do this so people could actually see it - and you'd have enjoyed it. Isn't that so? You would like to be watched when I use you.'_ _

__'Yes! Yes!' Why did the wolf have to be so clever. Severus knew Remus would never do such a thing without his explicit consent, but the threat made Severus burn from a deep arousal. Just the image of it... oh..._ _

__'Pull it up. Move forward a bit.' Pulling a small plate with bread and butter close, Remus dipped his finger in the melting butter. 'I'd like to lick it out of you, later,' he growled. 'Love your arse.'_ _

__Severus reached down and grabbed the hem of his robe. He didn't wear trousers, since they had both dressed traditionally. The thin silk whispered promises of pleasure as it slid over his naked legs._ _

__'Now the underpants,' Remus ordered. 'I want to see you have them around your knees, like a schoolboy, waiting for a spanking.'_ _

__Severus pulled his pants down without moaning too loudly. It was humiliating to sit on the chair, it's cold leather seat against his warm arse, waiting for Remus' touch. It aroused him deeply. It was sex, danger, ridicule, trust.... it all mingled into a very pleasurable that mix that had the possibility of not being so nice. Politically, it would be disastrous, being found half naked with Remus' hand on his hard cock in the Leaky Cauldron._ _

__'You love this,' Remus whispered, giving words to Severus' thoughts. 'Deep inside, you want them to find out; want them to see you belong to me.'_ _

__'I love _you_ ,' Severus whispered back. 'You do such beautifully naughty things to me.' He wished he was allowed to ask Remus to touch him, but Remus hadn't given him permission._ _

__Remus put the hand back on Severus' thigh. He squeezed it, none too gently. Severus' legs were long and slender; lean and good under his hand. Remus would make sure they ended up somewhere where Severus could wrap them tightly around his waist when Remus fucked him. Soon. Very soon. But first he wanted to play with his lover who made such an obedient and pliant toy. Cupping Severus' bollocks, massaging them carefully before he moved his hand further down over Severus' naked and hairless groin, Remus managed to take a sip of his wineglass and nod kindly to Daphne Greengrass and two of her friends. One of the girls stared adoringly at Severus._ _

__'She wants you,' Remus whispered. 'Because you're famous and strong and powerful. There is no one like you but Lucius, and he's married. Now show her who you belong to. Show her who you have handed all that power this moment. Kiss me.' Remus teased Severus' hardening cock with a finger before he took it in his hand._ _

__'Yes.' Severus slung his arm around Remus' neck and gave in to him, almost demonstratively, kissing his lover wet and open-mouthed. Somewhere out in the room, a camera flashed. Severus smiled against Remus' mouth. Tomorrow there would be no doubt whom belonged to whom. That they were watched so closely made Severus' cock twitch in Remus' hand._ _

__'You make me insanely needy,' Remus whispered. 'Right now I would like to throw you over the table and fuck you so hard you'd scream.'_ _

__'Remus, please...' Severus stopped himself from moaning and straightened up, fidgeting with his wine glass._ _

__'If I wanted to, you would let me do it,' Remus growled, 'in front of all those people. You'd love them to watch you when I took you.' Remus began to move his hand faster, thumb sliding over the head of Severus' thick cock. 'You'd like them to see how hard and fast I could fuck you, how good you'd be taking my cock up your lovely, firm arse.'_ _

__'You are planning to kill me with lust?' Severus said, raising his glass, trying not to look as if someone was masturbating him under the table. Merlin and Salazar, Remus was more wicked than he'd thought was possible!_ _

__'Not at all,' Remus said, conversationally as a wizarding couple passed by and greeted them. 'But spread your legs wide so I can put a finger inside you. Take a drink of your wine while I do it.' Remus was harder than he could remember having been for a very long time, and since he has had Severus in his bed for nearly a month, it said a lot. No one could possibly be as sexy as his Severus, but having him here, in the middle of the British wizarding world's center... that was something._ _

__Severus was unable to sit still when Remus eased a finger inside him. His cock was throbbing and all he wanted was Remus to fuck him or let him come, no matter the location. He watched Remus as he with a predatory look caressed his arse and his cock under the table._ _

__'What do you want?' Remus whispered. 'Tell me.'_ _

__'Fuck me,' Severus begged. 'Please, do something. Let me sit in your lap. Let me crawl under the table and suck you. Anything... if you'll just let me come?'_ _

__'Get up.' Remus' removed his finger from Severus' warm, tight hole. 'Take your pants off and take them with you. Go to the gents and into the first cubicle. If it is not free, wait.' Remus' hand worked harder on Severus' cock. 'Put your underpants in your mouth, lean over the toilet. Have your robe pulled up. I'll be there in a minute, and I will not wait for you to prepare. I am going to shove my cock inside you, and you better be aware I don't care how loud you scream. The gag will be very useful, my love.'_ _

__Severus realised he had made a mistake. That moment, he realised he had underestimated Remus Lupin for almost forty years. Remus John Lupin was not a weak, meek Gryffindor. This man was a ruthless, cunning man. Devious and evil and absolutely everything Severus had always wanted, but never had. Lucius was a lamb compared to his lovely wolf. Severus managed to get his underwear off, grabbed the pants and put them in his pocket. He stood. 'You better give it to me in a way I'll never forget, because this can cost me my standing in our society,' he said without raising his voice._ _

__'It is your society, not mine,' Remus said. 'But you are. Mine, entirely.'_ _

__

__Severus found the gents. It was empty. He was shivering: anticipation, need and a slight sense of humiliation had overtaken his body, just as Remus had overtaken his free will. It was a wonderful game. He could stop it with a word. He could ruin Remus' evening with the blink of an eye. He could make his lover happy. He could make Remus love him even more, just by allowing him this. It was deviant and an action of love and devotion at the same time. It was dangerous. And Severus felt alive and loved by doing his lover's bidding._ _

__Leaning over the cold, white porcelain, he waited for Remus. Salazar, what a catastrophe it would be if another man stepped in here before Remus! The door creaked and the cubicle was opened. Severus didn't dare move or breathe._ _

__So beautiful.' Remus' voice was close to a growl. He grabbed Severus' hips and slammed into him without warning, pressing himself into Severus' arse, even before the cubicle's door had closed behind him._ _

__Severus cried out. The gag made the scream muted and low. Remus found it lovely. 'Mine, yes... love to be inside you,' Remus moaned as he simply let go. He fucked Severus hard, without caring whether he hurt him or not. Remus knew he did, and he knew Severus liked it. 'Want you so badly!' Remus bent over, his stomach and chest against Severus' back. The wolf was close to quiet, so Remus allowed it to play. He took Severus' neck between his teeth and bit, hard enough to leave a vivid bruise. 'Say it,' Remus demanded and came, thrusting fast and hard into Severus._ _

__'Yours!' Severus cried, pulling the gag out so he could reassure his lover of his devotion, not caring one Knut who heard. 'Yours.'_ _

__Then Remus' hands were on him, strong fingers pulled his cock and his orgasm burst free: a burning warmth in his body and bollocks that made Severus unable to stand. He reached back to hold on to Remus, longing for his embrace._ _

__'Hold on, love,' Remus gasped, still breathless from his release. 'We're going home.'_ _

__The Disapparition took them directly to Remus' bedroom. As they fell asleep in each others' arms, barely undressed, Severus could think of no other place he would rather be._ _

__

__**Friday, 23rd May, 2008 - Punishment for Undone Deeds** _ _

__As Severus arrived at Remus' house, directly from the Ministry, he was surprised to find his lover sitting in the sofa in the living room. Remus was wearing nothing but Muggle jeans. Apart from making Severus lust after his lover, he also knew it meant that Remus was in the mood for... sex. It was surprising because Severus knew Moony should have been with a client, so either the client hadn't wished to take advantage of Moony's services, or the client had already done so._ _

__'I wish to make you pay for the two clients you have cost me today,' Remus said. 'Mr Zabini has suddenly realised he is so in love with his wife that he has no need for sex with men, and young Mr Theodore Nott has decided to travel to China on a whim. I am of the explicit understanding that this,' - Remus held up the Daily Prophet that had a picture of Severus and he kissing each other on the front page - 'is the reason why they presently have other urgent things to do.' Remus smiled, a very wolfish and decidedly hungry smile._ _

__Severus had seen the picture at least twenty times that day. His co-workers had clearly seen it as a carte blanche to ask him questions about his private life - a notion Severus had discouraged firmly. More than one time he had sent a curious witch out of his office, crying. 'As I remember it, you would love to be rid of your clients,' Severus said grumpily. 'And you were the one who demanded that kiss.' Severus was weak in the knees; the way Remus looked at him was enough to tell him what was in store for him._ _

__'You seem to forget yourself, Severus.'_ _

__Remus' words almost took physical form; they slid their way down Severus' back; they made his bollocks tingle, and his brain malfunction. Yes, Remus Lupin was a very wicked man. Concentrating deeply for a few seconds, Severus mentally put down his strict attitude and the power he possessed when he was outside the game they played. It was necessary to be able to give himself up to his lover. The wolf was staring out on him from inside Remus' body, and nothing but his full submission would satisfy Remus. 'It is a weak excuse,' Severus said, provocatively. 'If you want me on my knees, why don't you just say so?'_ _

__The reply was a flick of a wand that left Severus naked. 'Remus!' Severus let out an outraged cry. 'What-'_ _

__'Quiet!' Remus' demand was spoken in a tone that stopped Severus immediately. 'Go to our bedroom. Kneel on the bed, on all fours. You will find a vial of oil there. Prepare yourself thoroughly. Wait until it pleases me to use you.'_ _

__'Yes, Remus.' Severus looked down at the thick, soft rug. What he loved about their play was that he rarely was able to guess what Remus wanted to do to him. The wolf's dirty mind was able to sprout an endless line of delicious ideas. As Severus entered the bedroom, he realised Remus had a plan. Several toys were placed on the bed - all of them to be used in Severus' arse._ _

__Remus had decided to be rather wicked. He used some time to read the paper, then to make a few notes on a new book on Herbology and Vine magic, before he got up and into the bedroom. Severus was a beautiful sight. He didn't turn as Remus walked in, but kept the submissive stance. Severus' firm arse was exposed most appetisingly: Severus' legs were spread so Remus could see his bollocks and the erect cock bobbing slightly as Severus moved a little on the large bed. Severus' hole was open and glistening from the oil Remus had ordered Severus to use. 'Now, that is a wonderful sight,' Remus said, pulling a chair with him. 'I think I am going to sit here for a while, to watch you play with yourself._ _

__Severus' reply was nothing but a deep moan. Remus swatted his lover's arse. 'I'd appreciate it if you would thank me properly,' Remus said. 'After all, I care for your pleasure.' He reached out and thrust three fingers into the slick hole. 'Say "thank you, Remus"!'_ _

__Moaning, Severus managed to do so, pushing back to get Remus' fingers further inside. 'More, please?'_ _

__'You'll get more.' Remus fought a need to bend down and lick the hole, to thrust his tongue deep inside and make Severus writhe and come. Instead he pointed at one of the toys he had placed on the bed. One was wolf-prick-shaped. 'That one,' Remus demanded. 'Let me see you use it.' The toy had a large knot at the base. If Severus was able to take all of it inside, Remus was sure his lover was widened enough to be able to take his hand. Merlin, he'd like to have Severus open like that, clenching around his fist. Remus was getting hard, just by the thought of it._ _

__Severus took the wolf prick. He wasn't sure he could do it, it was so... dirty. It brought back the memory of the night after full moon, when Remus had fucked him, half-way transformed into the werewolf. It had been the best fuck Severus had ever had. The slow, pulsing movements of the beasts long cock inside him... the orgasm... It had been perfect. Maybe... if he in some way could tell Remus how much he had liked it... how much he desired him, no matter what form he had? 'May I speak?' he asked Remus._ _

__'No one has ever made you stay silent if there was something you wanted to say,' Remus murmured. 'Be aware what you say, though, since you will have to face the consequences if you displease me.' Remus pulled his fingers out, circling the rim with one finger before he sat down on the chair. 'Go ahead, my Severus. Make a show for me.' Remus opened his jeans, the fabric was too tight and too rough against his skin, and he wanted to be able to touch himself before he fucked Severus, or forced him to suck him off._ _

__Letting the embarrassment and the need mingle, Severus smeared some oil over the large dildo before he reached behind himself, pushing the toy inside. It slipped in easily. Severus was relaxed and prepared, and the heavy cock fit inside him perfectly. 'Feels good,' he purred. 'Makes me remember how good it was to lie under you and feel you come inside me.' Severus moved the toy: in circles, in and out, small slow movements like the wolf had done that night. 'You had the longest orgasm you've ever had, didn't you?' Severus thrust the dildo in hard a couple of times, something that made him groan. 'Please, Remus, tell me,' Severus begged. 'Tell me how good it felt. If it was as good for you and the wolf as it was for me? If being tied up inside me made you come harder.'_ _

__'Every time I am inside you, you make me come harder than I've ever come with anyone.' Remus slid a hand over Severus' arse. 'No matter what shape I'm in.' Pinching Severus' pale skin, Remus wanted to see Severus to go on, so he could watch; watch how it looked when Severus' arse was widened and the knot was pushed inside, just as it has been that night. Remus pulled out his own cock, stroking it slowly. It aroused Remus more than he could say to have someone, a very special someone, who had dedicated himself to satisfying Remus' every need._ _

__Severus could hear Remus' breathing become ragged and loud. He moved the dildo faster and deeper, pushing it in with more force. He could feel the wide knot press against the rim every time he thrust hard, and he knew what Remus wanted. Severus used more force, relaxing and pushing, and the knot slipped inside, making him feel even fuller. 'Fuck,' he groaned loudly. 'Feels so good.'_ _

__'More,' Remus demanded, as he wanked. He couldn't stop watching Severus fucking himself. The way the knot slid in... Remus thought he might develop a fetish, right there and then. The wolf made him let out a loud growl._ _

__'Like what you see?' Severus asked, breathless. The constant pressure on his prostate was almost too much, almost making him come._ _

__'I like it very much,' Remus said, unable to sit still. He summoned the lubrication, and poured a healthy amount over his fingers. Severus was ready for him. The knot slid in and out with increasing ease. Remus wanted Severus' arse, and now. Remus left the chair and stepped up behind Severus. Massaging the edge of the stretched hole, he slipped a finger inside when Severus thrust the dildo inside, widening it further. Severus made a wonderful whimpering mewl. 'Pull it out,' Remus said. 'I want to feel you.'_ _

__'Oh.' Severus was unable to speak. He loved to be touched and fingered and fucked in the arse, but Remus' _hand_ … Oh Salazar! 'Are you going to...' he managed, and pulled the large toy out of his channel, slowly._ _

__'Just relax. I'll be careful. Make sure you are stretched and able.' Remus bent over his lover and kissed his back. 'I want it to hurt, but not to harm. You'd like that, isn't that so?'_ _

__'Very much. It... lacks—ooh…' Severus groaned as Remus pushed his fingers inside, at least four, or so it felt, 'feeling—of—oh, punish—ment.'_ _

__'I can punish you, lover, if that's what you need.' Remus moved his fingers around, making sure there was room enough. He pulled his hand out a bit and folded his thumb under the four other digits. 'Like this.' Slowly, but mercilessly, Remus pushed his hand into the incredibly tight warmth. He could feel Severus' muscles contract and relax, clenching around his hand almost painfully. 'Does it feel more like it?' Remus asked as his hand slipped by the rings and Severus' arse closed around Remus' wrist. 'Do you want it deeper inside? Want it hard?' Remus thought he was going to come in his trousers. Fisting Oliver or Marcus was one thing - a very nice thing - but this... having his fingers up Severus arse, making him shiver and moan and push and bloody want it... that was beyond pleasure. Severus' body, inside and outside, belonged to him now. All of Severus._ _

__'Hurts,' Severus groaned into the pillows. 'Hurts so fucking good.'_ _

__Remus moved his hand almost languidly, wanting to touch everything he could inside that wonderful warm channel. He turned his hand and let it brush over Severus' prostate. Severus squirmed and moaned. Remus knew he couldn't continue this for too long; Severus wasn't used to it yet. Rubbing the prostate a few times more, Remus put his other hand on Severus' back, rubbing it soothingly. 'I'll pull out now. It's going to hurt, love. Look at me, and let me see your pain. Let me watch your face, and enjoy it.'_ _

__Again, Severus looked at over his shoulder. The inevitable pain he was promised made him flushed and so lost in the pleasure of the situation that he couldn't focus. Heavy-lidded, he bit his lip in anticipation. 'Yes,' he whispered. 'Please.'_ _

__Remus pulled out carefully, watching Severus' face contract in pain, then in pleasure as Remus' hand was pulled through the tight rim. 'So good,' he whispered, 'you've been so good.' Severus was panting, obviously enjoying the many sensations. 'Turn, lover,' Remus said, and wiped his hand off on the duvet. 'Lie down, pull your legs up, spread them for me.' Remus eased his jeans down over his hips, pushing them down and off. Severus managed to lie down, and the inviting sight of the spread legs and the slick hole was more than enough to make Remus give in. He wanted to take Severus, to make them both come in a long mutual release._ _

__He crawled on the bed, between Severus' legs. The remains of the oil on his fingers was more than enough, since Severus was open and ready. Remus lay down, penetrating his lover. No words were needed now, their pleasure was enough. Severus crossed his ankles over Remus' back, as if to prevent him from moving too much. Remembering how much Severus had liked the slow fucking the wolf-man had given him, Remus wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and began to move: slow, almost gentle thrusts, deep inside Severus' body._ _

__Severus opened his eyes and sought Remus' mouth. Long, wet kisses were added to the movement of their bodies, so close together they seemed to move as one. Wave after wave of warmth and pleasure washed over them, and finally, cradled in Remus' arms, Severus cried out, pulling Remus with him in a orgasm so overwhelming it felt like drowning._ _

__When they finally were able to move, they held each other until darkness fell and the night took over. Only then did they care to leave each others arms long enough to eat and drink and shower. The night was short, and there was more lovemaking to be done._ _

__

__**Saturday, 24th May, 2008 - The Salon** _ _

__'Not tonight, love.' Remus put down his fork, leaving a piece of crisp, cold melon on his plate. He suddenly wasn't hungry any longer._ _

__Severus was wondering for a second how it would taste to kiss Remus; his lips slightly wet from the juices of the sweet fruit. 'Not tonight? Is there something special about tonight that I should know about?' Severus hadn't precisely looked forward to watch his lover work, but it was better than to stay away and _imagine_ what was going on. Severus was mostly worried another Death Eater would forget himself, although his rather harsh action towards Macnair, and Greyback's sudden disappearance had made an impression. No one had dared word any accusations against him for the werewolf's death. Severus was probably not the only one who wouldn't miss Greyback at all._ _

__'Tonight I work downstairs, with the boys.' Remus didn't work in the more open part of the brothel. It had been years since he had taken clients without an appointment. 'I would appreciate it if you didn't watch.'_ _

__'Downstairs?' Severus didn't know what went on in the lower levels of the house. It was a brothel, of course, so it wasn't hard to figure out. He had not considered the fact that other men were working there. 'I didn't think you...'_ _

__'I don't. Once a month, I invite my clients to my _salon_ , a kind of open house for those of the Inner Circle who want to... have entertainment first and public intercourse after. This house - including the brothel downstairs -is only open to the them - the Death Eater elite. They have free access to the young men, any time they want them, all month. Only Oliver and I have managed to unshackle ourselves enough to have some kind of freedom, but once a month we... join them.' Remus' eyes went sad. He had tried to fight for better conditions for the boys, but it was never good enough. 'The downstairs level is a prison. Nothing else. The boys have no choice, and only the fact that I manage their contracts for the Ministry keeps them from being... abused.' Remus turned his fork between his fingers, distractedly. 'They were offered the same choice I got: Azkaban or prostitution. Or leave the wizarding world. Your friends certainly know how to pick the best looking for their little games. Not everybody had this alternative.'_ _

__'You are a prison guard as well as a whore?' Surprise didn't cover what Severus felt. 'You have an Azkaban branch in your house?' Now Severus wished he had asked about the downstairs before. It was appalling! 'And who, if I may ask, do you keep there?'_ _

__'I don't _keep_ anyone, Severus. I try to make it tolerable for the boys. If I don't do it, they may find someone else, someone worse than me. Your colleagues seem determined to have somewhere they can go and play when they are tired of their wives, or when the perverse needs they have are too deviant for their sweet, innocent women to endure.' Remus was getting angry. He hadn't had much of a choice either, and the years he had spent on his knees in Knockturn Alley... that was the only other way for the young men who chose prostitution, if they not stay here in relative luxury. 'We are prisoners of war, Severus, but at least we have this.' Remus pointed at the silver candelabras and the expensive furniture. 'They are rich, the boys; they will have lives left to live when they are released, compared to those who are in Azkaban.'_ _

__'And they will be released?' Severus wanted to know who they were, and why they seemed to have a way out when Remus didn't have. 'Who are they?'_ _

__'They chose this for Azkaban, do remember that. There are worse fates.' Remus put down the fork and leaned back in his chair. 'Jimmy Peakes. Traitor, Muggle-born. He's here to stay in Quidditch, same reason as Oliver. Then there is Terry Boot, traitor, and of Muggle ancestry too. Wanted to stay in the wizarding world. Dean Thomas. Didn't want to leave London since his Muggle family lives here. A traitor.' Remus hung his head. It was disheartening to list them, the young men. As if it made their future more bleak. 'Summers. He's a Hufflepuff. He's actually here willingly. He needs the money and he's with Pritchard... Graham.'_ _

__'Pritchard? He's one of my-'_ _

__'Slytherins, yes.'_ _

__'Why?'_ _

__'He made a few illegal business transactions that pissed Yaxley and Macnair off. He's guilty as hell, and he's working off the debt here. Summers is a typical former Hufflepuff, so he stays with his lover.'_ _

__'How very gentlemanly of him. As I remember it, he tried to cheat the Goblet of Fire, did Summers, so maybe something went wrong in the sorting?'_ _

__'At least it makes them equal.' Remus wished he hadn't said that, even before the words were out of his mouth._ _

__'What is that supposed to mean?' Did Remus think Severus didn't regard them as equals because one of them was forced to rent out his body? 'I presume I heard wrong. Because with the wonderful equality I have encountered throughout my life, my lover would of course not be seen as being on my level,' Severus sneered. Not for a moment since they had decided to be together had Severus seen Remus as worth less. 'I am so sorry no one has found me attractive enough to want my body for money,' he snapped. 'I am not the one who made you do this. If you haven't noticed, I am trying to get you out of here!'_ _

__'I... Severus... I didn't mean...' Remus was half out of the chair._ _

__'You never do. It was always like that with you: inferior. Never had the guts to stand up for yourself.' Severus huffed and strode out of the dining room. Remus could do whatever he liked with whom he liked. Severus decided not to care._ _

__Which was why he spent an hour locked up in the library, waiting for Remus to leave._ _

__

__The music was playing softly. Someone had put on a Celestina Warbeck record; her intense, dark voice and the love song she was performing seemed like a mocking of what was going on in the brothel's large lounge. Remus was sitting in a deep leather sofa. He was toying with Lucius Malfoy's cock. The Minister was wearing nothing but an open crepe du Chine robe, leaving his gorgeous body visible through the thin fabric._ _

__'Quite a waste of Galleons to rent a boy for my son,' Lucius stated with a half-way dissatisfied glance at Marcus Flint. Draco had draped himself over Marcus' lap, and neither the Minister's son, nor the huge Quidditch player seemed to be aware that Lucius was less than satisfied._ _

__'You told him to get a bit of experience and fun before his marriage,' Remus whispered and tugged Lucius' cock a bit harder. 'It seems to me he is very obedient.'_ _

__'A bit too obedient,' Lucius said, almost without moaning. 'A Malfoy's always on top.'_ _

__Over on the opposite sofa, Draco seemed to be very much on top of Marcus' considerable equipment. Draco was, if nothing else, not shy. He looked exactly like Lucius in a younger version as he rubbed against Flint, throwing the long, lush hair back over his naked shoulders. He was more than handsome, and he knew it. Show offs, both. Remus looked around as Lucius' attention was diverted. Amycus was under one of the tables, sucking off the two boys who were tied up over the heavy piece of furniture. The two young men were tied up with spread legs for anyone to use as they pleased. At least Amycus wasn't making any accidents that way, and the boys didn't have to touch him, just to endure his mouth. It was probably less disgusting since Amycus wasn't visible to them._ _

__'Who are you going to choose tonight,' Moony? 'Lucius played with a lock of Remus' hair. 'I know you don't have to, but I'd be pleased... you know how grateful I can be.'_ _

__'I know that, Lucius. But...' Remus hesitated. 'I hadn't planned to take anyone to bed... it is right after full moon and I'm still a bit tired.'_ _

__'Not too tired to bed the new Headmaster,' Rodolphus interrupted. He sat on the armrest of a deep chair, his hand on Rabastan's chest. Rabastan's pale skin had red scratch-marks on it. 'If you think you are going to be his lover or something like that, you are terribly wrong. He will wake up soon and realise how foolish it is to be seen publicly with the likes of you.' Rodolphus glared arrogantly at Remus. 'You are trying to get above your standing, and I would advice you not to, Moony. You are our whore. An expensive one, but a whore nonetheless.'_ _

__Remus didn't let Rodolphus see how much it took him to stay calm and relaxed, how much it hurt. He laughed and gave Rodolphus a wicked, sensual smile. 'Afraid I am not going to appreciate your tight Pure-blood arse any more? Have no fear, Rodolphus. I like to make you scream under me. The wolf likes you.'_ _

__'I am flattered, Moony.' It was clear Rodolphus didn't mean a word. 'I do, however, want you to make a choice. If not me, then someone else. As a matter of fact, I demand it. Maybe Lucius? You know Severus and Lucius were lovers once? Maybe you can share the experience,' he said, maliciously, with a look at the Minister. It was a challenge. If Lucius interfered, or if Remus denied to choose a man for the night, Rodolphus would see it as a provocation._ _

__'We usually don't force Moony to take anyone if he doesn't want to,' Lucius said softly. 'Ask for someone else, Rodolphus. And show some respect. Moony might be a paid man, but he is still the one with the cock up your arse.'_ _

__'Rodolphus...' Rabastan reached for his brother's hand. 'Maybe Dean or Terry? They can be just as rough as you want them to be. Terry is lovely when he's being brutal.'_ _

__Dean was busy with Yaxley. He was pushed up against the wall in the farthest corner, wand in hand, as Yaxley was fucking him from behind. No, Dean wasn't a possibility. Remus tried to catch Oliver's eyes, but he was tending to Summers and Jimmy before Amycus drooled all over the two tied up men. Maybe Oliver could get Pritchard over here; he was strong and hard, Rodolphus would like him. He was a half-blood._ _

__'Don't you all have something sensible to do? Like fucking...' Marcus rose from the sofa, with Draco's legs wrapped around him. Draco's robe fell back in place and covered the fact that he had been riding Marcus' cock as the other men were speaking. 'I think we'll find a room,' Draco murmured, and the two of them Disapparated to one of the adjourning bedrooms, clearly not interested in the older mens' games._ _

__'Choose, Moony, or I will take you,' Rodolphus threatened. 'You are ministerial property.'_ _

__There was no doubt this was a challenge. Rodolphus was challenging Lucius' standing, Severus' return, and his position in the wizarding world. Remus sent Lucius a quick look. Remus was smart, very smart. But he wasn't cunning enough to look through some of the little games the Death Eaters played at times. Lucius gave a small nod, as if to encourage Remus. The cold grey eyes held the answer. Remus wished he had been a better Legilimens. It was a guess, a chance. He hoped he was doing the right thing, because he did not want to help Rodolphus win this - on the surface so innocent - little pissing contest._ _

__'Very well. I'll choose.' Remus let go of Lucius and walked over to the fireplace. 'Severus?' Remus tried the library first, since that was where Severus had decided to hide. 'Severus, please. I need you.' There was such an insistent tone in Remus' request that it, in itself, should have made Severus come to the Floo._ _

__'What is it, Lupin.' Severus' dark voice was low and tired. 'You made it clear I wasn't wanted.' Severus' head was barely visible in the flames._ _

__Remus kept his voice down. He didn't want anyone to hear. 'We have trouble. I never touch anybody unless I want to during these meetings, and I don't want to tonight. Rodolphus is forcing me to challenge Lucius' authority.' Remus paused, not knowing how to continue. 'Rodolphus is going to have me whether I want it or not.'_ _

__'You want me to come down there, claim you, fuck you in public - in front of my friends - and make sure to leave the impression you are my whore and not my lover?'_ _

__'You are the only one I want. Otherwise... I have to choose Lucius. I can't.'_ _

__'First you complain and think I treat you like a prostitute, then you demand I do. I'd be grateful if you stopped having several contradicting personalities, Lupin.'_ _

__'Er-' Remus said. 'I have a wolf living inside me. I am sorry about the... I didn't mean it that way.' He didn't have time to explain to Severus now, but he wished he had. He didn't want to fight, and he didn't want to ask Severus for a favour when they hadn't solved their problems. Remus looked over his shoulder. He could do Lucius. He could. It wouldn't be so bad. Only it would, and Remus didn't want to, despite Lucius' apparent beauty._ _

__'Command me to do it.' Severus' voice was velvet poured trough the Floo. 'Tell me you own me, and that this is your wish. That I belong to you, and you want to fuck me in public. Show them we are equals. That you are mine. Order me to come down there and treat you like a whore. I won't do it otherwise, because I will not have you accusing me of seeing you as a whore ever again.'_ _

__'Oh, Severus...' Remus didn't know what to say. He didn't want to involve Severus in his work. It was a part of him he didn't want to share, something he couldn't mix with the love he had for Severus. This was hard for both of them. 'It is about politics,' Remus whispered. 'Lucius and Rodolphus. They are testing each other. I don't know if I understood Lucius' message right, but he needs you here. Please, Severus? Come down here, and try to pretend you don't care about me. Rodolphus will just use it against you.'_ _

__'I have set my terms. Is there anything in such simple sentences you have difficulties understanding, wolf?'_ _

__'No.' Remus straightened. Solving their conflict wasn't possible now. Better try to make certain Lucius didn't lose footing to Rodolphus. It could make things worse. 'Come here, then,' he said. 'Play your part of client and lover of a whore, not of a man you love and who loves you deeply. I demand it.' It would not be pleasant, but hopefully they could both find their way through it by holding on to their secrets: that they were equals; that Severus handed Remus all his power and his heart they were alone together. That they both owned and loved in equal measures._ _

__'Yes, Remus.' Severus' submission was clear. They both knew who was the master and who was the servant. To others it would look different. It was the only way to do it._ _

__Severus stepped through the Floo. 'Moony,' he said, loudly, as he brushed soot off his robe. 'Come here and give me a kiss.' Severus grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him into his arms. They made sure to make a show of it. 'I am sorry I am late, but I had pressing Ministry business to attend to.' The apology was directed at Lucius; Severus seemed to ignore Remus entirely._ _

__Billowing through the large room, Severus embraced Lucius who looked delicious in his thin robe. Definitely not a chore. Severus looked his friend over in a very obvious manner. 'Good Lord, man... if you went to work like that, no one would be able to get anything done.' Severus leaned in and whispered in Lucius' ear, 'What is all this about? Rodolphus's causing trouble?'_ _

__Lucius laughed. 'Severus... you are wicked! I think I'd like that. I might not be able to walk tomorrow, but... oh yes. You haven't forgotten last time, I gather?' Lucius kissed Severus' cheek, whispering back. 'He's testing the depth of the ocean, so to speak. Fighting over preferences, who owns which boy. He's forced Moony to choose, or he will take him, without consent.'_ _

__'I think not,' Severus said and smiled, as if Lucius had suggested something utterly deviant. 'We give it to the boys first, otherwise I'll come immediately.'_ _

__'Ah, of course.' Lucius smiled. 'It is your first night here, choose whom you like.'_ _

__'I don't know,' Severus said, and looked the young men over. They are all so lovely. Oliver maybe... or Terry.' Severus turned and looked at Rodolphus and Rabastan. 'I cannot take such male beauty away from my friends,' he mused. 'I'll take Moony, if he is willing.' Severus found the whole thing to be surrealistic. Politics had indeed changed, for the worse, if important power struggles were going to be solved through a fight over a concubine._ _

__'I wanted Moony,' Rodolphus interfered. 'He's not yours, Severus.'_ _

__'Of course not. Take him, if you like. What do I care, I can fuck him later. He likes that, it is what he does for a living.' Severus pushed Remus in Rodolphus's general direction. I think I might take Graham, then. Maybe you would like share, Lucius?' Severus leaned against his former lover with a hungry look in his face. 'But who needs whores as long as we're together?'_ _

__Rodolphus looked at them, calculatingly, as if their alleged new bond was a danger to Rodolphus' position. 'Please, Severus. If you want the wolf, take him. You can pay me back later. Let me see him service you, the cheap little slut.'_ _

__'If it pleases you.' Severus smiled and loosened his robe. 'Moony.' Severus waved his lover closer. 'Sit with me in the sofa,' he demanded. 'I want you to suck me off. Make a nice display for Rodolphus.' If the situation hadn't been so tense, Severus would have found this arousing. As it was, only the fact that Remus had ordered him to do this made him able to get hard. Moony pushed Severus' robe aside and closed his mouth over his cock. A caressing finger over Remus' cheek provided the comfort and care Severus couldn't express otherwise. And Severus could without problems find at least a few effective, uncomfortable ways to pay Rodolphus back for this. Painfully. 'Oh... that was a nice gift, Rodolphus,' Severus groaned. 'He's very good at this.' Severus thrust up, languidly to underline he didn't care if Moony was choking._ _

__'You are my old friend, are you not? What's mine is yours, Severus.' Rodolphus even sounded sincere. 'I'll have our handsome Quidditch player instead.' Rodolphus watched Moony work for a minute, before he took a few steps and got a hold of Oliver's wrist._ _

__'No!' Rabastan's voice cut through the room, and Rodolphus let go of Oliver._ _

__'No? What do you mean, no?' Rodolphus's surprised expression told that he was rarely used to being contradicted, and definitely not twice in a day._ _

__'I mean no, I don't want you to fuck Oliver.' Rabastan blushed slightly._ _

__'Aha. And why is that, little brother?' Rodolphus let a hand slide over Rabastan's chest. 'He is delicious, I admit, but he is not your private property.' Oliver looked increasingly uncomfortable._ _

__'Gentlemen!' Lucius stepped between the two brothers, sending Rodolphus a cold look he knew would make the man reconsider what he was doing. 'Aren't there boys enough for you to entertain yourself with? What is with you tonight? Do not fight over common whores. It is beneath you.'_ _

__'Don't interfere, Lucius. I'd _really_ like to know why my dear brother is so... possessive.' Rodolphus's brown eyes expressed only a cold disdain. 'Could it have something to do with the moon eyes he has been sending our young Quidditch hero every time we've been here for the last six months? Maybe you aren't the only one who has developed megalomania?'_ _

__Lucius stepped up to Rodolphus, putting a hand on his shoulder. 'Let your little brother have his fun,' Lucius said quietly. 'It seems we are both being turned down today.'_ _

__'No, Lucius. I don't know what is going on here, and I want an explanation.' Rodolphus whipped out his wand and pointed it at Oliver._ _

__'I'll give you an explanation,' Rabastan said, and took Oliver's hand. 'Oliver's mine. I don't want you or anyone else to touch him. I want him, and what I want, I usually get.'_ _

__'Have you gone mad, brother?' Rodolphus's brown eyes went cold and dark, as if a thunderstorm was threatening to break loose in them. 'First Moony and now this? Oliver's a Muggle-born. He's filth! If at least you had a wife, and children. What are you going to do with him? Throw him away, we don't need wizards such as he.'_ _

__'No.' Rabastan stood his ground. 'Oliver is moving in with me, and I don't care if I am going to pay for his contract until the day he dies, or he decides to leave. Whichever comes first. I've had it with your blood-purity crap, Dolph. It makes sense to a certain extent, but I am not going to have any children. What the bleeding hell does it matter? Oliver can't get pregnant for fucks sake!'_ _

__'Language, little brother.' Rodolphus was sneering. 'I want you to get children. If you cared enough about our blood to do your duty you wouldn't take someone like that as a lover. If you had heirs... then I might be able to ignore the fact my brother - a wizard of the finest and oldest blood - is rolling in the dirt with a Muggle whore.'_ _

__'That is a problem that can be solved.' Lucius interfered. 'Here, Rodolphus.' Lucius shoved a large glass of Firewhisky into Rodolphus's hand. 'Now... if we found a wife for Rabastan... one who would be willing to carry his children and keep to herself, or her lover... There are witches, you know, who don't want any man, but would like to have children anyway. Lovely pure-blooded witches who would appreciate having an otherwise occupied husband. A husband who would give them more freedom than they would ever dream of having in an arranged marriage. With a little help from StMungo's, pregnancy won't be a problem, even if Rabastan isn't able to... perform.'_ _

__'I can do that,' Rodolphus.' Rabastan looked up at his older brother with an expression that might have earned him the fulfillment of several wishes during the years. 'If I marry, you don't interfere with my... with mine and Oliver's lives.'_ _

__'What is more important, Rodolphus?' Lucius asked. 'Blood and heirs, or the fact that your brother prefers one man to the dozens you are having while your pregnant wife is waiting for you to come home? Maybe you are still a bit caught up in the fact your previous wife loved another man, then left you without heirs or anyone to warm your bed?' Lucius smiled serenely, obviously aware that his word cut as deep as any knife. 'Even if you did not have a happy relationship, you are not going to prevent Rabastan from having one, are you?'_ _

__Rodolphus glared angrily at Lucius. He looked as if he was going to explode._ _

__'Be sensible,' Lucius said. 'Let your brother have this little slave and his contract, if it is so important to him. There are Olivers enough in our world. We just find another pretty boy for us to use. What does it matter as long as it can make Rabastan do his duty to his family? Any sensible woman would be happy to carry his child.' Lucius patted Rodolphus on the shoulder. 'And Oliver is not a shame to us. He is a respected Quidditch player, and true to our way of doing things. Why else would he be here?'_ _

__Rodolphus snorted. 'I suppose you have a point,' he said, assessing Oliver. 'And the boy's pretty. I accept your suggestion.'_ _

__'Rabastan will not be ridiculed by having Oliver as his lover, Rodolphus. No one but the Inner Circle knows of Oliver's past, and he is well-behaved and handsome.' Lucius pulled Rodolphus with him. 'Let go. You can't protect your brother from making his own mistakes. Now, let's have some fun!' Lucius slid his arm down to Rodolphus's waist. 'Maybe you would like to fuck one of the boys together with me? I think Summers has a wonderfully tight arse that can take us both at the same time.'_ _

__

__Still sitting in the sofa, with Remus' mouth on him, Severus knew Rodolphus was lying. The fight for power had barely started._ _

__

__**Sunday, 25th May, 2008 - Broken** _ _

__When Severus woke up, Remus' place beside him in the huge bed was empty. The clock on the bedside table told Severus he shouldn't be awake either. It was Sunday, and there was no valid reason for being awake at 6 o'clock. The curtain kept out the daylight. Severus took his wand and made them open a bit. He had a view to a grey sky and raindrops slowly trickling down the window. Lovely day, one that fitted Severus' mood well._ _

__He pulled the duvet aside and got out of bed. He sat for a little, digging his toes into the soft, dark blue carpet, before he stretched and grabbed his robe from the pouffe standing at the end of the bed. Severus had an impending feeling of doom, as if the day would be as bleak as the weather. Remus' absence in the bed and in his arms told Severus that something was wrong. He wanted to go back to bed, sleep, and wake up to discover Remus was back. But it probably wouldn't happen._ _

__There was no way around it. Again, fate had decided to fuck with Severus Snape, and the only way to deal with it was to face whatever was in store for him._ _

__Severus found Remus in the living room, cuddled up under a woollen blanket. 'You're up early,' he said quietly. 'Couldn't sleep?'_ _

__'No.' Remus shook his head. 'I shouldn't have let myself be dragged into playing political games. I've avoided it, since my opinion is of no importance anyway, just like my person and my body.' Remus rubbed his face with one hand. 'I should just have been content with what I had, not reaching for something I can't have no matter what I do, or how hard I try.'_ _

__'What is that supposed to mean?' Severus walked around the coffee table and sat down at the other end of the sofa. 'You did what you had to, yesterday.'_ _

__'I didn't have to. If I had just realised that there are things I can never have... love, freedom, integrity... I would never have ended up in a situation like the one with Rodolphus.'_ _

__'Love?' Severus let his eyes slide searchingly over Remus' face. Remus looked away. So that was it? That was what Remus meant? 'You regret having fallen in love?' Severus could hear the emptiness in his own voice. 'You regret... us.'_ _

__Remus' expression held the same emptiness. 'I cannot do this any longer, Severus. It is dangerous. To me, to you, to Oliver.' Pulling the blanket closer, Remus was almost curling around himself, as if to protect himself from the pain. 'I begged you not to fall in love with me. I wanted uncomplicated, and... now I have... this.'_ _

__Severus knew what Remus meant. Their relationship was anything but easy. Jealousy, difference in standing, in political opinions. What should have been an easy fuck and occasional care for the other had ended up in something deep and difficult. Severus had never been one to back down when things got uncomfortable. 'Are you trying to say what I think you are saying?' Severus asked, not really knowing what to do if... If Remus was breaking up. It felt unreal. On one hand they had this devouring, burning love for each other, and on the other hand they had all the prejudice and politics that could ruin it. That had already done so, it seemed._ _

__'My life was easy before. I fucked, I was paid, and I got by. I managed not to long for the unobtainable. I had Oliver to comfort me when things got rough.' Remus looked up, looking Severus in the eye for the first time. 'We fight, we are never going to be equals. I am never going to be free, and you are never...' Remus' voice broke and he hid his face in his hands. 'It is too hard to love so much,' Remus whispered. 'Without hope.'_ _

__'Remus... please... Remus?' Severus reached out and stroked Remus' cheek. 'Please, look at me.' Severus wanted to find the words that could convince Remus but he, too, knew Remus was right. The situation they were in would rip them apart sooner or later, and ruin what had grown between them. Love couldn't conquer all, Severus knew that already. Unfortunately, he also knew that when he had fallen in love, he didn't fall out of love, just like that. Last time it had happened, he had prioritised his opinions higher than his feelings. Maybe he shouldn't let it happen again? 'Remus!' Severus' voice was demanding. 'Look at me if you really want to stop this. At least show me respect and give me that.'_ _

__'I don't want to.' Remus' voice was low. 'We are going to hurt each other too deeply.'_ _

__'You could come with me; start somewhere new. Go to France, or Bulgaria with me.' Severus realised that he didn't want to leave the wizarding world. He wanted to stay and make it a better place. But if he could have Remus... he would go _anywhere_. 'Ted... he could too.'_ _

__'Ted belongs here. Or what I have done loses its meaning.' Remus seemed to avoid replying to Severus' suggestion._ _

__'Are you listening at all, wolf? I am willing to give up everything I have and want, for you. Have you in any way gone insane over night, or are you just trying to avoid understanding that I don't love you just for the fun of it? You are not my toy. Don't you understand I want you to be with me?'_ _

__'And that is the problem. I can never fully be with you, no matter how deeply I love you. It makes it worse, Severus.' Remus made a weak sob, as if he had given up entirely. 'I love you, and I still have to let other wizards take me, do what they like with my body. Yesterday was just a small taste of it. Rodolphus is going to use Oliver and me, now that he knows we are cared for by his enemies. His faction is small, but he has strong wizards with him, too many. It is dangerous for you and Lucius, too. And every day I have to see the expression of jealousy and anger and sadness on your face, knowing I hurt you and I am not allowed to stop. In a few hours I have to go downstairs and serve Dolohov and his need for blood, thinking of nothing else than I have hurt you again, knowing Dolohov will make it worse to satisfy Rodolphus. It is the only way I can end it, Severus. Not having you at all.'_ _

__'And again you are willing to let others decide whom you are to be with? Like with Tonks? If you'll let me think for a while, I might find someone more pathetically weak than you.' Severus glared at his lover. 'But I doubt it.' He felt cold and dead inside. If he couldn't convince Remus to reconsider their relationship he didn't know what to do. It had been a long time since Severus had felt this lost. 'What if you, for once, stayed and fought for what you wanted?'_ _

__'It will be better this way. You won't be weighed down by your attachment to a traitor.'_ _

__'There is no one who can weigh me down, Remus Lupin. Only Lucius is above me in rank, and he is not going to try, because he loves me, and I am a stronger wizard than he. Don't you understand that yesterday's events mean he had to decide whose side he is on too? What you saw yesterday, was our world changing. If you have ever had any stamina and strength, now is the time to use it, because things will change. Just as Oliver and Rabastan showed Lucius whose side they chose - the same side you and I are on. Rodolphus and his minions... they are going to try to take over and make this world more to our deceased Dark Lord's liking, but we won't allow them. Fenrir is dead. Macnair and Dolohov... Yaxley... they are going down.'_ _

__Remus seemed confused. He let go of the blanket he had been holding on to for comfort. 'I don't want war. I just want to live.'_ _

__'It is too late. There will be a war. Maybe not a full-fledged one. Maybe no one will even notice, because Death Eaters fighting amongst themselves can do so quietly.' Severus took Remus' hand. 'If I am going to survive this, I need you. I need your support and your love. I agree we rushed into this odd relationship, headlessly, without realising the result could be other than what we thought it would be. Maybe we could have stopped it then, in the beginning.' Severus entangled his fingers with Remus', softly brushing his thumb over Remus' hand. 'It is too late for me now. I am so in love with you that nothing else matters. I will go wherever you want to go. I'll do anything I can to free you of slavery and give you the life in freedom you want. But I will not back down and let you go, knowing you love me like I love you. Never, Remus Lupin.'_ _

__'You aren't going to give me a choice either.' Remus moved his fingers, it felt like a caress, but Severus wasn't sure it was supposed to be. 'You just want to push me into something I can't do.'_ _

__'If I thought for one second you didn't want me, I would let go. If you could look me in the eye and tell me you do not love me then I would leave.' Severus cocked his head. 'Tell me that, if you can, and you'll be free of me.'_ _

__Remus sighed and closed his fingers around Severus' hand. 'I'm not a liar.'_ _

__'I didn't think so,' Severus said and kissed Remus Lupin in a way that left no doubt how loved he was._ _

__Remus gave in to Severus' kiss, knowing he had lost. The defeat was not a bitter one, though. Severus was right. They had let lust and the need for the care of another person pull them into this, but their feelings were true and strong. Strong enough to fight for and to endure the problems they would cause. Severus wouldn't stop being jealous and Remus wouldn't stop feeling inferior. Perhaps that was what they needed to learn, instead of thinking love would conquer all. It wouldn't. But it would feel good nevertheless, because they would fight together and not with each other. Maybe that was the key?_ _

__Pushing a hand inside Severus' robe, Remus left any coherent thoughts. He had Severus' warm skin just there, and Severus' wet, sweet lips to kiss. For now, that was what mattered. The sky-blue woollen blanket slid down on the floor, as Severus' body covered his. Remus looked up into Severus' black eyes, so sad and serious. 'You better put up a good fight, Severus,' Remus murmured against his lover's lips. 'I don't want to be a prisoner for the rest of my life with you.'_ _

__'Trust me, you won't be. Rodolphus is the main reason Lucius' political standing is as radically pure-blood as it is. And Rodolphus... he'll take that one wrong step, and I'll be there to push him over the edge. I know him, Remus. There was a time he was my friend. Now I'll use that knowledge to overturn him.'_ _

__'I do trust you.' Remus pulled Severus down in another deep kiss, again forgetting about their problems._ _

__For a while they kissed, blindly getting rid of robes and blankets and pillows. Remus pulled a leg up, resting it over the back of the sofa, the other leg he hooked over Severus' naked back.' Mmm,' he groaned. 'Yes.' He wanted Severus, not just because he thought he had lost him, but because every fibre in him needed him. Someone murmured a spell, and in between their moving together and their kisses, Severus pushed inside him. It was so good to feel Severus there. 'I'm an idiot,' Remus said and moved, opening up to Severus. 'I want you so much.'_ _

__'Shut up,' Severus whispered with his lips on Remus' jaw. He licked down the long, beautiful line of neck, leaving an occasional bite, making Remus growl and moan. He sucked the skin, leaving marks Remus would carry with him for days, or so it felt. It didn't matter. His clients would see that Severus had marked him; that Remus belonged to someone, not because he was bought or sold, but because he wanted it so. Remus raked his nails down Severus' back, sure to leave his marks, too._ _

__A warm hand on his cock made Remus unable to do anything but enjoy what Severus did to him. In the tightness between their bodies, pleasure built. Remus made a low, soft sound, almost whimpering. He needed to let go. Like Severus, he had to leave old fears and hurts to be able to go on. He could not be a passive spectator to his own destiny. He gave in to Severus' caresses, able to enjoy being entered. Severus took him slowly, letting him feel every little movement, and Remus knew why Severus had liked it so much, the slow fucking. It was more intense than anything, and so intimate. Again, he kissed his lover, this time moaning deeply into the warm cave of his mouth._ _

__'Look at me,' Severus demanded. 'Show me you love me.'_ _

__'How...' Remus asked, the question disappearing in a moan. 'Yes.'_ _

__'Enter me,' Severus said, and opened his mind, letting Remus fall into the burning fire that was Severus' love for him. Devotion had never looked more beautiful._ _

__Words weren't necessary, because Remus added his love to Severus' as they with bodies and minds finally melted into each other in a way they had never realised was possible._ _

__Severus cried out his orgasm first, his dark eyes locked with Remus' golden ones. Remus was unable to keep the wolf out, and memories of moonlit nights and running paws in the darkness - the wilderness of wolf thoughts - mingled with thoughts of love and devotion, making Severus startle even before he had finished._ _

__'Pack, mate. Lover,' Remus groaned and came in Severus' hand, trying - mediocre Legilimens as he was - to show Severus what it meant, how deep the wolf's need went, and how they echoed his own feelings._ _

__'You are never going to leave me,' Severus whispered, softly kissing Remus' sweaty cheek. 'That is what I saw.'_ _

__'We are going to win this,' Remus said. 'I know now. You are too possessive to ever let another man have me.'_ _

__'Very true.' Severus kissed his lover softly. 'And we both know how dangerous werewolves are. We cannot go against such a deep-felt wish from a Dark Creature.'_ _

__Remus laughed, knowing all the tension from their fight had gone. 'As long as you are not running around on all fours, trying to please it, I'm fine.'_ _

__'I'll run around, all right. But only to please you, Remus. Only to please you.'_ _

__

__**26th May, 2008 - Poison and Politics** _ _

__'You know you will have to decide. You cannot keep standing between the faction that wants the prisoners of war released, and the pure-blood radicals. There simply isn't a choice any longer.' Severus crossed his arms, waiting for Lucius to realise the same thing. 'I have decided already. I am leading the rebellion against their rule, if there is going to be a rebellion. If you want anything to say in this, I suggest you find out were you stand. Today. Tomorrow may be too late, because our Dark Lord-loving friend will not sit idle and wait for us to react.' Severus would do what he could to prevent open fighting, and nipping this in the bud would be the most sensible thing to do. However, Lucius was still Minister for Magic, and Severus would not act without his consent. Not yet, at least._ _

__Lucius was striding back and forth over the floor. Severus wondered if the green and blue Aubusson had been charmed to avoid wear and tear. No matter the state of said rug, Lucius was clearly indecisive._ _

__Lucius turned around and leaned over the mahogany desk, supporting himself on his hands. 'I have no real alternative. I either do what you suggest, or I'll have you as my enemy. Is that it?'_ _

__'No. I'll never be your enemy. We have been friends for more than thirty years, Lucius. You are too valuable to me.' Severus had to convince Lucius to take a step closer to his side. There had to be put and end to the constant conflicts between Lord Voldemort's most firm supporters and the more relaxed faction. Personally, Severus detested the Dark Lord for years. The murder attempt by Nagini hadn't exactly made Severus love the man more, just as he wasn't impressed by the witches and wizards who behaved as if Tom Riddle was still alive. 'There is a third possibility,' Severus said. 'You give Rodolphus what he wants, and we're back to war and torture and killing Muggles. Did you really like it that much?'_ _

__'I can assure you I didn't like it. Muggles... I would rather be rid of them, but not by killing them myself. Torture and killings are vastly overrated.'_ _

__Severus couldn't stop himself from smiling. 'You are against torture because you got your slice of it when Lord Voldemort threatened your son through you. Not really a pleasant and parliamentary method to rule by, is it?'_ _

__'I'll give you that. No, it is not.' Frustrated, Lucius pulled out his chair and sat down. 'Why do people always believe it is I who pull you into scheming and plans I want executed?' Lucius shook his head. 'It is so kind of you to let me stay as Minister for Magic, since I obviously is nothing but your puppet.' Lucius gave Severus a wicked grin. 'Clearly, you've found another way to have your hand up my arse.'_ _

__'Charming, Lucius.' Severus huffed. 'Jealous?'_ _

__'Yes, of course. Mr Lupin is a lucky man.'_ _

__'Very lucky. One almost forgets his current imprisonment in the Ministry's brothel, just to revel in how lucky he is.' Severus gave Lucius a cold glare. Sometimes the man was beyond dense. 'So what do we do? I suggest we look into giving back the rights of the prisoners and Muggle-borns we can use. If it can be done quietly... make them sign contracts not to make it public?' Severus wasn't sure if it was a suggestion too daring for Lucius._ _

__'No. Maybe one or two, but you are not going to use this as a way to get Lupin out. He fought against our side, Severus. He killed and plotted and spied against us. How do you think it would look in public, if he were released? As it is, the public doesn't even know that Lupin's prison is also his property. The public is not aware he has become rich by doing what he's doing.' Lucius shook his had again before he looked away. He seemed not to be able to look Severus in the eye. 'His crimes against the wizarding world are too many. He's one of the most notorious criminals we have imprisoned.'_ _

__'Except for me. I did the exact same thing, Lucius. You are not making sense. Maybe you should send me to do what Remus is doing?'_ _

__'But that is different. You want the Muggle-borns gone, and you see the logic in not having contact with Muggles at all.'_ _

__'Do I need to remind you what I did for you and your son, or of the fact that you promised me a wish - a wish you'd fulfill no matter what?' Severus smirked. He didn't want war, but since it was inevitable, he would use it to make his own ends meet - including getting Remus and several other imprisoned witches and wizards where he wanted them._ _

__'Thank you, Severus.' Lucius glared at his friend with angry eyes. 'I am very aware of that. But I am still not releasing Lupin unless you claim that wish. As long as we have Rodolphus working actively against us, it is dangerous, unwise. You should know how it works.'_ _

__'Obviously.' Severus stood. 'First you blame me for the way you treat Remus, claiming you are doing it to get me my revenge for what Lupin did to me in school, next you deny me the means to set him free of the bondage, even though you know what you have done is wrong. Good work, Lucius.' Severus ripped the door open. 'I'll be at my office, trying to figure out a way to keep you as our Minister, so you can continue to keep the man I love a prisoner. Good day, Minister Malfoy.'_ _

__

__Severus had emerged himself in the lists of next year's students. He hadn't noticed Rodolphus' presence before the man coughed slightly. Putting down the scroll (a scroll which could and should have been somewhat longer) Severus wondered what Rodolphus wanted; if this would be the situation that began the war. 'Hello, Rodolphus,' he greeted his visitor. He didn't ask what he could do for him. Rodolphus would get to that point sooner or later._ _

__'You are not serious... about the Mud-blood whores, are you?' Leave it to Rodolphus to be diplomatic. Severus was well aware Azkaban and the Dementors had left the man with inadequate social skills, rarely noticed, since he - as long as Bella had been alive - never spoke in public._ _

__Calculatingly, Severus studied Rodolphus Lestrange. How blind did the man's prejudice make him? Was it so far from his experience that a pure-blood (or in Severus' case a half-blood) wizard could be attracted to a Muggle-born or a blood-traitor? Was it, in fact, possible to fool Rodolphus? Severus decided to try. If he could just drag a little information out of his opponent-to-be, he would strengthen his own position. Nothing would be lost trying._ _

__'Of course not. What did you think. It is just easier if Moony thinks I like him,' Severus lied. 'He is rather expensive, and I get a sizable discount.' Severus realised he had no idea what Remus charged his clients. If one has to judge by the house he owned, it was not inconsiderable amounts of Galleons. 'I am going back to Hogwarts soon, and he can't go with me. Rather convenient, wouldn't you say?'_ _

__Rodolphus sat there, thoughtfully, before he finally spoke. Like Severus, he had probably been calculating too. 'So you don't feel... attached to the Quidditch player either?'_ _

__'Wood? You are surely joking. He doesn't even have a brain. At least Moony is able to think without a broom in his hand.' Severus actually liked Oliver. A lot. Talent and determination, that Severus understood well, even if he never liked Quidditch as much as Oliver seemed to._ _

__'So,' Rodolphus said slowly, 'you wouldn't mind if he... disappeared? I am not happy a boy like that is going to ruin my brother's future.'_ _

__'You know what's best for Rabastan, of course.' Under the desk, Severus had to pinch his arm not to say something nasty. How dared Rodolphus try to decide for his younger brother? It was just when Lord Voldemort had suggested one pure-blood witch after the other, to make Severus marry and have children. 'He is not doing his duty, like you are.' Rodolphus had married some little gold-digging pure-blood. Severus suspected Rodolphus was exactly as gay as his brother, otherwise he would probably not have used so much time in the Ministry's brothel, trying to get away from the little twat he had married after Bella's death._ _

__'I am only trying to help him.' Rodolphus seemed to believe it himself. 'I need your help with it, Severus. You were always the fiercest defender of our ways. You, of all, can understand how wrong this is?'_ _

__'Oh, I can see, all right,' Severus managed, careful not to say exactly what he saw. 'Why don't you just ask Lucius to send Wood away?'_ _

__'Lucius is getting... mellow. He won't understand.' Rodolphus's face contracted in a grimace by the mentioning of Lucius' name._ _

__'He is. Not really as our Lord would have wanted it.'_ _

__Rodolphus leaned forward, whispering. 'So you are going to help me? To get rid of Wood?'_ _

__'Why not? You are my old friend. Wood's just a traitor,' Severus said casually. 'Tell me what you need me to do.'_ _

__'Poison. Something tasteless and slow working. Something... plain that can't be traced back to any of us. Something that makes it look as if Wood has fallen ill suddenly,'_ _

__'How clever of you. Maybe we should get rid of Lupin too? I like the your idea and I don't want to be riddled with a love-sick werewolf begging me to return to London come autumn term.' Severus had to think fast. Did he have any poison like that, with those properties, something that was still possible to trace before ingestion? Something non-fatal when taken in limited amounts?' Severus stood and grabbed his wand. He went over to a large cabinet, flicking his wand in a complicated pattern to open it. He had stored several potions, concoctions and poisons in the heavy cupboard, due to the lack of a proper laboratory at his house. He pulled out a small vial with a clear fluid in it. It was a weak solution of a poison that was made to take care of Bundimun-infestations. It would do. Severus could easily produce an antidote for it, given a day or two. 'Here,' he said and handed Rodolphus the vial. 'A few drops in a cup of tea or on a biscuit. That should do.'_ _

__Rodolphus smiled a malicious smile. 'Thank you, Severus. I knew I could trust you.'_ _

__Severus turned his back to Rodolphus to close the cupboard, his wand in hand. Only his good hearing and quick reflexes made him able to deflect the spell Rodolphus sent at him before it was too late. With a wordless spell, he shattered the Obliviation into nothing. Acting as if the spell had hit its target, Severus turned around with a slightly puzzled expression on his face. 'Oh, I hadn't seen you. What can I do for you, Rodolphus?'_ _

__

__'I don't care what you can or can't do,' Severus sneered. 'I am not asking you to release Remus from the contract, just add to it. I need him with me. And he deserves it after what he did to help you at the brothel.' Severus was leaning angrily over Lucius' chair, a hand on each armrest. 'Now, Lucius. Unless you want Rodolphus poisoning half of us before we have the antidote. We are going to use this to our advantage, and you are bloody going to support what I do, or you can look for another adviser.'_ _

__'Calm down, Severus. Rodolphus is not going to act rashly. He's going to consider how much damage he can do with your poison before he makes the attempt. Go Owl your lover and tell him not to touch anything he hasn't purchased or cooked himself - not even from the House-elf. Same goes for Wood and the other boys.'_ _

__'Yes, yes. He is not stupid. But I need to get to Hogwarts tonight. It is the only place with a proper laboratory.' Severus strode out of the office. He turned as Lucius shouted something incomprehensible. He went back. 'What?'_ _

__'I told you to ask your Lupin to pack a suitcase. I am going to order the Hogwarts Express to get you there. I suppose your lover would like his first trip outside London in nine years to be a bit more than a simple Apparition.'_ _

__

__Watching Remus was like watching a child on Christmas eve. His eyes were shining, and the happy smile on his face was so sweet that Severus kissed his lover, right there, in the middle of Kings Cross, just in front of quite a few Muggles. One of them sneered, 'get a room' at them. Severus would like to share the happiness, but they had things to do before that could happen, not that he felt _unhappy_ with a handsome man at his side and quite few hours to spend with him, alone in a train._ _

__'It is a bit exciting for me, too,' Severus admitted, 'going back. Not entirely pleasant... not with so many memories.' Nevertheless, Hogwarts had been his home for so many years. He still wanted to return to the school. Otherwise he wouldn't have accepted the position as Headmaster._ _

__'I'm so happy,' Remus said, not letting go of Severus' hand. 'To drive through England... Wales... Scotland... just once... and I can do it again. I go anywhere with Ted! I'm so happy.'_ _

__Remus reminded Severus of a confused, tail-wagging puppy. 'I think I heard you the first time,' he said, but couldn't stop himself from smiling. 'Lucius knows how to make an event of things.' Severus walked quickly towards platform 9¾. 'We better hurry. The train departs in five minutes.'_ _

__'Do we have a picnic hamper? And books? Sweets?' Remus was indeed like a child. 'Oh Severus!'_ _

__Severus expected Remus to bounce up and down any moment. Better get the wolf inside the train. 'Come on,' he growled and pulled Remus through the hidden entrance to the platform._ _

__The Express was waiting for them; red and black and shining it huffed and sprouted out a cloud of white steam. Only two carriages were connected with the locomotive. 'We're getting the luxury treatment, it seems,' Remus said, opening the door to the first carriage, marked with a 1st class on the window. 'I wonder if we can find a place to sit,'' he grinned, knowing they had the train to themselves._ _

__They were greeted by a guard who showed them to a comfortable room that took up most of the first carriage. It had deep chairs and a sofa, nothing less than a miniature living room. Water, wine and fruits were placed on a low table close to the sofa. 'Bedroom's in there, the man informed. 'Press this button if you need food or anything else.' He nodded and left them, closing the door behind him._ _

__'You think this is Lucius' personal coach?' Remus looked around, taking in the immense luxury it had been possible to cram into the relatively small space. He stumbled as the whistle sounded and the train began moving. He ended up in Severus' arms, not precisely uncomfortable either. 'Does it mean we can fuck in his bed?' Remus asked with the same boyish grin that had been plastered on his face since he had received the Owl with the new version of his contract. 'It's a bit like being home alone and doing naughty things when one's parents are away.'_ _

__'You often buggered someone in your parents' bed? I'm surprised, Lupin. And who had the pleasure, if I may ask?'_ _

__'No!' Remus laughed. 'I was eleven when I left home, remember.'_ _

__'Maybe you were just an early bloomer? And I don't need to fuck in Lucius' bed.'_ _

__'You seem to have done so already? Is it true you were once lovers?' Remus' smile didn't disappear; he was truly curious._ _

__'Not really any of your-' Severus stopped himself. Hadn't he demanded Remus accounted for his clients? 'I suppose it might be slightly your business, then.' Severus led them both over to the brown brocade-covered sofa. 'We were. Before he married. I was in love and so was he. Not enough, however, to go against his father's wishes. It stopped when he married Narcissa.' Severus realised he could speak of it without pain. He had loved Lucius, but not the way he loved Remus. He had loved no one like he loved that sodding wolf!_ _

__'Ah,' Remus said and his smile turned even more wicked. Severus would like to know what evil plans his lover had._ _

__They dined. Somewhere in train, a brilliant chef had made a perfect meal for them. How, was a good question, since the train usually didn't have a dining service. Remus was looking out the window most of the time, enjoying the landscape. Between the main course and pudding they drove through a forest, and Remus insisted to open the window and stick his head outside. He had his eyes closed to the wind, and seemed to take in every scent and smell the trees and the earth offered. Remus had never, despite everything he had gone through, lost his innocence, Severus could see that, feel it in his lover's joy._ _

__Later, they were served coffee. They sat in the sofa, Remus' arm around Severus' shoulder. Outside, it was getting darker; soon the sun would have gone down. It would be midnight before they reached Hogsmeade. Severus decided he - no matter the urgency of their business - would visit Honeydukes before they left, allowing Remus to get all the sweets he liked._ _

__Remus was nuzzling Severus' ear. 'So,' he murmured. 'We've established you have been in Lucius' bed. Did he ever take you in here... in the Express? While others were able to hear you?_ _

__Severus raised an eyebrow. 'Why don't you just say it if you want a full record of my few conquests, on how and when and where? I'd be so happy to provide you with the information,' Severus said, sarcastically. 'Go chase your own tail, or something similarly useful.'_ _

__'Mmm, I'd rather chase yours,' Remus said and put his hand over Severus' groin. 'You didn't fuck anyone then, in the train?'_ _

__'No! And stop bothering me about it.'_ _

__'Not likely.' Remus removed his hand and got up. 'Let's go find a normal compartment and do it... just as if our class mates were sitting in the next one, or standing outside the door. Come on, Severus. Let's have some fun!'_ _

__'What are you? Twelve? Severus let himself be pulled up from the sofa.'_ _

__'Hardly. I was a virgin until I turned sixteen. Don't be so... Severus-y. Let's play!'_ _

__'I'm not going to get any peace and quiet before I give in?'_ _

__'Are you saying you'd rather read than have my cock in your arse? I'm disappointed.'_ _

__'If you put it that way...'_ _

__

__'In here.' Remus opened the door and pulled Severus inside. 'With open curtains and the light on.' Remus flicked his wand and lit the lamps. 'You don't mind we can be seen from outside, do you?'_ _

__'Lupin! You're...' Severus didn't mind. Only wizards could see them anyway, but the guard could pass by any time. 'You're wicked.' Severus could feel his cock stir. For a moment he relished with glee the lovely scene it would have been if they had really done it in the Hogwarts Express, with Potter and Black and the Lestranges and Lucius close by. The thought was... delicious. Severus would have loved that, to let the two bastards find him like that, with Remus' thick cock up his arse, murmuring sweet words in his ear. Lupin's suggestion had merit._ _

__'Oomph,' Severus groaned as Remus slammed him up against the now closed door. Severus could see the landscape pass by through the window. 'Now what, Lupin? Aren't you afraid your little friends are going to see you? I didn't think you considered Slytherins worthy of your company?'_ _

__Remus' look was predatory. Obviously this was exactly what he had in mind. 'Usually not, Snape. But in your case...'_ _

__'In my case what? Go play with your stupid friends and leave me alone.'_ _

__'No.' Remus slid a hand over Severus' chest. 'My friends are not always right.'_ _

__'Then again. you never tell them they are wrong. Isn't that what a Prefect's supposed to do?'_ _

__'You know, Snape, why I didn't stop Sirius that day?' Remus was pushing his thigh between Severus' legs, rubbing against him. 'Because I wanted to see you without pants on.'_ _

__'Are you sodding insane? Leave me alone?' The little role-play that had developed between them suddenly felt a bit too real. 'Black and Potter... they stepped over-'_ _

__'I know that.' Remus looked deeply into Severus' eyes. 'I still wanted to see if your cock was as large as your nose.'_ _

__'Piss off.' Severus' anger was half-way honest, just as Remus' look into his eyes was._ _

__'Oh no. I have wanted to touch you for some time, Snape, but we were never alone.' Remus opened Severus' robe. 'Maybe we should just use the chance... before any of the other students realise what we're doing?'_ _

__'Why would I do anything like that?' Severus managed to look sullen and suspicious._ _

__'Because you want to. Because you can have what nobody else has?' Remus growled, sounding determined he would get what he wanted too._ _

__Severus smiled maliciously and slid a hand down to Remus' hip. 'No one?'_ _

__'Yours. I'll be yours.' Remus leaned in and kissed Severus on the cheek. 'I am already.'_ _

__Severus had to remind himself they were playing. 'What do we do?' he asked, as he began to unbutton Remus' trousers. 'Should I cast a silencing spell?'_ _

__'You're afraid to be seen with me, Snape?' Remus took a step back and sat down on the brown wool-clad seat. 'Just come over here. We'll leave your robe on, they'll think we're fighting if they see us.' Remus smiled, a wide, honest smile. 'Want to see me do one of the new Transfiguration spells?' Remus laughed and turned Severus' pants into paper. 'Much easier to get out of the way,' he said and ripped them off before Severus could do anything._ _

__'Lupin... you... oh!' Severus was pulled forward, knees on the seat, straddling Remus. Remus' hands were on his arse, pulling him closer._ _

__'Do you know any preparation spells? We better hurry, and I'd like to get my prick inside you fast.' Remus rubbed a finger over Severus' hole and whispered the few words of a well known spell, one that was more simple than effective._ _

__'Uh! Lupin! What'd you do? It's cold!' Severus knew the spell. It felt as if his arse was filled with something cold and slimy, which was exactly what the spell did._ _

__'Hurry. Sit on my cock! I want to come before anybody finds out. Please, Snape. Let me put it in you!'_ _

__Severus couldn't keep up the pretense any longer. He was sitting in a train with his lover, their bodies moving as the train lulled them softly. Remus was about to make him ride his cock, and Severus thought he might faint from sheer lust. The thought that anyone - and there were at least a few other people on the train - could walk by and see them; Severus half naked, and Remus with his thick cock sticking out of his trousers... It made Severus so extremely aroused. 'Just fuck me, and hard. Fast. Make me ride you hard,' he growled eagerly. 'Do it, Lupin!'_ _

__'Oh, yes!' Remus guided Severus down with one hand on his hip, the other holding his cock up so Severus could sink down on it, impale himself on the hard prick._ _

__Severus let out a whimper as he forced himself down on his lover's cock. Felt so good. He stopped only when there was no more Remus left that could possibly fit into his arse. His hole throbbed; internal movements clenched around Remus, hard enough to make him whimper too. Severus rose a bit before Remus grabbed his hips and pulled him back down, not gently. 'Yes,' Severus moaned. 'God, yes!'_ _

__Remus took that as a sign that Severus wanted exactly what he had asked for: hard and loud and fast. Soon Remus was slamming into his lover, faster and faster, while Severus was trying to hold on. The slide into that slick arse made Remus wild. 'Mmm, I want you, want to fuck you so hard... want to come in you...' Remus growled and bit Severus' neck, still helping Severus to move faster and get it in deeper. The train's sounds of heavy wheels over the tracks played a rhythm that was so easy to follow; it was as if the train aided them, pushing them closer to the inevitable moment._ _

__Severus put his hands against the wall, riding the thick cock and at the same time rubbing his own prick against Remus' stomach. 'Come,' he demanded. 'Come, Remus... please... make me feel you tense and thrust and come...' Severus was barely able to speak; he was breathless and on the verge of coming himself. He let go with one hand and wrapped it around his own cock, wanking hard as Remus fucked his arse ruthlessly. Severus cried out, not caring one Knut if anybody heard or saw them._ _

__'This... is the best bloody... train ride I've ever had,' Remus moaned and froze before he thrust in a last time, filling Severus' hole with his come. He panted and leant his head against Severus' chest for a moment, before he looked up. 'I can't remember last time I was this happy,' he told Severus and pulled him down so he could kiss him hard._ _

__

__**27th May, 2008 - Sweets for the Sweet** _ _

__'I don't feel so well.' Remus sniffled and pushed the freshly baked roll away, looking suspiciously pale. His head felt like someone had stuffed it with cotton wool. The Hogwarts House-elves had served them breakfast. Severus had decided it was safe, since he was now their master. Remus didn't feel hungry._ _

__'Maybe you need to sleep a bit longer,' Severus said. They had been up late to brew the antidote, and Severus felt a bit on the tired side too. He reached over the white tablecloth and stroked his lover's hand. 'You really should eat something.'_ _

__'I think I had enough yesterday.' Remus didn't have any appetite. 'Maybe I should Owl Jugson and tell him that his day may be cancelled?' Remus had to be back at Notting Hill soon, and he didn't feel like Apparating. He was dizzy enough as it was._ _

__Severus was getting worried. 'Here, let me feel you.' He stood and stepped around the table to put his hand on Remus' forehead. He was warm. 'You have a fever.'_ _

__Remus closed his eyes. Severus' hand felt cool against his skin, pleasant and soothing. 'I could sleep a little longer.' He opened his eyes. A thought hit him. 'You don't think there is a possibility Rodolphus knew we were taking the Hogwarts Express yesterday? We did eat and...' Remus felt even worse._ _

__'Highly unlikely.' Severus felt a jolt of fear. If Rodolphus had poisoned his lover, Severus would personally kill the man in seven very messy ways. Slowly. 'Maybe you should try to sleep. I need a few things to finish the antidote; you can sleep for a few hours. I don't need any help with the final stages.' Severus bent down and kissed Remus' cheek. 'Do you want me to fetch that Owl? You are not in condition to work, love.'_ _

__'Please. I'll take a cuppa, then go back to bed. The bed is very nice. Soft. Alluring.' Remus managed a weak smile. 'And Jugson... he has to wait.'_ _

__'Go to bed. I'll fetch the bird.' Severus pulled his robe on and strode out of the door. He was worried. What if the antidote wasn't done in time? The Bundimunicide wasn't dangerous in limited amounts, but maybe Rodolphus had used all of it? Then Remus would be dead in a few hours. Severus wondered if there was a way he could speed up the brewing process. Otherwise, he would have to find a Bezoar, and fast. Caught up in his thoughts, Severus made it to the Owl tower, chose one of the healthiest looking birds and went back to the guest room they had been using._ _

__Remus had fallen asleep already. He looked sickly and the tea he had brought with him was untouched. Severus pulled the duvet over Remus' naked shoulder and went to find quill and parchment to write to Jugson. Remus was not in a condition to do anything. Severus wrote a few other Owls for Lucius and Oliver to warn them against Rodolphus once more. He sent the bird away and watched it as it flew away, until it was nothing but a small black dot on the blue sky. The wind was waving the curtains, and the warm, flower-scented breeze filled the room._ _

__For a moment it was as if there was something important that eluded Severus' mind. Then he moaned and felt like hitting himself. What an idiot he had been. He turned on his heel, hurried out of the guest bedroom, down to the infirmary. A brief conversation with Poppy provided him with the reassurance (and a small vial of brownish fluid) that he was right._ _

__Back in their room, he sat down at Remus' bedside. 'Wake up, lover.'_ _

__'Mffmf?' Remus opened one eye. 'What?' he enquired sleepily._ _

__'You don't have any stomach ache, do you?'_ _

__'Er- no.' Remus stretched and sneezed._ _

__'Good. I don't either.' Severus felt utterly stupid. 'If Rodolphus had used that poison in our food, we should both feel sick - and have stomach-aches.'_ _

__'Oh.' Remus hadn't thought of that. 'I was afraid he had, but I didn't want to worry you too much. You are brewing the antidote after all.'_ _

__'You haven't been poisoned. You've caught a cold. May I remind you of a certain foolish werewolf who insisted to hang out of the train's window, sniffing the air for half an hour.'_ _

__'Oh,' Remus repeated and blushed. 'It feels very much as a cold, now that you mention it.' He sat up, pushing the heavy green and silver duvet aside._ _

__'Drink this. You'll feel better. Get up and come down to the dungeons when you have dressed. We have work to do.' Severus was ruthless, mostly to cover up his own foolishness. He had been so afraid that it had rendered him unable to think logically. He raised a hand and caressed Remus' cheek tenderly, contradicting the bossy command._ _

__'No pity from you?' Remus asked, managing to look utterly pathetic. He bashed his eyelashes. 'May I remind you how serious a cold can be? I may even die from it,' he joked. He was, however, relieved. He trusted Severus to save him from harm no matter what, but being poisoned was not particularly entertaining. He'd rather be saved from a cold than from a poisoning with fungicide, though._ _

__'Not if I manage to wring your neck first. Up, Lupin.' Severus leaned in and kissed his lover again. 'I'll be downstairs.'_ _

__

__It took only a few hours to complete the potion. It was simple and easy to make, but they were both relieved when Severus poured the cauldron's content into several small vials. Remus wrapped them up in two parcels, took one, and handed Severus the other. Remus' cold had disappeared and he felt fine._ _

__'We better hurry back. I am a bit anxious that Rodolphus might have tried anything while we were gone.' Remus both wanted and didn't want to go back. He wanted to cherish his first trip for almost a decade, but preventing any unfortunate events from happening was so much more important, even if no imminent danger threatened them._ _

__'Let's walk to Hogsmeade. We can Disapparate from there. The Express will take too long.' Severus summoned their luggage and shrank it, making it easy to carry in a pocket. They didn't waste time to say goodbye to Alecto Carrow. Severus couldn't stand the Headmistress. He looked forward to see her move out of the office that would be his, come September._ _

__Outside Hogwarts, Severus took Remus' hand, and Remus sighed happily. 'No reason to hide what everyone who are able to use their eyes know already,' Severus said. 'People read the Prophet here too.'_ _

__It was the most romantic thing Remus had ever done. Walking hand in hand with the man he loved, not caring who saw it or what they might think of it, Remus just smiled and nodded at the few witches and wizards they passed on Hogsmeade's high street. One or two stopped and exchanged a few words with them, wanting to greet the new Headmaster. They seemed to include Remus in the kind reception they gave Severus. Alecto Carrow had obviously not been popular anywhere, except for with the radical pure-bloods._ _

__'Here.' Severus pulled Remus with him. 'Honeydukes. Chocolate,' he murmured and kissed Remus' cheek._ _

__'Oh, yes!' Remus moaned. There was nothing like Honeydukes, and the possibility of picking out what he wanted instead of asking friends to purchase it for him seemed like heaven. 'Want!' he said, enthusiastically, again sounding like a schoolboy. 'Please?'_ _

__'I wouldn't forgo a chance of buying my lover sweets, would I?' Severus said. He had never done something like that before, and he felt soppily and foolishly in love. Also, he enjoyed it very much, despite the fact that someobody who saw it might suspect he was actually human._ _

__They went inside, and Severus chatted (surprisingly accommodating) with the witch behind the counter while Remus picked out an immense amount of sweets. Severus had no idea there were so many varieties, and Remus seemed to want to sample them all. Lured by the delicious scents, Severus bought a small bag of liquorice for himself and a box of chocolates for Lucius. It seemed inadequate, compared to the mountain of chocolate and drops Remus had found. Severus paid for it all, happily. It was odd to find pleasure in such a menial task. Yet another sign of how lost he was in Remus Lupin._ _

__

__'Ew. It has been too long since I've Apparated such a distance.' Remus had to lean against the wall for a second, until the world had stopped spinning and the nauseating feeling had disappeared. 'Not that I mind doing it again soon.' It was strange to have the freedom to go where he wished; he could visit Severus in Wales, he could go to Hogwarts if he wanted to. He could even go to Hogsmeade again when he ran out of chocolate._ _

__'Good to be let out of the kennel for once?' Severus teased. 'I'll have you out of this house before you know it. You are not going to do this for the rest of your life.'_ _

__'If only...' Remus didn't dare believe it. Then again, Severus had made Lucius change his contract. What had been changed once could be changed again. It helped, too, that Severus had scared away a few of Remus' clients as well. Nobody had accused Severus of Fenrir's disappearance, but rumour had spread. Unless Rodolphus managed to take over, Remus' work would be a lot less frequent and considerably more tolerable._ _

__'I have to go. I better deliver these,' Severus held up the small vials of anti-dote,' just in case Rodolphus feels like trying to poison half the Ministry.'_ _

__'I had hoped-' Remus said and reached for his lover, to no avail. Severus had Disapparated already._ _

__

__When Severus returned, he found Remus in his flat, sitting in one of the deep wing chairs in front if the fireplace. Remus wore nothing but his tight jeans. Severus stopped. He knew what it meant. He took a deep breath before he approached his lover and master. If one was to judge from Remus' expression, Severus would have problems sitting down tomorrow. Severus found it appropriate. They have both been so busy they had forgotten how deep their little games ran, and how important they were. Fucking each other in a train or play-acting in front of a few Death Eaters had nothing to do with what they had between them when Remus was in charge and Severus wasn't. It had just been a taste of their play._ _

__'Undress and kneel,' Remus demanded, his tone of voice cold. 'I am very cross with you, Severus. You left before I was done speaking to you. I find it rude.'_ _

__Severus toed off his boots and socks while unbuttoning his robe. 'I didn't mean to be disobedient.' Severus looked down, not wanting to challenge his lover by looking at him. He put his clothes on a chair and stepped over to the fireplace. He sank down in front of Remus. 'Are you going to...'_ _

__'Oh, yes. I am. Hard, Severus.' Remus leaned forward, tilting Severus head up with a finger under his chin. 'Have you been whipped before? Because I might like to do that. For some time.'_ _

__Severus had. 'It has been a long time since... but... I'd like to...'_ _

__'This is how it is going to be.' Remus could see how much his suggestion aroused Severus. Not only did his eyes shine, but his cock seemed to fill and throb nicely. 'I'll tie you up and give you fifty lashes. You will be allowed to chose the instrument of punishment from my collection.'_ _

__'Thank you.' Severus tried not to moan. The mere idea of being bound and punished made Severus glad he was kneeling. They had had a few tense days, and it was a good way to make the tension disappear and for some time forget the responsibility he had. 'I would like that very much.'_ _

__'Good.' Remus looked devious. 'I hope you like the fact that I'll allow Oliver to watch you being punished. He has asked to join us. He's quite... infatuated with you, being his former Professor. Rabastan was fond of the idea too, letting Oliver watch us. And you have showed me off every time we've been out. Now I'd like to show what I have. You are very beautiful when you are in pain.'_ _

__'Remus, no!' Severus hated the idea of Oliver watching them, and at the same time it made him extremely aroused. Being watched, naked... being exposed like that... it was too much. 'I... can't!'_ _

__'You are doing what I tell you to,' Remus said, unable to keep a low growl inside. 'Because you are mine to do with as I please.'_ _

__Severus couldn't argue against that. That was exactly how it was. He belonged to Remus, and had handed him the power to decide for him. Severus did not want to take it back._ _

__

__'Wasn't he supposed to watch?' Severus panted as Remus let the flogger fall over his arse again. His skin felt on fire and every stroke made Severus pull the ties that held him up._ _

__'Weren't you supposed to be silent?' Remus purred and bit Severus' earlobe before he raised his arm and hit Severus again. 'Quiet as a mouse while I whip you until your skin burns and your cock is so hard it feels as if it is going to explode.' Remus casually slid a hand over Oliver's hardness before he leaned in to whisper in Severus' ear, 'forty eight. But I'll give you five more for questioning me.'_ _

__Severus couldn't stop himself from crying out as Remus used the flogger again. He swayed, unable to stand, the pain was so exquisite, mixed with Remus' soft caresses. Oliver, naked and ready, was supporting Severus with an arm around his waist. Severus couldn't decide whether he was in hell or heaven. Maybe both at the same time._ _

__Oliver licked his way down Severus' chest; the boy had the most wicked tongue. Severus groaned as Oliver latched his mouth over his nipple, sucking it hard. He added a bit of teeth, biting and sucking at the abused nub._ _

__'You should try it when he does that to your cock,' Remus whispered in Severus' ear. 'It makes you come faster than you care to.'_ _

__'I wouldn't want to come too fast, unless you wish me to,' Severus moaned. 'Lord, it's good.' Severus couldn't stop himself from trying to get Oliver to suck harder._ _

__'None of that, lover,' Remus growled and pinched Severus' other nipple. 'You just do what I tell you.'_ _

__'Yes, but... oh... please!' Severus writhed under Oliver's mouth._ _

__'I think you need something to do,' Remus said and pulled Severus' head down to his own nipple, making him stretch almost impossibly in his tied-up state. 'Suck me. Show me you're better at this than Oliver.' Remus reached for Oliver's hand. 'Come here. Suck the other nipple,' he ordered and pulled Oliver closer. Oliver just grinned and began sucking and licking. It was obvious he liked competition._ _

__Remus was growling raggedly as his lover and his friend sucked and bit his nipples, egging each other on. Remus had his hands buried in their hair, mashing their faces against his chest. His cock was blood-filled and heavy, and Remus wanted to shove it inside Severus, just to feel that perfect warmth around it before he came. 'Stop,' he demanded and pulled the men away. Remus had to breathe deeply before he could continue. 'Lift Severus' legs up,' he told Oliver. 'I want them around your hips so you can rub against him.' Remus wrapped his arms around Severus from behind and helped Oliver place himself against Severus' cock. 'I want you both to thrust and rub and touch until you both come over yourselves. 'I,' Remus said, 'am going to take what's mine.' Remus pushed against Severus' opening, thrusting into the slicked channel easily._ _

__'Isn't he beautiful,' Remus asked Oliver, as he had his cock inside to the hilt. He moved, pushing Severus' hips forward, so his cock rubbed against Oliver's._ _

__'Yes!' Oliver looked as if the touch of Severus' cock and body was more than pleasing. 'Fuck, Remus...' Oliver slid his hands over Severus' hips, down to cup his arse cheeks._ _

__Severus could feel Oliver's fingers stroking Remus' cock as he thrust inside again. 'Fingers— inside—' was all he could say, hoping Oliver would understand._ _

__Oliver was used to satisfy clients who had problems telling what they wanted, so it seemed as he understood perfectly well. Fingers slid inside Severus' hole along Remus' cock, and Remus growled even louder, before he bit down on Severus' shoulder in an attempt to keep himself from coming into that tight, tight warmth aided by Severus' clenching and Oliver's agile fingers that rubbed over his hardness._ _

__Remus kissed the shoulder he had bitten, kissed his way over Severus neck to catch his mouth in an awkward, sloppy kiss. He rubbed against Severus' hot, red arse, making the sore skin hurt as he sucked Severus' tongue. Oliver was watching them both, pressing his cock against Severus'. Their moans became more loud and ragged. 'Tell my lover how much you'd want him to fuck you,' Remus demanded. 'You'd like him to take you over a desk, deciding an ordinary detention isn't enough for you.'_ _

__'Remus!' Oliver cried out and came, as if it was exactly what he had pictured in his mind. 'Yes... Damned... Professor Snape! I've been... oh... bad!'_ _

__'Would you like that, lover?' Remus groaned, close to coming. 'To have your lovely cock in Oliver's arse while he begs you not to give him detention at a time when Gryffindor is playing? Tell me,' Remus growled and fucked Severus with small, hard movements, readying himself._ _

__Severus was imagining exactly that, and it did nothing to calm him down. 'Yes... oh... yes... and have you fuck me at the same time... robe around...waist!' Severus' whole body was burning from lust. Oliver's semen eased the movements of cock against cock, and Remus' delicious suggestions combined with the cock inside him and Oliver's fingers in his arse made Severus whimper and cry, tensing a moment before he came, spurting so hard Oliver's chest became wet and sullied._ _

__'Say you're mine,' Remus ordered and kept still for a second, trying not to come at the sight of Oliver and Severus, utterly debauched and spent._ _

__'Yours,' Severus moaned, 'Only yours. Now come.'_ _

__'As my lover demands,' Remus growled and spent himself inside Severus' body._ _

__They stood like that, embracing each other, until Severus winced and begged Remus to be released. His arms hurt, his arse felt as it was ripped open, and he was unable to move. Getting whipped and fucked like that left him in a deep, relaxed state. All he needed now was to rest in his lover's embrace and ride the high the hard whipping had given him._ _

__Carefully, Oliver helped him stand. Remus untied him, whispering encouraging, sweet words in his ear. As Remus held him close, Oliver gathered blankets and pillows, and they laid him down in front of the fireplace. Severus just let them do with him what they wanted. Someone gave him a glass of water before he was tugged under a blanket, curled up between two warm bodies. Snuggling up to Remus, and with Oliver spooning him from behind, Severus had no intentions of going anywhere for a while._ _

__

__**28th May, 2008 -Time to Wake Up** _ _

__He thrust upwards into warmth. The sensation of softness and an eager tongue made him forget the deep approaching yawn and he let out a velvet moan instead. It sounded a bit as it felt: Remus' mouth was living velvet, burning heat. The tip of a tongue was pressed into his slit, and he paid for the treatment with yet another sleepy groan. The hot, wet mouth moving over his swollen cock felt so good: the perfect way Remus' tongue moved over the head, the way his lips closed around the shaft, the way he sucked; a light, but persistent suction, teasing playfully before a harder suck made Severus unable to stay still. 'Remus,' he just managed before Remus' lips slid up, then down again, taking him in deeper every time._ _

__Severus remembered nothing but having fallen asleep between Oliver and Remus. It didn't matter now that he was on his back on the living room rug, on a pile of pillows and blankets. He would like to be woken up like this every morning, if he could. Watching Remus bent over his groin; his lover's elegant, lean back stretched, the warm hands sliding over Severus' skin, the golden-brown hair spilling as a curtain over them both... Severus knew of nothing, no one, more beautiful than Remus Lupin. The curve where thigh met hip made Severus wish he could worship the spot, let his hands slide over it, kiss it. But Remus held him down, one hand on his' hip, the other moving on his body._ _

__Severus became more awake as his arousal spiralled. He whispered encouragements to Remus: sweet words, filthy ones... oh, it felt so good! It was as if the words left his throat, made their way over his lips by their own volition; as if he had no command over them as long as his length was buried in Remus' pretty mouth. 'Please... suck me harder... want you... put... oh God... oh... fuck!' Remus put a finger in Severus' arse, and he was losing any control he had ever had._ _

__Remus moved the finger in and out, matching the rhythm with the sucking. He was very good with his mouth and Severus wasn't sure he could continue to hold back much longer. Severus reached down, burying his hands in Remus' long hair, watching how the wet, pink mouth closed around his cock, sliding up and down the hard shaft, lips stretched by Severus' thick cock. Severus moaned and moved his hips upwards, but he couldn't take his eyes off Remus._ _

__He was so beautiful._ _

__Severus was sure there were men who, like Lucius and Draco, were more elegant. Men like Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood who were more masculine. Men more powerful, like Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange (who were both handsome as well). But no man was as beautiful and lovely and strong as his Remus. 'God almighty, I am so in love with you,' Severus groaned and dug his nails into Remus' shoulder, trying to prolong the perfect morning, the perfect warmth; this perfect moment in his life where he felt happy and loved and safe and very, very aroused._ _

__Then Remus curled his finger inside Severus' body and, as Severus thrust hard, took his entire length down his throat. Remus didn't leave as much as a drop of the semen Severus pulsed into his mouth._ _

__'What a lovely sight.' a drawling voice said, disturbing the moment._ _

__Severus could barely open his eyes, but Remus sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 'Isn't it a bit early, Lucius? You see, I've barely finished my breakfast.'_ _

__'A dish I share the taste for, he is surely still as lovely as I remember him,' Lucius smiled, moved a bit to the side to let Oliver in. 'If you wouldn't mind getting up - or at least dress - we need to make plans. Rodolphus has played his first card, and I prefer it if we take him down before he manages to play yet another.' Lucius sat down in a flurry of cobalt blue and aquamarine robes._ _

__Severus managed to sit up, still a bit dazed by the post-orgasmic bliss. He could almost feel Lucius' eyes on his back and arse. They bore vivid red marks after yesterday's lashing. Severus' skin felt broken and sore. Severus didn't mind. It just made the experience last longer. He liked being marked like that. He grabbed a robe from the nearby chair, pulling it over his head. He needed to shower; he was smeared with Remus' and Oliver's come, and his own. 'What happened that made it necessary for you to show up here like that, Lucius? Afraid you'd never see me again?' Severus' voice was a bit on the chilly side - like a winter day on the North Pole._ _

__'I wouldn't have come, had it not been important. Oliver got, like I did, a box of chocolates by Owl this morning. From you, my Severus. And as I would never suspect you of such a generous and nice gesture, I had them scanned. Oliver's is poisoned.'_ _

__'But I didn't send...' Severus looked over at the desk where the chocolate he had purchased for his friend still lay; an unopened box wrapped in blue and silver. He closed his eyes, feeling immensely stupid. 'I did buy chocolate for you. At Honeydukes.'_ _

__Lucius followed Severus' look. 'Ah, Severus. There are more to you than what meets the eye.' Lucius sighed. 'Sometimes I regret I ever let you go. At least I have you back to support me and I need your advice. If you are awake enough to give it. Should we send the Aurors to arrest Mr Lestrange right away?'_ _

__'Depends,' Severus said, finally awake. 'Do you want to have a very firm grip around his bollocks? And are you able to use a day or so at St Mungo's?'_ _

__As Lucius thought it over, Folly showed up with coffee. Severus grabbed the mug he was offered and downed it. He felt better._ _

__'Yes. You are not suggesting anything dangerous, are you?' Lucius leaned forward, sending the Honeydukes box a reluctant stare. 'I have a feeling I won't care for chocolate for some time after this.'_ _

__'If someone - that would be Rodolphus - tried to poison the Minister; his adviser, the honourable Headmaster of Hogwarts; said adviser's spouse, and a renowned international Quidditch player, how many years would it get him in Azkaban?'_ _

__'Oh, you are clever. You are certain the antidote is working?'_ _

__'No, Lucius. I just threw a few things together in a cauldron as I usually do, and hope for the best.' Severus glared at Lucius. 'Of course it works. We will eat that bloody chocolate, take the antidote, and off to St Mungo's we go. If we eat the chocolate after lunch, we'll be at Mungo's at teatime, and we will probably be well enough to work tomorrow.' Severus was getting angry. Damned pure-blood politics. For the first time in his life, he didn't care one Knut about politics. He wanted to have sex with his lover, and not with Lucius and Oliver watching._ _

__'Calm down, Severus,' Remus whispered in his ear. 'I know what you need, and I'll give it to you. Hard.' Remus smiled. 'I think it sounds like a good idea, Lucius. Maybe if you'll come back for lunch? Severus and I have business we need to attend to first.'_ _

__Lucius gave Remus a wicked grin. 'Now you are really trying to make me jealous, Moony.' Lucius looked hungrily at Oliver. 'Maybe if Mr Wood wouldn't mind to keep me company a few hours, I might not need to go back to the Ministry.'_ _

__Oliver didn't mind, and it was time for tea before anybody cared to think of chocolate again._ _

__

__**29th May, 2008 - A Paid Man** _ _

__Pushing the bucket away, Severus reached for a glass of water. He was tired of being sick. Remus didn't look excited about the prospect, either._ _

__'I hope it will stop soon,' Remus said and managed to eat a little of the grated apple one of the healers had given them. 'I really think somebody should invent a decent potion for occasions like these.' He had a sour taste in his mouth, and the apple didn't make it much better. 'I have a client later today, and knowing him, he's going to stick to the rules: if I am not dead, I am able to fuck.' Remus rolled his eyes._ _

__'Sweet,' Severus snapped. 'Who am I going to kill to let you get some rest?' He didn't really mean it, but he could make an exception if Remus wanted it. Nevertheless, Severus had found that some of Remus' clients were actually reasonable wizards. Quite a few had informed Remus that, unless he explicitly asked them to continue their visits, they would let him enjoy his "friendship with the esteemed Headmaster and Adviser for the Minister of Magic". Probably because they were scared Severus would dispose if them as he had disposed of Fenrir Greyback. Apart from getting rid of the bastard, Severus wasn't fond of committing any more murders. He actually had a conscience._ _

__'I don't think you'll need to kill anyone today, love,' Remus said and tried to make his hospital bed behave so he could sit up properly. 'And Lucius is going to be angry if you... mislay more of his Death Eaters -and Percy is his favourite secretary. Percy Weasley is quite efficient.'_ _

__'Weasley is a Death Eater?' Severus forgot for a moment he wasn't feeling well. 'I'd say the standard has been deteriorating since I left.' Severus knew, of course, that Weasley was an appreciated employee. He had after all worked next to the man for almost a month._ _

__'No, he's just precisely where he wants to be: enforcing laws and making a fuss over paragraphs and footnotes every time it is possible. He doesn't have a mark. I don't think Lucius marks his followers. The tattoo, after all, is somewhat tasteless.'_ _

__A knock on the door made them stop their discussion. The healer who had been treating them since yesterday interrupted them. 'The tests are back,' he said as he looked at their records and the vials of medication they had been given. 'The poison is definitely the same as in the chocolates you ate,' the healer informed. 'Lethal in larger doses. The Minister has called in the Aurors. Head Auror Davies can be here any minute; he probably wants to speak with you.' The healer looked searchingly at them both. 'If you feel well enough, that is. I will not tolerate any interrogation of my patients, otherwise.'_ _

__'No... we... we are better. We will talk to him.' Remus nodded. 'Head Auror Davies is not the worst man to send on a hunt.' Remus sent Severus a large grin. 'He's a werewolf now.'_ _

__It took only minutes before Lucius arrived together with Roger Davies. Lucius looked as if he had tried to turn himself inside out, which was exactly what had happened. Lucius had eaten more of the poisoned chocolate than the others._ _

__'Gentlemen, I have explained to the Auror about Mr Lestrange's murder attempt. We all ate from the chocolate Mr Wood received, and we all got sick. We already know whom to suspect. He sent me sweets as well. There is doubt whether he has mixed the boxes up.'_ _

__'The Minister tells me Mr Lestrange talked you into giving him a poison similar to the one in the chocolate,' Auror Davies said, looking at Severus. 'And that he tried to Obliviate you. Would you mind to share the memory with us? I've brought a Pensieve. I believe such a memory, together with your testimonies, will be more than enough to make a strong case against Mr Lestrange.'_ _

__Lucius looked immensely pleased as Severus handed his memory to Davies. Rodolphus Lestrange had stepped over the line, and now he would pay for it._ _

__

__A few hours later, Severus and Remus were back in Remus' house. They both felt better, they had eaten, and their stomachs had stopped acting up._ _

__'I better prepare,' Remus said, trying to get out from Severus' embrace. They had been lying on the sofa in the living room, cuddling and just holding each other; forgetting about work and intrigue and ministerial machinations for a while. 'Percy will be here soon.'_ _

__'It isn't fair,' said Severus, wondering exactly when he had begun considering whether something was fair or not. Usually he just considered whether it would be to his advantage. 'I can just stay here and rest, and you have to go do something you don't want at all.'_ _

__'Severus... I am used to it. With someone like Percy, it is pleasant, and not too... much. I can handle.' Remus kissed his lover, but Severus grabbed his hand._ _

__'It isn't fair. It makes us... see the world from different perspectives. I don't find it _pleasant_ you cannot do what you want to. I find it particularly unpleasant you have to be with someone else, when you should be with me.'_ _

__'We've discussed this, my love. I do what I have to.'_ _

__'I know,' Severus said. 'It still doesn't make us equal.' Suddenly Severus got a very determined look._ _

__

__I have to go downstairs,' Remus said. He felt fine, thanks to the potions and the competent treatment they had had at St Mungo's. It helped quite a bit that Auror Davies and his men were hunting Rodolphus Lestrange. It would be a question of hours until the man would be in one of the Ministry's holding cells. He bent down to kiss Severus, trying to still the jealousy he knew Severus was feeling._ _

__'I am going with you.' Severus stated the fact so firmly that it would be hard to contradict. He stood, wrapping an arm around his lover's waist. 'Percy Weasley is a sub, is he not?' Severus couldn't imagine Percy being the least dominant. The boy had a stick up his arse the size of a Hippogriff leg, and he probably enjoyed having it removed by someone competent._ _

__

__'Yes...' Remus replied. What was this? Had the poison made more damage than they thought, and on Severus' brain? 'Why?'_ _

__'There are a lot of factors that may threaten our relationship. I am not an easy man to be with, Remus.' Severus looked down. 'I say things I shouldn't, at times. I am trying to eliminate the effect of one of them. I lost a beloved friend once, by saying the wrong word at the wrong time. I would not want that to happen again.'_ _

__'What do you mean?' Remus stepped up to Severus, making him look up. Severus' eyes were honest. 'Explain to me. Please, Severus.' Remus pressed his lips to Severus' mouth, kissing him tenderly. '_ _

__'We're in a situation where... equality is... an illusion. You are still the Ministry's slave; I _am_ the Ministry.' Raising a hand to caress Remus' cheek, Severus sighed. 'I don't know when we are able to...'_ _

__'Shhh, Severus. It doesn't matter. You've done so much already.'_ _

__'Not enough. You still aren't free. You cannot truly be mine when you belong to somebody else. To an institution. And... I wouldn't like to tie you up by making you owe me for freeing you. I'd...' Severus realised he couldn't explain it properly. If he went to Lucius and demanded Remus freed; demanding his contract. Lupin would end up belonging to Severus instead. He could not do that, not without Remus' consent. Lucius owed him a wish, and he didn't want to use it to make Remus his property. However, there were other things Severus could do to make them closer to equals._ _

__'I love you. I belong to you, as you belong to me, Severus.' Remus slid a hand through Severus' hair, softly, as if to show his lover how much he cared for him. 'Tell me what it is you want to do.'_ _

__'I am going with you. To share what you are doing to Percy. He won't object to it, if you demand it, will he?'_ _

__'I still need you to explain to me why.' Remus was clueless. He didn't understand why Severus wanted to take part in Remus' degradation. 'I don't think so... Percy. He has a thing for dominant men... authority figures. I am quite sure he would find it... interesting to have his old Professor there. It... fits what he usually likes to do.'_ _

__'You have been a paid man. Fucked wizards for money.' Severus was blunt, to give Remus an idea why he wanted to do this. 'A cheap whore, willing to sell himself to just about any wizard with Galleons enough in his pocket. A slut. A dirty prostitute. Unworthy for any decent wizard. The sloppy, sleazy leftovers.' The hurt in Remus' eyes told Severus he was right in demanding what he had asked from him. 'You understand now, I see. What if I told you that... if we had a fight, and I got angry enough to lose my temper? I would never want to hurt you, but... I am not always able to hold back... I might want to hurt you, even though I know you ended up here because you had no other choice.'_ _

__'Severus...' Remus didn't understand. He waited for an explanation._ _

__'I am going with you, and Percy is going to pay me as well. We'll fuck him together. We'll both be his whores, and no one can ever hurt you by saying you are but a whore and I am not. I can't hurt you because I'll have had sex for money as well. I love you too much to let that gap stay between us, no matter how invisible or small it might seem now.' Severus smiled softly and kissed Remus' cheek. 'I am not going to be cheap, though, so pray Mr Weasley's Gringott's vault is not as empty as his parents'._ _

__'Oh,' Remus said and understood perfectly. So perfectly he didn't argue at all. Maybe his Gryffindor traits had mellowed. It wasn't right to let Severus do this, but it felt bloody right, any way. 'Let's at least enjoy it together. Percy is a very nice young man with a vast talent for debasing himself.' Remus smiled when he saw the outright nasty smile on Severus' lips. Oh, they would enjoy._ _

__'I can't wait,' Severus said, and took his lover's hand. Together they walked downstairs, to the brothel, to inform Percy Weasley his professors had decided he was in for a long and painful detention._ _

__

__'Mr Weasley, your behaviour is... disappointing. I cannot remember you ever had detention, but now... You have stepped over the line.' Remus pulled Percy Weasley over to the large desk, overflowing with DADA papers and books. 'What am I to do with you? I hear other professors have had trouble with you as well. In fact-' Remus looked up and waved Severus closer, '-I have asked Professor Snape to join us, we've decided to punish you for your behaviour together.'_ _

__'Yes, Professor.' Percy began to undress, blushing furiously as his robe fell to the floor._ _

__Severus smirked. If that was how his job had been while he was at Hogwarts as a Potions master... 'Very good, Weasley. Now lean over the table so we can play with your arse.'_ _

__Remus smiled encouragingly to his lover. Severus seemed to enjoy the role of dominant to someone as submissive as Percy Weasley. 'What do you say, Professor? If you administer the lubrication, I'll make sure our head boy gets a more... physical punishment?' Remus hit Percy's buttock. It gave a satisfying smack._ _

__'Of course. I am, after all, better with potions than you, Professor Lupin.' Severus reached for the bottle of oil that stood on the desk Percy was leaning over. It had a strange pointy opening._ _

__'Inside him, Professor,' Remus advised. 'Mr Weasley needs to be very slick and open for both of us. Better use as much as possible to make his tight little arse welcoming for us.'_ _

__'Oh,' Severus said. Remus didn't mean..._ _

__'I want to fuck him with you,' Remus purred. 'We can do almost what we like with him, he is very... versatile.'_ _

__'There are benefits that go with the job?' Severus whispered, nibbling at Remus' ear._ _

__'A few. But I'd still rather do something else.' Remus agreed that fucking Percy Weasley wasn't exactly a chore, especially when he could do it with his lover._ _

__Remus spanked Percy again. He continued until Percy's arse matched the colour of his hair. Severus had slicked Percy's arse, filled it with oil and widened it enough to have four fingers buried in it. 'I think that's enough. Let's get on with it, Professor Snape,' Remus said, 'let's show Mr Weasley what happens to unruly boys.' Remus pulled off his robe. He was naked underneath it. 'Help me, Mr Weasley,' Remus demanded and grabbed Percy's shoulder. 'Get down. I need my desk.'_ _

__Remus pushed himself up on the sturdy work table, leaning back, resting on his elbows. 'Come here, Weasley. Up on the table and show me what a prolific and willing Head Boy you are. Straddle me.' Remus' cock was leaking; a drop of pre-come trickled down the slicked skin. Over Percy's shoulder, Remus' eyes met Severus'. 'Professor Snape, if you will assist our student in his endeavour?'_ _

__Percy put a knee on each side of Remus. He was shivering; his lean, pale body shaking. There was no doubt how much Percy Weasley enjoyed this, though: his cock was rock hard, and he had a dazed, admiring look in his eyes. 'Thank you, professors,' he managed. 'I am very grateful you are willing to teach me. I won't disappoint you.'_ _

__'No you won't,' Severus growled and grabbed Percy's arse cheeks, pulling them apart so he could watch Percy's wide open hole twitch. A slow trickle of scented oil dripped from it. Severus found it very alluring. 'You are such a good boy, trying your best to accommodate your Professors.'_ _

__'Merlin! Yes... I'll do everything,' Percy moaned. 'Please, Professor Snape, teach me!'_ _

__'Oh, we'll teach you, you little slut. You'll do anything to get your badge back.' Severus was purring in Percy's ear as he kneaded the boy's cheeks none too gently. 'You are willing to fuck your way up the ladder, aren't you?'_ _

__Percy sank, then moaned again. 'Yes, Sir. Please, Sir?'_ _

__'Now, now. Don't tease our student, Severus.' Remus couldn't wait. It wasn't so much that Percy was the most delicious little sub, so obedient and eager to please. It was more that he was the tool for Remus to be able to be with Severus in this way too; to watch his lover be dominant and submissive at the same time, knowing that they'd be together, inside Percy, fucking him together, come together while they used the young Mr Weasley as he liked to be used. Remus didn't think they could have had the same experience with Oliver; he was too dominant, too determined. Percy was perfect for this, not afraid to whimper and beg and crawl for them, and for their attention - and their cocks._ _

__'Come on, Mr Weasley,' Severus ordered, as he reached between Percy's legs to get a grip on Remus' erection. It pulsed and twitched in his hand. 'Get this lovely thing inside you. I want to watch it move in and out of your tight little opening._ _

__'Yes, Professor.' Percy raised himself, letting Severus place the cock's head against his opening. Percy made some very attractive whimpers and he slowly sank down, spearing himself on Remus' length._ _

__Severus locked eyes with Remus. His lover looked lovely; clearly enjoying the younger man's body. Severus' expression told precisely how much he liked to watch this. 'I love you,' he whispered, letting Remus see how much he wanted him. Percy was just there, almost a thing, for them to use. A sweet, useful toy._ _

__Remus began to thrust, slowly. 'I don't think this is punishment enough, Professor Snape,' he moaned. 'I think we need to widen Mr Weasley's... horizon. Make him hurt.'_ _

__'Yes.' Oh, yes! 'I agree, Professor Lupin.' Severus smiled at his lover. These little role playing games of theirs amused him. 'I know just the way. If you would please hold Mr Weasley down. I think he needs to be forced.'_ _

__Percy made a chocking sound; a mix between a sob and a moan. 'Please... yes... please,' he murmured as he was pulled down into Remus' arms, unable to move away._ _

__Percy's arse was exposed most flatteringly: his pink hole stretched by Remus' cock was just in the right angle and height now. Severus reached out and teased the rim, massaging the lubricated opening with a finger. 'Prepare yourself for your punishment, Mr Weasley,' he threatened, darkly, and stepped closer. He fisted his own cock, making sure the oil he had used covered it properly. They wanted to hurt the boy, not to damage him. After all, it was their mutual pleasure that mattered; Percy's as well. 'Now, tell us what a bad student you have been. Beg us to hurt you for your intolerable behaviour.'_ _

__It was obviously what Percy wanted to hear. He cried out, almost whimpering, 'I admit it! I've been having indecent thoughts. I'm so sorry! I've been masturbating, and imagining my Professors naked! I've been thinking of how it would be to be spanked and fucked by you both! I'm so sorry.' Percy was shaking._ _

__Remus could feel his hard cock rub against his own stomach as he slowly thrust into Percy's channel. 'We'll take care of that, Percy. We'll punish you.' Over Percy's shoulder, Remus nodded at Severus, as if to tell him, now. Remus couldn't hold back a moan either. 'Severus... Professor.... If you'd...'_ _

__Severus would very much. He thrust three fingers in along Remus' cock to be sure there was room enough. Percy whined and moved restlessly, expecting more pain and less pleasure. Pressing his cock against Remus' he pressed, thrusting slowly until Percy cried out, and Severus' cock slid inside in the immense tightness. The rim was stretched impossibly, and Severus couldn't remember having seen anything so arousing as his own cock rubbing against Remus'. God, it felt good. Fucking another man together, looking at Remus' lovely face, feeling his wonderful thick cock as they took Percy... Merlin's bollocks!_ _

__Severus pulled Percy's hair, yanking him to the side so he could reach his lover's mouth. 'Pinch his nipples,' Severus demanded, whispering the words against Remus' mouth. 'Make him cry and whimper for us while we fuck him.' He pulled Percy's hair again, just to see tears well up in Percy's eyes. Severus moaned. It was decidedly pleasant to have such a little slut to use while Remus and he were lost in each other. A nice little servant who was just there to enhance their pleasure. Even paid men seemed to have little pleasures in between the hard work._ _

__'Mmm,' Remus agreed and pulled and pinched Percy's lovely pink nipples until the boy was sobbing. 'Fuck him,' he murmured. 'Fuck him now... let me feel your cock against mine... want you to come in him... want to fuck him with your come to ease the thrusts... Lord, Severus!'_ _

__Remus made a sound that was so like a wolf's howl that Severus jerked. Oh. A foursome. 'Yes,' Severus whispered. 'Let it out. Bite him. Let him feel your teeth. Rake your nails over my back and make it bleed.' Severus opened his eyes as he began to thrust into Percy, harder. He looked into the wolf's golden gaze, wild and untamed. 'Let go, love. Take him hard. Let me see how he pleasures you. Let me feel you thrust inside this warm body and come, thinking only of what you'd like to do to me.' Severus turned Percy's face against his own, roughly. 'I think we need to give you a lesson in Submission to Dark Creatures, Weasley. You don't mind, do you?'_ _

__Percy moaned, managing a weak, 'please, professors, please,' before they let go. Remus bit Percy: his shoulders, neck, arms, fingers; everywhere he could reach. Severus fucked Percy ruthlessly, the two cocks inside the young man rubbing hard together. The slide of oil and the burning warmth; the tight vice they were held in were making it impossible to stay sane._ _

__'Beg us to come in you,' Remus demanded. 'Beg for our come.'_ _

__'Merlin... Yes!' Percy's face was twisted in intense pain. 'Let me have it. Give me what I deserve. Please give it to me!' Percy was writing, rubbing, twisting in their embrace and on their cocks. Remus growled and pulled Severus down in a kiss; biting and sucking his tongue, almost devouring it. 'Yes!' Remus thrust up in Percy a few times and came, whispering obscenities in Percy's ear. The warm spray of Remus' semen and the increased ease of moving made Severus grab Percy's hips and slam himself so hard into Percy's hole that the desk threatened to give in to the hard thrusts as well. Severus moaned Remus' name and shot his load into Percy's wet, slick channel before he leaned over Percy and Remus, to kiss his lover deeply. Severus could think of other ways, more unpleasant, that could have made them closer to equals._ _

__Remus, however, did remember they were paid to do this. He kissed Severus, nibbling at his lower lip, enjoying their mutual orgasm for a little. 'Professor Snape, I think Mr Weasley have been adequately submissive. We might allow him a small reward for taking his punishment so nicely.'_ _

__'Indeed.' Severus pushed himself up. His back was burning from the scratches Remus had inflicted, and he needed to be held and cared for. But Remus was right. Percy had paid them both, more than generously, and as he was the customer, Severus' needs had to wait. Severus straightened up. He had an idea what Remus suggested. 'Mr Weasley, if you would please step down and kneel on the floor?' Severus pulled out, enjoying the sight of come and oil that ran out of Percy's hole and down his delicious long legs. Stepping aside so Percy could stand, Severus helped Remus up to sit on the table. He wrapped an arm around Remus' waist._ _

__'Good work,' Remus whispered in Severus' ear before he looked down at the kneeling, very aroused Percy. 'Push your fingers up your arse and smear come over your cock, Mr Weasley, so we can see what a dirty boy you are,' Remus ordered. 'Do you want to see Mr Weasley masturbate for us, Professor Snape? I think we need to test whether he is worthy of his title as head boy, still.'_ _

__Percy did as he was told, and Severus and Remus leaned against each other, admiring the way Percy showed himself off. 'Beautiful boy,' Remus praised. 'Come for us. Show us how lovely you look when you let go.'_ _

__Percy _did_ look lovely. With his mouth open and his eyes rolled back, he arched up from the floor, coming in large splashes over himself and the floor._ _

__'Mmmh,' Remus murmured in Severus' ear. 'I love you.'_ _

__

__**30th May, 2008 - Sacrifice** _ _

__The French doors leading out to the balcony were open. The sun had barely risen over the horizon Severus couldn't see. The characteristic silhouettes of London's chimneys and roofs were dark against the budding daylight, blocking the view of the sun's voyage over the morning sky. The birds in the park across the house were singing; some had mates already and fluttered around in the greyness, searching for worms and nesting material. The air had a slight scent of dew and damp air; the London traffic hadn't yet polluted the new-born morning. The steady, never-ending river of cars streamed by somewhere, on one of the larger streets. London was barely awake; still stretching and yawning before the city rose with the people living in it._ _

__Taking a large drink of the hot, black coffee he had made for himself (even Folly was asleep in her nest in the cupboard next to the fridge), Severus watched the morning unfold. The sun slowly painted the grey sky with golden-pink strokes as he stood there, in deep thoughts. He should have been in bed, resting in his lover's arms, but he hadn't been able to fall asleep. He had been thinking. Barely a month had passed since his return to a wizarding world that had changed more than he had thought it would. Severus wasn't sure what to think of it. He had everything he wanted now - almost. He had status, respect and acknowledgement. He had almost absolute power. He could do whatever the hell he liked to. He had freedom._ _

__In fact, he had everything he had ever hoped for in his life except for one thing._ _

__For a moment, his line of thoughts were disturbed as a blackbird and his wife fluttered by, singing loudly. The brown female settled in a tree, her mate proudly sitting on one of the top branches, busy telling the rest of the world that she was his, although not in so many words._ _

__Severus smiled an uncharacteristically warm and tender smile as he watched the blackbird. He recognised the feeling. It was precisely how he felt about Remus: he needed to protect him, to take care of him and love him. Severus could somehow see the similarity: he, too, always clad in black, had placed himself on a high branch, telling everybody that Remus was his!_ _

__Except Remus wasn't. Remus Lupin belonged to the Ministry of Magic. That was why Severus knew he would always miss that one thing in his life if he were to be truly happy and satisfied: the knowledge he could kneel in front of Remus Lupin and ask him to become Severus' for the rest of their lives. Severus knew he rarely loved; when he did, his feelings were true and long-lived, so he didn't think his love for Remus would just disappear. It would only grow stronger._ _

__He had done everything he could to make Remus' life easier. He had killed for Remus; put honour, reputation and standing at stake, and still it wasn't enough. He had sold his body to make them equal, and Severus knew the gap was still there: the deep, invisible abyss that would separate them forever, even if they would never be apart._ _

__Love was to fall forever, but not alone. Not into the darkness that separated loved ones just because someone had decided this was how things were supposed to be._ _

__The sun rose over the rooftops in a flare of golden flames. The night had been chased away, and a new day took over. The sky turned blue as the sun made the last rags of the night's cloak disappear. Severus turned his face up against the sun's warm fingers, ridding his mind of the heavy thoughts. He had one possibility left. A lifeline. A promise from friend to friend; one Severus had wanted to keep. The wizarding world was not a place where one stood defenceless. A promise given in exchange for a life saved. A promise that might one day save Severus' life._ _

__And, Severus knew precisely what to do with it. Without belonging to Remus fully, his life would have no meaning. He would just be another customer, buying Remus' life with kindness and loving words._ _

__With lies._ _

__

__'Isn't it a bit early for you? I thought you were busy with that Mr Lupin of yours?' Lucius leaned back in the deep chair and folded his hands. 'And why the gloomy glare? Hadn't had coffee yet?' Lucius turned his head and called his secretary. Percy had the decency to blush when he stuck his head in and saw Severus sitting in the chair across Lucius'. 'Coffee for Mr Snape, please,' Lucius ordered. 'Black, Severus?'_ _

__Severus just nodded and waited until Percy had closed the door. He was a bit distant, still, lost in thought. At Severus' return to the wizarding world Lucius had promised to fulfill one wish from him, no matter the nature of it. It was a valuable promise to have, but to Lucius nothing was worth more than his precious son. His debt to Severus could only be repaid by something similarly valuable. Severus could ask for vast riches, for the death of an enemy or for his own life. Only there was but one thing that was as valuable to Severus as Draco was to Lucius. To use his wish now was _right_. 'I've come to collect my wish,' Severus said bluntly, not caring to be diplomatic, even if he had known how to be. _And to ruin any political career I've ever had the chance of having_ , he silently added. The post as Headmaster didn't mean much, not compared to what he would get in exchange for it._ _

__Lucius looked questioningly at Severus. 'And the wish? It doesn't seem as it is something that will make you happy, judging from the look on your face.'_ _

__'Oh, it'll make me happy, all right. But it'll also make me unemployed, and probably in dire need to go back to the Muggle world for good.'_ _

__'Mr Lupin, hm?' Lucius laughed. 'Salazar, Severus! Now you are going all knightly and whatnot. Do you really want to...'_ _

__'I'm in love. I love Remus more than anything.' That should make a point. Severus didn't care if Lucius thought of his relationship with the damned wolf. Lucius knew so many other interesting things about Severus that one or two more didn't matter._ _

__'And you only realised now that you could use your wish to free your werewolf from his contract? I'm amazed how slow you can be at times.' Lucius leaned forward, resting his elbows on the paper-strewn desk. 'You fell in love as soon as you had finished hating him for what he did to you as a child, am I right?' At Severus' sneer, Lucius just grinned and continued, 'it is not particularly clever, no, I agree. I suppose you have thought it through? Ah, of course you have. Otherwise you wouldn't be here.'_ _

__Severus considered why he had even cared to say anything, since Lucius seemed perfectly able to both figure things out and hold long conversations with himself about it. 'Just give me his bloody contract, Lucius. Don't lecture me, I know what I'm giving up for his sake!' Severus glared at his friend. How typical of Lucius, he had to thwart Severus' (considerable) nose in it. 'I also know he's worth it.' Severus sent Lucius a crooked smile. 'I am going to ask him to live with me, if he'll have me. I doubt it is... compatible with my position. It will make you too vulnerable.'_ _

__'Oh poor hurt fowl,' Lucius mocked, imitating a well-known Muggle bard. 'Lord, it is just like when I fell in love with Narcissa, I was unable to think a coherent thought for more than a year.' His eyes narrowed calculatingly. 'And the contract you have with me? You are going to break that, just on a whim?'_ _

__Severus looked up, surprised. 'Remus is not a whim,' he sneered. 'And you are not seriously suggesting I shouldn't? Break the contract with you, I mean, because there is no way I am not claiming Remus' contract, just to please you and the Ministry.' He sent Lucius a similarly calculating look. 'What are you suggesting?'_ _

__'As little as I want to loose my lovely, albeit paid, source of feral pastime fun, I acknowledge your right to Mr Lupin's contract. But that doesn't mean your contract is not valid, does it?' Lucius smiled, obviously satisfied with himself. 'Severus, nobody but the involved Death Eaters know what Remus Lupin chose to do for a living. I doubt anyone who had him in his time in Knockturn Alley ever cared to see other than his cock. We can always send someone to Obliviate the entire street. Nobody knows, and my Aurors can take care of anyone who doesn't understand to keep their mouths shut. Not even his son knows about his past, neither does my formidable sister in law.' Lucius stopped Severus' outburst with a raised hand. 'Yes, I know Mr Lupin's choice wasn't exactly a choice, but he became a prostitute before I had any say in how things were done in the wizarding world. No matter what, his choice of profession is secret to all but his clients, and I cannot see how Mr Lupin's line of work should prevent you from taking the position you have already agreed to take. I suppose he wants to retire?'_ _

__'I haven't asked. I don't have to. Not exactly the dream job.' Severus considered Lucius' words. 'So you'd still let me...'_ _

__'I'd still. And I suppose you have already made sure to have enough, let's say... Pensievic evidence, should one of Mr Lupin's regulars make any unfortunate moves toward revealing anything to the public?'_ _

__Severus just smirked. Of course he had, and he didn't even want to justify Lucius' question with an answer. He was in love, not a bloody fool. A Pensieve could be a very useful instrument and Severus had seen a couple of things at the brothel that could make most Death Eaters' wives particularly angry with their husbands._ _

__'As a former... recipient of Mr Lupin's er- talents, I am sure you are not going to be bored this side of the century. I am happy to see you finally in love with someone. Mr Lupin's-'_ _

__'That's not Remus. That's just what he let you all see!' Severus' voice was sharp as a razor. 'You may all have had his body, but his mind is entirely his own!'_ _

__'I know, my friend. The man that was Moony is not your Remus. That is what I envy you - despite having my lovely wife whom I am still in love with, mind.'_ _

__Percy interrupted them, serving the coffee. They were quiet until he had finished pouring. They both sipped the hot drink before Lucius put his cup down and took his wand. 'One wish?' he asked again. 'You are certain, Severus?'_ _

__'Lucius!' Severus' tone was a warning, and signalled his patience had come to an end._ _

__Flicking his wand, Lucius summoned an old, dusty scroll from somewhere in the building. It came flying through the half-open door and landed in Lucius' lap, letting out a small dust-cloud. Lucius coughed slightly and handed the scroll to Severus. 'We're even now,' he said. 'Not that I will ever stop regretting being the one who was sent to fetch you for Lord Voldemort... to what could have been your untimely death.' For once, Lucius both sounded and looked honest. 'I do love you, Severus,' Lucius said, solemnly, as if the words were bittersweet. 'Sometimes I wish... I think I may envy Mr Lupin what he has found. I will never forget that... you were once mine.'_ _

__'Yes,' Severus just said, getting up from his chair. No matter Severus, too, loved his life-long friend, his heart had been lost somewhere in London, and Severus wanted to go find it, since he had an explicit notion it would be in the hands of said Mr Remus Lupin, werewolf and now former courtesan._ _

__As soon as he was outside the Ministry, Severus Apparated directly into Remus' house. He didn't know who had the pleasure of Remus' company that particular day, if any, but Severus would make sure the gentleman in question would leave disappointed (and mostly unhurt) if anybody had dared to show up. Severus swayed for a moment, breathing in deep to get rid of the light nausea, supporting himself with a hand on the tapestry-hung wall._ _

__Folly popped up, signalling that Severus had to be quiet. 'Is early. Master is still sleeping,' she whispered. 'Professor Snape has to be quiet.'_ _

__'Professor Snape is going to wake up Mr Lupin,' Severus growled. 'And you are going to bring Master Remus breakfast.' Severus hesitated a moment. 'And Champagne.'_ _

__'Oh!' the small creature said. 'Is Remus Lupin happy? Is Remus Lupin going to celebrate?'_ _

__'Curious little bugger,' Severus said, and pushed the House-elf towards the kitchen, almost kindly. 'Just do as you're told. And none of Mr Lupin's... former acquaintances are to be let in. Ever. In the future you may inform them Remus Lupin has retired.'_ _

__

__The curve of an eyebrow. The way the pink lip arched, a dip in the middle, room enough for a finger to rest there. A neck; slender and white as a swan's, delicate and strong. Severus couldn't take his eyes off Remus, his beautiful lover, sleeping so peacefully. Nobody could have lived through difficulties and years of humiliation with the dignity Remus had. Severus' eyes rested for a moment on the spot where shoulder and neck connected. Remus had a scar there. It didn't mar his beauty, just emphasized it with this flaw, creating a contrast of ragged scar tissue in the midst of the pale golden perfection._ _

__Severus wanted to reach out and touch. He couldn't. Remus was not awake and able to give him permission. This was an important moment in their life together, and Severus had found it fitting to slip into the mindset of a submissive. He wanted to offer Remus everything: His life, his love, and what Remus desired so much: freedom. It was scary, in a way. Severus didn't think Remus would reject the gift, and just break free of everything. There was a risk. There was the tiniest chance that Severus was included in the world Remus could now dispose of. However, not likely. Severus hoped Remus' feelings for him were true._ _

__Folly had been in the bedroom, bringing a bottle of Champagne and a more substantial breakfast for Remus. Severus had just waved the House-elf off before she woke Remus up. Severus, when left alone, had undressed, carefully folding his clothes and placed them on a chair._ _

__He kneeled on the floor beside the bed, waiting for Remus to wake up. He was naked, his eyes directed at the floor. In front of him he had placed two things. One was a slightly yellowing scroll. Remus' freedom._ _

__Severus didn't know how long it took before Remus finally stirred and moved in a rustle of white sheets. He just sat there, becoming more and more certain the decision he had taken was right. Remus opened his eyes, and they were golden like the morning sun._ _

__'Severus?' Remus reached out, barely awake, only to find Severus' side of the bed empty. 'Severus?'_ _

__'Yes.' Severus kept his voice low, silken._ _

__Remus laughed softly as he discovered his naked lover on the floor. ''You look wonderful,' Remus said and rolled up on his elbow, close enough to be able to touch Severus' face. 'Look at me, lover,' he demanded, making Severus raise his eyes. 'Won't you come up here and share breakfast with me? I can see Folly has served us already.'_ _

__'Not yet,' Severus said. 'If it pleases you, I have something to ask.' Severus put a hand over Remus' entangling the werewolf's fingers with his own._ _

__'Finding you naked before me always pleases me.' Remus took Severus' hand and pressed a kiss to it. 'You may ask your question.'_ _

__'Thank you.' Severus reached for the second thing he had brought before he looked at Remus again. His eyes were neutral, as not to reveal his thoughts. 'I want to give myself to you,' Severus said. 'I want to be yours. Now. Always.' He held up the soft, narrow collar he had held in his left hand. 'As you are mine, I am yours.' Severus held out his hand, the collar twisted like a small ebony snake in his palm._ _

__'It really means something to you?' Remus said, following the curls of the soft leather with a finger. 'More than just a collar?'_ _

__'Yes. I want live with you.' Severus let Remus in, opened his mind to let his lover see the deep love he held for him. 'If you want to. I want to be yours to have, and I want you to be mine to protect.'_ _

__Remus smiled softly, tenderness evident in the way he looked at Severus. 'I want to accept. I love you, Severus. But I am not free to do so. I will always be tied to the Ministry. There will always be a part of me I am not allowed to give to the man I love. It is not fair to you.'_ _

__'And if it wasn't so? If you were free?'_ _

__'Then I would accept. All of it. I could own you because I could give you all of me in return. If you want to live with me now, I will be happy. If you will love me, I will love you back, but I will not take your freedom, since I have none to give.' Remus' hand closed around Severus', making his fingers close around the collar like a night-blooming flower at sunrise._ _

__Severus didn't fight it. He kept his closed fist in Remus' hand. 'Then take this of me instead,' Severus said and bent down to kiss Remus' fingers before he held up the small ministerial scroll. 'I have never loved anyone as I love you.'_ _

__Still holding Severus' hand, Remus took the scroll, looking searchingly at Severus before he let go of his hand. He sat up properly in the bed, the sheet pooling around his waist in soft waves. He broke the seal, recognising Thicknesse's seal and the imprint of Lucius signet ring. He unrolled it carefully and began to read. 'But...' he stopped and looked at Severus. 'This is...'_ _

__'Your freedom.'_ _

__'And yours.' There was a happiness in Remus' eyes, a tone of sparkling joy in his voice. 'I cannot ever thank you for...' Remus had to stop for a moment. 'How strange how my freedom is to bind, and yours are to be bound.' Remus bent down to let his lips slide over Severus' cheek, ever so softly. 'I will bind you to me, if that is your wish. Because of you, I have something to give. Freely.' The words brushed against Severus' skin, a warm whisper._ _

__'It is.' There was no doubt left. No holding back. Severus had finally found the man he wanted to share his life with. To give himself up, but not his self, was the way he wanted to confirm what he had already told Remus in so many ways. 'Please, Remus?'_ _

__Remus put his hand over the collar. 'When you wear this, it is nothing but a visible sign you are mine. That you belong to me. Your will is mine, my strength yours. I love you.'_ _

__'Yes.' Severus could feel a bubbling sensation of relief and satisfaction. Of peace._ _

__Tenderly, Remus closed the collar around Severus' long neck. It wasn't a sign of slavery or ownership, but of devotion. They were equals now._ _

__'Come, my Severus,' Remus demanded, 'I want to make love to you.' Remus' eyes were glittering, and he smiled, brightly, sharply, as he pulled the sheets aside to let Severus into his - _their_ bed._ _

__Severus sank into Remus' embrace. This time he didn't need any orders or any pain. He kissed his lover's mouth, his cheeks, his neck, before he was turned over, on his back. Spells where whispered, and Remus slid between Severus' legs and into his body. Wrapped around each other, entangled, they moved so slowly, as if every sensation and every kiss was too important not to cherish for some time before the next kiss, the next touch. Arousal and love mixed; sweaty body against sweaty body. Cries mingled with moans, moans with release._ _

__After they had both come, they didn't move away from each other, just stayed like that: Severus on his back with Remus' arms around him, as if there was nothing else, no one else in the whole world._ _

__Remus slid a finger over the collar before he kissed Severus lovingly._ _

__Severus knew he were exactly where he belonged. He was home._ _

__

__**31st May, 2008 - End Game** _ _

__'Who is it today?' Severus asked coldly, a tone that was contradicted by the tenderness in his kiss. 'Tell me, Lupin?' he demanded, and leaned in to lick Remus' neck._ _

__'Mhrmm.' Remus let out a small growling moan. 'You expect me to tell you when you are preventing any coherent thinking like that?' Remus leaned back into the pillows, stretching and baring his neck so Severus could continue what he was doing._ _

__'Tell me!' Severus closed his teeth around Remus' skin, biting him hard enough to leave the pink imprint of a set of irregular teeth on his skin. 'Who are you doing today?'_ _

__Remus laughed happily and pulled Severus on top of him. 'Severus Snape. Today and tomorrow and next year. Nobody else.' Remus brushed Severus' long hair away from his face. 'I am so happy. I never thought I'd be free...'_ _

__'But you are now. Free.' Severus returned Remus' smile with a curl of a lip. He was happy too, but didn't need to behave like a puppy to express it. He rested his head on Remus' shoulder. 'Have you... no, of course you haven't...' Severus traced the line of Remus' collarbone. 'What are you going to do now?'_ _

__Remus eyebrows made a surprised travel upwards. 'What I am going to do?' The question made the newly acquired freedom more real for Remus. 'I haven't really had time to think. Someone has been distracting me since yesterday.' He kissed Severus' hair as his lover looked up at him. 'I am going to be with you, of course. Live with you. I want my son, too.' Remus considered the possibility he had never had before. 'I don't want to take him away from Andromeda and Nott. They love him, and he loves them. But I do want him to live with me some of the time; spend holidays and week-ends here, when it is convenient for him.' Remus paused. 'I know you don't like children but-'_ _

__'But he is yours. I'll endure it for you. Reluctantly, of course.' Severus huffed. 'He can still manage to learn a lot before he begins at Hogwarts. As if I would let your child arrive unprepared and well ahead of his peers. You were remotely talented when it comes to Defence of the Dark Arts; I cannot see why your son shouldn't be as well. Potions, I'll make sure he's able to do properly.'_ _

__'Oh, Severus...' Remus was melting. He knew the rough words were covering some kind of consideration for Ted - a child Severus didn't yet know. Hopefully Severus would be nothing like the evil stepmother. Remus doubted it. Severus Snape had many unrecognised and positive features to make up for his sour attitude and his lack of patience. Severus was not a cold man, just one who didn't give his heart easily. Remus was sure Severus would make an effort for Ted. No, he wasn't worried. If Severus had not wanted it, he would have said so._ _

__Stroking Remus' chest, Severus used some time on enjoying the warmth of his lover's soft skin, letting his fingers map out the small groves between Remus' ribs, further down to where his hipbones stuck out slightly; just enjoying the calm morning and the fact that none of them had to go anywhere. 'You are not going to ask Ted to come here, are you?' Severus asked. There still was a... business going on downstairs. 'Are you going to keep the house?'_ _

__'I haven't thought so far,' Remus said and let out a small hiss as Severus' fingers followed the line of golden-brown hair on his stomach. 'I don't think I'd like to. Too many unpleasant memories. However, I think maybe I should keep it. That way the boys are protected if I still manage their contracts. If we cannot make Lucius set them free, too.'_ _

__'Wouldn't count on it,' Severus said. He didn't want to tell Remus why Lucius finally had agreed to let him go. 'I think we're in for a long fight to set things right in this world.'_ _

__It was late, and time for lunch, when Folly knocked on the bedroom door. 'I has a letter for Remus Lupin,' Folly said and looked terrified at the mess Remus and Severus had made of the bed. 'Can masters gets up? Folly wants to clean!' The House-elf looked awfully determined._ _

__'It is time to get up,' Remus agreed, and let go of Severus to take the letter. 'I wouldn't mind a shower myself.'_ _

__'You smell like wet dog,' Severus teased. 'Now read the sodding letter and let's find out how many interesting things we can do in the bathroom.'_ _

__'Insatiable?' Remus opened the envelope. 'Oh, it's from Teddy!' Remus turned. 'Oh, Severus! He asks, since I am home from Guatemala, if I'd come and watch the game between Puddlemere and Caerphilly Catapults with him!' Remus positively shone from joy. 'I can... I can go to a Quidditch game with my son! Please, Severus? Let's go?'_ _

__'And be seen in public with you?' Severus growled, but couldn't stop himself from sending Remus a smile. Remus' pleasure from the freedom he'd finally been given was contagious. 'All right, then. We can inform the Daily Prophet and whomever cares to listen, that the Headmaster of Hogwarts and his spouse, DADA professor Remus Lupin are moving in together, and will reside either in the Headmaster's house in Wales or at Hogwarts, depending on time of year.'_ _

__'Severus!' Remus' laughter was like little pearls on a string; pretty and shiny and costly. 'Are you offering me a job?'_ _

__'I don't care to teach the brats anyway,; have enough to do, just managing the school. You seem to have the qualifications. Also, you're rich, so I can get away with paying you a lousy salary.' Severus sent Remus a calculating look, before he kissed him. 'Slytherin. I know.'_ _

__'You really do love me.' Remus shook his head._ _

__'Intensely. Now get out of the bed, you lazy wolf.'_ _

__

__The Caerphilly Catapults were in the lead with 120 points. The Puddlemere chaser was doing her best, but the Snitch seemed to be rather eager not to get caught. The Quidditch pitch's top box was filled to the brim. Lucius had a lot of friends, and most of them wanted to greet Lucius' new right hand man. There had been one or two surprised glares Remus' way, since Severus had treated his lover as an equal. Nobody had been offered an explanation why a notorious convict was suddenly allowed to leave the area the Ministry had confined him to. The Daily Prophet had sent Ms Skeeter. Severus had just smiled (rather nastily, but a smile nevertheless) and informed her, that apart from his plans to hire Mr Lupin as a teacher, he also intended to live together with him. Severus, too, informed the journawitch he had no intentions of telling her more and that it would be appreciated if Ms Skeeter would kindly drop dead, preferably somewhere that was not the top box, or else._ _

__Ms Skeeter seemed to understand the "or else" quite well and disappeared, probably to write pages of annoying drivel._ _

__Ted seemed to have taken a liking to Severus. Remus, Nott and Lucius had fussed over the boy to an extend where Ted had changed his appearance to a six year old girl and threatened to stay that way if they didn't stop treating him like a baby. Severus had just sneered at the other men, told Ted to shut up and behave like an adult if he wanted to be treated as one, and by the way sit down and shut up. Obviously, Ted had been okay with that; he had sat down next to his father's lover and changed back, instead discussing the game with Severus. Remus was relieved. Ted and Severus would figure things out, find out how to tolerate each other without his help._ _

__The Puddlemere chaser had been following the Snitch for a minute when Head Auror Roger Davies showed up. He greeted Lucius, waving Severus, Lucius and Remus closer. He sent Rabastan a strange look, and signalled to him as well._ _

__'We've caught Rodolphus. He is held at the Ministry until his case can be evaluated,' Davies informed and stepped closer to them, accidentally brushing against Severus' shoulder._ _

__Remus let out a deep growl that made Lucius and Rabastan take a step back. 'Get away from him,' Remus said, his voice barely more than a snarl. 'Mine!'_ _

__Davies looked up, alert. He seemed to stop a similar growl before things blew up. He curled the upper lip enough to make a threatening baring of his canines. Not that Davies held any designs on Severus' virtue, it seemed to be the natural reaction of an alpha werewolf._ _

__'Gentlemen, please!' Lucius stepped between the two werewolves, pulling Severus with him. 'If you are to fight like mad dogs, go do it somewhere else. I do not want blood in here.'_ _

__'Remus...' Severus put a hand on Remus' shoulder, rubbing it softly. 'Look at me.' Severus reached up to unbutton his robe's high collar. He tilted his head slightly, baring white skin with a few vivid bite marks on it. 'Calm down.' Severus was interested in finding out what Davies had to say and, like Lucius, he'd prefer if his lover and the Head of the Auror Department didn't have a bloody fight before that._ _

__Turning his head, still growling, Remus did what Severus told him to. There was this lovely white, long neck... his lover's skin. Remus stepped closer and buried his nose just below Severus' jaw. He breathed in, letting his lover's scent wash over him. 'Mmm,' Remus breathed, 'mine!'_ _

__'Yours. Especially if you don't bite Davies. I'm not interested in him, nor he in me.' Severus stroked Remus' back, still a bit surprised the wolf rested so close to the surface. It never occurred to Severus he hadn't been scared for one moment. He was safe with his lover, no matter his form._ _

__'Want you. Now.' Remus' eyes were golden and feral still. 'Want to reclaim you. No other wolf can have you.' Davies's presence made it hard to stay entirely human. One look at Davies told Remus that the Auror had the same problem._ _

__Luckily, their attention was diverted by Puddlemere, whose navy-blue clad Seeker had finally caught up with the Snitch. She grabbed it and earned Puddlemere the victory, 150-120. The crowd cheered wildly as Puddlemere did a victory round lead by Oliver, before they disappeared into the lower levels of the large pitch. Davies had used the break to find something interesting to do at the opposite end of the top box._ _

__'Dad?' Ted was pulling Remus' sleeve. He looked up, meeting Remus' eyes. He stepped back knowing his father well enough to know what his expression meant. 'Can we go somewhere together, soon?' Ted asked, not the least afraid. He was pack and he knew it._ _

__'Yes.' Remus tried to keep the wolf down, as not to make his son uncomfortable. 'If you ask your grandmother...' Remus mussed Ted's hair. 'Next week. I better go. I think I need a bit of fresh air.'_ _

__'kay, Dad.' Ted grinned and ran over to Nott who seemed to be waiting for him so they could return home._ _

__Remus turned and took Severus' hand. 'I'd like to say goodbye to Oliver. I think I can... manage. He's no threat to my... claim.'_ _

__'You are just doing it so you can grope me when we're downstairs, away from the crowd,' Severus said, not minding at all. Remus' alpha wolf pushed all the buttons that the dominant Remus did. A wall and an empty changing room was all Severus wanted now. And Remus, of course. Hard and fast._ _

__

__They walked downstairs, through the empty corridors in players' area. It seemed Puddlemere had returned to their base already. They looked into a few of the rooms before they heard sounds from one of the changing rooms further down. 'Let's see if we're lucky,' Remus said, entangling his fingers with Severus'. A half-open door to the room provided them with a very nice sight._ _

__'That's a pretty view,' Remus whispered as he pulled Severus closer, leaning against the door frame. Watching Oliver's handsome face contracted in pleasure was definitely more than pretty._ _

__'Oh yes,' Severus whispered back, studying Rabastan's almost cruel face as he thrust the narrow end of a Quidditch bat into Oliver's body. 'They both like it far too much.'_ _

__'Like you would like it?' Remus knew he didn't need to ask. Severus would love to writhe underneath him, with anything - cock, toy, bat - shoved inside him._ _

__'I would, you know that.' Severus whispered softly. 'I'd like you to do to me precisely what you or the wolf wants. That is what I need. To be taken by you.'_ _

__Rabastan used the Quidditch bat again, pushing it further inside Oliver's hole. Rabastan's red hair was almost the same colour as the polished chestnut leathers Oliver was wearing. Remus wrapped his arms around Severus' waist from behind. He was getting hard; although he had seen Oliver being fucked many times, there was a difference now. This was the man Oliver had chosen to be with, even if he was still Rabastan's property. They might not be in love, Rabastan and Oliver, but it was consensual between them, wanted._ _

__Slowly, Remus slid a hand down to Severus' groin. 'Should we stay and watch them?' he asked and cupped his hand over Severus' cock. 'Or maybe you would like to join? Have Oliver suck you while I fuck you from behind?' Remus unbuttoned the buttons on Severus' robe so he could get his hand on Severus' length. 'Want to have Rabastan look at you when you come, while he has his cock inside Oliver's delicious arse?' Remus spoke louder, alerting Rabastan they were there._ _

__'We have company,' Rabastan said, smirking even more cruelly. He moved the Quidditch bat inside Oliver's arse, hard enough to make Oliver whimper loudly. 'It seems Remus and I have similar interests; I like to see you with other men,' Rabastan said, as he caressed Oliver's leather-clad forearm. 'Remus likes other men to watch his lover. Such a lovely coincidence.' Rabastan straightened up, throwing his long hair back over his naked shoulders. He looked gorgeous, and he knew it. 'Would you allow Oliver to touch Severus while we fuck them?' Rabastan asked, with one look at the thin black leather collar Severus had worn under his robe's high collar. Rabastan continued to let Oliver feel the wooden handle. 'I think it could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship,' he said, and looked hungrily at Severus' cock that jutted out, hard and thick and ready, as Remus freed it. 'Such lovely pets we have.'_ _

__'Would you like to, Severus?' Remus growled, more aroused and eager to claim his lover now. Oliver and Rabastan were no threats to his or the wolf's dominance. Their mating would only be enhanced by the presence of others, so Remus could enforce his ownership to a pack._ _

__'If you want it.' Severus leaned back in Remus' arms, not entirely against the project. 'But I don't want anybody but you to take me.' He looked at Oliver, remembering how the handsome Quidditch player had expressed quite some interest in sucking off former Potions professors. Oliver had a very nice mouth. No, Severus wasn't against it at all._ _

__'I want you.' Remus let go of Severus' cock and pushed him inside the room, closer to Oliver and Rabastan. 'My mate!' he growled, not caring who heard. The inner wolf was not something people feared irrationally any longer, on the contrary. It was what had made Remus the most sought after concubine - the feral dominance of the alpha wolf. Remus pulled Severus' robe off, leaving him naked, apart from a pair of heavy black boots. Remus found it very attractive._ _

__So did Oliver, apparently. 'Let me... please, Remus. I want to suck him... suck Professor Snape.' Oliver hissed as Rabastan pulled the large bat out of his arse. 'Fuck, Rabastan! That hurt!'_ _

__'And you liked it.' Rabastan was still caressing Oliver's leather gear with one hand as he thrust his fingers into Oliver's opened hole. 'You are so ready for me, Wood. Now get on with the sucking so you have something to distract you while I fuck you.' Rabastan smiled. 'I don't want you to come before you've sucked Severus to completion.'_ _

__Severus groaned at the thought of Oliver's mouth on his cock, while Remus would pound inside him from behind. 'Remus... I... Oh!' Severus startled as Remus pressed his wand against his opening, leaving it slick and slightly widened by a spell. Before Severus could speak, Oliver's mouth closed around him, and suddenly Severus remembered exactly how good Oliver was at this when his cock was swallowed to the hilt, and Oliver's nose was rubbing against Severus' naked, shaved crotch._ _

__'It looks good, doesn't it?' Rabastan asked as he slicked his own cock, readying himself to push inside Oliver. 'I see you prefer skin... such lovely skin,' Rabastan moaned, arousing Severus more. The hungry look in Rabastan's eyes matched the one Severus knew was to be found in Remus'._ _

__'Take him now,' Rabastan urged.' Let me see how you thrust into your lover... harder and harder, so he cannot control himself when his cock is deep inside Oliver's mouth._ _

__Remus growled loudly and spread Severus' cheeks with one hand as he held him around the waist with the other arm. 'Mine! You're mine, Severus!' Remus bit Severus' neck and pressed himself into Severus' tight channel at the same time. He growled loudly, glaring at Rabastan with wild eyes as he took Severus' body in possession. 'Say it,' Remus demanded, trying to keep the wolf calm. 'Say it, Rabastan!'_ _

__Rabastan understood in some odd way. 'He is yours, Remus. All yours.' Rabastan averted his eyes, baring his neck a little, instinctively giving Remus what he wanted. 'All yours!'_ _

__'Yes! Mine! Mine! Mine!' Remus began fucking Severus hard, pushing him forward into Oliver's mouth._ _

__Severus did nothing but to take it, moan, and try to hold back as Oliver attacked his cock with tongue and teeth and hands. 'Remus! God, Remus... harder... more... so good!' Severus' body was burning, the way the wolf just marked him and demanded his flesh was more than Severus could take. He could feel his orgasm approaching; there were so many sensations it was impossible to stop. Rabastan was pounding into Oliver's arse, and at the same time his eyes slid over Severus' skin, watching him as Remus grabbed his hips and with a few hard pushes came inside Severus' hole. Rabastan looked into Severus' eyes, clearly appreciating what he saw, and they came at the same time, pulling Oliver with them, Rabastan's hand working almost feverishly on Oliver's considerable cock._ _

__As moans and the sound of flesh against flesh stopped, they were standing almost paralysed until Rabastan lovingly helped his lover stand. He was whispering in Oliver's ear, little endearments, it seemed, since Oliver's face turned soft and smiling. Maybe they were getting closer to the point where lust became love._ _

__Severus was pulled back too, into Remus' strong arms. Remus kissed his cheek and whispered yet another "mine" in his ear. This time it wasn't a demand. 'Thank you,' Remus said. 'This was... more than good.'_ _

__'And here I thought you were boring,' Severus murmured, so very satisfied. 'But I should have known that nice, polished, kind surface was only there to hide an utter animal.' He turned his head so he could kiss Remus, a bit awkwardly. 'I should have come back years ago, if I had known this was what I got.'_ _

__Remus nuzzled Severus' neck, his hands caressing Severus' sides. 'And I thought you were a pent-up virgin with a large stick up his butt and an even worse temper. Seems I was right.'_ _

__'Remus!' Severus couldn't stop himself from laughing. 'It seems there is only one thing I have up my butt right now. And I don't want it removed, thank you very much.'_ _

__'I think I have to,' Remus murmured, still in the process of enjoying his lover's sweaty scent. 'I'd like to go home and plan our life together. '_ _

__'Mmm,' Severus purred. 'We can do that. We can start the planning by finding out how many ways we can make love, and where.'_ _

__'I've never seen your house,' Remus said, slightly sullen. 'How about you grab your wand and show me? I like Wales.'_ _

__'Good idea,' Severus replied, reaching for his wand. He winked at Oliver, and with a loud pop, Severus Disapparated, side-along, still with Remus inside him._ _

__It would give them a head start when it came to the planning._ _


End file.
